RWBY Tail
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Original idea from Natsu is Awesome. The world of Remnant. In this strange world, it's really hard to stand out, but one person has found a way. His name is Natsu Goodwitch, the adopted lizard Faunus son of Glynda. Now, he attends Beacon academy and on his first day, he meets a girl with silver eyes. OC's are characters from other series. Cover image by Exca-Manga. Temp hiatus.
1. New Students

**RWBY Tail**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Students**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Ruby Rose stared at Beacon Academy with eyes filled with hope and wonder. It had been two years earlier than she wanted, but she still was happy. She was especially excited to see the new weapons.

Her sister, Yang, had already left to hang out with her friends, leaving her alone and confused. She backed up a little and crashed into someone, who in turn fell onto a dolly, knocking the cases off of it.

"What are you two doing?" A new voice asked annoyed. Ruby looked up to a girl with white hair and a scar over her eye.

"Sorry." Ruby said back.

"Sorry?" The girl asked back. "Do you two have any idea of the..." She stopped talking when she looked at the second person.

It was a man, but you wouldn't be able to tell looking at his spiky pink hair. He had sharp canines and green reptilian like eyes. He was wearing a gold trimmed black jacket over a red shirt with a dragon skull styled in black ink, and baggy white pants, held up by a belt. Wrapping around his neck was a white scarf with a scale pattern, and his feet were covered by sandals.

Speaking of his feet, they weren't exactly human. Claws gripped the footwear, and his skin there was replaced by red scales. His hands were clawed and razor sharp. Sticking out of the back of his pants was a long, red tail that reached the ground with short, black spikes going down it.

"Look, we're sorry." The Faunus said as he stood up. "Here." He grabbed one of the cases and handed to her, only to have it snatched away by the white haired girl.

"Gimme that!" She opened the case, revaling vials of Dust. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uh..." Ruby just stared at the girl, as did the boy.

"What are you two, brain dead?" The girl asked as she took out a vial. "Dust! Fire! Water! Lighting! Energy!" As she shook the vial around, different elemental Dust particles made the man's nose twitch. "Are you two even getting any of this!?"

"I am." Ruby defended herself to the girl. "What about you?"

"ACHOO!" The boy sneezed, creating an explosion of fire, ice, and lighting, charring the two girls next to him, as well as sending the vial flying.

The vial rolled on the ground until it was picked up by a girl with her head in a book. The girl looked at the vial before looking towards the group.

"You idiot!" The white haired girl shouted at the man. "Do you have any idea how much damage that could have caused!?"

"He said he was sorry." Ruby spoke up to defend the boy.

"And who are you, his baby sitter?" The girl asked back. "Aren't you two a bit young to be at Beacon?"

"Well..." Both Ruby and the man mumbled.

"This isn't some basic survival school." The white haired girl explained. "This isn't just sparing against holograms. We're here to fight monsters." She looked over to the boy. "I don't even see a weapon on you. Were you hoping to steal my Dust and make one?"

"How many times does he have to say sorry to you, Princess?" Ruby asked annoyed at the girl.

"Heiress, actually." A new voice spoke up, making the group turn to a black haired girl with a bow in her hair. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest Dust distributors in the world."

"I thought you looked familiar." The boy declared. "I saw you perform in Atlas a few months ago."

"You saw that?" Weiss asked. Truth be told, the only reason she did the performance was because her father wanted to sway her from being a huntress. Even though she enjoyed it, she still wanted to be huntress. "I guess you're more cultured than I thought."

"To be honest, I didn't go by choice." He confessed. "The only reason I went was because my mom dragged me along." He missed the anger in Weiss' eyes.

"And the Schnee Dust Company is infamous for its controversial work force and its questionable business investors." The bow wearing girl continued, angering Weiss even more.

"How dare you!" Weiss shouted as the boy and Ruby laughed.

"Sooo, my name's Ruby." Ruby introduced herself.

"Names Natsu." The boy said back. "Natsu G-" He stopped talking when he noticed ice growing on his feet. "I take it your upset."

"You're correct!" Weiss huffed as she walked away.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby shouted.

"Here, let me help." The bow wearing girl said as she tried to pry Natsu's feet out of the ice.

"It's okay. I got this." Natsu said as the ice quickly melted off his feet.

'Must be his Semblance.' The girl thought.

"Huh. Looks like I'm not the only one having a bad first day." Ruby huffed. "So, what's your-" She started to asked the black haired girl, only to see her back as she walked away. "So, Natsu, you were saying?" She turned the other way, only to find empty air. "Where did he go?" She huffed in disappointment as she fell to the ground and looked at the sky. "Welcome to Beacon..."

"Hey,..." She looked up and saw a blonde in armor holding out his hand. "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." She said as she took his hand. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

 _ **Beside the School**_

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful!?" Glynda said, waving her wand.

"I'm sorry, okay." Natsu said back. "Besides, you're the one who told me to go out and make some friends."

"I did, but not like that." She said. "Look, Natsu, not everyone understands your 'gifts', but that's why you're here. To learn to control them, to make new friends, and to make yourself proud."

Natsu looked at her and nodded. "I will, mom."

"Good." She said as she ruffled his hair. "Now get inside. You have a big day tomorrow." Natsu nodded and ran inside the main building hall. 'He's a good kid.' She thought to herself as she followed behind.

* * *

 ** _Courtyard Plaza_**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a lot more common problem than people think." Jaune said to Ruby.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Vomit-Boy was the first thing I could think of." She said back.

"Oh yeah?" He asked back. "Well, what if I called you Crater-Face?"

"Hey, that wasn't me, that was Natsu." Ruby defended herself.

"Who's that?" Jaune asked.

"You didn't see him?" Ruby asked. "He was the guy with the pink hair, scaly scarf, and a tail. Kinda hard to miss."

"Well, my name is Jaune Arc." He said back. "Short, sweet, and it rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby asked suspicious.

"They will!" Jaune said back. "Well, I hope they will. My mom always said... Never mind."

Ruby chuckled before glancing away. "So... I got this thing." She pressed a button and Cresent Rose unfolded into its scythe form.

"Whoa!" Jaune jumped in shock. "Is that a scythe?"

"Yep." Ruby nodded. "It's also a high impact, customizable sniper rifle."

"Huh?" Jaune had no idea what that meant.

"It's also a really big gun." Ruby simplified it as she cocked the gun.

"Oh. That's cool." Jaune said impressed.

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I got this sword." Jaune said as he unsheathed his blade.

"Oooohhhh." Ruby's eyes moved up and down the blade.

"I got this shield, too." Jaune said as he took it out of his pocket.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked as she poked the shield, causing it to bounce off Jaune's arm. He fumbled around before it fell to the ground.

"The shield gets smaller." He said as he picked it up and shrunk it back into his pocket. "So when I get tired, I can just put it away."

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked, making Jaune confess that it does. "Well, I'm kinda a dork on weapons. I guess I went overboard designing it."

"You made that?" Jaune asked impressed.

"Yep." Ruby nodded. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you do the same?"

"No." Jaune said a little disappointed. "It was my great-great-grandfathers. He used it in the Great War."

"Well, I like it." Ruby said, trying to cheer him up. "Not may people have respect for the classics these days."

"Yeah..." Jaune mumbled as Ruby refolded her weapon. "The classics..."

"So, why did you help me out back there?" Ruby asked as she resumed walking.

"Eh, why not?" Jaune said back as he caught up to her. "My mom always said 'strangers are just friend you haven't made yet.'."

"So, where are we going?" Ruby asked as she looked around at the empty space around them.

"Oh, I was following you." Jaune confessed. "Do you think there is a directory?"

"Seems like everyone is going in there." Ruby pointed to the people walking into a nearby building. "Come on, let's go." The two walked into the hall, filled with new student to Beacon like them.

"Ruby!" Yang called out. "Over her! I saved a spot for you!"

"Hey, I gotta go." Ruby told Jaune. "I'll see you afterwards."

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called out. "Great, where am I gonna find another quirky girl to talked to?" He walked away, unaware of the girl behind him.

"How's the first day so far, sis?" Yang asked.

"You mean ever since you ditched me in front of the school and I almost blew up?" Ruby asked back annoyed.

"Meltdown already?" Yang asked curious.

"No." Ruby answered back. "I mean I almost literally blew up. I bumped into a kid and he bumped into a cart owned by some crabby girl. She yelled at us and he exploded and now there's a hole in the courtyard. All she would do is yell and I just wanted her to stop treating us like that."

"You!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms as Weiss shouted from behind.

"Oh god, not again." Ruby complained.

"You're lucky your scaly friend didn't blow us off the cliff!" Weiss said.

"Oh my god, you really did get blown up." Yang realized.

"It wasn't me." Ruby defended. "It was Natsu. He said he was sorry."

"Whatever." Weiss said she held up a pamphlet up to her face. "If you see that Faunus again, give him this."

"What is it?" Ruby asked. Weiss went on some tangent about how her company wasn't to blame for the explosion. "Uhhh..."

"If you really wanna make it up to me, then read this, give it to that boy, and then the two of you are to never speak to me again." Weiss ordered as Ruby took the document.

"Look, I don't know what went on out there, but it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot." Yang interrupted. "Now that this Natsu guy isn't here, maybe you two could try again. You know, start over and become friends?"

"Great idea, sis." Ruby extended her hand towards the heiress. "Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? Maybe go shopping for school supplies?"

"Yeah, and we can do our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss said, mocking Ruby.

"Oh, wow, really?" Ruby asked with hope.

"No." Weiss said back.

"Ahem." Everyone looked forward as professor Ozpin took to the stage, with Glynda by his side. "I'll keep this brief. You've all come here for knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and once finished, you plan to dedicate yourself to the protection of the people. But as I look out, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose."

Everyone one was confused at Ozpin's words as he continued. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this academy will prove that knowledge alone can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He stepped away, allowing Glynda to speak into the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind... off." Yang told Ruby and Weiss who shared concerned looks.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know?" Jaune said, making Weiss shake her head.

* * *

 _ **Ballroom**_ _ **8:45 pm**_

"It's like a big slumber party." Yang said as she landed next to her sister in her sleeping bag.

"I don't think that dad would like all of the boys here." Ruby said, taking her eyes off her letter.

"I do." Yang said back, eyeing the topless boys before Jaune, in a onesie strode by. "Whatcha doing?"

"Writing a letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby said. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon."

"Awww, how cute." Yang said, only to have a pillow thrown in her face.

"Shut it." Ruby said. "I didn't get to take my friends to Beacon with me. It's weird being the odd girl out."

"What about Jaune?" Yang asked. "Or this Natsu you mentioned? That's two friends right there. A two hundred percent increase."

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby rolled onto her back. "And I haven't seen Natsu since this morning, so I might have just imagined him. Back to zero."

"There is no such thing as a negative friend." Yang tried to cheer Ruby up. "You just made two friends and one enemy."

"Not helping." Ruby said.

"Look, it's only been one day." Yang said. "Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

The girls looked up at the sound of a match being lit. Sitting in the corner was the girl from this morning, reading a book. "That girl..." Ruby mumbled.

"Know her?" Yang asked.

"Not exactly." Ruby answered. "She saw what happened to me and Natsu this morning, but left before I could say anything to her."

"Well, no time like the present." Yang grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her over. The girl looked up from her book as the two sisters approached her. "I believe you two know each other." Yang said as Ruby broke free.

"Aren't you the girl that blew up?" The bow girl asked.

"That wasn't me!" Ruby said in defense. "That was Natsu! You saw him, right?"

"Yeah." The girl said. "I saw him."

"Oh, good." Ruby sighed. "So I'm not going crazy. Anyway, I'm Ruby."

"Okay." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered.

"I have no idea." Ruby whispered back. "Help me."

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked.

"Blake." The girl answered.

"Well, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." Yang introduced herself. "I like your bow. It goes great with your... pajamas."

"Thanks." Blake said, not looking away from her book.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked, trying to salvage the conversation.

"Yeah, it is." Blake said. "Almost as nice as this book, which I will continue to read once this conversation has ended and you two leave."

"Okay, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked, confusing the other girls. "Your book, what's it called? Does it have a name?"

"Well, it's about a man who has two souls, both fighting for control over the body." Blake explained.

"That sounds... romantic." Yang said.

"I love books." Ruby said as she walked closer to Blake. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... It's part of the reason I want to be a huntress."

"Why?" Blake chuckled. "Hoping to live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby answered. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and stood up for those who can't."

"That's really ambitious for a child." Blake said. "Unfortunately, the real world doesn't work like those fairytales."

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better." Ruby said back.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang said, hugging Ruby, sparking a sister fight.

"Well, Ruby, Yang. It's a pleasure to-" Blake started.

"What is going on over here!?" Weiss marched over. "Some of us are trying to sleep." She looked over at Ruby and double taked.

"Not you again!" Both her and Yang shouted.

"Shh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep." Ruby said, trying to play peacekeeper.

"Oh, so now you're on my side!?" Weiss asked as Blake rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem?" Yang asked as Blake picked up her candelabra. "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She and that Faunus are a hazard to my health!" Weiss said as Blake blew out the candles.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Glynda asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes." Ozpin answered. "I believe that he is ready for this."

"But, he's still just a kid." Glynda said back.

"Glynda, I gave the responsibility of taking care of him to you because I know you can make tough decisions." Ozpin said. "If he doesn't do this, he'll regret it for the rest of his life. Do you truly want that for him?"

"No." Glynda answered.

"Trust me." Ozpin said. "He'll be fine."

* * *

 **Well, this is my first crossover story, so please go easy on me. This idea came from Natsu is Awesome and his many drabbles. For those curious, Natsu is a Faunus and Glynda's adoptive son. He will have his own team, made up of members from two of my favorite game series and one from one of my favorite anime series.**

 **Please enjoy this story.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	2. The Emerald Forest

**Chapter 2**

 **The Emerald Forest**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Natsu's Room**_

"Have you brushed your teeth?" Glynda asked.

"Yes." Natsu groaned out as he packed his bag.

"Put on clean clothes?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Have your snacks in your bag incase you get hungry?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said loudly as he turned around. "Mom, I'm not some little kid anymore. I know what to do."

"I know, I know." Glynda said, letting his past tone slide. "It's just that, this is the last day I get to take care of you for awhile. I just wanna make sure you make a good impression on your future teammates."

"Come on, it's not like I'm going off to another Great War." Natsu replied. "No matter what happens, you're still my mom. That will never change." He slung his bag over his shoulder before walking over and hugging her. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." She said as Natsu ran to the school locker room.

"He'll be fine." Ozpin said from behind her. "After all, you did raise him."

* * *

 _ **Locker Room**_

"Nora..." Ren interrupted his friend and slid StormFlower into his sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"That's why it's perfect!" Nora said after a second of thought. "No one will ever think we're working together!"

"Come on, Nora. Let's go." Ren closed his locker and started walking towards the door.

"I mean not 'together' together." Nora said, thinking it meant the two were dating, before following him.

"Wonder what those two are so happy about?" Ruby asked as the two walked past her and Yang.

"Who knows." Yang said. "So, you seem to be in a much better mood today. Why is that?"

"Because today, there's no awkward small talk or getting to know people." Ruby explained as she pulled her weapon out of her locker. "Today, I get to let my Rose do the talking."

"Just remember, you're not the only one going through initiation." Her sister told her. "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Agh, you sound like dad." Ruby complained. "First of all, what does making friends have to do with fighting monsters? And second, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" She put her weapon on her holster and closed the locker door.

"YEEEEEOOOOOOW!" The girls looked over and noticed something sticking out of the locker. "That's my tail! Open the door! Open the door!"

"Sorry." Ruby opened the door, letting the tail fall out. "Wait, I know that tail... Natsu?"

"Ruby?" Natsu turned around, petting his swollen tail. "It is you. How are you?"

"How am I? Where were you?" Ruby asked. "You just disappeared on me the other day."

"Sorry about that." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head. "My mom saw the whole thing, and wanted to talk to me."

"Hello!" Yang said, interrupting the two. "Sis, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, right. Yang, this is Natsu. Natsu, this is my sister, Yang." Ruby said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Natsu said, holding out his hand to shake.

"So, this is the famous Crater-Face." Yang chuckled as she shook his hand before pulling Natsu in closer. "Listen, I don't think Ruby should team up with either of us."

"What!? Why!?" Ruby asked, having heard the whole thing.

"Well, honestly, if you team up with someone you don't know, it might help you break out of your shell." Yang nervously explained.

"What!?" Ruby shouted outraged. "I don't have a shell to break out of! This is absolutely..."

"Ridiculous!" Jaune finished as he walked by, unaware that he stepped on Natsu's tail. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I'd remember having to count that high... Why does this have to happen today?"

"So, Pyrrha." Weiss said to the red head next to her, ignoring Jaune's mumbling. "Have you given any thoughts about who's team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone is eager to team up with such a strong, well known, individual like yourself."

"Can't say that I really have." The red head answered. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well, I was thinking we could be on a team." Weiss proposed.

"That sounds grand!" Pyrrha replied.

"Great." Weiss said as her devious side kicked in. 'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us!'

"You know what else is grand?" Weiss snapped back into reality when Jaune interrupted her thoughts. "Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"You again?" Weiss asked with disdain.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed the redhead out of his way and stared at Weiss. "So, Weiss, I couldn't help but over hear your fondness for me the other day."

"You have got to be kidding me..." Weiss mumbled.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Jaune said, unaware of the hatred Weiss was brewing. "So been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and I would make a pretty good one. What do you say?"

"Actually, I've heard that the team are made up of four students each, so-" Pyrrha chimed in.

"You don't say." Jaune turned away from Weiss and slid over to the redhead. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and you could end up on the winning team with me."

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss asked as she got between the two. "Do you have the slightest idea of who you're talking to?"

"Not even a little, snow angel." Jaune said trying to flatter the heiress.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss explained. "She graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, a new record." Weiss continued.

"The what?" He asked.

Weiss' anger boiled over and she resorted to something everyone would know. "She's on the front of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped in realization. "That's you?! They only do that for superstar athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment at the memory. "Unfortunately, the cereal's not very good for you."

"So after all of that, do you really think you have the right to ask her to be on you team?" Weiss asked.

"I guess not..." Jaune hung his head in shame. "Sorry..."

"To be honest, Jaune, I think you would make a great leader." Pyrrha said, trying to cheer him up.

It worked. "Oh, stop it."

"Don't encourage him." Weiss added. "This kind of behavior should not be rewarded."

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune." Jaune bragged. "Spots are filling up pretty quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but I could pull a few strings to get you on board. What do you say?"

"All right. That's too close for comfort." Weiss complained as she backed away. "Pyrrha, a little help?"

Jaune turned around as Pyrrha threw her spear, catching his hood and sending him back, trapping him against the nearest locker. "I'm sorry."

"Will all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Glynda's voice rang through the schools intercom system. "Again, all first year students repot to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss walked past Jaune as Pyrrha pulled her spear out of the locker, letting him fall to the ground. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Jaune sighed out.

"Having a little trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asked as her group walked over.

"I don't get it." Jaune complained. "My dad told me all women look for is confidence, so where did I go wrong?"

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best way to start." Yang said as she walked away. Ruby helped Jaune to his feet, only to have Natsu whip him with the tip of his tail.

"What was that for?" Ruby asked.

"That was for stepping on my tail." Natsu said as he followed Yang to the cliff.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." She said, helping him out the door.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Cliff**_

"For years, you have all trained to become warriors." Ozpin stated with his back to the cliff as the students stood before him. "And today, your skill and abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda added, holding her Scroll. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. You will all be given teammates, today."

"What?" Ruby mumbled scared.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your stay here at Beacon." Ozpin continued. "So it is imperative that you get paired up with someone you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby shouted as murmurs of concern came from the group of students.

"I told you." Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, you will make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin spoke up, bringing silence back to the group. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy them, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the of the initiation. But our instructors will not help you." He glanced at Glynda, who nodded, knowing he meant she could not help Natsu in any way.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics." He continued. "Each pair will chose one relic, and return with it to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you accordingly. Any questions or concerns?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune nervously raised his hand.

"Good." Ozpin ignored him. "Now, take your positions."

Everyone prepared expect Jaune, who still had questions. "Um sir, I uh, have a question." Natsu was the first to be launched into the forest, followed by Weiss. "So, this landing strategy, what is it? Are you dropping us off?"

"No." Ozpin answered. "You will be falling." Another student was launched.

"Oh, I see." Jaune said nervously. "So did you, like, hand out parachutes or something?" Nora was next to fly into the forest.

"No." Ozpin said. "You will each come up with your own landing strategies."

"Uh, okay." Jaune said. Yang winked at Ruby before putting on a pair of sunglasses and being launched. Ruby looked towards Jaune before she was launched herself. "So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYY!" He never finished his question as his turn to fly came.

A little black bird flew out of its tree, only to be smacked into nothingness by Ruby. "Birdie, no!" She fired fired three shots to slow her decent, and then unfolded Cresent Rose, letting her hook a branch and drop to the forest floor.

Weiss used her glyphs to jump above the trees, slowly gliding to the ground. Ren hooked a tree trunk and spun around it till he hit the ground. As he dusted himself off, he heard an explosion, causing him to look up as Yang used her Ember Celica to propel herself forward. She jumped off of two trunks before she rolled on the ground. "Nailed it."

Pyrrha braced herself behind her shield before crashing through three trees and rolling onto a branch. She looked down her scope to see Jaune falling. She flipped her weapon around and it turned into its spear mode. Checking her aim, she threw it and heard it stick Jaune to a tree. "I'm sorry!"

Natsu latched onto a branch with his hands and flipped into the air, summersaulting. His tail stuck out and wrapped around a branch, letting him hang there. He grasped onto the trunk and slid down, his claws digging into the tree.

Ruby reached the ground and took off. 'Gotta find Yang.' She thought to herself. 'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta fiiind.' "Yang!" She called out, but received no answer. "Yang!"

'Oh, this is bad, this is bad.' Ruby's thought were a hundred miles an hour. 'What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny. I don't think he'd be very good in a fight though. Oh, what about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus, she likes books. Then again, I don't think I could hold a conversation with her.'

'Maybe Natsu. He's friendly, and I bet that tail comes in handy. Then again, he seems like a bit of a mama's boy.' She shook her head and cleared her thoughts as she turned around a rock. 'Okay, who else do I know at this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Natsu, and..."

She skidded to a stop and looked up at the one person she did not want as a partner: Weiss. The two locked eyes and Ruby nervously smiled only to have Weiss turn and walk away. "Where are you going?" Ruby shouted. "We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss walked a few feet before looking up. Jaune was struggling to pull Pyrrha's spear out. He looked down and waved, only to have Weiss walk away, back towards Ruby. She grabbed Ruby's hood and started dragging her. "By no means, does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby shouted with joy.

"Hey, come back!" Jaune shouted. "Who's gonna get me down from here!?"

"Jaune?" He looked down as Pyrrha walked into view. "Do you have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny." Jaune pouted before looking at Pyrrha with a smile.

* * *

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu leaned against a tree, taking a break from his walk. He hadn't met a person to be his partner yet, but he hadn't reached the temple yet. He swung his bag around and opened it, revealing all kinds of Dust Crystals. He pulled out a blue one and brought it to his mouth before taking a bite out of it.

The Ice Dust cooled his body and rehydrated him. He was about to take a second bite when a hot breathe touched his neck. He looked over his shoulder to three Beowolfs watching him, ready to strike. Natsu smiled before backhanding the closest one, breaking its snout. "Let's go." He cracked his knuckles as the second one charged at him.

The Beowolf swung its claws, but Natsu ducked before slamming his hands into its chest. His claws glowed blue before an ice spike jutted out of its chest and it collapsed dead. The first recovered and roared in anger before sprinting forward. Natsu saw this and slammed his hands into the ground, creating a floor of ice that trapped the beast's feet.

Natsu ran forward as his claws extended into blue blades and swung them, striking the beast and killing it. He turned to the third and was about to sprint towards it when two shots turned the beast around and a sword swing cut its head off. The body fell to the ground, letting Natsu lock eyes with his partner.

It was a pale skinned boy about his age, with swept back white hair and blue eyes. He wore a long, gold trimmed, silver buttoned, blue trench coat with a white serpent pattern going down with its head starting on the left shoulder. Black gloves covered his hands as his left hand gripped a katana.

Around his neck was a navy blue ascot over a black vest. His pants were dark green with a snakeskin patterned and his knee length boots were brown and had two golden buckles. Strapped to his sides were two pistols, one black, and the other white.

"Thanks." Natsu said as he grabbed his bag and strode over to the boy. "So, I guess we're partners then. What's your name?"

"Vergil." The boy said. "Vergil Inferno. You?"

"Natsu Goodwitch." He answered back.

"As in Glynda Goodwitch?" Vergil was surprised at Natsu's last name. "The combat instructor here at Beacon!?"

"Yep." Natsu nodded. "Don't tell anyone, though. We don't want anyone thinking the only reason I got in was because of who my mother is." Vergil nodded and the two headed towards the temple.

* * *

 ** _With Ruby and Weiss_**

"Why are you in hurry?" Ruby asked, having been freed from Weiss' grip.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow to keep up with me." Weiss said, extremely upset with her partner. "If I get a bad grade because of you, I swear..." She was surprised when Ruby was in front of her. "What the...?"

"I'm not too slow, see?" Ruby bragged. "You don't have to worry about me."

"How did you...?" Weiss started to ask.

"Look, Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters." Ruby said. "You're about see a whole new side of me today. And when it's all done, you're gonna be like "Wow, that Ruby girl is really, really cool... And I wanna be her friend."." She sprinted ahead, leaving only rose petals.

'Well, it could be worse.' Weiss thought as she brushed the petals off her. 'I could have been stuck with that Faunus.' "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" The only sound she heard was the rustling of bushes. "Ruby?" She turned around as a Beowolf emerged and roared.

* * *

 _ **With Yang**_

"Hello?" Yang called out looking for anyone. "Is anyone out there? Hello?" She stopped walking and stood in the swamp. "I'm getting bored here."

A rustling caught her attention and she turned around. "Is someone there?" She walked over to the bush and moved some of the leaves out of the way. "Ruby, is that you?" Her eyes went up as a growl escaped from the bush. "Nope."

She rolled to the side as an Ursa swiped its claws. Yang stood up and Ember Celica unfolded into its gauntlet form. Another Ursa charged her and she rolled to side again as the two beasts stood side by side. The first charged as Yang brought her fist back and punched the beast, blasting it backwards.

The second charged, but Yang uppercutted it and then kicked it in the chest. "You two wouldn't have happened seen a girl with a red hood, would you?" Yang asked. The two bear beasts roared in defiance. "You could just say no."

The first one charged and swiped again, as Yang flipped back. "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" She stopped taunting when a single strand of her hair fell to the ground. "You..." The two beasts looked at each other in confusion before Yang opened her eyes, now red with rage. "You monsters!"

She launched forward and launched the first one up before brutality punching and striking the Ursa and then launching it through trees, killing it. She turned to the other one as a tree fell. "What? You want some too?" The beast stood up and was about to strike when it fell over, revealing Blake with her weapon deep in the beast's back.

She retracted her weapon and holstered it on her back before looking at Yang and smirked. "I could have taken him." Yang said as the beast began to dissipate into nothingness.

* * *

 _ **Different Part of the Forest**_

A girl walked through the forest, alone and unafraid. Her blue hair had a red strand in the front, and her eyes were blue. She wore a white shirt with a red ribbon loosely tied around her neck. Over her shirt was a black jacket with white sleeves and blue lines on the sleeves. Over her breasts were two white birds with their talons ready to strike. Her legs were covered by a knee length light blue skirt and white sneakers. Strapped to her back has a pair of giant red scissors.

She took a few more steps before she heard a rustling in the bushes. She stopped and turned around, staring at about a dozen Beowolfs and Ursas. The closest wolf charged the girl, who unstrapped her blades and jumped up. She opened her scissors wide before snapping them shut, cutting off the beasts head.

She landed and turned around as an Ursa charged forward. She detached the blades from each other and swung the left one, slicing the bear's feet off before swinging the right one, cutting the beast in half.

A Beowolf charged her and swung its claws, only to have the girl block it with her blades. Her attention focused on the beast in front of her, she missed the Ursa charging from the left. The beast head butted her, sending her flying through some thin trees before she crashed into a thick one.

The remaining beasts surrounded her as she pulled herself up. The girl looked at her opposition before pressing a button on her blades handles. The blades folded and transformed into twin Tommy guns. She opened fire, unleashing a hail of Dust bullets on the Grimm, ripping them apart. She ceased firing when the last of the of the beasts fell over dead.

"Are you okay?" A new voice rang out, making the first girl turn around, guns at the ready. She lowered her weapons when she saw it was another human.

This new girl had brown hair, tied in a waist length pony tail in the back with a red bow and two braids in the front. Her eyes were green and she had a small pendent hanging from her neck. She wore a short red vest with gray ends over a long pink dress with a split. She had metal bracers on her wrists and brown boots. In her hand was a gray staff with a purple grip and ends.

"Yeah." The first said as her weapons returned to scissor form and she strapped them to her back. "Just a little roughed up."

"Hold still." The second girl placed her hands on the first and they both glowed in a green aura. The firsts' wounds and scratches slowly healed and faded away, not even leaving scars. Finished healing, the second girl collapsed into the first's hands.

"You okay?" The first asked.

"Yeah..." The second said. "This happens every time I use my Semblance." The first helped the second to her feet and the two walked towards the temple. "My name is Aerith Gainsborough. What's yours?"

"Ryuko Matoi." The second answered.

"I've heard that name." Aerith said. "Wasn't that the last name of a scientist?"

"That's my dad." Ryuko nodded. "He was trying to find out where Grimm come from and why they're so aggressive."

"Did he figure it out?" Aerith asked.

"No..." Ryuko somberly answered. "One of his assistants accidentally left a cage open and a horde of Creeps tore through the lab, killing everyone, including my dad. Only thing that survived were these blades."

"So, that's why you wanna be a huntress?" Aerith asked. "To make sure no one else loses their family?"

"Yeah..." Ryuko said. "So, what about you?"

"I lost my friends to Grimm." Aerith confessed. "We were just kids and we went exploring. We found this cave and went inside, only to find it filled with Ursa. I was the youngest, so they tried to protect me. They killed a few, but one by one, they died. Soon, I was all alone. I thought I was gonna die when a man with a scythe killed the rest."

"Whoa..." Ryuko stared in shock at her new teammate's tale.

"I vowed never to be that helpless little girl again." Aerith continued. "So, I started training and applied to Beacon." She pushed herself off Ryuko and started walking on her own. "Come on, let's get to that temple."

Ryuko nodded and the two girls marched through the forest.

* * *

 _ **With Weiss**_

A pack of Beowolfs surrounded Weiss before one swung its claws. She raised Myrtenaster and blocked the attack, sending her reeling back. 'Remember your training, Weiss.' She told herself as she stood up. 'Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward. Too far.' Her body set itself back to the form she was schooled into. 'Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike and...'

She crossed her arms and prepared to strike. 'Now!' She charged forward and was about to hit the beast when Ruby appeared and sliced the beast. Weiss stumbled and swung her blade, lighting a tree on fire.

Ruby looked around in confusion before she was hit by a Beowolf, knocking her back into Weiss. "Watch it!"

"Hey!" Weiss snapped back. "You're the one who attacked out of turn. I could have killed you."

"You'd have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby mumbled.

The beasts howled and snarled at the two girls as Ruby reloaded her weapon. She prepared to strike when a tree fell over and Weiss grabbed her wrist. "We have to go, now!" She pulled her partner away as the fire roared around the Grimm.

Both girls panted as they reached a safe distance from the flames. Ruby looked back at the fire before looking at Weiss. "What was that!? That should have been easy!"

"Well, maybe if you showed even the slightest bit of caution with the timing of your attacks, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss shouted back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much can speak so little during a confrontation." Weiss said.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight!" Ruby shouted back. "I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations." Weiss said sarcastically. "You and that Faunus friend of yours are the strongest children to sneak their way into Beacon. Bravo." She turned around and walked away, as Ruby unfolded her scythe and sliced a tree in anger. As she walked after Weiss, a giant black feather floated to the ground.

* * *

 _ **With Jaune and Pyrrha**_

Pyrrha moved some brush out of the way as Jaune walked behind her. An explosion went off in the distance, catching Jaune's attention. "Did you hear that?"

"Gunfire." Pyrrha said. "It seems some of our comrades have come across the enemy." She moved another branch out of the way and it whipped back into Jaune, knocking him down. "Sorry about that."

"No big deal." He said as he stood up. "It's just a scratch."

"Why didn't you use your aura?" Pyrrha asked as she walked over.

"My what?" He asked back.

"Your aura." She repeated.

"Gesundheit." He said, thinking she was sneezing.

"Jaune, you do know what aura is, don't you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course I do." Jaune scoffed. "Do you know what aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul." Pyrrha explained. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Haven't you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was there?"

"Yeah, sometimes." Jaune confessed.

"With practice, our aura can be our shield." She continued. "Everyone has it, even animals."

"And monsters?" Jaune asked concerned.

"No." She answered. "The monsters we fight lack souls. They are the creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right. That's why we fight them." Jaune added.

"It's not about why." Pyrrha said shaking her head. "It's about knowing. Understanding both darkness and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has a little bit of both in them. By bearing our soul as a force, it protects us from harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for our aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting."

"It's like a force field!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha chuckled before walking over to him. "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uh... Okay." Jaune did as he was asked, as Pyrrha did the same before glowing in a red aura as Jaune started to glow in a white light.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distanced and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha quoted before bending over out of breath.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. "I used my aura to unlock yours, but now the energy around you is now your own." She smirked as the scar on his face faded away. "You have a lot of it."

* * *

 _ **With Rin**_

Rin stood atop a pile of Beowolfs panting. He slid his weapons back into his sleeves before dusting himself off.

"Qrraaww! Qrraaww!" He looked around as a strange noise called out before Nora dropped out of a tree upside down.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Rin chuckled.

Nora leaned over and touched his nose. "Boop."

* * *

 _ **Beacon Cliff**_

Ozpin looked out over the cliff, drinking his coffee. Behind him, Glynda walked looking at her Scroll. "Our last pair has been formed, sir." She pressed a tab on the screen, bringing up a video of Ren and Nora. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't imagine those two getting along."

"Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." She said as she pulled a video of Jaune and Pyrrha. "I don't care what his transcript says. This Jaune is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll see soon enough." She pressed a button and closed the streams.

"And your son?" Ozpin asked. "I know you've been watching him closely."

"He's seems to be doing fine." Glynda said. "Found himself a partner in that Vergil boy." She turned around and started to walk away. "At any case, they should reach the temple with in the few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use for the relics this year?"

Ozpin didn't answer. His attention was solely focused on his Scroll, where a video of Weiss and Ruby was live streaming.

* * *

 _ **With Weiss and Ruby**_

"It's definitely this way..." Weiss said to Ruby who was on the ground. "No, it's this way." She said as she turned around. "Definitely this way..." She turned and walked towards Ruby, who stood up. "Okay, it's official. We passed it."

"Why can't you just admit we don't know where we're going?" Ruby asked annoyed.

"Because I do know where we're going!" Weiss said back. "We're heading towards the... Forest Temple!"

Ruby rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You are so arrogant!"

"Well, it's not like you know where we are either!" Weiss snapped back.

"At least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby shouted.

"Ugh! Just keep moving." Weiss ordered rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just keep moving." Ruby said mocking Weiss. "Hurry up. Wah, watch your step. Why are you so bossy?"

"I am not bossy!" Weiss snapped as she turned around and marched towards her partner. "Don't say things like that!"

"Then stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby demanded.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss said back.

"Stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby demanded.

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss shouted back. "Not yet. But I'm still leagues ahead of you." She huffed before she turned and walked away.

"You don't even know..." Ruby said as she stared at her partner walking away.

* * *

 _ **With Natsu and Vergil**_

The two partners walked through tall grass, trying to find the temple. They hadn't said a word to each other since meeting, and Natsu was worried he might have left the wrong impression on his partner. "So... Why did you come to Beacon?" Natsu asked.

"Trying to be friendly?" Vergil asked. "We're not friends, we're classmates."

"But we can be." Natsu said.

"Let's not." Vergil told him. "Last partnership I had didn't end well."

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"He died." Vergil said bluntly. "Grimm tore him to pieces. All I have to remember him by are these pistols."

"Trust me, I'm not going to end up like him." Natsu told the white haired man. "So, can we try to be friends?"

"I gues-" Vergil started before both heard a hissing sound. Vergil looked over to the left as giant black snake head rose from the ground. He backed away before bumping into Natsu, who backed away from a giant white snake head.

"Please tell me you have a plan." Natsu said hopefully.

"Yeah." Vergil nodded. "And I can sum it up in two words." He looked to Natsu as the snake heads weaved around them. "First word: Run!"

"That's not a plan." Natsu said as he looked over, only to find air. "Seriously, dude!?" He shouted as he sprinted after his teammate, with the King Taijitu hot on his tail.

"Second word: Serpintine!" Vergil shouted as he weaved back and forth. Natsu, realizing his plan, copied him inverse, hoping the snake would get tied up around a tree, only to have the beast smash through the ones in its way.

"It's not working!" Natsu shouted.

"Keep it up!" Vergil shouted back as the two continued to run.

* * *

 ** _Forest Temple_**

Blake and Yang walked through the woods till they reached a clearing. Below them was what looked like an old temple.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked Blake.

"No, I'm sure there's some other temple in this Grimm infested forest." Both girls looked over to see two other girls, one with brown hair, the other with blue hair and a red streak.

The two teams waved to each other before climbing down the hill. They looked at the ruins and noticed the relics on the pedestals. "Chess pieces?" Blake asked.

"Some of them are missing." The brown haired girl noticed. "Looks like we aren't the first to get here."

"Well, I guess we should each pick one." Blake suggested.

* * *

 _ **With Jaune and Pyrrha**_

The two armor wearing students stared at a hole in the cliff wall. "Think this is it?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha shrugged as the two entered the cave.

"I don't think this is it." Pyrrha said.

Jaune sighed before looking over his shoulder. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you please just humor me for a few more feet?" He tripped over an unseen rock and the torch rolled into a puddle, extinguishing it.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked.

"You mean soul-crushing regret?" Jaune asked back.

"No it's... warm." She said back.

* * *

 _ **Forest Temple**_

Yang stared at a golden knight piece before picking it up. "How about a cute, little horsey?" She asked Blake.

"Sure, why not?" Blake said before walking over.

Ryuko grabbed a golden bishop piece before tossing it to Aerith. "Feel like some divine inspiration?"

Aerith caught the peice and examined it. "Sure."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Yang asked the group.

"Well, it's not like this place is hard to find..." Ryuko said.

* * *

 _ **With Jaune and Pyrrha**_

The two walked a bit more before they came across a glowing object. "That's the relic!" Jaune said as he reached to get it, only to have it move away from him. "Stupid relic..." He jumped forward and latched on to it, only to be met with glowing red eyes.

He screamed as the Pyrrha ran out the cave with the Deathstalker on her heels. "Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted hanging from the tail. "This is not the relic! Help me!"

"Jaune, whatever you do, don't let-" She started before the beast swung its tail sending Jaune flying. "Go." She stared at the beast before sprinting away.

* * *

 _ **Forest Temple**_

"Did you guys hear that?" Yang asked. "Some girl is in trouble! What should we do, Blake?" Her answer never came as Blake stared at the sky. "Blake, did you hear me?"

"Heads up!" Everyone looked up as Ruby fell from the sky.

* * *

 **Well, we've met his teammates, Vergil from DMC, Aerith from Final Fantasy 7, and Ryuko from Kill la Kill. I liked these characters as teammates, and I hope you will too. I've included some mother-son moments that I hoped you all liked. I have big things planned for the next chapter, that's why I changed up Rins fight.**

 **I plan on having a poll up once the first volume of RWBY is done about who should be with Natsu. Won't include anyone with an obvious interest like Weiss or Blake, but keep an eye out for it.**

 **Now that volume three is done it gives me a chance to catch up.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	3. Teammates

**Chapter 3**

 **Teammates**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Both Weiss and Ruby clung to the Nevermore with all their strength, trying not to fall off. "Ruby!" Weiss screamed. "I told you this was bad idea!"

"We're fine!" She shouted to the heiress. "Stop worrying!"

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss shouted back.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way!" Weiss answered. "In a very, very bad way!"

"Well then, why don't we just jump!?" Ruby asked.

"Are you completely insane!?" Weiss asked back. Her answer never came as Ruby let go. "You insufferable little red-"

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked as the other girls looked up. "What should we-" She stopped talking when the three girls pointed up, making Yang look up to see Ruby falling from the sky.

"Heads Up!" Ruby shouted as she fell. A few feet before impact, Jaune crashed into her, sending them both crashing into a tree. "What was that?" She asked before she locked eyes with Jaune who was hanging upside down.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

Before the blonde could answer, an Ursa burst through the tree line. An explosion went off behind it, making it fall dead and Nora roll off the head. "Aw, it's broken." She climbed onto the neck as Ren came into view, panting.

"Nora..." He said between pants. "Please... Don't ever... Do that... Again." He looked up and found her missing. He frantically looked around until he saw her at the temple.

"Oooo..." She eyed a gold rook before picking it up and danced around. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren shouted, snapping his partner back into reality.

"Coming, Ren." She chuckled as the piece fell of her head and into her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Aerith asked staring at Nora.

"I-" Yang started to respond before more trees fell over as Natsu and Vergil fled the giant snake behind them.

"I thought you said this would work!" Natsu shouted as he jumped, avoiding a lunging bite from the snake.

"Just give it a little more time!" Vergil shouted back.

"Are those two trying to tie up a King Taijitu?" Ryuko asked before a shrieking noise tore them away from the sight.

Pyrrha ran through the woods as the Deathstalker chased her, knocking down any trees in its way.

"Jaune!" She called out concerned before jumping between its right pincer.

"Pyrrha!" He shouted back. He looked over as Ruby jumped down from the tree. "Ruby!"

"Ruby?" Yang asked as her sister landed beside her.

"Yang!" The two were about to high five in joy when...

"Nora!" Nora got between them.

"Did she just run all the way over here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked as Yang shook in annoyance.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red in rage. "Could we all just chill out for a few seconds before something else crazy happens!?"

"Um, Yang?" Ruby tapped her sister on the shoulder before pointing up. Hanging from the talons of a Nevermore above them was Weiss.

"How could you leave me!?" She shouted, barely hanging on.

"I said to jump." Ruby defended herself.

"She gonna fall." Blake stated as Aerith and Ryuko nodded in agreement.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said, brushing it off.

"And she's falling." Ren, who had run over, stated as the heiress fell from the sky.

Jaune finally managed to unhook himself from the branch and looked up as Weiss fell. Summoning his courage, he leapt from the branch and grabbed her midair. "Just dropping in?" He asked before looking down, unaware of how high he was. The two hugged each other before plummeting to the ground, with Jaune acting like an unwilling pillow for Weiss.

"My hero..." Weiss said uninterested.

"Ah, screw this!" Natsu shouted before sprinting away from Vergil. The snake Grimm caught this and followed after him.

"What are you doing!?" Vegil asked.

"Giving you a chance to grab a relic!" Natsu shouted back before running through an old building. The Grimm followed him, breaking pillars as it slithered after him. The roof began to shake before chunks of it fell off, crushing everything underneath them.

"Well, this is a great second day." He said sarcastically as the whole roof caved in, crushing both him and the Grimm under a pile of rubble.

"Natsu!" Vergil shouted as he ran over and started throwing rocks out of the way. A clawed hand burst through the top of the pile and Natsu climbed out.

"Well, that's something I never want to go through again." He chuckled as he brushed himself off. "Aw man, I lost my snack bag."

"Haha." Vergil started laughing in disbelief. "You get buried under a pile of stone, with a giant two headed snake, and you're worried about a snack bag?"

"Yeah, I guess it does seem kinda silly." Natsu chuckled back as Pyrrha ran by them before the Deathstalker swung its pincer, sending all three flying over to the temple.

"Great!" Yang said, looking at the bodies lying on the ground infront of her. "The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Wow, that was dark." Aerith said to the blonde.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby smirked before charging forward. She unfolded her scythe and fired a round, sending her flying closer to the Deathstalker, only to be swatted by its claws. "I'm okay!" She turned around and fired a round, only to have to glance off the beast's armor.

She ran away and put her weapon in its holster as the Deathstalker chased her. "Ruby!" Yang called out to her sister as she ran over. The Nevermore flew above them before it fired its feathers like arrows, trapping Ruby by her hood and blocking Yang. "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Her sister shouted, pulling on her hood, as the Deathstalker raised its tail to strike. Ruby and Yang looked in horror as two figures raced towards them.

"You are SO childish!" Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss and Natsu standing between her a giant chunk of ice holding the scorpion back.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked surprised. She thought anyone BUT Weiss would come help her.

"And dim witted." Weiss continued as she pulled her sword out of the ground. "And hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit..."

"Difficult?" Natsu asked as he leaned against the ice. "Stubborn, uptight? Am I in the ballpark?"

"Anyway..." Weiss brushed off Natsu's words and looked to Ruby. "If we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... Nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby defended herself. "I just want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss said as she walked away.

"Normal knees..." Ruby whispered to herself. She stood up and looked in awe at the mass of ice trapping the Deathstalker's tail and pincer.

She turned around as Yang ran over and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang told her sister.

The group looked up as the Nevermore roared as it soared through the air. "Guys!" Jaune spoke up as they all looked to the sky. "That thing's coming back here! What are we gonna do?"

"Look there's no need to be dillydallying." Weiss spoke up. "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab a relic and make it back to the cliffs. We don't need to fight these things."

"Run and live..." Jaune summed it up. "That is an idea I can get behind!"

"Hey, as long as nothing else falls on me today, I'm good." Natsu joked as he, Ruby and Jaune walked over to the temple, grabbing a golden bishop, knight, and rook, respectively.

The Deathstalker pulled on the ice, trying to free its limbs. The ice began to crack under the pressure, growing weaker and weaker. "Time to go!" Ren told everyone.

"Right." Ruby nodded before turning to everyone. "Let's go." She waved everyone ahead as Yang stared with a smirk.

"What is it?" Blake asked as stopped.

"Nothing." Yang answered, before the two ran after the group.

The pile of rubble began to move as the white snake head burst out of the rubble and slithered after them, dragging its dead half behind it.

The group of twelve ran as the giant bird flew above them. The bird tuned around and hovered in the air as the group took cover. It landed on an old temple and cried out.

"Well, that's just great." Yang said sarcastically.

Jaune looked back as the Deathstalker burst through the trees. "Run!" He shouted.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren requested as the beast flung more feathers at them. Nora jumped and dodged before taking her grenade launcher off her back and fired, hitting the bird.

Nora kept firing, unaware that the Deathstalker was right behind her. As she turned around, Blake and Ren ran and struck it with their blades. Weiss jumped near Nora and created a glyph, letting the two jump higher.

As the group ran to the bridge, Natsu heard a hissing sound and looked back. The white half had caught up with them and lunged at him before flinging him into the air.

"Natsu!" Vergil cried out as the snake lurched upwards and ate Natsu. Its mouth violently shook before Natsu pried it open.

"A little help here!?" He cried out as he held onto the beasts fangs with his hands and feet.

Vergil drew his pistols and charged towards the snake. He looked over and saw Aerith and Ryuko running alongside him. Ryuko turned her blades into their tommy form, as Aerith's staff shorted and folded into a four barrel duck-foot pistol. She spun a gear near the handle and the barrels grew closer. All three opened fire on the beast, taking care not to hit Natsu.

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder as the Deathstalker was hot on their heels. "Go, go!" She ordered everyone as she turned around and fired at the beast, with Blake and Ren joining her when they got closer.

The Nevermore circled back around and smashed the walkway they were on, leaving Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Jaune on one side, and Ren, Blake and Pyrrha on the other fighting the Deathstalker.

Vergil, Ryuko and Aerith kept firing at the King Taijitu as the beast kept squirming around with Natsu in its mouth. Ryuko transformed her weapons back to their scissor form and charged the beast, swinging her blades at its stomach, trying to slice its scales before jumping back.

Vergil holstered his guns and ran up to beast and jumped onto its back, stabbing as he ran up. He reached the head and was about pull Natsu out when the beast flung its head, launching the two into the girls on the ground. The group slowly stood up, only to have the snake wrap around them all and began to apply pressure to the group.

Jaune looked over as the beast knocked Blake out of the air as she tried to attack it. "Man, we have to get over to them! They need help!"

"Let's do this!" Nora said as she ran up, gun in hand.

"Yeah, but uh..." He looked down at the gaping hole beneath them. "I can't make that jump."

Nora smirked as she whacked Jaune to the ground and turn her weapon into its hammer form. She jumped off the edge and turned around before slamming her hammer into the ledge, catapulting Jaune over to the other side. She pressed a button and flew across the gap before raising her hammer to strike.

"Nora Smash!" She shouted as she struck the scorpion. The beast ready its tail, catching Nora's eyes so she launched herself backwards, inadvertently send Blake falling off the ledge.

Blake flung her weapon into the stone, letting it hook in before swinging on the axis created. The Nevermore flew after her but she used her semblance to fool it and struck its beak before flipping onto its back and swinging her sword and sheathe before jumping off and landing next to the other girls.

"It's tougher than it looks." She informed them.

"Then we just hit it with everything we have!" Yang declared as the large bird circled back around. Ruby unfolded her scythe, and Blake turned her weapon into its gun form. Weiss launched ice via glyph as the rest fired bullets. They bounced off the bird as it crashed into the building they were on, sending them falling.

The girls jumped off and made their way back to a platform. "None of this is working!" Weiss stated.

Ruby looked around and noticed Blake swinging up and Yang blasting the bird from afar. "I have a plan." She told Weiss. "Cover me!"

The Taijitu squeezed harder, crushing the students against its abdomen. "Can anyone do anything?" Natsu asked as his tail could barely wiggle around.

"I got this." Ryuko said as she pulled her arm out. Her hair flared up and her highlights spread across. She swung her arm forward, and a chunk of stone crashed into the snakes head, breaking its focus and freeing the group.

"How did you do that?" Vergil asked.

"Semblance." Ryuko answered as she grabbed the air above her hand and pulled, revealing almost invisible strings coming off her hand. The beast recovered and roared, pulling them out of their conversation.

"Keep it busy for a second." Natsu requested. The group looked at him confused before the snake roared again. With no time for argument, the other three charged forward.

Natsu reached behind him and opened a pouch hidden under his jacket. He brought his hand in front of him and opened it, revealing a small red Dust crystal. 'That damn snake ate everything but this.' He thought to himself. 'Well, let's use it.' He plopped it into his mouth and swallowed.

Aerith swung her staff, The Dreamwatcher, and broke the lower fangs. Vergil fired his pistols to keep it confused as Ryuko cut it in half, separating the black and white halfs. Natsu charged forward, his body ablaze and tackled the beast into a cliff. He punched the beast with flame infused punches, as Vergil kept firing.

"Aerith, up!" Ryuko shouted as she combined her blades and braced herself. Her partner ran over and jumped off the blades, flipping in the air. She slammed her staff into the cliff top and created an avalanche, burying the body. Natsu jumped back to avoid being buried as Aerith slide down on a chunk of rock.

The head burst out of the pile, but Ryuko and Vergil acted quickly and sliced its head off, finally killing it. The group panted in victory as Natsu fell on his back.

"Think we should help them?" Aerith asked, pointing to Jaune and his group.

"Nah." Natsu answered. "They've got it."

The Deathstalker pulled its tail out of the walkway, destabilizing it. "We have to move." Jaune told everyone as they charged the beast. It raised its right pincer, but Pyrrha blocked it and swung her sword. It raised its other one, but Jaune blocked, allowing Pyrrha to strike it.

Ren opened fire on the beast as it stabbed its tail. He dodged it and hooked on, letting him blast the tendons it was connected to. Nora charged and turned her hammer into its gun form, firing two grenades. The beast covered itself with its pincers, punching Jaune and Pyrrha back.

She threw her spear and punctured an eye. The beast flailed around in pain, causing Ren to lose his grip and fly off.

"Ren!" Nora shouted in concern. Ren smacked into a pillar and fell to the ground.

Jaune groaned as he stood up and noticed the tail was barely hanging on before getting an idea. "Pyrrha!"

"Got it!" She replied as she flung her shield and severed the tail from the body, causing it to crash into the torso of the scorpion. The shield bounced of a pillar before returning to the thrower.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune ordered.

"Heads up!" She shouted as she jumped onto Pyrrha's shield. She pressed a button flew off as Pyrrha jumped at the same time. The hammer wielding girl flipped in the air and hammered the tail into the body, catapulting the other two into the air. Jaune landed on his back as Ren walked over to the group and collapsed.

The group looked behind them as the Nevermore circled around Yang as she fired of blasts at the bird. She reloaded before firing again, this time hitting it in the eye. The bird turned and flew towards her, opening her mouth to eat her. Yang jumped into the mouth and began firing down the bird's throat. "I! Hope! You're! Hun! Gry!"

She looked behind her and flipped out of the mouth as the bird crashed into a cliff. She looked up as Weiss charged and the two past each other. The Nevermore was about to take off again, but Weiss trapped its tail in ice. She jumped back and ran over to the group.

Blake threw her gun and Yang caught it before shoving it into a crack on a pillar. The two pulled the string taunt as Ruby flipped into the air and pushed it back to Weiss, who used a glyph to keep her from flying.

"Only you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmp.. Can I?" Weiss asked smugly.

"Can you?" Her partner asked again.

"Of course I can!" Weiss said back. Ruby cocked her gun as Weiss deactivated her glyph, sending the red hooded girl flying into the cliff. The force pushed the Nevermore against the cliff with Ruby's scythe at its neck.

Weiss created a series of glyphs along the cliffs wall, letting Ruby run up it. Ruby fired shots as she ran, increasing her speed until she reached the top, where the cliffs edge and her scythe worked to decapitate the giant bird.

The headless corpse fell, as the on looking teams stared in shock.

"So... That just happened." Yang said as she and Blake jumped down next to Weiss.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." Ozpin spoke to the large crowd as pictures of the four mentioned moved on a monitor above him. "The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (pronounced Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester."

The four boys turned and left the stage as a new group took their place. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkayrie." Ozpin said as the group stood at attention. "The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (pronounced Juniper). Led by, Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" Jaune asked surprised. "Me?"

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said as Pyrrha pounded his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. She pulled him up and the group left the stage.

"Vergil Inferno, Ryuko Matoi, Aerith Gainsborough, Natsu Dragneel." Ozpin spoke as the new group stepped forward. "The four of you retrieved the White Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team NVAR (pronounced Never), led by Natsu Dragneel."

'Dragneel?' Vergil asked himself as he looked to his partner, noticing the somber face the Faunus had. 'I thought his last name was Goodwitch. What's going on?' He had questions for his new leader as they walked off the stage.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xaio Long." Ozpin continued as the final team made its way onstage. "The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (pronounced Ruby). Led by Ruby Rose."

The girl was in shock as Yang wrapped around her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Looks like this will be an interesting year." Ozpin said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Student Dorm Hallway**_

"I can't believe we're a team!" Aerith shouted in joy as the group walked to their room. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"No kidding!" Ryuko added. "We'll be the best team ever! Right, Vergil?" Her answer never came. "Vergil?"

"Huh?" He asked. "Sorry."

"What's with you?" Aerith asked. "You've been staring at Natsu ever since we were made a team. Did he do something?"

"No." Vergil said, taking his eyes off Natsu who was leading the group. "It's just, something he said to me in the forest. He told me his last name, but it was completely different from what Ozpin just said."

"What?" Both girls asked shocked.

"Come to think of it, am I the only one who found it weird that he switched from ice to fire?" Aerith added.

"I thought that was just part of his Semblance." Ryuko said. "You know, like he controls thermal pressure or something."

"No, something is up." Vergil said as they rounded a corner and bumped into Natsu. "Why'd you stop?" He asked before looking up. Standing in front of their room was Glynda Goodwitch. "Ms. Goodwitch?"

"I wish to speak with Mister Dragneel." She said as she opened the door. "Alone."

"What?" The other three started to ask before Natsu started to walk forward.

"It'll be fine." Natsu told his team with a smile. "Trust me." He walked into the room.

"You three find something else to do." Glynda turned and closed the door behind her.

Natsu walked over to his bed and sat down, staring at his hand. "Did you tell Ozpin to use that name, or was that his decision?"

"You know it was for your own good." Glynda said somberly as she walked over. "If we used my name, people would get suspicious. They would start digging, and if they found out the truth..."

"They'd kill me without hesitation." Natsu finished for her.

"No, we don't know that." Glynda sat down next to him and put her hand on his back. "But we can't be too careful."

"I know, I know. But did you have to use that name?" Natsu asked. "You know how I feel about it. It makes me feel like I'm an animal."

"Natsu-" Glynda started.

"Achoo." A sneeze tore their attention from each other.

"Who's there!?" Glynda stood up and waved her crop, opening the door. Standing with ears to the door were the rest of Natsu's team. "I thought I told you three to leave!" She waved her weapon again and pulled the three in before the door closed.

"How could we?" Ryuko asked. "If something is wrong with our leader, we have a right to know."

"Please, we want to help." Aerith added.

"I have to agree." Vergil said. "He's my partner. We've told each other about ourselves. He's the only one we know nothing about."

"Mom..." Natsu spoke up. "They're my teammates. They have to learn it at some point."

Glynda sighed in defeat. "Sit down." She told the three and they sat at their respective beds. She looked back at Natsu and nodded and he started taking off his jacket. "What I'm about to tell you is highly classified. You tell anyone outside this room, you will disappear..."

* * *

 _ **Unknown Warehouse**_

Roman Torchwick stared at a map of Vale while on the phone. He slammed the phone on the table in front of him before he took out a cigar and lit it. A masked man walked in pushing a cart infront of him.

Roman showed him five credit cards before the masked man picked them up. "Open it." He requested. The masked man obeyed, revealing all kinds of Dust crystals in the case. Roman picked up a dark blue crystal and stared at it intensely. "We're gonna need more men..."

* * *

 **The teams are set, and the school year has started. Now, I like the name NVAR. It describes their aditudes. Never give up, never surrender and more importantly, never lose anyone again.**

 **Yes, I know that Aerith's weapon isn't called the Dreamwatcher, but let's be honest. It's a much cooler name than 'The Guard Stick.'**

 **Now, what's Natsu's secret? I can't tell you now, because that would ruin the story. Keep on reading and find out.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	4. Burden of the Badge

**Chapter 4**

 **Burden of the Badge**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

The morning of the first day at Beacon shined into Team RWBYs room. Weiss woke up and yawned before Ruby blew a whistle in her ear, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Good morning, Team RWBY." Ruby declared.

"What is wrong with you?" Weiss asked from the floor.

"Now that you're awake, we can handle our first order of business." Ruby said, ignoring the question.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked having stood up.

"Decorating!" Yang shouted, holding all sorts of odds and ends.

"What!?" Weiss looked over at the blonde.

"We still have to unpack." Blake added, holding up a suitcase before it opened up dropping its contents on the floor. "And clean..."

Weiss stared at the two in disbelief before Ruby blew the whistle in her face again, knocking her to the ground. "Alright. Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their brave leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Bonzai!"

"Bonzai!" Blake and Yang shouted in chorus. Weiss shook her head at the three before she dressed herself. The group set up various objects and posters around the room. Once finished, they realized that there was no room for their beds.

"There's no way this will work." Weiss said as she looked at the pile of beds.

"It is a little cramped." Blake added.

"Maybe we should get rid of some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds..." Ruby started before an idea came into her head. "And turn them into bunk beds!"

"That does not sound safe." Weiss said.

"But way awesome!" Yang said.

"It does seem to be the most efficient way to sleep." Blake added.

"I motion for a vote." Weiss countered.

"I think we already did." Ruby bragged before the group rushed and hastily created the bunk beds. "Done! Alright, our next order of business is... classes. We have a few classes together today. First at 9 we have..."

"Wait, nine!?" Weiss asked. "It's 8:55, you dunce!" She ran out the door as both her team and Jaune's looked out their doors.

"Uhhh... To class!" Ruby shouted before chasing after the heiress, followed by Blake and Yang.

"Class?" Jaune asked before his whole team fell on him. "We're gonna be late!" He pulled himself out from under them and ran after the girls, followed by his team.

* * *

 _ **Lecture Hall**_

"We made it..." Ruby panted out as the group reached the lecture hall with two minutes to spare.

"What kept you guys?" The group looked to Team NVAR at their seats.

"How - When did you guys get here?" Ruby asked.

"We got here at like, 8:50." Natsu said. "What took you guys so long?"

"This one didn't wake us up till like 8:30." Weiss said.

"Ah. Good morning, class." The professor, Peter Port walked in as Team RWBY and JNPR took their seats. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. The creatures of Grimm have many a name, but I refer to them simply as prey." He laughed at an apparent joke that no one else got.

"And you will too after graduating from this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms..." Vergil, Ryuko and Aerith tuned him out as they thought back to last night. They still couldn't believe Natsu had that big a secret.

 _"Whoa..." All three stared at Natsu and Glynda as they explained._

 _"I remind you." Glynda spoke up. "If you discus with anyone outside of this room, I will make you disappear from this campus, this city, this kingdom. You won't exist anymore."_

"That is what you are training to become." Peter said. "But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man, me. When I was a boy, blah blah blah." Weiss looked over at Ruby as she doodled on her paper. Her leader snickered as she held up a picture of Peter with stink lines coming off it. Yang and Blake giggled, but stopped when Peter cleared his throat.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. I returned to my village with the beast in captivity, and my head held high, herald as a hero!" He bowed, expecting an applause that never came. "The moral of this story? A huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated and wise."

Weiss glared at Ruby as she fooled around and picked her nose. "So, who among you believe that they are the embodiment of these traits?" Peter asked and Weiss raised her hand in a second.

"I do, sir!" She said.

"Is that so?" Peter asked. "Well, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." He motioned to a cage next to him with piercing red eyes looking out.

Weiss stepped out of the locker room and drew her weapon as the beast snarled in the cage.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake added.

"Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby added.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said.

"Sorry..." The hooded girl whispered in shame.

"Alright, let the match begin!" Peter cut the lock holding the door and it fell, revealing a Boarbatusk. The beast charged forward and Weiss spun to the side, delivering a blow that glanced off its armor. The beast turned and snorted as Weiss readied herself. "Ha! Wasn't excepting that, we're you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby shouted her support. Weiss rushed forward and met the beast as it trapped her rapier in its tusks. "Come on, Weiss! Show it whose boss!"

Weiss glanced over in anger. That momentary distraction let the pig fling her weapon away from her before it slammed it tusks into her, forcing her to the ground.

"What will you do now that you've lost a weapon?" Peter asked.

Weiss looked up as the beast charged her. She rolled out of the way as the pig hit the barrier and rolled onto its back. She ran over to her weapon and picked it up.

"Weiss! Go for its belly!" Ruby shouted. "It's completely unarmored there!"

"Quit telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted back annoyed. The pig jumped up and spun in place before it sped forward. Weiss created a glyph that stopped it and sent it on its back before she jumped onto a new glyph and stabbed throught the heart.

"Bravo!" Peter cheered. "Brav-o! It seems we are indeed in the presence of a future huntress." He looked up and noticed the time. "I'm afraid we've used up all the time we had for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and remember, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss walked out of the room in a huff as Jaune watched confused. "Geez, what's with her?" Natsu stood up and walked after her, while the rest of Team RWBY looked confused.

"Hey!" Natsu sprinted behind her and grabbed her arm, only to have her pull it out of her grasp.

"What!?" She asked.

"What was that!?" Natsu asked, both unaware the Ruby was listening from behind the corner.

"What are you talking about!?" She asked back.

"I thought you agreed that you were gonna be nicer to Ruby." Natsu reminded her.

"Not when she's acting like a child!" Weiss said back. "She's done nothing to prove herself as a leader! In the forest, she acted like a complete child and even though she's in an important position now, she's only continued to do so."

"Where the heck is this coming from?" Natsu asked. "Weren't you the one who talked about working together? Ruby believed in you when you said you wanted to act like a team."

"Not a team led by her." Weiss said, making Ruby gasp. "I've studied and trained, and honestly, I deserve much better than her!" She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Why you self-centered, arrogant, little-" Natsu started.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said. "With her, and with you." She walked away unaware that Ruby heard everything.

"Jeez!" Natsu turned around and walked the other way. "There's just no helping some people." He turned the corner and stared at the girl they were discussing. "Ruby... How much of that did you hear?"

"Do you think she's right?" She asked. "Did Ozpin make a mistake?"

"No, at least, I don't think he did." Natsu answered.

"That remains to be seen." Both looked behind her as Ozpin walked over. "For both of you."

Weiss marched away from Natsu until she saw Professor Port looking out over a balcony. "Professor Port."

"Ah, Miss Schnee." He turned around to face her. "To what do owe this fine pleasure?"

"I, really enjoyed your lecture." Weiss said, lying.

"Well, of course you did, child." Peter bragged. "You have the blood of a huntress in you."

"You really think so?" She asked with hope.

"Of course I do." He said before noticing the look on her face. "Is there something troubling you?"

"Yes, sir." She confessed.

"Don't be shy. Tell me your troubles." He urged.

"Well... I think I should have been made the leader of Team RWBY." Weiss said.

"That's preposterous." He told her.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked the headmaster.

"I mean, it's only been one day." Ozpin clarified. "Listen, you two. I've made more mistakes than any one man, woman, or child on this planet. But at this moment, I wouldn't count naming you two team leaders aren't among them. Do you?"

"Excuse me?!" Weiss asked shocked.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years." Peter explained. "And not once has the man ever lead me astray."

"So you're just going to blindly accept his decision, even after seeing how skilled I am?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"Well, with all due respect, your exceptional skill is matched only by your poor attitude." Peter said.

"How dare you!" Weiss shouted.

"My point exactly." He said. "Right now, I see a girl who has spent her whole life getting everything that she's ever wanted at the drop of a hat."

"That's not even close to the truth..." Weiss said, making Peter stare at her. "Okay, maybe you aren't that off."

"Being a team leader isn't just something you care into battle." Ozpin explained to the two. "It's a badge you wear constantly. If you don't perform at your absolute best all the time, then how can you expect others to follow either of you?"

"So the outcome didn't fall in your favor, but do you really believe that acting the way you have would give those in power a reason to reconsider their decision?" Peter asked. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your craft, perfect your every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can."

"The two of you have been burdened with a great and daunting responsibility." Ozpin said as he turned around. "I'd advise you both to take some time to figure out how you will uphold it."

The two turned and looked at Weiss as Professer Port walked away. Both smiled before the two walked away from each other, each heading to their teams.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime**_

 ** _Team RWBY's Room_**

Weiss walked in before seeing Blake and Yang sleeping in their beds. She noticed a blanket covering Ruby's bed and pulled it off, seeing all kinds of books and notes. Weiss tapped the girl on her shoulder and Ruby woke up instantly.

"Weiss, I was studying and then I fell asleep, I'm sorry." Ruby explained.

Weiss put her hand over Ruby's mouth and shushed her before noticing the empty coffee mug near her. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused.

"Answer the question." Weiss requested.

"Uh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby answered.

"Don't move." The heiress said before getting a cup of coffee as her team leader liked and gave it to her. "Here."

"Thanks, Weiss." Ruby said taking the mug.

"Ruby..." Weiss started, thinking back to her conversation with the Professer. "I think you have what it takes to be a great leader. Just know, that I'm going to be the best teammate you could ever have. Good luck studying." She stepped down before stepping back up and pointing to a question. "That's wrong, just so you know."

Ruby checked her work before Weiss spoke up from the door. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh huh?" She asked swirl in her drink in its mug.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss confessed before closing the door to change for bed. Ruby smiled before turning back to her studies.

* * *

 _ **7 Weeks Later**_

 _ **Main Hall**_

Cardin and Jaune stood across from each other. Jaune panted heavily before charging and swung his sword. Cardin dodged and swung his massive mace, knocking the shield from Jaune's hand. Jaune stood back up and charged, and Cardin blocked the blade with his handle. "This is the part when you lose." Cardin said.

"Over my dead-" Jaune started before Cardin kneed him in the gut, making him double over in pain. Cardin raised his weapon to strike and a buzzer went off.

"That's enough, Cardin." Glynda said as she walked onto the platform. "Students as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament duel, this would show that Jaune is no longer fit to compete, and the official may call the match."

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now." She looked over to the blonde. "Please start referring to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's best to switch to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you gobbled up by a Beowolf, would we?"

"That makes one of us." Cardin said as he slung his weapon over his shoulder.

"Remember students, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away!" Glynda continued, having not heard Cardin's comment. "It won't be long before students from the kingdoms start to arrive in Vale, so keep practicing." Her words excited many students, particularly Natsu and Ruby's team. "Those who wish to compete in the tournament will be representing all of Vale."

The bell rang and students began to leave as Pyrrha stared at Jaune who hung his head in shame.

* * *

 _ **Cafeteria**_

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora started. At her table on one side were herself, her teammates, Aerith and Natsu. On the other, Team RWBY, Vergil and Ryuko.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." She continued.

"They were Beowolves." Ren said.

"Dozens of them!" She shouted.

"More like two." Ren clarified.

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I made a whole lot of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished as Pyrrha and Ruby looked at Jaune in concern.

"She's been having this same dream for almost a month now." Ren sighed.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" Jaune snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, totally fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seem a little, not okay." Ruby said.

"Guys, I'm fine! Really, looked!" He smiled and laughed trying to put them at ease. He leaned over and looked at Cardin and his team, mocking a girl with rabbit ears coming out of her head.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha reminded him.

"Who, Cardin Winchester?" He asked. "No he's just a fan of practical jokes, you know."

"He's a bully." Ruby said.

"What? No, name one time when he has ever picked on me?" Jaune asked.

"Well, there was that time in the hallway." Aerith said.

 _Cardin walked by Jaune and knocked the book out of the blonde's hand._

"And there was that time with the doorway." Vergil added.

 _Cardin walked by Jaune and pressed a button on his sheath, making his shild expand between the frame, trapping Jaune._

"And let's not forget the famous 'Rocket Locker' prank." Ryuko chimed in.

 _"Each of you will be assigned one locker-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor." Glynda explained. "Additionally, the locker can be sent to a custom destination using a six digit code."_

 _Cardin smiled before shoving Jaune into an open locker. As Jaune begged to be released, Cardin punched in a location and the locker took off._

"I said name ONE time, you guys." Jaune said. "Besides, it's not like I landed that far from the school."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask for it." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, let's break his legs!" Nora suggested.

"That might be a bit extreme." Ryuko said before taking a bite of her croquet.

"Guys, I'm fine, really." Jaune stood up holding his tray. "Besides, it's not like he's just a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow!" The group looked over as Cardin started pulling on the Faunus' ears. "Stop it, that hurts!"

"I told you they were real. What a freak!" Cardin mocked before a lizard tail flicked him in the back of the neck. "Ow!" He let go of the girl and looked around. "Who did that!?"

Natsu whistled in innocence as the girl walked up behind him. "Thanks." Was all she said before she walked away.

"That was atrocious." Pyrrha said in anger as the girl walked by. "People like him make me sick."

"Unfortunately, he's not the only." Blake said.

"It must be rough being a Faunus." Yang added.

"It can be." Natsu said as he poured his bag of blueberry 'rock candy' into his mouth. "But I've found if you just tune out the bigots, then the world's not so bad." He swallowed before taking a sip of his water.

Jaune looked back at his friends before walking away as Cardin stared at him.

* * *

 _ **Doctor Oobleck's Lecture Hall**_

Jaune slept in his seat as the teacher, Bartholomew Oobleck, spoke in a rapid pace. "Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the 'Faunus war', humankind was extremely adamant about the centralization of the Faunus population in Menagerie." He pointed to the map behind him before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Now, while this must seem like history to a lot of you, it is extremely important to remember that these were relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be felt today." He took another sip before looking to the whole class. "Now, have any among you been discriminated or persecuted because of your Faunus heritage?"

A few students raised their hands. The girl from the cafeteria looked up and noticed Natsu with his hand in the air. Feeling a sense of comradery, she nervously raised her own hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck said at the sight of his students. "Remember students, it is this kind of ignorance that breeds never ending violence." He took another sip as the hands were lowered. "I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now, which of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" A hand shot up instantly. "Yes?"

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

"Precisely!" Oobleck said. "Now, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Legume's army?"

Cardin flicked a piece of paper, waking Jaune up. "Hey!"

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck rushed over to the blondes spot. "Finally contributing to class! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"The uhh..." He stalled for time before looking over to Pyrrha who was motioning something with her hands around her eyes. "The advantage... the Faunus had... over the other guy... was... Uh, binoculars!"

Everyone else laughed, Cardin the hardest, as Pyrrha shook her head. "Very funny, Mr. Arc." Oobleck said. "Cardin! Perhaps you would like to give you thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said before another flick hit him in the back of the neck. "Ow. Stupid lizard."

"I heard that." Natsu said from the row above.

"Mr. Dragneel. Perhaps you like to answer the question?" The doctor asked.

"Uhhh... Their tails?" He asked, hoping he was right.

Cardin started laughing. "Oh, man. I knew Faunus were stupid, but I didn't think they were this stupid." Natsu flicked his tail again and Cardin growled at him.

"You aren't the most open minded of people, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at him.

"What, you gotta problem?" Cardin asked back.

"No, I have the answer." Pyrrha turned to teacher. "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect eyesight, even in the dark."

"General Legume was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to attack the Faunus in their sleep." Blake continued. "His massive army was out matched and the general was capture." Oobleck took a sip of his drink as Blake turned to Cardin. "Perhaps, if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure."

Cardin growled and stood up, ready to fight. "Mister Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck said as Jaune giggled. "You, Mr. Arc, and Mr. Dragneel can see me after class for additional readings."

"Ohh." Jaune groaned as the bell rang.

Ren and Nora led the students that walked out of the room. "You guys go ahead." Pyrrha told them. "I'll wait for Jaune."

"The three of you have been struggling in my class since day one." Oobleck said after his sip as he looked at the three students. "I don't know if this is because of your lack of interest, your stubborn nature, or your sheltered upbringing, but whatever the case, it ends today."

He placed his mug on the table, signifying how serious he was. "You've worked hard to be accepted into this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen. If you cannot learn from it, you are doomed to repeat it."

"Pages fifty-one to ninety-one, I want an essay on my desk by next class. Now, run along." He rushed out of the room past Pyrrha. Jaune walked out of the room only to have Cardin push him to the ground.

"Hey! What's the big-" Natsu started but Cardin got behind him and wrapped his tail around his neck before tying it in a knot.

"Try to whip me now, gecko." Cardin laughed as he walked away. Pyrrha rushed over and helped Jaune up.

"You know, I really will break his legs." She told the blonde who sighed. "I have an idea. Here, come with me!" She grabbed Jaune by the arm and led him away, ignoring the chocking Natsu.

"Here, let me help." Natsu heard a female voice behind him said as she grabbed Natsu's tail and undid the knot before unraveling the tail.

"Thanks." Natsu said as he gasped for air before looking at the girl. "You were the one Cardin was picking on in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, thanks again for that." The girl said. "My name's Velvet, second year."

"Natsu, first year." A thought crossed his mind as the two shook hands. "Second year? You would think he'd be more respectful to his senior students."

"That's what my team said." Velvet chuckled. "How'd you end up like that?"

"Cardin." Natsu said. "Apparently, he wasn't happy with me for some reason. Listen, if ever bothers you again, just tell me."

"I will. Thanks again, Natsu." Velvet nodded as the two walked away content in their new friendship, unaware that Lark and Dove heard the whole thing.

* * *

 _ **With Jaune and Pyrrha**_

Pyrrha led Jaune through a doorway that went to a balcony. The two reached the edge and looked at the academy in the night sky. "Look, Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not THAT depressed." Jaune said looking down. "I could always be a farmer or something..."

"No!" Pyrrha shouted as she shoved Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here. I know you've been having a hard time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so I want to help you."

"What?" He asked.

"We can train here after class where no one will bother us." Pyrrha explained.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked.

"No, that's not what I meant at all." Pyrrha said.

"But you just said you wanted to help me." Jaune said back.

"Look, everyone needs a little help from time to time." Pyrrha reasoned. "It doesn't mean you're any different than the rest of us. You made it to Beacon. That says a lot about you and what you can do."

"You're wrong..." Jaune said as he turned around. "I don't belong here."

"Don't say things like that." Pyrrha said, "Of course you do."

"No, I don't." Jaune turned around and told her. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, pass any tests, I didn't earn my spot at this academy!" Jaune confessed before turning around. "I lied. I got a hold of some bogus transcripts, and I lied."

"But, why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because, this is all I ever wanted to be!" Jaune said. "My father, his father, and his father before him were all warriors, they were all heroes. I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha offered but Jaune smacked her hand off his shoulder,

"I don't want help!" He shouted. "I don't want to be a damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune..." Pyrrha tried to talk.

"I'm sick of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree, while his friends fight for their lives!" He continued. "Don't you understand that!? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I? Just... Leave me alone, okay?"

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha turned and walked away.

"Oh, Jaune..." Cardin climbed up and startled the blonde. "I couldn't help but overhear the two of you from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I'm impressed, Jaune. I never knew you were such a rebel."

"Please, Cardin. Please don't tell anyone." Jaune begged.

"Come on, Jaune. I'd never rat out a friend like that." The bully said as he walked over to the other boy.

"Friend?" Jaune asked skeptical as Cardin put him in a headlock.

"That's right, a friend, Jaunie-boy." The brunette said. "And the way I see it, as long as you're my friend and there when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." He let go and Jaune fell to the ground. "That being said, I don't really have time to do those readings Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that, buddy?"

"That's what I thought." He walked back to the ledge, eyes locked on Jaune. "Don't worry, Jaune. You're secrets same with me."

* * *

 _ **3 Weeks Later**_

 _ **Team JNPR's Room**_

"Why is Jaune getting home so late?" Nora asked as she jumped on her bed.

"He's become scarce ever since he began fraternizing with Cardin." Ren added as he cleaned his weapon.

"That's weird." Nora said. "Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" She flipped and landed on her back.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said as she stared out the window. The other two looked at each other, unaware that Jaune was about to walk in and heard everything.

"Hey, Jaune." Ruby said, making him close his door and turn around. "Long time, no see. You didn't lock yourself out again, did you?"

"No." Jaune answered immediately.

"So... where have you been lately?" She asked.

"I-" Jaune sighed as looked up at the other leader. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He leaned against the door and slid down in defeat. "I'm a failure."

"Nope." Ruby said.

"Huh?" He asked back.

"Nope." She repeated. "You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" He asked.

"Nope." Ruby said after a second of thought.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk about this stuff with, right?" Jaune asked as Ruby sat down next to him.

"Nope." She said, again. "Look Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. You might have even been a failure the first day we met. But you can't be one, now. You know why?"

"Beacuse...?" He asked.

"Because it's not just about you anymore." She explained. "You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do, and if we fail them, then we'll just be bringing them down with us."

"She's right, you know." Both looked over to see Natsu in the hallway in a black pajama top with a brown dragon breathing fire and green pajama bottoms with a curved scale pattern going down. "We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second. You're team deserves a great leader, Jaune, and I think that can be you."

"What are you doing up, Natsu?" Ruby asked as she stood up.

"I came out here to ask you guys keep it down." The Faunus said. "Believe me, you do not want Ryuko to wake up unhappy."

"Sorry about that." Ruby walked over to her room and opened the door before looking back over her shoulder. "Have a good night you two." She closed the door and Natsu turned to his own room as Jaune stood up.

He turned around and his Scroll beeped. He opened it and it showed a picture of Cardin. He pressed a button and the phone function was activated. "Hey, it's your pal, Cardin. I know your probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, but I'm gonna need you to go out and get a bag full of Rapier wasps. And make sure they have huge stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up."

The call ended and Jaune closed his Scroll before sighing and turned to get the insects.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Forest of Forever Fall**_

Glynda lead teams RWBY, JNPR, NVAR, and CRDL through the red leafed woods. "Yes, the Forest of Forever Fall is quite beautiful, but we aren't here for sightseeing. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep in the forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Jaune, carrying the collecting equipment, bumped into Cardin. "Each of you will gather one jar's worth of red sap." The teacher continued, holding an example up for all to see. "However this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock."

"Come on, buddy. Let's go." Cardin said as he grabbed Jaune. The blonde looked up as his team walked away before reluctantly following Cardin. Pyrrha sighed as she followed Ren and Nora.

Cardins team layed around as Jaune collected the sap seven times. He brought the jars over and put them down before dropping to the ground.

"Great work, Jaune-y boy." Cardin said. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said.

"Great, great, great." Cardin said as he walked over. "So, Jaune, I bet you're wondering why your buddy Cardin asked you to collect seven jars of the sap when there's only five of us here?"

"That is one of the many questions I've asked myself today, yes." Jaune answered.

"Well, come with me and I'll show you." Cardin smirked as he and his team walked over to a hill. Jaune followed and looked over, seeing everyone else getting sap.

"Cardin, what's going on?" The blonde asked.

"Payback." The bully answered as he eyed the redhead and the Faunus as they gathered sap.

"Pyrrha? Natsu?" Jaune asked. "What are-

"There they are." Cardin interrupted. "Little miss Know-It-All, and Mister Goody-Two-Shoes. Alright boys, last night, Jaune here managed to round up an entire box fill of Rapier wasps." He said as he pulled a box out of his bag. "And now we're going to put them to work."

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two." His team stood up before he pulled Jaune up and shoved two jars of the sap into his hands. "And you're the one who's gonna do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit them with the sap!" Cardin ordered. "Either that, or I'll have a little chat with Professor Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looked down at the jars in his hands before looking up at Cardin and his team. He turned and prepared to throw the sap, but he froze in defiance. "No."

"What did you say?" Cardin asked.

"I said, No!" Jaune turned and threw the jars. One hit a tree behind the group, and the other hit Cardin in the breastplate.

"Ha ha, oh now you've done it." Cardin said as his teammates grabbed Jaune.

Pyrrha turned around and looked at the hill, thinking she heard something.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked as she walked over to the two. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just thought I heard something." The red head said before she looked down and noticed her once filled jar was now empty, as was Natsu's. "Nora!"

Jaune landed on the ground and looked up as Cardin grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground before punching him again. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." He said before raising the blonde off the ground. "I'm gonna make sure you get sent back home to mommy in teeny, tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me, but you're not messing with my team, or my friends." Jaune said back.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin asked, annoyed. "You think that you're a big, strong man now?" He pulled his fist back and threw another punch, only to have a blinding light blind him and a searing pain pulse through his hand.

Jaune looked at his hands before Lark kicked him from behind. "Let's see how much of a man you really are." Cardin said as Jaune stared up at him.

A roar turned them all around as an Ursa Major stepped out of the woods. The spiked beast sniffed the air before rising up on its hind legs and sniffed again, this time finding Cardin as the source. The beast got back on all fours and roared again.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel shouted before he, Dove, and Lark ran like the cowards they were. The beast swung its claw and knocked Cardin aside before turning from Jaune and walked over to its prey.

Cardin crawled away before pulling out his mace, only to have it swatted out of his hand. The weapon rolled on the ground until it stopped at Jaune's feet. He glanced around looking for help before the beast roared again.

"Did you guys hear that?" Natsu asked before Team CRDL ran by.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel shouted before he bumped into Yang.

"Where?" She asked.

"Back there!" He pointed. "It's got Cardin!"

Pyrrha dropped her jar in fear. "Jaune!"

"Yang!" Ruby spoke up. "You and Blake, go find Professer Goodwitch." The two nodded and sprinted away.

"You two, go with them." Pyrrha told Ren and Nora as she and Ruby unsheathed their weapons, while Natsu cracked his knuckles. "There could be more."

"You guys too." Natsu said as his teammates nodded before following Ren and Nora.

Cardin ran away as the Grimm followed him before it jumped ahead and knocked him back. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" He said as Weiss, Pyrrha, Ruby and Natsu arrived.

Cardin rolled onto his back as the beast raised its claws and swung. Before it hit him, Jaune got in between and blocked the claws, surprising everyone. Weiss readied herself to join when Pyrrha raised her hand. "Wait."

Jaune pushed the claw away and swung his sword, slicing the beast along its body. The beast recovered and swung again, but Jaune rolled out of the way. It swung again, making Jaune jump up. It swung its other claw and hit Jaune, who got back up and charged and jumped, only to be swatted away.

Jaune stood up and looked at his Scroll on the inside of the shield, showing his aura in the red. The beast approached him again and Jaune sprinted forward as the beast did the same and swung its claws.

Pyrrha raised her hand and it glowed in a black aura. Jaune's shield glowed black and it moved, blocking the claws and letting Jaune decapitate the bear.

"What?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha lowered her hand.

"How did you-" Weiss started to ask.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and Natsu his ice." Pyrrha said. "My Semblance is polarity."

"Wow, you can control poles..." Natsu stared impressed.

"No, you lizard brain!" Weiss said. "It means she has control over magnetism!"

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby added before Pyrrha turned around.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby said.

"We could, or we could keep it our little secret." Pyrrha smiled as Jaune sheathed his sword.

Jaune walked over to Cardin and helped him up. "Holy crap, Jaune..."

"Don't ever mess with my team or my friends, ever again." The blonde told his now ex-tormentor. "Got it?" Cardin nodded and Jaune turned and walked away.

* * *

 _ **Late at Night**_

 ** _Above Cardin's Room_**

Jaune stood in his uniform as he looked out over the academy. "No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked as she walked up to him. "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry." Jaune said as he turned to face her. "I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice and I- I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head."

"Jaune." Pyrrha interrupted him. "It's okay." The two smiled at each other before she continued. "You're team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down." She turned and walked to the door. "Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though. You can thank Nora for that."

"Wait!" Jaune shouted, making the red head turn around. "I know I don't deserve it after everything I said, but... Would you still be willing to help me? To you know; help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turned around and smirked before walking over to Jaune and pushing him down. "Your stance is all wrong." She told him. "You have to be wider and lower to the ground." She offered him a hand up and he took it. "Let's try that again."

* * *

 **I realize that this is a long chapter, but you guys deserve better than three, short chapters. So that's why I did this. I hope you all liked it.**

 **Am I the only one who wonders how Weiss changed her clothes so quickly? It's weird. I just put in the locker room thing since that's were all the weapons are kept.**

 **I can relate to Jaune in this section because I've been bullied too, as I'm sure some of you out there have as well.** **Natsu's the kinda guy who wouldn't just stand by when someone is being mistreated, so that's why I included the moments with Velvet. And yes, she will be an option on the poll.**

 **One last thing, I'm thinking of making trailers for Team NVAR. You know, like the kind Team RWBY had, inbetween chapters every now and then. Tell what if you want them, and if so, any suggestions for them.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	5. NVAR Trailer 1: Faunus Trailer

**Faunus Trailer**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback / Music Theme Title_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 ** _Beacon Tower_**

 _Fairy Tail Main Theme_

A light flickered on, revealing a massive white circle in the center of the room. Footsteps aproached as another light turned on above a door way. Natsu walked to the center of the circle as a grid pattern emerged along it.

"Commencing exercise program DDT-13." A voice said as the front and back of the circle slid aside and ten Atlesain Knight-130s came up from the lower level. The robots powered up as Natsu cracked his knuckles and popped a brown Dust crystal into his mouth. "Begin."

The robots in front charge forward and Natsu did the same. His tail glowed before the tip was encased in a ball of stone. He swung his tail, crushing a robots head before he punched another one and sent it flying.

Another robot folded its hand into a gun and opened fire but Natsu punched the ground, creating a pillar of earth that blocked the bullets. He lifted the pillar up and swung it like a bat, striking the three infront of him. One tried to stand up, but Natsu slammed the pillar on it, breaking it apart.

"Impressive." The voice said as the sound of buttons being pressed filled the PA system.

Natsu reached around his belt and opened a pouch. He pulled out a yellow crystal and ate it as the stone chipped and fell off his tail. Electric energy arced off his fingers as the five robots behind him charged. He slammed his hands into the ground and electricity channeled into two of the robots and short circuited them, causing them to explode.

The other three surrounded him, as he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. He turned around to see a spider droid walk through, it's cannons at the ready.

This distraction allowed the robot infront of him to strike, kicking him into the others who struck repeatedly with punches. An uppercut launched him into the air before a bot jumped up and put its feet into his gut, sending them crashing to the ground with Natsu acting as a cushion. The spider droid walked over and swung its arms, sending Natsu crashing into the wall.

"That's enough." A female voice said from the command center. "He can't go on."

"No." The male voice said. "He can keep going. Look."

 _Edge of Life - Believe in Myself_

Natsu pulled himself out of the rubble and pulled out a red crystal before biting it in two. The robots rushed over as scales emerged around his eyes. He slammed his fists together and ignited them before charging forward.

The first robot in his path had its head crushed in Natsu's grasp before he threw it to the side. Another Knight rushed towards him and he held his hand out. Upon contact, the torso of the bot turned white hot before it turned into a pile of molten metal and wires. The third Knight jumped from behind and Natsu swung his tail, wrapping it around before squeezing it into a pile.

The spider droid charged forward and raised its legs before slamming them down, trying to crush Natsu. He ran underneath it and sliced its legs, making it buckle. The top half spun around and fired its energy cannons. Natsu pulled his head back before unleashing a flaming roar that meet the blast head on.

The fire over took the energy and melted the cannons off. Natsu jumped into the air and raised his flaming leg before slamming it down, breaking the robot in half. His face scales faded away as he raised his right hand in victory, panting.

"He's ready." The man said as he walked up to the glass, revealing Ozpin looking down.

The scene faded to four silhouettes with the letters N. V. A. R. in the front. The one behind the N's slowly brightened, revealing Natsu with his hand forward infront of a orange background.

* * *

 **Bio**

 **Name: Natsu Goodwitch**

 **Birth Name: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Nicknames: Scales - Roman, Mercury, Qrow**

 **Lizard Brain: Weiss, Winter**

 **Lizard: Cinder**

 **Lover Boy: Yang**

 **Characteristics**

 **Race: Faunus**

 **Weapon: Claws, Tail (Augmented via Dust Ingested.)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance**

 **Outfit: Black, Red, White.**

 **Accessories: Scarf, Belt.**

 **Traits**

 **Handedness: Right**

 **Completion: Pale**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Hair Color: Salmon Pink**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Semblance: Dragon Force (Boosted strength, speed, endurance, defensive power.)**

 **Professional Status**

 **Afflection: Beacon Academy**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Team: NVAR**

 **Partner: Vergil Inferno**

 **Personal Status**

 **Status: Active**

 **Relative(s): Unknown Mother**

 **Unknown Father**

 **Glynda Goodwitch (Adoptive Mother)**

 **Yang Xiao Long (Girlfriend)**

 **Emblem: Black Dragon Skull. Photo Link** nogueira_gustav/dragon-skull/

 **Emblem Locations: Front of shirt** **, pouch buckles on belt, jacket shoulders** **.**

 **Music Theme: 'Believe in Myself'**

* * *

 **There it is the first trailer. Hope you liked it. I know its pretty short but I can't help that. I think I'll put these out every four chapters. Please don't hate me for how short trailer this was.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	6. White Fangs in the Night

**Chapter 5**

 **White Fangs in the Night**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 ** _Vale City_**

 ** _Downtown_**

Teams RWBY and NVAR walked down the street as people prepared for the Vytal Festival. One man even set up a massive 'Welcome to Vale' sign.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said as she looked at the sign.

"I've never seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said.

"It's kinda weird if you asked me." Ryuko whispered to Aerith.

"How could you not smile?" The heiress asked as she turned around. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, and a tournament!"

"I'm looking forward to all this festival food people have been talking about!" Natsu said as the group kept walking.

"Food prepared by the finest chiefs who follow the recipes to the letter." Weiss stated. "Oh, the amount of organization and planning that goes into something like this is truly breath taking!"

"Wow, you really know how to make something exciting sound really boring." Yang told Weiss.

"Quite you." Weiss said.

"So, remind me why you dragged us on our Friday afternoon to visit the docks?" Vergil asked as the asphalt under them was replaced by wood.

"They smell like fish." Ruby complained.

"Well, I've heard that students from Vacuo are arriving today." Weiss said before she turned around. "So, as a representative of Beacon, I feel it was my solemn duty to welcome them into our fine kingdom."

"Not buying it." Natsu stated as the group started to move again.

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake revealed Weiss' true intentions.

"See, that I believe." Natsu said, making his team nod.

"You two can't prove that!" Weiss said back.

"But that doesn't explain why you would drag us along." Natsu added.

"Maybe because you have a better chance of winning than some of the other teams?" Blake theorized.

"Whoa..." Ruby said, making everyone look over at a broken Dust shop, with police tape slalom of the door and access to it. Two cops studied the scene and wrote down details on their Scrolls. The group walked over, led by Ruby and Natsu. "What happened here?" She asked the nearest officer.

"Robbery." The officer answered. "Second dust shop this week. I swear, this place is turning more and more into a jungle everyday..." He mumbled as he walked over to his partner.

"That's terrible..." Aerith said.

"They left all the money again." The second officer declared, catching Ruby's attention.

"I just don't get it." The first said. "Who needs that much Dust?"

"An army?" The second asked.

"What, you thinking the White Fang is behind this?" The first asked.

"I'm thinking that this is above our paygrade." The second said.

"Hmph, the White Fang." Weiss huffed. "What a bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem?" Weiss asked back. "I merely don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly just a bunch of sociopaths." Blake said. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss asked. "They want to wipe humanity off the planet."

"Okay, so they're very misguided." Blake said.

"Even if this was the White Fang, it still doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Natsu said as he walked over to Blake's side.

"Natsu has a point." Ruby said. "Besides, the police haven't caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe this was him."

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are nothing but scum." Weiss huffed. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." With every word she said, Blake and Natsu got angrier and angrier.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" A sailor shouted from the docks. The group ran over to the railing and looked onto a ship as a Faunus with a monkey tail being chased by two sailors before he climbed onto the ships edge.

"Thanks for the ride, fellas." The Faunus said before jumping off the ship onto the docks.

"You no-good stowaway!" The second sailor shouted as the Faunus climbed up a lamppost and hung from his tail.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would have been caught!" He shouted back as he peeled a banana. "I'm a great stowaway."

"Hey!" The detective shouted as he and his partner walked over. "Get down here right now!" His answer came when the banana peel fell on his face. The Faunus jumped off the post onto the dock and ran up the stairs, with the two detectives in pursuit. He ran up the stairs and passed the group, where he winked at Blake before passing them.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. There it goes." Ryuko said.

"After him! We need to observe him!" Weiss shouted before running after the detectives. Blake stood still until Natsu tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay, Blake?" He asked.

"Huh?" The girl shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "Yeah, let's go."

The two teams ran after the detectives as they rounded a corner. Weiss reached it first and bumped into someone, sending them both to the ground. The other members caught up to the heiress, who looked up as the Faunus jumped down an ally. "No! He got away!"

"Uh... Weiss..." Yang pointed underneath the heiress to the orange haired, green eyed girl on the ground. Weiss jumped back to her feet making Ryuko laughed at the sight.

"Sal-u-tations!" The girl said from the ground.

"Uh, hello." Ruby said back.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The new girl said. Everyone else stared at each other confused before they looked back to the girl.

"Don't you wanna get up?" Yang asked.

"Yes." The girl said before she kip-upped to her feet. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hey, I'm Natsu." Said man introduced before turning to his team. "This is Vergil, Aerith and Ryuko."

"I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Weiss." The heiress said.

"Blake." The bow wearing girl said.

"Are you positive you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, making Blake whack her in the gut. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl repeated.

"You just said that." Vergil said, unimpressed.

"So I did!" Penny realized.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said as the group turned to leave.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said as she walked away.

"She was... weird." Yang told the group as they walked away from Penny.

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked as she looked around. She looked ahead and stopped, making everyone else look forward at Penny who was now in front of them, staring intensely at them.

"What did you call me?" She asked the group.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yang said as Weiss looked back and forth from where Penny was and is. "I really didn't think you heard me."

"No, not you." Penny shook her head and walked into the group before she stopped infront of Ruby. "You."

"Me?" The leader asked. "Uh, I don't know, I-"

"You called me friend!" Penny interrupted the ramblings. "Am I really your friend?"

"Umm..." She looked over the girls shoulder to the group. Her team was giving her signals to say 'no', Natsu, Ryuko, and Aerith we giving signals to say 'yes', and Vergil seemed completely uninterested. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Her teammates face palmed as Vergil sighed and the other members of NVAR cheered internally. "Sensational!" Penny cheered. "We can paint our nails, and try on pretty clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Is this what it was like when you meet me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No, she seems much more coordinated than you at that time." Weiss answered.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to participate in the tournament!" Penny answered as she turned to the blonde.

"You? Fight in the tournament?" Vergil asked shocked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny answered saluting.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress..." Blake muttered.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended.

"Yeah!" Ruby added sliding over.

"I have to agree." Ryuko added and the three girls exchanged high fives.

"Wait a minute..." Weis walked over to Penny having been hit with an idea. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tail rapscallion?" Her words infuriated Blake and Natsu.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"That filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss clarified and held a crude picture of the person in question.

"Why do you keep calling him that?!" Blake and Natsu shouted before walking over.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said sarcastically. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post?"

"That's not the same thing, so stop it!" Natsu told her.

"Stop what?" Weiss asked annoyed. "He clearly broke the law. Given time, he'll probably join up with the other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted as she clenched her fist before she and Natsu turned and walked away in anger.

"How dare the two of you talk to me like that!" Weiss said before walking after them. "I'm your teammate, Blake!"

"You're nothing but a judgmental little girl!" Blake said.

"Judgmental? What would make you two think that?" The heiress asked as she reached the two.

"On the first day we met, you accused me of trying to steal from you!" Natsu said to Weiss.

"You had your claws on my property! What was I supposed to think!?" Weiss asked back.

"Maybe not the worst of a person based on what they look like!" Blake jumped in.

"Uh... I think we should all go back to the dorms..." Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I agree with Yang." Vergil said making Aerith and Ryuko nod.

"Where are we going to?" Penny asked, unaware that they weren't including her.

"...solely based on someone's species, makes you just as much of a scoundrel you believe them to be!" Blake finished her argument.

"So you admit it!" Weiss said. "The White Fang is just a radical bunch of terrorists!"

"That's not the point and you know it!" Natsu said back.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime**_

 _ **Team RWBY's Room**_

The group of five stared at the bickering trio, who now entered their third straight hour of arguing.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem between three us." Weiss said.

"That's exactly the problem!" Natsu shouted back.

"You two do realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity, right?" Weiss asked as she stood up from the bed. "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake said back as she stood up. "Have you ever stopped to think about why they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!" Weiss asked offended.

"You're discriminatory!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss said. "You two want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She walked over to the window and stared out into the night sky. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War - as in bloodshed."

The others stared at Weiss as she continued. "My grandfather's company has had a target on its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a kid, I've seen family friends disappear, board members executed, a whole train of Dust, stolen. And everyday, my father would come home furious. And that makes for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby walked over to the window and put her hand on her partners shoulder "Weiss, I-"

"No!" The heiress turned around and walked back infront of the Faunus. "You two want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're nothing but a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted back. Everyone stared at Blake in shock, even Natsu. "I..." She sprinted out the open door.

"Hold on! Blake!" Natsu shouted as he ran after her.

"Hold it! Come back!" Ruby shouted as she tried to catch up with them.

"Leave them be." Vergil said as he walked out of the room. "This is something only Natsu can help her with." Ryuko and Aerith stared at the sisters with shared concern before they followed him out and went to their room.

* * *

 _ **Courtyard**_

Blake ran along the stone with Natsu behind her. "Blake!" He shouted. "Stop! What did you mean by that?!" She stopped and stared at the statue infront of the school, letting Natsu catch up. It showed two Faunus standing on a cliff; beneath them, a Beowolf ready to strike.

"Blake..." Natsu panted out. "Please, let's just..." He looked up as Blake pulled the strings of her bow and held it in her hand, revealing a pair of cat ears. "Whoa..."

"I knew you'd look better without that bow." A voice said as the two students turned around to see who spoke.

* * *

 ** _Sunday Morning_**

 ** _Team RWBY's Room_**

Team RWBY woke and found no trace that Blake had come back. A knock on the door caught their attention before Aerith opened it, hoping that if Blake had come back, maybe Natsu wouldn't be far behind. Ruby shock her head and Aerith's dropped.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale**_

Teams RWBY and NVAR, minus the missing members walked down the street, hoping to find a trace of their friends. "Why are we doing this?" Vergil asked. "I told you, this is something only Natsu can help her with."

"Yeah, but they've been gone the whole weekend." Ruby said as she lead the pack. "Aren't you at least a little worried?

"They're grownups, I'm sure they can handle themselves." Weiss said uninterested.

"Come on, Weiss. They're our friends." Yang said back.

"Are they?" The heiress asked. "You heard what she said and how Natsu ran after her."

"Weiss." Ryuko said, telling her to stop.

"Look, it doesn't matter, okay?" Yang said back. "They're missing and we have to find them."

"A member of the White Fang, right under our noses!" Weiss said about Blake. "I bet she came to Beacon to recruit other Faunus."

"I just hope they're okay..." Ruby said as they kept walking as Aerith did a silent prayer.

* * *

 _ **With Blake and Natsu**_

 ** _Unknown Caffè_**

Blake lifted her teacup and took a sip. In front of her was the Faunus from the boat, drinking his tea with his tail. In-between them was Natsu, trying his best not to act like a pig. The monkey Faunus took a sip from his cup when Blake put hers down. "So, you two wanna know more about me?"

"Finally, she speaks!" The Faunus declared. "Two days of giving us nothing but small talk and weird looks." Blake glared at him and Natsu shook his head. "Yeah! Like that."

"Dude, not now." Natsu said.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake nervously asked.

"You kidding?" The monkey tailed man asked. "I don't think there's a Faunus on this planet that hasn't heard of them. Stupid creeps with a holier-than-thou attitude who use force to get what they want. Bunch of freaks, in my opinion."

Blake raised her cup and took another sip as Natsu took a bite of his pastry. "I was... once a member of the White Fang."

Both Sun and Natsu coughed upon hearing that. Sun wiped his mouth before speaking. "Wait a minute! You were a part of the White Fang!?"

"That's right." Blake answered. "I was a member for most of my life, you could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the aftermath of the Great War, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and harmony between humans and the Faunus. But despite being promised equality, many Faunus were still subject to hatred and discrimination. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, so the White Fang rose up as a voice for our people. I was there, at the front of every rally, a part of every boycott. And I actually though we were making a difference."

"But then, it all changed. Five years ago, our old leader stepped down and a new one took his place, and with him, came a different way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were replaced with organized attacks. We set fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacked cargo from companies that misused their Faunus work force, and the worst part that it was working. We were being treated as equals, but it was not out of respect. It was out of fear."

Sun and Natsu stared at her as Blake finished her tale. "So, I left them. I decided I no longer wanted to use my talents to assist in their crimes. Instead, I would dedicate my life to being a huntress. So, here I am; a criminal hiding in plain sight, all with the help of a little black bow." Her bow twitched as she looked up at it.

"So, have you told any of your friends this?" Sun asked.

"Rigth now, she just told me." Natsu answered. "Why would you keep that from us?"

* * *

 _ **With the Teams**_

"Blake! Natsu!" Ruby called out.

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

"Natsu!" Ryuko shouted.

"Natsu! Blake! Where are you guys!?" Aerith and Vergil shouted together.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby scolded the heiress.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police." The heiress suggested, making the other shake their heads. "It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said as she continued walking.

"Weiss, there's two sides to every story. I think we should hear hers before we jump to conclusions." Yang said as she followed Vergil, Aerith and Ryuko.

"Well, I think when we hear it, you'll see that I was right." Weiss said from the back.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks fabulous today!" A new voice said, causing them all to turn around.

"Agh, Penny, where did you come from?!" Ruby asked.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" The new girl asked, ignoring the question.

"We're looking for our friends, Blake and Natsu." Yang answered. "You met them the other day."

"Oh, you mean the Faunus pair." Penny said, making them all stare at her.

"Okay, I get Natsu, but what makes you think Blake is a Faunus?" Ruby asked.

"The cat ears." Penny answered pointing to her head.

"What cat ears?" Yang asked. "She wears a... Bow." Everyone looked at each other as they realized Penny was right.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered to her sister.

"So, where are they?" Penny asked as she looked around.

"We don't know." Ruby confessed. "They've been missing since Friday."

"That's horrible." Penny said as she walked over to Ruby. "Don't worry, Ruby my friend. I won't rest until we find them."

"Thanks, Penny, but I think we've got it. Right, guys?" Ruby looked over and found nothing but air where everyone else was suppose to be as a tumbleweed rolled by.

"It sure is windy today, isn't it?" Penny asked.

* * *

 _ **With the Faunus Trio**_

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as the three walked on the sidewalk.

"I'm still not convinced that the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake said. "They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they did?" Sun hypothesized. "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it would be to go to the place they'd most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?"

"You get any of that?" Natsu asked, grabbing his head in pain.

"The only problem is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, when I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas." Sun confessed.

"How huge are we talking?" Natsu asked.

"HUGE." Sun said. "Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" Blake asked.

* * *

 ** _With Weiss and Yang_**

"Thanks anyways." Yang waved goodbye as she and Weiss stepped out of the store. "This is hopeless." She noticed Weiss looking uninterested. "You really don't care if we find them, do you?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do." Weiss said back. "I'm just afraid of what Blake will say when we find them." She walked down the street a it before turning around. "The innocent never run, Yang."

* * *

 ** _With Team NVAR_**

"Thanks for your help." Aerith bowed before closing the door behind her. "Guys, I'm starting to get really worried. What if something has happened to him?"

"Then we better run." Ryuko told her as the group walked down the sidewalk. "Because I don't even want to think of what Miss Goodwitch would do to us if she found out we not only lost her son, but also got him killed." They all shuddered in fear at the thought.

"You don't think there's any truth to what Weiss said?" Aerith asked. "That Blake came to recruit new members for the White Fang?"

"I doubt it." Vergil said from the back. "She doesn't seem like the kind of Faunus who would do that."

"Wait, you knew she was a Faunus, and didn't tell us?" Ryuko asked and Vergil nodded. "Why not?"

"It wasn't my place." He said. "Besides, if she wants to keep a secret, who are we to judge?" The girls looked at each other before running after him.

* * *

 _ **With Ruby and Penny**_

"So, Blake and Natsu are your friends?" Penny asked as the two walked down the street.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby sighed.

"But, you're mad at them?" Penny asked.

"Ye- N-, well I'm not, Weiss is." Ruby tried to explain.

"Is she friends with them?" Penny asked.

"That's kinda up for grabs right now." The scythe wielder confessed.

"Why?" The new girl asked.

"I don't know what she has against Natsu, but I can explain Blake." Ruby said. "You see, Blake might not be who we thought she was."

"Oh, she's a man?" Penny asked.

"No, no. Honsetly, I don't know what she is." Ruby said. "She didn't exactly explain it to us before she took off. And even if she did tell Natsu, it doesn't matter because he is with her."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I'd want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Me two." Ruby agreed before the two walked forward.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime**_

 _ **Vale Docks**_

Blake and Natsu laid on top of an office building, staking out the shipping crates.

"I miss anything?" Both looked over at Sun with apples in his arms.

"No." Blake answered before turning back. "They've offloaded all the crates from the boat, and now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. You guys hungry?" Sun asked offering an apple.

"Yo." Natsu held his hand up and caught an apple.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked, making Blake glare at him.

"Dude..." Natsu shook his head before taking a bite of his apple.

"Okay, shutting up now." Wind kicked up around them as a Bullhead shined its lights. The aircraft landed and the hatch opened, letting a man in black and white walk out. His face was covered by a Grimm mask and on his back was wolfs head with three claw marks in red ink.

"Oh no." Blake mumbled.

"Is that them?" Sun and Natsu asked.

"Yes, it's them." Blake said, eyeing the mark. More men walked off and one with a gun ordered them to grab some tow cables.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked, noticing the look on Blake's face.

"No." Blake answered. "I think deep down, I knew they were behind it. I just didn't want to be right!"

"Come on, come on! Pick up the pace!" The three looked forward as Roman Torchwick walked down the ramp. "We aren't exactly what you'd call inconspicuous here. So, why don't you animals try to go a little faster, hmm?"

"I thought you said the White Fang hated humans." Natsu whispered.

"They do." Blake said back. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with someone like him." She stood up and pulled out her sword.

"Hey, what are you-" Sun started before Blake jumped down and ran over to the crates. She looked around the corner to see Roman and a White Fang member holding a cable.

"No, you idiot. This isn't a leash." Roman scolded before he found a sword to his throat. "Oh for crying out-"

"Nobody move!" Blake threatened as other members of the White Fang ran over and drew their weapons.

"Whoa, easy there, little lady." Roman tried to play it cool.

Blake looked around and pulled her ribbon off, letting them all see her cat ears. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!?" The members looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

"Okay, didn't you get the memo?" Roman chuckled out.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture." He confessed.

"Tell me now, or I'll put an end to this little operation." Blake threatened as dust kicked up again.

"I don't think I'd use the word 'little' for this." Roman said as he looked up. Blake followed his eyes as two more Bullheads descended. Roman smiled before he pressed a button on his cane, creating an explosion that knocked Blake back. Blake struggled to stand as Roman fired again.

She looked as the fire ball flew closer before an ice wall rose from the ground, protecting her. "Geez, first Ruby, now you." Natsu joked with his hands on the wall. "You guys really need to get it together." Roman continued firing, weakening the wall with each shot. The wall soon broke and the two ran around a corner of crates.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Roman taunted before a banana peel landed on his hat. He threw it off and looked up as Sun jumped down and planted his feet on Roman before rolling along the ground.

"Leave them alone." He said as he turned around. The Bullheads opened their sides hatches and White Fang members jumped out.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman asked before the members charged. One swung his sword and Sun dodged before punching him in the face. He kicked another before rolling out of the way and pulled out his weapon, a red and yellow collapsible staff.

He swung it and knocked another member down before slamming it to the ground and spun, knocking down three other members before kipping up. Sun jumped over the last member before kicking him towards Torchwick. Torchwick raised his cane and fired, but Sun spun his staff and blocked the blast.

"He's mine!" Blake shouted as she charged the criminal and swung her blade. Roman blocked and the two traded swings before Blake used her Semblace and gained the upper hand. Roman punched her and sent he back, allowing him to gain the advantage with cane strikes that sent her back.

"My turn!" Natsu jumped forward and threw a punch that Roman blocked with his cane. Natsu used his tail to grab Roman's foot and send him to the ground. He encased his fist in ice and tried to punch him, but Roman rolled out of the way and grabbed Natsu's tail. He spun the Faunus around, but Natsu backfisted the criminal. He raised his fist to hit him, but Torchwick caught it with his cane and sent Natsu to the ground.

Sun jumped over Natsu and kicked Torchwick in the chest before separating his staff into nunchucks. He swung them and fired with great skill as Roman tried to block with his cane. Natsu ran up behind Sun and jumped to the side before slamming his ice covered fist into the criminals face, letting Blake swing her sword and send him to the ground.

Roman stared up a crane holding a freighter box before standing up and fired at it. Blake and Sun rolled out of the way while Natsu held up his hand and used his ice to hold it up. "A little help here, please..." He hadn't had any Dust in two days so he strained to keep his powers working. Sun turned around to see Roman pointing his cane at him.

"Hey!" The four fighters looked over to a building as Ruby unfolded her scythe.

"Hello, Red. Isn't it passed your bedtime?" Roman mocked.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked as she walked up behind the scythe wielder.

"Penny, get back." Ruby looked back told her. Roman took offense to the action and fired a shot that hit Ruby and sent her back.

"Payback sucks, doesn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

Penny glared at him before walking over to the edge of the building. "Penny! Stop!" Ruby warned her friend.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready." Penny said as her backpack opened up and ten swords hovered around her. She jumped off the building and her swords crashed into White Fang members. She landed and sent two more flying before she spun her blades in a circle, blocking two more members. She threw the circle and took out a dozen more.

"That's cool..." Sun said before turning to help Natsu. Three more Bullheads flew over and opened fire on Penny, who used her swords as a shield before launching two more back into the wall and pulled herself back. The other ten spun with their tips pointed at the aircraft as a green energy gathered in the center before it fired a laser, cutting two of them in half.

The halves flew over Ruby before they crashed into the water. She looked back as Penny sent six blades into the last airship and stared pulling it down. "How is she doing that?"

Roman ran back to his Bullhead as Penny slammed the other into a pile of containers, creating an explosion. "A scythe wielder, a cat, an ice lizard, a monkey and now a magician?" Roman mumbled to himself. "These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder." He closed the hatch and the vehicle took off as Penny ran over.

The police soon arrived and arrested the White Fang members before holding the other five for questioning. The sound of footsteps caught their attention as Yang and Weiss walked over.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think." Ruby started. "See she explained the whole thing, she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they're kinda cute." The heiress ignored the explanation and stared at Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know I'm no longer associated with the White Fang." Blake said. "Back when-"

"Stop." Weiss ordered. "Do you have any idea how long we've all been searching for you and Natsu?" Blake shook her head no. "Twelve hours, meaning I've had twelve hours to think about all of this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Everyone stared at the heiress, waiting for the answer. "I don't care."

"Say what?" Natsu asked.

"You don't care?" Blake asked.

"You said you're no longer one of them, right?" The heiress asked.

"No, I haven't been since I-" Blake started to explain.

"Uhpbupupup..." Weiss interrupted. "I don't need to hear it. All I need to know is the next time something like this comes up, you'll come to your team and not some..." She looked over at Sun who smiled. "...one else."

Blake gave a soft smile before nodding. "I will."

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

"It's not like you were ever broken up." Everyone looked over as Vergil, Aerith, and Ryuko walked over to Natsu. "I told you they would sort it out together." Vergil said.

"Oh, please. You were just as worried as the rest of us." Ryuko said back. The group of nine formed a circle as Weiss turned to Sun.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you." She declared.

"What about me?" Natsu asked.

"You're... growing on me." She confessed.

"I'll take it." He said with a smiled.

"Hey, wait. Where's Penny?" Ruby asked looking around.

Penny looked out the window of a limo away from the group. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver said.

"I know sir." She said back.

"Your time will come, Penny." The driver turned the key and the car drove away.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin stared at the live feed before a letter icon flashed. He pressed and an email popped up from someone named Qrow. His message: Queen has pawns.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Warehouse**_

Roman walked into a warehouse and placed a box on the table before sighing in defeat.

"How disappointing, Roman." A female spoke from behind, scaring him.

"Woah! Haha." He turned around and nervously laughed. "Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon."

"We were expecting... More from you." A woman with black hair swept over her left eye said.

"Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." He reminded her.

"And you will continue to do so." She held up her hand and flames danced above it as her eyes glowed. "We have big plans for you Roman, and all we ask for is a little cooperation." She walked forward as two more followed close behind. One a dark skinned girl with green hair and red eyes, the other a man with silver hair and grey eyes.

* * *

 **I wanna make one thing clear. Natsu isn't mad because Weiss said those things. He's mad** **BECAUSE Weiss knows him, and she still thinks like that. That's worse than just being ignorant on a subject.**

 **Personally, I think the current leader of The White Fang killed the old one, but I haven't seen anything that supports that, so for now, it's just one fellows opinion.**

 **The poll is up now, so make sure you check out my profile and make you opinion heard. I don't know when I'll end it. Maybe after the dance, maybe at the end of the volume. If you noticed anyone not up there that you want, PM me and if they fit the criteria (no preset interest) I'll put them on. I'm not putting Ryuko on there because I already have someone in mind.**

 **One last thing, I've got a job now so updates might take a little longer. Just a heads up.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	7. Food Fight!

**Chapter 6**

 **Food Fight!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale**_

 _ **From Dust To Dust**_

The owner stood on a ladder as he hung a sigh that said 'Newly Re-opened.' He climbed down the ladder before he was knocked to the ground by a girl with green hair.

"Sorry." She said as she helped the owner up. "I'm not really from around here." She reached into her pocked and pulled out a piece of paper. "Could you point me in the direction of this shop?" The owner nodded and pointed the way. The girl thanked him and walked away.

"I knew you were lost." The girl turned to a man with silver hair who was standing behind a corner.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." The girls said holding a wallet to his face.

"That's not your money." He said.

"But it could be yours, for five minutes of silence." The girl said back, hoping he would take the offer.

"Hmm..., no deal." Mercury declined.

"Fine." The girl said as she pulled the money out and threw the wallet away before walking away.

"Whatever, you so want me." Mercury said as he followed after her. The two walked down the street for a bit, looking for the store they wanted. "How much farther?"

"A few more blocks." The girl answered.

"This city is so boring." He complained.

"Really? I kinda like it." The girl said back. "Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And lots of dopey, ignorant people who are super easy to pickpocket." Mercury finished.

"Those are in every city." The girl stopped and said.

"Oh, Emerald! Master Thief!" Mercury mocked. "Please don't take my money, I have but enough to get by." Emerald glared at his partner before walking ahead. "You're no fun today." The two walked further until they reached their target: a bookstore.

They walked in and, unsurprisingly, found it covered wall to wall with all kinds of books. Mercury stopped at a shelf while Emerald walked up to the counter and rung the bell.

"One second." The owner shouted before he backed into the room with his arms full of books. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun." He placed the books the books down and turned to Emerald. "How may- uh..." He cleared his throat when he locked eyes with her. "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing." Mercury said before closing the book he held open.

"Actually, I was wondering, do have any copies of 'The Thief and The Butcher?'" Emerald asked as she leaned on the counter.

"Yes, we do." The owner answered.

"That's great." She said.

"Do you want a copy?" He asked.

"No, just curious." She said as Mercury closed another book. "Oh, what about Violet's 'Garden', in paperback?"

"He's got it." Mercury said, making his partner turn around. "And in hardback."

"Ooh, options are nice..." She said before putting her finger to her chin.

"Needs more pictures." Mercury mumbled before throwing another book to the ground. "Got any comics?"

"Near the front." The owner said.

"Oh! No wait. What about 'Third Crusade'?" Emerald asked.

The owner raised his eyebrow in thought, catching the other twos attention. "I... don't believe we have that one in stock."

"Oh..." Mercury closed another book.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade." The owner answered.

"So, I guess that makes you Tukson?" She asked.

"That's right." The now named owner answered.

"So then I take it that you're the one who came up with the catchphrase?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And it was what again?" Mercury asked.

Tukson sighed before looking up. "Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun."

"Except the 'Third Crusade'." Mercury added.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson defended.

"It's call false advertisement." The gray haired boy said back.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said as Mercury shut off one of the window lights. "I heard that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your bothers in the White Fang won't to happy to hear about that." Mercury shut the door light off before doing the same to the last window. "And neither are we. You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes." He answered as Mercury walked over.

"And you know why we're here?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"So, are you gonna fight back?" She asked.

"Yes!" Tukson unsheathed his claws and jumped on the counter. He jumped off and swung at Emerald, who ducked, before looking up as Mercury super kicked him in the neck, breaking his windpipe and killing him. The body of the Faunus flew into the back of the store, knocking a shelf over and covering it in books. The two walked out of the store, having completed their mission.

"What's with that?" Emerald asked Mercury who was holding a comic.

"I like the pictures, so what?" He responded before closing the book.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

 _ **Team NVAR's Room**_

"Well, how'd she take it?" Ryuko asked as Natsu walked into the room.

"Better than I thought." Natsu answered as he walked over to his bed.

"What did you tell her?" Vergil asked raising an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall.

"I told my mom exactly what I told you." He said. "Me, Blake, and Sun staked out the dock and saw those White Fang guys try to steal that freighter box. Then that criminal, Roman Torchwick, stepped out of the Bullhead. We all fought, he dropped a crate on me, Ruby showed up, Penny beat the rest of the White Fang guys, Roman took off, and then you guys showed up."

"So, none of us are in trouble?" Aerith asked from her bed.

"Oh, no. We're all in trouble." Natsu answered, scaring them all. "Yeah, she wasn't happy with me running away all weekend and you guys not finding me."

"So, what's our punishment?" Ryuko asked nervously.

"Lots of extra training for us." He said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Aerith said.

"Let me clarify." Natsu said. "She picks the level of training, the training robots, everything. And when she's in a bad mood, she is brutal with training."

"So, it's gonna be horrible?" Vergil asked and Natsu nodded. "We're in for a lot of pain, aren't we?" His leader nodded again. "What do we do now?" A growl came from Natsu's stomach.

"Anybody up for breakfast?" He asked. The others nodded and they headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

 _ **Cafeteria**_

Blake stared at her open notebook, looking at all the notes she had on White Fang activity. "Whatcha doing?" Yang asked as she leaned over.

"Nothing." Blake answered as she closed the book. "Just going some notes from last semester."

Yang turned and ate a grape Nora flung over. "Lame!" She ate another one and gave the girl a thumbs up. A giant binder was slammed on the table, making the girls look to Ruby.

"Sister, friends, Weiss..." The leader started.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream..." Ruby continued.

"This should be good." Yang said to Blake before catching a cherry flung her way.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has had, ever!" Ruby finished.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked looking at the cover of the folder.

"I am not a crook." Ruby quoted.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!" Ruby explained.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" The blonde joked, hoping for a laugh. "Eh? Guys, am I right?" The others just shook their heads as Nora flung an apple that hit Yang, making the blonde angry.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and with new exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great." Ruby explained. "But classes restart again tomorrow. So I've take the time to plan a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know if I should be proud of your organization, or scared of what you have planned for us." Weiss said as Yang threw an apple back at Nora.

"I don't know." Blake said. "I think I just might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team." Weiss said back.

"I got it!" Nora shouted, making Yang shake her head no.

"Hey, guys." Natsu said as his team walked over. "Mind if we-" A pie flew and hit Vergil in the side of the face, catching everyone's attention. As the pie tin fell to the floor, the eight looked over at Team JNPR as Nora pointed over to Ren.

* * *

 _ **Outside the Cafeteria**_

Sun walked side by side with a boy with blue hair in a red jacket. "Man, that's harsh." The bluenette said as Sun talked about the incident on the docks.

"So then the three of us were fighting side by side by side, and she was super fast, and he froze some stuff, and I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome!" Sun continued.

"Nice!" His friend said.

"I know, right." Sun said back. "And the best part is, she's a Faunus." He covered his mouth having realized his mistake. "But that's a secret, okay!?"

"Got it." The friend replied.

"And I don't mean an 'I'm gonna tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back' secret!" Sun clarified. "When I say secret, I mean secret."

"Dude, relax. I got it." His friend said. "I got it."

"You'd better." Sun replied as the two continued walking, unaware of the bedlam that was shown through the windows. "I just don't wanna screw anything up with this girl. The people here are the coolest, no offense to you guys."

"None taken." The bluenette said back as the two reached the door.

"Okay, they're just in here." Sun pointed to the door. "I'm really excited for you to meet them, so, just be cool okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude..." His friend stared offended at the question.

"Good point." Sun nodded as the two stepped through the door. A mob of Beacon students ran pass them, shouting something about a food fight, making Sun smile and scaring the other boy.

Nora laughed as she stood atop a castle of tables and soda machines Team JNPR put together. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby slammed her foot on a table, sending food and trays up. She pointed at the other team holding a milk carton in the other. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She squeezed her hand and the milk burst out. "It will be delicious!" She shouted as her teammates cheered behind her.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered as she jumped down behind of a table of watermelons. Ren jumped on a tray and kicked three watermelon forward while Jaune and Pyrrha threw three more. Nora flipped the table and sent all the watermelon on it flying.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby ordered as her sister charged forward. She flipped and stuck her hands into turkeys and slammed them together. She broke two of the melons before she was forced to flip back. She charged again and punched more as Blake jumped up from behind and picked up two baguettes before helping the blonde destroy the remaining melons.

Yang launched the turkeys at Jaune and Pyrrha, the latter of whom rolled out of the way while boy was pelted by the poultry. The red head grabbed a baguette as Blake jumped down and stabbed with the bread. Pyrrha charged and swung and the bow wearing girl blocked. The two glared at each other before Vergil jumped down and swung his loaf, catching the girls off guard.

He jabbed at Pyrrha who backed away, unwillingly letting Blake run off his back. Pyrrha swung her loaf and tried to hit Blake, but she hit Vergil in the head, as Blake had used her Semblance to get behind the red head. Blake swung again and Pyrrha backed into the swordsman, who tried to stab her again.

The two dodged strikes from each other as the third sword wielder jumped above Vergil before she threw one of her baguettes at him, knocking him to the side. Pyrrha charged forward and stabbed Blake, breaking her loaf before catching Blake's second one and threw it at Yang. The blonde broke two more loafs before a third got her.

Jaune stood up as Aerith and Natsu charged him. Aerith swung a baguette like her staff but Jaune rolled out of the way and grabbed a tray and held it like a shield as Natsu punched it. Aerith jumped into the air and slammed her bread staff down, only to have Ren block it with leek. They raised their legs and tried to kick each other, but their legs clashed with the others. She swung her bread and Ren caught it. With a flick of his wrist, the bread shattered into three pieces. Aerith held the end pieces before Ren threw the leek and hit her in the face, knocking her back.

Jaune held his shield before a hashbrown pierced it, missing his face. He looked over as Natsu brandished seven more hashbrowns between his fingers before he coated them in ice and swung vertically, launching them all at once. The tray broke after the fourth patty and the rest hit Jaune, sending him to the floor.

Ruby jumped on a tray and surfed across the tables. Natsu jumped and ran alongside her as the two dodged punches. Ruby jumped up and swung her tray, sending a baguette back at Pyrrha, who rolled out of the way. Ruby landed on the tray and kept surfing before she jumped again and sent the redhead backwards as Ren and Nora ran forward.

Ruby jumped out of the way as Weiss sprayed ketchup on the ground and Natsu froze it, making Ren slip and crash into a table, sending debris flying. Nora jumped over the frozen food and broke a pipe off the ceiling before slamming one end into a watermelon. She swung at Weiss as Ruby moved in front of the heiress, taking the blow for her.

Weiss grabbed a swordfish and charged forward, sending Nora and Natsu back. They charged back and as Weiss tried to stab them, Nora spun her weapon above her. Natsu fired more hashbrowns at the heiress before Nora slammed her 'hammer' at them both, sending Weiss flying back into a pillar, while Natsu had ducked.

He latched his tail around her leg and tripped her, sending her to the ground. He encased his fist with ice as he jumped up and tried to punch her, only to have his fist get stuck in the ground, as Nora rolled out of the way. She raised her 'hammer' and slammed it down, digging Natsu into the ground.

Weiss fell as the pillar cracked and started to fall behind her. Ruby saw this and rushed over, pulling the unconscious snow haired girl out of the way. "Weiss, Weiss, don't leave me. Noooo!" She melodramatically begged as the pillar slammed into the ground.

Yang recovered and ran behind the two, grabbing two more turkeys. Ren had also recovered and grabbed two more leeks before catching Yang's kick. The two traded blows before Yang gained the advantage and uppercutted him to roof. He flipped in midair and threw his leek into the ground as Yang jumped up and punched him to the ground, creating a shockwave.

The blonde landed and jumped back from Nora swinging her 'hammer'. Yang readied her punch and charged as Nora swung upwards. With her superior reach, Nora launched Yang through the ceiling, sending rubble down onto Blake, who flipped out of the way.

She grabbed a sausage link and flicked it at Nora, sending her back into vending machine. Blake readied to strike again when she felt something pulling on the link. She looked over as Ryuko pulled back on the link, sending Blake towards her. She used her Semblance to pull a box of Choco Cix into her arms and then squeezed it, unleashing barrage of the cereal balls.

Blake used her Semblance to move to the side, letting her swing the links around a pillar. Just before she could kick the girl, a soda can exploded beneath them, sending Ryuko towards the castle remains. Both looked up as Nora threw two more cans at Blake, who dodged.

Pyrrha noticed the soda water around her and used her Semblance to split the cans into two parts, half for burying Ryuko, and the other half at Blake at once. Unable to dodge, Blake was forced into the wall by the cans.

Ruby crouched into a sprinting position and took off, kicking up a storm of soda cans and other food items. The other eight stood up and stared in shock as Ruby spun; creating a cyclone that swept them up. Ruby stopped infront of the back wall with enough force to crack it as the other students landed against it. She jumped up as Natsu and Jaune looked in horror as the food items pelted them.

The storm died as Ruby landed, revealing a beautiful arrangement of colors along the wall before the other teams fell to the ground, defeated.

"I love these guys." Sun said as he turned to his friend, who was covered in soda.

The door behind them open and Glynda marched in, anger in her eyes. She waved her crop and slowly but surely, everything was telepathically moved back to its original place. As the last table rolled back into place, she turned to the students covered in food particles. "Children please, do not play with your food."

Nora let out a burp, shocking everyone as Yang fell back through the roof. "Let them be." Ozpin said, walking up from behind as the students started to laugh.

Glynda sighed as Yang stood up. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be." Ozpin replied. "But for now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" He turned around and started to walk back towards the door. "After all, it's not a role they'll have forever."

* * *

 _ **Nighttime**_

 _ **Unknown Warehouse**_

Mercury and Emerald walked into a warehouse as White Fang members unloaded boxes of Dust from the Bullheads inside. The two walked to the back to Roman who was standing infront of a map.

"Oh, look, she sent the kids again." He walked over and wrapped his arms around the two. "This is just like the divorce."

The two shuddered before Emerald pushed his arms off. "Thank you for the nightmares of you procreating."

"That was a joke." He said as he walked away. "And this..." He held up a piece of paper between his fingers before spinning around. "Just might tell me where you two have been all day."

"Wait, how did you...?" Emerald asked as she searched her pockets.

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, you might learn something." Roman bragged before looking at the paper. "Why do you two have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald asked as Roman walked over.

"Yeah, I would." He said. "Now, where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your messes." Mercury said back. "One of them at least."

"I had that under control." Roman growled out.

"Two bags packed and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury said back.

"Listen to me, you little punk." Roman pointed his cane at the boy. "If it were up to me, I would take you and that street rat you call a friend here, and I would-"

"Do what, Roman?" A woman asked as the criminal looked up as a lift lowered to his ground level.

"I'd... not kill them..." He chuckled.

"Cinder." Emerald called out as the new woman walked forward.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would be runaway?" Cinder asked.

"I was going to..." Roman started to defend himself.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo." Emerald interrupted. "Mercury and I took it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"I'm pretty sure he was a cat." Mercury said.

"What, you mean like a puma or something?" Emerald asked.

"Bingo." Mercury nodded.

"Quite." Cinder said to the two. "I thought I ordered you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

"I just thought..." Emerald rubbed her head.

"Don't think. Obey." Cinder said as Roman mocked the two.

"Yes, ma'am." Emerald nodded. "It won't happen again."

"And you..." The woman turned to Roman, making him nervous. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Uh... Ehh?" He motioned to the crates to his right. "Ehh?" He motioned to the boxes to his left. "EHHH?" He motioned to the massive crates behind him. "I'm sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom!"

"What a motivation for every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said, making Emerald laugh.

"Open your eyes, kid." Roman said back. "This town is in the palm of my hands. Police are camping out at every corner; Dust prices are sky high, and we're sitting pretty in a warehouse full of more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with." He turned around to the three. "Speaking of that, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on this grand master plan you have, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smother."

"Oh, Roman, have a little faith." Cinder said as she walked over, her heels clicking with every step. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." She smiled before turning around. "Besides, we're done with Dust."

"Okay, then what now?" He asked.

"We're moving." She responded. "Have the White Fang clean out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" He asked, making her look over her shoulder.

"We're moving on to phase two." She explained. Mercury and Emerald walked away as Roman pulled out a cigar and put it in his mouth. He felt around for his lighter and heard a click. He looked up at Emerald holding it. She stuck her tongue out before closing the lighter.

* * *

 **Volume Two has started, the poll is up, my job is starting up soon, and my birthday is this weekend. All is right with the world.**

 **One word of advice, don't ever write about a food fight on an empty stomach.**

 **Yes, I'm aware that some people went down to easy in the fight, but I tried my best. It's not easy thinking of battle scenes with food instead of weapons. The scene with Natsu's team in their room came from a reviewer named Shadow Joestar, so I thank them for that.**

 **I've made a decision; the poll will end when this volume does, so please make all your choices heard.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	8. New Year, New Goals

**Chapter 7**

 **New Year, New Goals**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

"Ironwood certainly loves to bring his work wherever he travels." Glynda said as she and Ozpin stared out the back window as airships and Bullheads landed at the academy's docks.

"Well, running an academy and a military tends to make one a busy man." Ozpin defended the guest. "But I agree, those are a bit of an eyesore." He turned as a beeping from his desk caught his attention. "Come in." The elevator door opened and the general walked in.

"Ozpin!" The man shouted.

"Hello, general." Beacon's headmaster said back.

"Please, let's drop the formalities." The general said as the two walked over and shook hands. "It's been to long!" He looked over as Glynda walked over. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last meet! Tell me, how is your son?"

"He's fine, James..." She answered unenthusiastically before turning to Ozpin. "I'll be going now. It's time for his training." She walked past the two and entered the elevator.

"Well, she hasn't changed much." Ironwood said as the doors closed behind him. "You'd think raising a child might get her to loosen up."

"She's a teacher first, and a mother second." Ozpin explained as he walked over to his desk. "So tell me, what brings you down from Atlas to Vale?" He grabbed a pot and filled a cup with tea. "It's not normal for headmasters to travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." He gave the mug to the general before he grabbed a second mug.

"What can I say?" Ironwood joked as he poured some alcohol from his flask he pulled out of his jacket. "I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting this year, I thought we could use this time to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate some quality time between friends." Ozpin walked around his desk and sat down at his chair before pouring his own mug. "But the small fleet you brought with you on standby outside my window has me more than a bit concerned."

"Well, concern is what brought them here." Ironwood confessed.

"I get that travel between kingdoms has become more and more difficult..." Ozpin started.

"Oz, we both know why I brought those men." Ironwood interrupted as Ozpin took a sip.

"We're in a time of peace." Ozpin sighed. "Shows of power like this, they're just going to give people the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true-" Ironwood placed his mug on the desk and leaned in.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin interrupted. "It's the Vytal Festival; a celebration of unity and peace between the kingdoms. So please, don't scare the people by transporting hundreds of troops and weapons halfway across the continent."

"I'm being cautious." Ironwood explained.

"As am I, which is why we will keep training the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin said back.

"Believe me, so am I." Ironwood turned and started to walk out before looking over his shoulder. "But answer me this, are your children ready to wage a war?" He turned back and headed to the elevator.

"I pray they never have to." Ozpin said under his breath.

* * *

 _ **Training Room**_

Team NVAR panted as their 10th exercise was finished and the holograms faded away.

"Again!" Glynda shouted from the control room as more Grimm holograms appeared, ranging from Beowolves to Creeps to Ursai.

"Dude, what's with your mom?" Ryuko asked as she blasted the holograms with Dust bullets.

"I get she's mad at us, but this is like, borderline abuse." Aerith said as she swung her staff, 'breaking' the legs of four Creeps that rushed her before slamming it into their heads.

"She must REALLY want us to keep an eye on you." Vergil added before he jumped and spun, 'slicing' his sword through the five Beowolves that surrounded him.

"This isn't the normal mad I'm talking about." Natsu explained as he 'punched' an Ursa before flip kicking it. "This is furious. The only time she's like this is when... Oh no."

"What?" Ryuko asked as Vergil bounced off her blades and fired his pistols from the air.

"Only one person in the world can make my mom this mad." Natsu said in horror. "General Ironwood."

"Isn't that the headmaster of the Atlas academy and the general of the military?" Vergil asked as he landed and Natsu nodded. "What does she have against him?"

"For starters, he's been hitting on her for as long I can remember." Natsu explained before he jumped onto Aerith's staff. She swung and launched him at the last Ursa. He spun like a drill and pierced the body before sliding along the floor. "Not to mention the fact that he's constantly trying to recruit me for the military."

"You're telling me we're going through this torture because your mom has anger issues?" Vergil asked annoyed as the holograms faded.

"Again!" Glynda shouted as a hundred new holograms appeared, including a few Deathstalkers and King Taijitus.

"Next time keep your mouth shut!" Ryuko whacked him on the back of the head before the group prepared for another round.

* * *

 _ **Library**_

"Alright..." Ruby mumbled as she and her team played 'Remnant: The Game'. Weiss looked at her cards in confusion, Yang smiled at her hand, and Blake seemed completely uninterested. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for combat!"

"Bring it, sis." Yang taunted.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" The leader shouted. "That means I get to fly over your Ursai and strike your wall directly."

"You fiend!" Yang said.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." She bragged.

"Pretty sneaky, sis." Yang chuckled holding a card in her hands. "To bad you just triggered my trap card; Giant Nevermore!" She flipped the card over, revealing the cards picture. "If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But if you get a six or lower, the Nevermore will wipe out your own forces." Ruby pointed out the double edged sword.

"That's just a gamble I'm willing to take." Yang said back.

At the table behind the board game playing group was Team Juniper. As Yang cheered the out come and Ruby started sobbing, Ren flipped the page of his book onto Nora's sleeping head. Jaune read his comic, 'X-Ray and Van.', until Pyrrha pulled it out of his hands and put a real book in them.

"Your turn, Weiss." Yang said as Ruby's turn ended.

"I have literally no idea what we're doing." The heiress confessed.

"Look it's simple." The blonde leaned in to help, but also steal a glance at her opponent's cards. "You're Vacuo, meaning all Vacuo cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds really dumb." Weiss said.

"No, look." Yang started moving the white haired girl"s cards in her hand. "You've got the Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge, oh, Resourceful Raider! With this, you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet..." The other girl whined at the memory of the last move. "... and put it in your hand."

"Okay...?" She asked, still confused.

"And because all Vacuo warriors gain an endurance boost against natural hazards, you can use Sandstorm to take out my ground troops and infiltrate my kingdom at the same time!" Yang explained before glaring at the heiress and sat back down in her own chair. "Just remember, I won't forget this act of aggression."

"And all of that means what?" Weiss asked.

"It means you're just three moves away from conquering all of Remnant!" Ruby cried out.

Weiss' eyes went wide with realization. "That's right!" She started to rant. "Fear the power of my forces! Cower as they plunder your villages and steal your children from your hands-"

"Trap card." Yang simply said before she moved the board pieces around. "Your armies have been wiped out."

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss cried as she sat back down.

"Stay with me, Weiss." Ruby said before she jumped onto the heiress as tears streamed down both their faces. "We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up, don't touch me!" Weiss said back, failing to hide her tears.

"Alright, Blake, your turn." Yang said, turning to the bow wearing girl.

"Huh?" Blake asked, having no interest in the game. "Sorry, what are we doing again?"

"You're Vale, and you're trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang reminded her teammate.

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune asked as he walked over.

"Sorry Jaune, we're at capacity right now." Ruby said.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical planning that I doubt you possess." Weiss added.

"This coming from the girl who attacked her own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang reminded the heiress.

"Bring it, ice queen." Jaune responded. "I've been told that I'm a natural born leader."

"By who, your mom?" Weiss mocked.

"Pyrrha too." Jaune said. "Come on; just let me play your hand for one turn."

"No way am I handing over the citizens of Vacuo to you." Weiss said back.

"Why not?" He asked. "You have given me way more important stuff before. Don't forget, you're the one who told us all that Blake is secretly a F-"

"un-loving person." Pyrrha interrupted and covered Jaune's mouth. "One we all admire and respect." Everyone nervously chuckled as Blake just glared at Weiss.

"Right... that." Jaune agreed realizing his near slip. "Ladies, enjoy your battles."

"Sup, losers." Everyone looked as Sun stood next to Blake.

"Hey Sun." Ruby said.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen..." He started.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"I didn't get the chance to really introduce you to my old friend." The Faunus continued, pointing to the boy next to him.

"Quick, question. Aren't libraries for reading?" The boy asked, looking at the board game.

"Thank you!" Ren shouted.

"Pancakes!" Nora said waking up.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Hey, intellectual, okay." His friend said back before turning to the group. "I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." The bluenette answered before walking over. "And I don't think I got your name, snow angel."

"Um... I'm Weiss." She answered, a little embarrassed.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said as Jaune mumbled from behind in disbelief.

"I didn't you take as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.

"Right..." Blake stood up from her chair. "well, I think I'm done playing, actually. I'll see you guys later." She walked away as the group stared at her.

"Women, right?" Nora asked, making everyone look at her.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime**_

 _ **Team NVAR's Room**_

"God, that was brutal." Ryuko complained, plopping onto her bed. They finally finished their training, which ended in the twenty-fifth round.

"My blisters have blisters." Aerith said as she walked into the bathroom.

"I am completely out of ammo." Vergil said holding the empty clips. "That's never happened to me before, in my life."

"How did you survive this long, Natsu?" Ryuko asked, looking at the team leader.

"Usually, someone else took me away for studies." The leader answered.

"Why couldn't that happen for us?" Aerith asked before turning the shower on.

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY's Room**_

Blake sat in her bed, thinking about what happened at the docks and the words Roman told her. 'The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture.' Her mind traveled to a few hours after the fight on the docks.

 _ **Night of the Dock Fight**_

 _ **Police Station**_

 _Blake sat in the questioning, staring at the door. Next to her, Natsu sat twiddling his thumbs. The cops brought him in because they wanted to know how a Faunus knew where the White Fang would be._

 _"Well, this has been an eventful day." Both looked up from the table as Ozpin walked in. "I'm sure after a long night of stopping attempted robberies, you two probably want to just head home and take a nap, but..." He pulled out the chair on the other side of the table, placing his mug on it. "I was hoping the three of us could chat for a bit."_

 _"Of course." Blake said._

 _"Sure, I've got no problem with that." Natsu added._

 _"Excellent!" The Professor said. "Now, as you both know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most of the applicants spend years honing their craft at one of the many combat schools around the world, but you two are among the few that didn't, and you both passed with flying colors. I know that Natsu's mother is a Huntress and trained him from the age of five, but you, Blake, I know nothing about you."_

 _"I grew up outside the kingdoms." She explained. "If you can't fight, you can't survive."_

 _"Well, you have certainly survived, Blake." Ozpin said. "I admire this drive you have, and I am proud to run a school that takes people from all walks of life." He picked up his mug and raised it to his lips. "Rich, poor, human..." He took a sip from his mug. "Faunus."_

 _"Well, I'm proud to go to a place like that." Natsu said back._

 _"I was speaking about her." Ozpin pointed to Blake, who glared at him. "Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you really are?"_

 _"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but humanity isn't." She answered._

 _"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." Ozpin said back._

 _"Well, you need to start taking some much larger strides." Black responded. "Until then, I'd rather avoid the unnecessary attention. I want to be seen for who I am, not what."_

 _"And just what are you?" Ozpin asked._

 _"I... don't understand what you're asking." She confessed._

 _"How did you two know that the White Fang we're going to be at the shipyard tonight?" He clarified._

 _"We didn't." She answered before Natsu could. "We were just in the right place at the wrong time."_

 _"Well you two wouldn't be the first, but what happened tonight was not an isolated incident." Ozpin said. "I may be your headmaster, but I am still a Huntsman. And it is my sovereign duty to protect this world from all forces who conspire against it. Are you two sure there's nothing else you'd like to tell me."_

 _"We're sure." She answered for both of them._

 _"Very well." He stood up and picked up his mug. "I thank the both of you for your time. If either of you ever need to talk to me, don't hesitate to ask." He turned and walked towards the door. "Oh, one more thing." He looked over his shoulder to Natsu. "Mr. Dragneel, your mother wishes to talk to you."_

"Ugh!" Blake was taken out of her thoughts when her teammates came in, led by an angry Yang. "I knew we shouldn't have let him play!"

"You're just mad because the new guy beat you." Ruby teased her sister as Blake got up. "See, if you had just attacked when I told you, none of this would have happened."

"Stop." Weiss said pointing to Blake as she opened the door. "Lately, you've been quite, antisocial and moody."

"Is this your first time meeting Blake?" Yang asked, seeing as Weiss just described her to a t.

"And I get that's your 'thing'." Weiss continued. "But you've been doing it a lot more than usual, and that is just unacceptable. You promised to me that if something was wrong, you would tell one of your friends. And seeing as Natsu isn't here, I'm guessing you haven't told anyone on his team either. So, Blake Belladona! What is wrong!?" The girls stared at the heiress as she got off the chair she was balancing on to make her point more dramatic and put it back.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." The bow wearing girl confessed.

"Still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" Blake answered. "There's something big going on and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry." Yang reminded her friend. "Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they have it under control."

"Well, I'm not!" Blake said back. "They don't know the White Fang like I do."

* * *

 _ **Team NVAR's Room**_

"I'm going out for a drink." Natsu said as he walked out the room. He turned the corner and stopped at Team RWBY's room as his eye noticed the open door before leaning against the wall, as words of argument were being spoken.

"Okay, between blowing up bars, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think you're ready to go and stop these ne'er-do-wells..." Weiss spoke as Natsu's brain tried to guess what a ne'er-do-well was. "But let me once again be the voice of reason here; we are students. We're not ready to deal with something like this."

"True, but-" Ruby started.

"We're not ready!" Weiss shouted.

"And we may never be ready!" Blake shouted back. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and play with their thumbs until we graduate. Torchwick, the White Fang, they are out there somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but you can bet it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

"Okay." Ruby spoke up. "All in favor of being the youngest huntress team in the history of Beacon to bring down a criminal organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale; say 'aye'."

"Hell yeah!" Yang said. "I love when you get feisty."

"Well, I guess it could be fun." Weiss said.

"None of you said 'aye'..." Ruby mumbled depressed.

"We're in!" The girls looked over to see Natsu standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been listening?" Blake asked as they all jumped back surprised.

"Since the 'we may never be ready.' part." He answered as he walked in.

"What about your team?" Ruby asked. "Are you sure they'd be willing to help?"

"You kidding, we'd be glad to." Natsu said. "It sounds like a heck of a good time. Besides, I still have a score to settle with that cane guy." He cracked his knuckles as he spoke of Torchwick. "So I'd help even if they don't want to."

"Alright, first step, Natsu talks to his team." Ruby planned. "Depending on their answers, we go from there."

"Sounds good!" Yang said.

"Oh no, I forgot my board game in the library." The hooded girl realized.

"We're doomed." Weiss said shaking her head.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby shouted as she ran out the door, only to whack into someone. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Fine. Just watch where you're going from now on, okay?" The green haired girl asked as she helped Ruby up.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm Ruby." She looked at her and the gray haired boy next to the red eyed girl and knew their outfits weren't Beacon. "Are you, new here or something?"

"Visiting from the Haven academy, actually." A voice said from behind. The first girl moved out of the way, letting Ruby see a golden eyed girl with her hair swept over her right eye.

"Ooooh! You're here for the festival!" Ruby realized. "But exchange students have their own dorm."

"I guess we got lost." The boy said.

"No biggie, happened to me once, or twice." Ruby explained embarrassed. "Uh, your building is just east of here."

"Thanks." The second girl said before she walked after the other two. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe." Ruby said hopeful. "Oh, and welcome to Beacon!" The second girl smiled before glancing into the open room, where she locked eyes with Natsu.

She took a few more steps when she felt something hit her heart. 'What the?' The girl asked herself as she stopped walking.

"You okay, Cinder?" The first girl asked as the two ahead turned around.

"I'm fine, Emerald." She said. "It's just, there's something about that Faunus boy that's... off."

* * *

 **From now on, every chapter I'll tell you the top five choices on the poll until it closes. In first place is Ruby with Yang down by one in second, and Velvet in third. Those three are to be expected, but the ones that follow are really surprising. Trailing Velvlet by one vote is the ice cream lady, Neo. And tied for fifth are Winter and Coco of all people. Coco I could see but Winter? Wow.**

 **Now, I want your opinions on something. Since Team RWBY all got different outfits, I figured I'd do the same for NVAR, so what do you want them to wear? I know Vergil is gonna wear the look from that unneeded reboot attempt, but they're too many options for the other three.**

 **Ryuko can wear anything but her pajamas and if you want her to wear Senketsu, it will just be clothing, no powers. For Aerith, I'm thinking something from the Kingdom Hearts series, but if you have other ideas, let me know. I'm on the Tartarus arc of Fairy Tail, so Natsu can wear anything up to that point.**

 **Last Saturday was my birthday, but it was just a day so don't over react.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	9. Investigation & Discovery

**Chapter 8**

 **Investigation & Discoveries**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _Flashback /_ _Communication Chatter_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Professor Port's Lecture Hall**_

Weiss stared at the clock on her desk as the teacher went on another ego stroking tirade, seemingly unaware that Jaune slid next to her.

"So, Weiss, I was uhh, wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat after class?" He asked her, but she gave no answer. "Or maybe go see that new Spruce Willis movie? I've got the tickets if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I've heard it's awesome!" Still no answer. "Ooooorrrr, maybe we could just go and study together? I mean you're super smart and I'm-"

The clock turned four and the bell rang. "And then I-oh." Port heard the bell go off. "Timed that one wrong I guess. Well, the amazing conclusion will have to wait! Until next time!"

"Weiss, did you hear me?" Jaune asked as the heiress stood up.

"No, no, no, and yes." She answered his questions in order. Dejected, he slammed his head onto the desk as the other members of Team RWBY passed by.

"One day, lady killer." Yang told him.

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY's Room**_

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said as the group finished changing into their new looks. (Slayer, Snowpea, Intruder, and Hunter.)

A rhythmic knock came from the door, signaling it was Team NVAR. "Come in." Ruby said from her bunk.

Natsu walked through the door first. His new look was a black jacket with a white trim. Going up from his pec area were gold lines that reached his shoulders and went down his arms. At his elbows was a skull with black diamond-shaped eyes. His pecs were covered by white wrappings that went around his back. His scarf was still around his neck, leading over his back, which had his emblem. His pants matched his shirt, with the skulls at his knees and his tail stuck out the back. His boots were black with white tops, and his pants legs were stuffed into them. (This outfit is called Jailbreak.)

Vergil was the next to enter. He now wore a black coat that trailed to the right and had a collar that was larger on the left side. On the left bicep was a blue Brassard with ornate scrollwork sewn on it. His hands were covered by white gloves and his legs were covered by blue dress pants and black leather shoes. A chain held his sword to his belt and it hung next to his white pistol. (This outfit is called Reboot.)

Aerith followed the boys. Her new dress was held by a bright red string that went around her neck. Her dress was the same color as the string with a white band that went around her bust and went down her front, the buttons matching the stripe. Around her waist was a purple belt with matching buttons, held above her dress shirt by a black string. On her wrist was a spring like armband. Her legs were covered by a pink skirt with a white line just after her shirt and edges. Her boots were brown with an orange trim and her weapon was in its gun form in the holster under the back of her top. (This outfit is called Kingdom.)

Ryuko was the last to enter. She now wore a dark blue top with a red line going from her sailor collar to the back. Its sleeves bunched up and she wore a red glove on her left hand. Over her her left breast was a black spot with a lighter 'X' on it. To the right was a red, yellow, orange, and black 'eye' and in between the two was a red ribbon. Black suspenders connected her dark blue skirt to her top; two in the front and one in the back, all connected by a belt. Strapped to her back were her Scissor Blades. (This outfit is called Kamui.)

"Alright, now that we're all here, the investigation starts now!" Ruby declared as she jumped off the bed to the floor.

"I'm so glad we're taking this seriously." Vergil sarcastically said.

"Hey, we have a plan." Yang said back. "That's... moderately serious."

"Right." Ruby nodded to her sister. "Everyone remember their roles?"

"You, Aerith, Vergil and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconstancies." Weiss stood up and stated her group's role. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake said as Natsu stood beside her. "If me and Natsu can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"And if that doesn't work, we just beat the info out of them." Natsu stated the backup plan.

"I've got an old friend on the shady side of town that pretty much knows everything going on in Vale." Yang bragged as Ryuko walked over. "Between me and Ryuko, getting information out of him shouldn't be that hard."

"Great." Ruby said in approval. "We'll meet up near Yang tonight to go over what we learned. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A new voice spoke up, making the group turn to the window. Hanging upside down from his tail was Sun.

"Sun!?" Blake asked as they all jumped backed.

"Why are you doing that?" Aerith asked.

"How did you get up here?" Yang asked the bigger question.

"Oh, it's easy. I do this all the time." Sun stated.

"You do what!?" Weiss asked.

"I climb trees all the time." He explained before climbing through the window. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"Ye-" Nastu started before Blake cut him off.

"We are going to investigate this matter, as students of Beacon." She emphasized, pointing to the group behind her.

"Sorry, Sun." Ruby said. "We wanna keep as many friends out of this as we can. We don't want to get them involved if we don't have to."

"Well that's stupid." Sun scoffed. "You should get as many friends involved as possible. That's why I brought Neptune."

"Who's Neptune?" Natsu asked.

"He's the guy outside the window." Sun explained, pointing to the window. The group, RWBY in the front, NVAR in the back, looked out the window to see the bluenette hugging the wall, standing on the ledge.

"Sup." He turned and said to the group.

"How did you even get up here?" Ryuko asked.

"I have my ways." He said. "Seriously though, can I come in? This is like, really high up."

"One second." Ryuko's highlights spread and strings shot off her fingers. They spun and condensed into an inch thick rope and she threw it out the window. "Here, grab on." The boy did that and they pulled him in.

"Okay." Ruby spoke up as Neptune dusted himself off. "My group is fine. Sun, you can go with Blake and Natsu." The male Faunus bumped fists in acceptance. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Ryuko, since they might need some extra help." The hooded girl pushed the bluenette across the room. "Everyone okay with the new plan?"

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Ryuko and Yang?" Weiss suggested. "I mean, she is your sister."

"But, who would go with you three, then?" She asked back.

"Well, Neptune could come with us." Weiss said.

"No." Vergil fervently declined.

"Yeah, let's go." Ruby agreed and pulled the heiress out of the room, followed by their other partners.

* * *

 _ **Cross Continental Transmit Tower Plaza**_

"Wowwww!" Ruby stared up at the massive structure with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"I always forget how big the tower is up close." Aerith said as she looked up herself.

"You two should see the one in Atlas." Weiss bragged.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was the first one ever created." Vergil said as the four walked along the path.

"Correct." Weiss nodded. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"More like their reparations for their crimes during it." Vergil mumbled to himself.

"Ooo, look at me." Ruby mocked the heiress. "My names Weiss. I know facts. I'm super rich." She and Aerith shared a laugh.

"That's not funny." Weiss snapped back at the second girl. "Besides, the only reason we're here is because Ruby wanted to see the tower again. We could have just as easily made a call from the library."

"I know, but the tower is so cooool." Ruby said back. "Oh! I'm gonna take a picture." She pulled out her Scroll, only to have it fall out of her hands and slide along the ground until it was stopped by a boot and a hand picked it up.

"You dropped this." Penny said holding the Scroll.

"Penny!?" Ruby asked shocked as the group stared in confusion. "Where have you been!? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks."

"Sorry." Penny said. "You must be confused with someone else." She hiccupped and the Scroll flew into Ruby's hand. "I, uh... have to go!" She turned around and walked away.

"The heck was that about?" Vergil asked confused.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby declared. "Come on, Aerith. Let's go!" She grabbed the girl and started dragging her.

"You two make the call." Aerith said. "We'll meet up with you later!"

"Hey, wait!" Weiss cried out as the other girls got farther away.

"Let's go." Vergil said and the two walked into the tower.

"Penny, where have you been?" Ruby asked as she and Aerith ran down the stairs after Penny. "It's been weeks since we've seen you!"

"I'm afraid that you're still confused..." Penny said before walking ahead.

"What?" Ruby asked confused for real. "Penny, is everything okay?" Her question went unanswered, so she grabbed the other girl's wrist. "Penny, please, stop!" Her friend looked over to the both of the girls. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to us."

"Those guys from the docks, we think they're up to something big, something really bad." Aerith jumped in.

"Please, I need you to at least tell us what happened to you that night." Ruby begged. "Please, as your friends."

Penny sighed before glancing from side to side. "It isn't safe to talk here." She whispered to the both of them.

* * *

 _ **CCT Lobby**_

Weiss and Vergil walked to the elevator and the doors closed. "Hello, and welcome to the CCT." An automated voice spoke. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to go to the Communications Room, please." Weiss requested.

"Of course." The voice said back. "Please place your Scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities." The two pulled out there mentioned property and held it up for the system to scan. "Perfect. Thank you, Miss Schnee and Mister Inferno." The two turned to the door before Vergil's eyes wandered to Weiss.

"What are you doing?" He asked as the girl stopped her expressions.

"Practicing my smile." She explained.

"Why?" He asked even more confused.

"It's the first thing people are gonna see on the call." Weiss elaborated. "So it has to be perfect."

"Right." Vergil wasn't buying the explanation as the door opened to the Communications Room. People all around the room where on terminals, talking to people they knew but were far away. The two walked over to the receptionist's desk as a hologram appeared.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center." The female hologram said. "How may I help you two?"

"We need to make a call to the Schnee Company world headquarters in Atlas." Weiss requested.

"Absolutely." The hologram pressed buttons on her screen. "If you two could make your way over to terminal three, I'll patch you through."

"Thanks." Both said as they walked over to their designated terminal. Weiss sat down in the chair before turning to Vergil.

"Don't say anything about what you hear." She told him.

"Okaaay." Vergil raised an eyebrow at her before she turned on the screen.

 _"Thank you for contacting the Atlas- oh."_ The receptionist started before looking up at Weiss. _"Miss Schnee, good afternoon. Would you like to speak to your father? I think your sister Winter is here as well."_

"No need to do that." Weiss said back. "I was actually wondering if you could get me some files." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Scroll. "I have a short list here." She placed it on the keyboard, letting the copy be sent to Atlas.

 _"I see..."_ The girl on the other side of the call said. _"If I'm not intruding, may I ask what these are for?"_

"A project for school." Weiss lied.

 _"It's just..., there are some rather sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."_ The worker said.

"Well then, we'll be sure to be careful with them." Vergil said leaning in.

 _"Miss Schnee, are you in danger?"_ The girl asked.

"No, he's just my partner for this project." The heiress lied again.

 _"Right..."_ The worker nodded. _"Very well, the data is being transferred to your Scroll now."_

"Excellent, that will be all." Weiss said.

 _"Are you sure you don't want to talk to your father before you go_ _?"_ The worker asked.

"Yes... I'm sure..." Weiss said.

 _"Okay, then. Have a nice day."_ The worker smiled before shutting off the transmission.

"What's wrong with your father?" Vergil asked as the heiress took her Scroll off the keyboard.

"Nothing." Weiss said as she stood up. "I just don't want to talk to him right now."

"If I were you, I'd revel at the chance to speak to my father again." Vergil said as they walked to the elevator.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Weiss asked.

"He's dead." Vergil said plainly. "Died on a business trip."

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale**_

 _ **Caffè**_

Penny stood outside the caffè, nervously looking around. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped before she turned to see Ruby and Aerith. The three smiled before they started to walk down the street and talked about the night at the docks.

"I really wish I could help you guys, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Okay, but can you tell us what happened that night?" Ruby asked. "We were all together, and then you just disappeared on us. Were you kidnapped!?"

"No! Nothing like that." Penny shook her head.

"So what happened?" Aerith asked from the left. "Where did you go?"

"I've... never been to a different kingdom before." Penny confessed. "My father asked me not to venture out to far, but..." She looked up at the girls who now wore worried faces. "Oh, don't misunderstand. My father loves me very much. It's just that he worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby said.

"Every girl does." Aerith added. "But why didn't you just contact us and let us know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you two." Penny confessed. "Or Weiss, or Natsu, or Blake... Anybody really?"

"He was that upset?" Ruby asked.

"No." The bow wearing girl said. "It wasn't my father..."

"The AK-130 has been the standard security model for Remnant for several years." All three looked around the corner to a mob of people gathered, staring at a hologram of General Ironwood and the robots he mentioned. "And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you all agree?" The crowd applauded as the robots bowed in response.

"However, Atlas is a kingdom of innovation!" The hologram said once the crowd stopped. "And 'fine'? Well, that's just not good enough for us." The containers behind the Knights opened and new robots kicked down the ones in front of them. "I give you, the Atlesian Knight 200!" The crowd started cheering again. "Smarter, sleeker, and, I admit, a little less intimidating. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone."

"Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing soldiers from the dangers of the battlefield." The hologram continued. "However, there all still situations that undoubtedly require a more human touch."

"Ruby..." Penny started, as the scythe wielder stared in awe and Aerith just watched.

"So, our greatest military minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Compamy have come together to create, the Atlesian Paladin!" The general's hologram faded away and was replaced by a hologram of a massive mech, and the crowd went wild. "Now we couldn't get any here for you today, but these Mechanized Battle Suits will be defending the borders of our kingdoms within the year!"

"Whoa..." Ruby stared at the hologram like it was God itself.

"Atlas certainly loves showing off their toys, don't they?" Aerith asked with disdain.

"Can we please just go somewhere else?" Penny asked as she backed away. She noticed two soldiers pointing at her before she turned and ran away.

"Penny?" Ruby asked. "Where are you going?" She and Aerith looked back at the soldiers before they chased after Penny, who turned a corner. They ran past a street and a car hit soldier, forcing the other to go alone.

"Ruby!" Aerith shouted pointing ahead. The hooded girl looked at a pile of crates on a scaffold and understood the plan as Aerith unfolded her staff. Ruby took out her weapon and sliced a beam, sending the crates to the ground. Aerith pole vaulted over the crates, and the solders were forced to find another way around.

Both rounded a corner and chased after Penny before Ruby jumped on the wall and ran. When she was near Penny, she jumped on the wall beside her and grabbed her. "This way!" Ruby shouted before reactivating her Semblace, letting the two shot down an alley, leaving Aerith trying to catch up. Soon, Ruby couldn't keep up the speed and dropped Penny before rolling onto a street.

As she stood up, a truck honked behind her. Seconds before impact, Penny pushed her out of the way and stopped the truck with her bare hands. The truck landed and the driver looked down in shock as Aerith caught up and stared at the scene.

"Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver, who nodded. She took her hands off the truck and turned to Ruby as a crowd gathered around them. Unable to deal with the social pressure, Penny ran past Ruby.

"Penny, come back!" Ruby shouted as she and Aerith ran after her. The two caught up with her when she reached a dead end alley. "Penny, please, what is going on!? Why are you running? How did you do that!?"

"I-I can't..." Penny said. "Everything is fine!" She hiccupped. "I don't want to talk about it!" She hiccupped again before covering her hands.

"Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, we can help you!" Aerith said.

"No, no, no, you two wouldn't understand!" Penny turned away from the two.

"Give us a chance." Ruby said. "You can trust us!"

"You two are my friends, right?" Penny turned around and asked the two. "You both promise you're my friends!?"

"Yes..." Aerith nodded.

"We promise." Ruby added.

"Listen, I'm not a real girl..." Penny said and held her hands out, letting them see metal plates and bolts under her skin.

"Oh..." Both girls said staring at her hands.

"Penny, I- I don't understand." Ruby spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Most girls are born..." Penny started to explain. "But I was made... I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura." She looked down at her hands in disgust. "I'm not real."

"Of course you are." Aerith said as she took one of the girl's hands.

"But you said-" Penny started.

"Those were toys." Aerith cut her off. "You're not. Toys are bland and devoid of spirit. You're, free thinking, emotional. You know right from wrong, you don't need a program to function. If that isn't real I don't know what is."

"She's right." Ruby added taking the other hand. "You think because you have nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than us?"

"I don't..." Penny mumbled before looking at the two. "You're both taking this extraordinary well."

"Like Aerith said, you're nothing like those things we saw." Ruby said. "You have a heart and a soul! We can feel it."

"Ohh!" Penny grabbed the two girls and wrapped them in crushing hug. "You two are the best friends anyone could ask for!"

"I could see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower." Ruby mumbled.

"Oh, he's very sweet." Penny said as she ended the hug. "My father's the one who built me. I'm sure the two of you would just love him."

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked impressed.

"Well, almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny confessed.

"The general?" Aerith asked. "Wait, is that why those soldiers were chasing you?"

"They like to protect me." Penny smiled.

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby asked.

"They don't think I'm ready for it." Penny said. "One day, it will be my duty to save the world. But I still have much to learn. That's why my father let me fight come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament."

"Save the world from what, the Grimm?" Aerith asked. "We're in a time of peace."

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny said back.

"Check down there!" All three turned as the sound of the soldiers voice came into ear shot.

"You two have to hide." Penny grabbed Ruby and lifted her over her shoulder.

"Penny what are you doing?" She asked flailing in the air. "You don't have to go with them, we can help you!" Her words went unheard as penny threw her into an open dumpster.

"It's okay, Ruby." Penny said, grappling the cover. "They're not bad people. I just don't want you two to get in trouble. Just promise me neither of you will tell anyone about my secret, okay?"

"I promise." Ruby said.

"Me two." Aerith nodded before climbing in the dumpster herself. Penny closed the lid as the soldiers came running. The girls inside cracked it open to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"Salutations, officers!" Penny saluted the two soldiers.

"Why were you running from us?" One asked. "And what happened to those other girls?"

"What girls?" Penny asked. "I've been by myself all day." She hiccupped, confusing the soldiers.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The first said to her.

"Are you okay?" The second asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny said, showing them her hands.

"Penny... Your father isn't going to be happy about this." The first said. "Please, just come with us."

"Yes, sir." Penny nodded and the three walked away, leaving Ruby and Aerith alone in the dumpster.

'Guess that's another secret I have to keep.' Aerith said to herself as a rat ran across Ruby's boot.

* * *

 _ **Shady Side of Vale**_

Yang pulled Bumblebee to a stop before taking off her helmet. Next to her, Ryuko pulled up in a purple, low-rider esq motorcycle. "Is this it?" She asked as she took off her own helmet, black with a white circle and lines coming off it.

"Yep." The blonde nodded. "My friends in there." She got off her bike, letting Ryuko see the look on Neptune's face.

"Cool..." He muttered before shaking his head. "And where is here?" He asked before he got off.

Ryuko left her bike and followed the two into an alleyway. "I've heard of this place." Ryuko said looking up at the Dust powered signed; The Bear's Den. "Wasn't it just reopened or something?"

The three walked down stairwell until they saw two men in black suits with red ties and sunglasses standing infront of a massive door. They panicked once they saw the three and ran inside and closed the door. Yang smirked before unfolding her gauntlets and blasting the door open. As the dust settled and the sound of club music roared, Yang walked through the now open door.

"Guess whose back!?" She asked and soon about two dozen guns were pointed at her. As the music started skipping over, she opened her eyes and glared at DJ, who pulled the needle off the record.

"I don't think we share the same definition of 'friend'." Neptune popped up behind her left, shifting some of the guns to him.

"Now I see why this place was closed." Ryuko surmised as she popped up to the right of Yang, putting some guns on her.

"Hold it! No one shoot!" A man in a black vest and red tie forced his way through the gun men. "Blondie, you're here. Why?"

"You still owe me a drink, Junior." Yang said as she walked forward and pulled the man towards the bar.

"Whoahohoho... What a woman..." Neptune said before looking over at two other girls, one in white, the other in red. "Sup?" Both girls rolled their eyes and walked away.

"You will hit on any girl you see, won't you?" Ryuko asked before walking after Yang.

* * *

 _ **White Fang Meeting Area**_

Blake ran her fingers along three claw marks on the wall before looking around a corner. Two Faunus walked over to a third, who waved them in. "This is it."

"You sure?" Sun asked, making her glare at him.

"Dude, take her word for it." Natsu said as Blake took off her bow and the three walked forward.

"New recruits, to the right." A member directed the two from before as the other three walked behind them.

"I don't get this." Natsu said holding his mask. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why not show your face to the world?"

"The masks are a symbol." Blake explained. "Humanity wanted to turn us into monsters, so we choice to wear the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks? That's like super dark." Sun said.

"Yeah, well so was the guy who started it." Blake said back before turning around and walking away, putting her mask on at the same time.

"It's always sunshine and unicorns with her..." Sun mumbled to Natsu before they followed her, putting on their masks as well. The group was guided into a large warehouse of other Faunus, some new recruits, some older members. In front of all of them was a stage and a large curtain. On the stage was a member with a mask with red markings.

"I want to thank you all for coming here." The man on the stage spoke. "For all the new members here, I would like to introduce you to a special comrade of ours." On the other side of the stage, Roman Torchwick stepped out from behind the curtain. "I can assure you, he is the key to getting what we have all fought for for so long."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Roman basked in the 'warm' welcome he received. "Please, I'm not that special."

"Why is a human here!?" A girl with deer horns on her head shouted.

"So glad you asked, deerie." Roman said back. "Look, I'll admit it. Humans are just the worst. Case in point." He pointed to himself. "So I get that you would all love to see us locked up in cages, or better yet, killed. But, before anyone takes out their claws..."

"Is he going somewhere with this?" Sun whispered to Blake.

"...mention the fact that all of us have a common enemy." Roman looked out to the crowd. "They're the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, corrupt humans that run our kingdoms. The government, military, even the schools, all of them are at fault for your lot in life." The crowd started to agree with him. "They are nothing but pests that need to be dealt with. Lucky for you, I'm the best exterminator in this town. No offense to any rodents in the room."

He snapped his fingers and the curtain fell, revealing two Atlesian Paladins, decorated with the White Fang emblem. The crowd saw this and went wild with support.

"Those are some big robots." Sun nervously said.

"How did he get ahold of them?" Blake asked her partners.

"As I'm sure many of have heard, these bad boys here..." Roman banged his hand against one of the robots. "... Are Atlas' newest line of toys against all the things that go bump in the night. But thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few of them before they've, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have moved to our operation down in the southeast. If you want to stay here in the city, that's okay. But if you are ready to fight for what you believe in, this is just a sample of the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The crowd shouted and cheered at the human, this time in joy and support. "We'd better get out of here." Blake told the boys.

"All new recruits, come forward." The man before Roman spoke requested and the new members did that.

"We're screwed." Sun said as only he, Blake and Natsu stood still.

* * *

 _ **The Bear's Den**_

"I. Don't. Know." Junior answered after he slammed the glass down on the bar top.

"How the hell could you not know?" Yang asked, annoyed.

"I haven't talked to him!" He shouted back. "Hell, I haven't even seen him since the night you first showed up! He paid up front, I loaned him my men, and none of them ever came back." He stood up and looked Yang in the eyes.

"So, where did they go?" Neptune asked, making Junior look at him.

"What kind of moronic question is that!?" He asked the bluenette. "They never came back! Who is this idiot!?"

"Don't worry about him." Yang said, pushing Neptune back. "Worry about me if I don't get the answers I want!"

"I've told you everything I know." Junior growled out. "Torchwick hired my men, and I guess he wasn't happy with them. Which is something I can relate to!" He shouted, letting all his men hear him.

"So you just lent your men to someone without asking any questions?" Ryuko asked leaning in.

"With the kind of pay he offered me, you don't ask a lot of questions." Junior answered glaring at all three of them.

"Come on, you guys. We're leaving." Yang turned around and led the group out of the bar.

"We get everything we need?" Neptune asked.

"We got everything we can..." Yang answered. "Hopefully the others are having better luck than us."

* * *

 _ **White Fang Meeting Area**_

"What do we do!?" Sun asked in a panic.

"I'm thinking." Blake said back.

"I say we fight our way out." Natsu put in his two cents, only to have Blake glare at him.

Sun looked up as Roman looked over the crowd before looking at the three. "He sees us." He warned them.

Blake looked around as Roman started walking over to them. She looked near the door and noticed a power box. "He can't see in the dark." She took out her weapon and fired, hitting the box and cutting the power.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman shouted.

"Sun! Natsu! The window!" Blake shouted to her teammates.

"Somebody stop them!" Roman shouted before the sound of machines powering up over took the panic cries of the people gathered.

The three burst out the window before running on the ground. The wall behind them burst and the two suits chased after them, forcing the group to run atop roofs.

"Please tell me at least one of you has, you know, some form of back up!" Sun asked as they jumped from one roof to another.

"On it!" Both Blake and Natsu shouted before they reached for their Scrolls.

* * *

 _ **CCTT**_

" _Everyone!"_ Weiss took out her Scroll so she and Vergil could hear Blake. _"If you can hear me, we need back-"_

 _"Help!"_ Sun interrupted to simplify the request. The two rolled their eyes before they ran out the building.

* * *

 _ **Alleyway**_

 _"They got some robots, and they're big! Really big!"_ Sun shouted as Aerith and Ruby listened.

"No way am I missing this!" Ruby smiled before the two left the ally.

* * *

 _ **Outside The Bear's Den**_

 _"That Torchwick guy is in one!"_ The group outside the club listened in on their bikes. _"But not like, it ate him. He's like, controlling it or something!"_

"Where are you guys!?" Yang asked before heavy footsteps from behind caught their attention.

"Huurrryyy!" Sun shouted as the suits chased the Faunus.

"Well, that's convenient." Ryuko said before she and Yang revved their bikes and took off after the metal suits.

The Faunus jumped down onto a street and landed on some cars before sprinting ahead of the suits that followed them. The Paladins knocked cars out of the way as the trio jumped along car roof after car roof.

Yang and Ryuko pulled up behind the suits as Roman growled inside. "We need to slow them down!" Ryuko shouted.

"On it!" Neptune stood up on Bumblebee and reached for his gun when the suits plowed through rows of cars, sending the vehicles flying backwards.

"Hold on!" Yang shouted at the bluenette, who gulped before the riders zoomed past the cars. Clear of the danger, Neptune pulled out his gun and fired at the suits. He spun his gun around and it turned into a guandao with a glowing blade. He jumped off the bike and pressed a button, splitting it into a trident before he stabbed the first suit.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun shouted at his friend before he slammed his fists together and glowing clones of himself charged the suit. They made contact with it and exploded upon impact. Sun jumped and spun his staff, only to have Neptune fly off and hit him, sending them both off the highway.

"Blake, I'm in position!" Ruby said on the Scroll before Weiss jumped down and created a circle of ice on the road, making Roman's suit slip and fall off the edge of the road.

The second one turned only to be met with an ice blast from the front. "So, that's your power, eh lizard?" The voice of the masked member came out of the machine as it turned to look at Natsu. The Paladin raised its fist to punch Natsu, only to have it jam. He looked back as Ryuko used her Semblance to hold the arm back.

"Eyes forward!" A new voice caught the lieutenant's attention and he looked ahead as Vergil jumped down and shot the suit repeatedly, making the suit loose balance and fall off the edge. Both Paladins landed on their feet, back to back, one facing Ruby and the other Aerith as their teammates landed besides them, weapons at the ready.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby shouted as she and Blake jumped back as Weiss created another circle of ice that Yang smashed, creating a layer of mist. The suits scanned around for their targets, and Roman found his and started firing. Missing the targets, Ruby charged forward and swung her scythe. "Checkmate!" Blake and Weiss sprinted forward and swung their blades, hitting the legs of the suit.

The lieutenant scanned around before finding Natsu standing in the mist looking up at him. "Bullet Storm!" He shouted before Dust bullets started firing from all directions in the mist, hitting the suit. "Blade Runners!" Ryuko and Vergil ran out of the mist and swung their blades, hitting the suit with every strike. The lieutenant looked ahead as Natsu jumped up and swung his arm, now coated in a blade of ice, and cut off one of the Paladin's arms.

Weiss and Blake jumped back as Roman fired more missiles, only to have Blake, augmented by Weiss' glyphs, to slice thorough them. "Ladybug!" Ruby launched forward and hooked the underside of the suit before she and Blake ran between its legs and sliced before they jumped up and sliced one of its arms off.

Yang jumped on from behind and started punching it with her gauntlets, only to have Roman back up into a pillar. As Yang fell off the pillar, Roman's fist punched her through a pillar.

"Yang!" Blake shouted concerned.

"Don't worry." Ruby told her. "With every hit she gets stronger and then she uses that strength to fight back. That's her Semblance."

Annoyed at his situation, the lieutenant launched his missiles at Aerith, onto have an ice wall erected infront of her and take the blast. "Avalanche!" Natsu shouted and Aerith swung at the wall, sending shards of ice at the suit. "Superman Punch!" He shouted before strings wrapped around his waist. Ryuko swung her arm and sent Natsu flying before he punched the suit, sending it back.

The leader jumped back as Vergil jumped forward. The suit raised its fist and slammed it down on the swordsmen.

"No!" Ryuko shouted.

"Don't worry." Natsu said from beside her. "If what he said is true, than this is nothing." The suit pulled his fist back before a flash of light blinded the White Fang member. As the flash of light faded, Vergil stood there, changed. His body was covered in blue, scale like clothing, and his feet were blue with black nails . His head was coated in a metal/scale helmet and his eyes glowed blue. The sword hilt was coated in the same scales and his pistols were now spiked at the barrel's end.

Both pilots of the suits smirked before they punched again, only to have them blocked. Yang looked with red eyes and punched the arm, causing it to shatter. Vergil jumped out of the way of a kick and sliced the arm as he landed, causing it to fall off. Both moved back from a kick, Yang farther than Vergil.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted and Blake threw her weapon. Yang caught it and swung around a pillar, only to have the suit move out of the way.

"Trebuchet!" Natsu shouted as Ryuko wrapped her strings around Vergil's waist. She pulled her arm back and sent him flying towards the suit, his sword at the ready, only to have the Paladin move.

"We need to slow it down." Both Natsu and Ruby said at the same time.

"And how do we do that?" Weiss asked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Aerith asked with smile.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground as Weiss coated her bullets in ice. Ruby pulled her trigger and fired. When the rounds hit the suit, ice covered the impacted area.

"Corner Pocket!" Natsu incased himself in a sphere of ice before Aerith swung at him, sending him flying towards the suit. The ball shattered upon impact and Natsu used the ice to trap the feet of the suit.

Blake and Ryuko swung again, sending Yang and Vergil, respectively, into their opponents. Yang punched hers and Vergil swung the back of his katana, sending them both back. The suits crashed into each other and shattered, making the lieutenant and Roman roll on the ground. "Just got those things cleaned!"

Both looked up as Yang and Vergil fired a blast from their gauntlets and pistols, respectively. Before impact, a girl landed infront of them and blocked the attack with her umbrella.

"Ladies, gentlemen, ice queen..." Roman said to the group of eight. "Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would?"

The girl bowed at the group before Natsu and Yang launched forward and they both threw a punch, only to have a wall shatter like glass before them. Both looked around as a bullhead flew away with all three inside.

"So, he got a new henchman, huh?" Vergil asked as he returned to normal and the other six ran up to the two.

"I guess, she made our plans, fall apart?" Weiss joked, only to have Team NVAR walk away, shaking their heads.

"No, just no." Yang said as Blake walked away.

"Why not?" Weiss asked. "You do it."

"Weiss, there's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said.

"Was this not it?" The heiress asked.

"No, it just sucked." Yang said as she walked away.

"Well, excuse me for trying." Weiss followed the blonde.

"Hold on, did anyone see where Sun and Neptune went?" Ruby asked.

* * *

 _ **A Simple Wok Noddle House**_

"They're okay, right?" Neptune asked as he and Sun ate their noodle bowls.

"Probably." Sun answered.

* * *

 **Forgive me if the double fight seemed bad, I tried my best to make it good. I figured if they both teams fough the same Paladin at the same, it would just end to quickly. No fair to you guys.**

 **I used Senkestsu for Ryuko, mixed the looks from the Kingdom Hearts games for Aerith, and used the Tartarus look for Natsu. Hope you liked the choices.**

 **The poll results this week: Ruby is still in first and** **Yang is in second place, with Velvet comfortably sitting in third. Neo is now** **official in forth place, and Coco has beaten Winter and Cinder for fifth place. Only including those two so you know who would is in sixth place.**

 **Next will be a trailer for Vergil, so I hope you'll like it.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	10. NVAR Trailer 2: Devil Trailer

**Devil Trailer**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback / Music Theme Title_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 ** _Unknown Forest_**

 ** _Gravesite_**

Vergil was on his knees as the wind blew snowflakes around him. In front of him was a large, claymore-esq sword, with a skull and bones for the guard and a spine for the handle. Blowing in the breeze was a red trench coat that hung off the swords pommel. To either side of the sword was a small grave. On the left one, the name Eva was etched into the stone, the right one had the name Sparda. All three were facing a cliff, with a perfect view of the sunset everynight.

Behind him, a horde of Grimm emerged from the woods. A group of Creeps, Beowolves, and Boarbatusk stared at the kneeling man, in a mix rage and hunger. A Creep ran up from the side and jumped at Vergil, who calmly and quickly drew his brother's pistol and blew the beasts brains out.

 _Devil May Cry 3 OST - Taste the Blood_

"You'll not desecrate this site while I'm here." He said standing up and turning around.

The monsters roared before the 10 remaining Creeps charged. Vergil drew the other pistol and opened fire with both guns, blasting the creatures with Dust bullets. One by one they fell to the ground, dead.

The five Boarbatusks roared before the curled up into balls and sprinted forward. Vergil holstered his guns and jumped over the group before he grabbed his swords hilt and drew it with blinding speed. He landed as the head Boarbatusk fell over decapitated. Two turned around and charged him, but Vergil raised his sword and blocked.

With a flick of the wrist, he sent both pigs into the air. He jumped and split kicked them, sending them flying off the cliff. The swordsman landed and kicked the fourth pig into the last one before he rushed forward and stabbed through them both. He pulled his sword out and turned around as a Beowolf swung its claws and knocked him into a tree.

He slumped to the ground and groaned in pain. Vergil opened his eyes as the three wolves started sniffing the graves. One even licked the jacket hanging off, trying to finding a sent left behind.

'Come on, bro?' A voice said in his head. 'You're going down that easy? I thought you were tougher than that.'

 _Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom Three - Vergil Theme_

The Wolves looked over as Vergil stood up against the tree before he noticed one had a scar over its eye. "You took my brother from me." He mumbled to the beast. The one at the closest grave roared and charged forward, only to be met with a blinding light. The light charged forward and sliced the beasts head off before it died down, revealing Vergil in his Semblance armor.

"As I said, you won't desecrate this place." His voice was changed because of the armor, but the beasts could feel the venom coming off every word. The second started to run forward, but Vergil shot it in the head.

The scarred wolf charged and swung at Vergil, who blocked it with his arm. He kicked the beast in the head, angering it even more. The beast swung again and Vergil ducked, slicing its legs off. The beast roared again as Vergil jumped and drove the sword through the beasts head before pulling it down, cutting the body in half.

As he sheathed his sword, a noise caught his attention. A tree fell over and an Ursa Major stepped out of the woods. The bear roared, challenging him as Vergil deactivated his Semblance.

"What is it you use to say, Dante?" He asked the grave as the bear stood up on its hind legs. "Oh, yeah." He drew both pistols and pointed them at the beast in an upside down L formation. "Jackpot." He pulled the triggers and blew the beasts head to smithereens. As the body fell over, Vergil walked back to the graves and bowed.

The scene faded to four silhouettes with the letters N. V. A. R. in the front. Natsu's light up quickly and the one next to him slowly brightened, revealing Vergil ready to draw his sword in front of a dark blue background.

* * *

 **Bio**

 **Name: Vergil Inferno**

 **Nicknames: Verg- Natsu, Ryuko**

 **Characteristics**

 **Race: Human**

 **Weapons: Yamato, Ebony and Ivory.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance**

 **Outfit: Blue, Dark Green, Black.**

 **Accessories: Gloves, Asscot.**

 **Traits**

 **Handeness: Right**

 **Complexion: Pale**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Semblance: Devil Arms (Aura Hardens into Armor/Weapons.)**

 **Profesional Status**

 **Afflection: Beacon Academy**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Team: NVAR.**

 **Partner: Natsu Goodwitch (Dragneel)**

 **Personal Status**

 **Status: Active**

 **Relative(s):**

 **Eva (Mother, deceased.)**

 **Sparda (Father, deceased.)**

 **Dante (Twin Brother, deceased.)**

 **Emblem: Order of the Sword Symbol.**

 **Emblem Locations: Sword hilt, Shoe buckles, Sides of holsters, Asscot, inside of jacket.**

 **Music Theme: 'Taste the Blood'**

* * *

 **Trailer number two, done and done. Again, I'm sorry if it was too short, but this was all I could think of. A few things to clear up. Their mother died from sickness after their father did, and they were all human in this world. I just choose the name Devil Arms because that's what its called in his universe.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	11. Natsu vs Mercury

**Chapter 9**

 **Natsu vs Mercury**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Training Hall**_

"And that's the match." Glynda said after Pyrrha single handedly defeated team CRDL.

"Lucky... shot." Cardin groaned in pain.

"Very good, Miss Nikos." Glynda walked onto the training floor. "You shouldn't have any trouble qualifying for the Vytal Festival."

"Thank you, professor." The red head said back.

"Now, I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda looked up at the students in the rafters. "Any volunteers?" She looked around and saw Blake reading a book. "Miss Belladonna?" The girl closed the book and looked up. "You've been rather docile these past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." Mercury said as he raised his hand.

"Mercury, is it?" The teacher asked adjusting her glasses. "Very well, is there anyone in particular you want to fight?"

"Yeah, there is." The Haven 'student' stood up. "I wanna fight him." He pointed to Natsu, who was talking with his teammates.

"Me?" The Faunus asked, looking at the other boy.

"I don't think any of us have seen you spar yet." Mercury explained. "Besides, you shouldn't be much of a challenge."

"Oh, you are going down, buddy." Natsu jumped over the railings and landed as Pyrrha walked towards him.

"Can I talk to you after class?" The red head asked.

"Sure..." Natsu nodded confused. She walked past him as Mercury walked to the other side of the ring. The two stared at each other with smug smiles as the crowd watched in anticipation.

"Begin." Glynda said and the two charged at each other. Natsu drew his fist back as Mercury spun and their fist and foot collided, forcing both fighters back. Mercury raised his foot again to kick, but Natsu blocked it with an ice coated arm. The two smirked before Mercury delivered an enziguri, dazing Natsu.

Mercury flipped back and fired off rounds of Dust bullets from his feet. Natsu countered by creating a shield of ice that absorbed the bullets, before he swung his arms and shattered it. He swung his arms forward and the shards flew towards Mercury who jumped over them.

"You're friends not too bad." Ruby told Emerald, who rolled her eyes as the hooded girl turned back to the fight.

Mercury looked ahead as he landed as Natsu jumped and encased his right arm in ice, creating a blade. He swung his new blade and Mercury caught it between his hands. "Hmm..." The gray haired boy mumbled as he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down at Natsu's tail pulled him to the ground. Natsu swung again and Mercury rolled out of the way.

Mercury stood back up as Natsu charged, bracing himself behind his sword. The other boy jumped off the sword and shattered it with his round as he flew back, sliding along the ground. "Hmm..." He stood up as Natsu ran to the side. Just as the Faunus jumped, Mercury turned to Glynda. "I forfeit."

"Huh?" Natsu asked as he slid during his landing. "Just like that? You don't even want to try?"

"Why even bother?" Mercury asked back. "It's clear our skills are worlds apart. If this wasn't a training match, I might be dead."

Natsu stared at his opponent disappointed. 'Man, I wanted to try that jumping spinning kick I saw in that Road Brawler game.'

"In that case, the victor of this match is Natsu Dragneel." Glynda said as Emerald smiled from the rafters. The teacher pressed a button on her Scroll and the holo-banner of Natsu glowed green and Mercury's turned red. "I advise you to think a bit more before choosing your opponent next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mercury said and as he walked away, the bell rang waking Blake up.

"That's all for today." Glynda told the other students as they started to leave. "And remember, the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Team's RWBY and NVAR left with Blake's head still in a book. They walked past Emerald as she leaned against a pillar.

"Isn't learning just so much fun?" Mercury asked sarcastically as they walked past Natsu who ran after his team.

The group of eight walked away from the hall with Blake trailing in the back. "Hey Blake!" Sun called out as he ran up behind her. "You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, closing her book and turning around.

"So, I hear that there's this dance thing on this weekend." Sun said after clearing his throat. "Sounds really lame to me, but I was thinking, you and me, not as lame?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The dance this weekend!" Sun explained. "Wanna go together or what?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance." She said before she turned around. "I thought you of all people would get that." The others looked at her with worried eyes.

"She seems out of it." Natsu said before seeing Pyrrha waving at him from the side of the building. "See you guys later." He told his team pointing over to Pyrrha. The other members looked at him as he ran over to the armored girl. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Jaune." She said. "You see..."

* * *

 _ **Nightime**_

 _ **Team RWBY's Room.**_

"You what!?" Blake asked her teammates and Team NVAR, minus Natsu.

"Blake, we want you to go to the dance." Ruby repeated.

"That's just stupid." Blake said back.

"But we're worried about you." Aerith said from the desk chair.

"Look, this investigation is starting to get to you." Vergil plainly said leaning against the bed frame.

"You can't sleep, you barely eat, and honestly your grades are starting to suffer." Weiss stated.

"Do any of you really think I care about grades!?" Blake asked annoyed. "Innocent lives are at stake!"

"We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said, holding her partners hand.

"Thanks to you, Sun and Natsu, we know they're working somewhere out of southeast Vale." Ryuko said from the floor.

"And the Schnee Company records singled out Vale as the primary source of Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added.

"Don't forget about their stolen military tech too." Vergil added.

"But there are still so many unanswered questions!" Blake shouted. "How did they get it? Why do they have it?"

"Blake, if you can't keep even your eyes opened than you won't find them anyway." Vergil said.

"What Vergil is trying to say is, all we want is for you to take it slow for one day." Yang told her partner.

"It will be fun!" Weiss added. "Yang and I will make sure of it!"

"The two of us are planning the whole thing!" The blonde cheered.

"Isn't that Team CVFY's job?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, but their away mission has lasted longer than expected." Weiss explained.

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off." Yang continued before turning to Blake. "And now we can make sure you have the best night ever!"

"Can I join in?" Ryuko asked. "My mom is a designer and people tell me I have a good eye for color." Blake glared the girl making light of the scene.

"Sure." Weiss said and Yang nodded in agreement. "Blake, once it's all over, we can return to our search well rested."

"So, what do you think?" Ruby asked Blake.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." She answered before she stood up and walked to the door, stepping over Ryuko. "I'll be at the library." She opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Great." Yang said.

"She can't keep going like this." Vergil said, making the others nod.

"Maybe we can get Natsu to talk to her." Weiss suggested.

"Hey, where's Natsu anyway?" Ruby asked.

"He said Pyrrha wanted to talk to him." Vergil said. "I wonder about what?" His words made them all think.

"You don't think that that she asked him to the dance, do you?" Aerith asked.

"You kidding?" Yang asked back. "Have you seen the way she looks at Jaune?"

"She's right." Ryuko said as she walked to the door. "If anything, Pyrrha wants Jaune to take her to the dance. Well, it's not really our business, is it?" She reached the door and turned the nob. "Come guys, it's pretty late." She turned and saw Jaune standing there with a guitar.

As he started strumming and poorly singing her name, Weiss stood up and walked over to the door and closed it. "Come on..." He begged as Weiss shook her head. "Open the door. I promise not to sing." Begrudgingly, the heiress opened the door. "I lied!" Jaune sang before he sang/asked the heiress to the dance.

"You done?" Weiss asked as the other people in the room stared at the blonde.

"Yes." Jaune said.

"No." Weiss answered before closing the door on him again when she noticed the looks the others gave her. "What?"

"And that is why people call you Ice Queen." Yang said as Vergil shook his head in disgust.

"My whole life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name." Weiss defended herself. "Besides, I already have a date in mind."

"Date or not, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Aerith said, making the others nod.

* * *

 _ **Juane and Pyrrha's Secret Area**_

Jaune and Pyrrha practiced their swings against each other before Pyrrha took out Jaune's legs with a leg sweep and pointed her sword at his head.

"Well done." She chuckled as she put her sword on her back and helped him up. "Your swordplay has proved immensely."

"Couldn't have done it without you." Jaune said as he dusted himself off.

"So, ready to move on to Aura?" She asked.

"Maybe we should just skip Aura tonight." Jaune said as he turned around embarrassed. "Maybe go on jog or something."

"Aw, come on." Pyrrha begged. "I even went to all the trouble of getting us some extra help."

"Extra help?" Jaune asked.

"You can come out now." Pyrrha said to the shadows as Natsu walked through the door way.

"You told Natsu!?" Jaune asked.

"All she told me was that you need some help finding your Semblance." Natsu explained.

"So, how better to help you find it then someone who uses theirs to fight on a daily basis?" Pyrrha asked. "Feeling better about this now?"

"That's not it..." Jaune said. "It's just... It was a dumb idea."

"What is it?" Pyrhha asked.

"Come on, you can tell us." Natsu said as he walked over to the red head and blonde.

"It's Weiss." Jaune confessed.

"She giving you trouble again?" Natsu asked.

"No! Nothing like that!" Jaune said back. "It's just, I asked her to the dance and she shot me down. Go figure, right?"

"Well, I believe the saying goes 'there are plenty of fish in the sea'." Pyrrha chuckled out.

"Easy for you two to say." Jaune said back. "I bet you have to hold back mobs of clamoring admires with sticks."

"You be surprised..." Pyrrha said back.

'The heck does clamoring mean?' Natsu asked himself. 'Besides, no one has asked me to the dance thing yet.'

"Oh, please." Jaune said as he turned around. "If you both can't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress." He walked away from the two, unaware of the look on Pyrrha's face.

"Does this mean I can go?" Natsu asked, completely unaware of the mood.

* * *

 _ **Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald's Room.**_

"And finally, Natsu Dragneel." Emerald said as she looked at her Scroll.

"Ah, the lizard, as Roman says." Cinder said from her bed as she sewed something.

"His Semblance is ice, but there's more to it than that." Emerald said, leaving Cinder confused.

"You were right about that Faunus." Mercury said looking up from his comic. "Something is up with him."

"Do tell." Cinder said as she kept sewing. She clearly wanted to know more about this Faunus, it might help explain the feeling she had when she first saw him.

"When I touched that ice, it didn't feel cold. If anything, it felt kinda warm." Mercury explained.

"And considering how hot that room was, that ice should have started melting the second he created it." Emerald added. "And yet it didn't."

"So, he can defy the laws of nature?" Cinder asked with a thought in her head. "Intresting. Add him to the list." Emerald nodded and pushed the picture of Natsu on her Scroll.

"You should be able take him no problem." Mercury told Cinder.

"Mercury, it's not about over powering the enemy, it's about taking away what little power they have." Cinder said. "And we will, in time."

"I hate waiting." Mercury wined as he laid back down.

"Don't fret, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." Cinder said as she stared at her needle.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 ** _Main Hall_**

Ruby sat at a table staring out the window until Ryuko slammed her hands on the table. "I need you to pick a table cloth." She explained before sliding two sample sheets that, to the untrained eye, looked exactly the same as each other.

"They're the same, aren't they?" Ruby asked.

"Never mind, I've got it." Ryuko said back and walked away.

"Okay..." Ruby stared as Yang carried a large speaker by herself before placing it down.

"So, do you have a dress picked out for tomorrow night?" The blonde asked her younger sister.

"Why bother?" Ruby asked back. "Why should we care if Blake isn't gonna come?"

"Don't worry, she's gonna come." Yang said before looking over. "Weiss! I thought the three of us agreed! No doilies!"

"Well, if I don't get doilies, then you don't get your fog machine." Weiss said back as the doors opened and Sun, Neptune and Natsu walked in.

"This dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked as the three walked over.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said with a change of attitude.

"That sounds pretty cool." The bluenette said back.

"You ladies all excited to dress up?" Sun asked.

"Yeah right." Ruby rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You can laugh all you want, sis." Yang said back. "I'll be turning heads tomorrow night."

"I don't know why everyone is acting so weird about this dance." Natsu said as he walked over to Yang and Ruby. "First Velvet, then Jaune, and now you Yang."

"Velvet?" Yang asked confused.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to ask me something about the dance." He explained. "She seemed nervous about something, must have been her mission. Wonder what she wanted?"

"You are such an idiot." Yang said, face palming. "So, what are you three wearing to the dance?"

"Uh... This." Sun pointed to his current look.

"Ignore him; for he knows not what he says." Neptune raised his hand and blocked Sun's mouth.

"Hey, I MOVED to Mistral, but I GREW UP in Vacuo." Sun defended himself. "It ain't a real shirt and tie kind of place."

"We've noticed." Yang said back.

"So, what does Blake think of all this?" Sun asked. "Is she still acting all, you know... Blakey?"

"Of course she is." Weiss said back.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said. "Natsu, you did talk to her, right?"

"Yeah, I asked her if she could take it easy." The lizard Faunus answered. "She said she had to do this. I don't think we're gonna get her here."

"Trust me guys, she'll be here tomorrow night." Yang said before looking up. "Ryuko, I thought we said no lime green!" She marched over to the other girl.

* * *

 _ **Library**_

Blake stared at the computer with blood shot eyes and bags under them. She typed something in when a small red dot appeared on the screen. Her eyes followed it as it moved up and down on the screen before it moved to her hand. She lifted it off the table and the dot moved to the ground. Blake looked around to see who was messing with her, but found no one.

She turned back to the screen to start typing again, and the dot appeared on her hand again. She lifted her hand and the dot moved to the screen. It moved side to side before making the infinity symbol. Now annoyed, Blake stood and found the dot on the floor. It moved away from her and she marched after it.

The dot rounded a corner and she followed it until she bumped into someone. "Hello!" Yang said as she shut off the laser pointer in her hand.

"Why are you-" Blake started to ask.

"We need to talk." The blonde interrupted her friend, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the library.

* * *

 _ **Team JNPR's Room**_

Ren stepped out of the shower and Jaune grabbed his wrist.

"We need to talk." The blonde said before pulling his friend to the bed. "Look, I'm just gonna come out and say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't talk a lot. Seriously, you're really quiet. Honestly, I don't know much about you personally. But darn it, I think of you like a brother!"

"And I you." Ren said as he sat in his towel.

"Which is why I need your advice on... girls." Jaune said as Ren eyed his clothes hanging nearby.

"Girls?" Ren asked.

"I just... I don't know how to..." Jaune started rambling as Ren reached for his outfit. "Girls, well, I guess what I'm asking is... How did you and Nora, you know..."

"Wait, what?" Ren pulled back his hand when Jaune asked the question.

"Ahem." Both boys looked over as Nora cleared her throat. "We're not together 'together'."

"Nora, I said headphones!" Jaune shouted and she put them back on.

"Jaune, what is all this about?" Ren asked.

"It's Weiss." The blonde confessed. "I've totally fallen for her, and she won't even give me the time of day. She's cold, but at the same time, she's incredible. She's smart, graceful, and talented. I mean have you heard her sing? I just wish she'd take me seriously, you know? I wish I could just tell her how I feel without screwing it all up."

"Then do it." Everyone looked over as Pyrrha stood in the doorway.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Tell Weiss exactly what you just said." The red head clarified. "No schemes or pickup lines. Just be honest with her."

"But what if..." Jaune started.

"Jaune." Pyrrha interrupted. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

"...You're right." Jaune nodded after a moment's thought. "Thanks Pyrrha." He stood up and headed to the door. "Good talk, Ren!"

"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora said to the red head.

* * *

 _ **Outside a Lecture Hall**_

'So Aerith and Vergil have gone shopping for this dance, Ryuko is setting it up, and I'm all by myself.' Natsu complained to himself as he walked down the hall. He looked up and saw Yang dragging Blake into a lecture hall. 'Wonder what that's about?' He walked over to the door and spied in.

"Look, if you you're going to tell me to stop, just save your breath." Blake told the blonde who sat on the main desk.

"No one wants you to stop." Yang said back. "I just want you to slow down."

"We don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake said as she paced back and forth.

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." Yang said.

"No, the necessity is stopping Torchwick." Blake turned to her partner.

"And we will." Yang said. "But I want you to listen to what I have to say first."

Blake shook her head and took a seat on the desk. "Fine."

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale." Yang started. "Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal and our mom would go on missions all over the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose and she was like, a supermom; baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then one day, she left for a mission and never came back."

Blake just stared at her friend, both unaware that Natsu was listening in. "It was rough. Ruby was really torn up, but I think she was still too young to really get what had happened, you know? And our dad just kinda, shut down. It wasn't long before I learned the reason. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost, she was his second."

"The first... was my mom." Both Faunus grew wide eyed at the revelation. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned the two of them had been on a team with Summer and Qrow. And that she left right after I was born. No one has seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

"That's the question..." Yang said as she swung her legs and faced the chalkboard. "Why? I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find her and ask her myself." She pushed herself off the desk and stared at the chalkboard before picking up a piece of chalk. "It was all I thought about."

"I would ask anyone if they knew anything about her." She started drawing something on the board. "Then, one day... I found something. What I thought was a clue that could give me the answers, or even lead me to my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a little wagon, and headed out. We must have walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted. But I want going to let anything stop me."

"When we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care- I had finally made it. And that's when I saw them, those burning red eyes. There we were: a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too tired to even scream for help. We might as well have been served to them on a silver platter. But as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time." Yang finished drawing and put the chalk down. "My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night."

"Yang, I'm sorry that happened to you and I understand what your trying to tell me, but this is different." Blake said before standing up. "I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers. I can't just-"

"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop." Yang interrupted. "I haven't. To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she just left. But I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we need, Blake. But it doesn't do us any good if we destroy ourselves in the process."

"You don't understand!" Blake shouted. "I'm the only one who can do this!"

"No, you don't understand!" Yang turned around, now with red eyes. "If Torchwick walked through that door right now, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake shouted.

"Then you'd lose." Yang shoved her partner.

"I can stop him!" Blake shoved back, but it was only a light tap.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang shoved again before wrapping Blake in a hug. "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest." She let go of the hug and her eyes returned to normal. "Not only for you, but for all the people you care about." Blake stared at her partner as she started walking away. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance."

Blake sighed before walking to another door. As Yang walked closer to the main door, Natsu ran behind a corner and looked back as Yang walked down the other way.

'She's like me, huh?' He asked himself. 'Never knew her real mother either.' Footsteps took him out of his though as Glynda walked up behind him. "Hey, mo-"

"Come with me." She grabbed her wrist and guided him away.

* * *

 _ **Team NVAR's Room**_

"Again." Glynda said before turning the boom box back on. In front of her, Aerith was slow dancing with Natsu, trying to teach him how to do it properly.

"That's it." Aerith said to the Faunus. "You're getting better, Natsu."

"Than- Yeaow!" He started before Aerith stepped on his tail. "How am I supposed to dance if people keep stepping on my tail?"

"Good point." Glynda pressed a button on the box and the music stopped playing. "We'll have to think of something."

"Wait a minute, why am I even doing this?" Natsu asked.

"It's socially important for you to know how to dance this Sunday." Glynda explained to her son. "You want to impress the girls, don't you?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Natsu asked, making both girls shake their heads.

"For now, let's take it from the top." Glynda said before playing the music again and the two started dancing again. 'I can't believe I forgot to teach him how to dance properly. Good thing I ran into him. I have to thank Aerith and Vergil for tell me about him and Velvet. It's just a shame she won't be there.'

* * *

 ** _Nighttime_**

 ** _Quad_**

Jaune walked with a flower in his hand and a smile on his face. He was going to do it, tell Weiss how he felt.

"Neptune!" Her voice caught him off guard and he hid behind a corner as Weiss walked by. He looked over as Weiss ran up to the bluenette.

"Hey, what's up?" He turned around and asked.

"I know this is a little, unorthodox but I wanted to ask you something... Would you like to accompany to the dance?" Weiss asked, breaking Jaune's heart. He dropped the flower and walked away, heartbroken.

* * *

 **Yes, I know there's not a lot of action in this chapter but I hoped you still enjoyed it.**

 **One of the reviews mentioned something about Natsu not acting like Natsu, and I realized he was right. So this chapter was the perfect chance to show case that, like in any universe, Natsu is still dense about matters of the heart. Plus, I really thought Glynda teaching him how to dance would be funny.**

 **The idea about Natus helping Jaune with his Aura came from Natsu is Awesome, the man who help get this story started, so I thank him.**

 **On to the poll results this week. There was a massive influx of voters because of a plug NiA gave in his drabbles. Ruby is still in first with Yang still in second. Velvet has been knocked all the way down to seventh, with Neo taking her place in third, and Winter and Coco are now tied for fourth.**

 **Now, what's up with Natsu's ice? Keep reading to find out.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	12. Dance the Night Away

**Chapter 10**

 **Dance the Night Away**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback / "Communication Chatter"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 ** _Night of the Dance_**

 ** _Ballroom_**

Yang stood behind a podium in an orange yellow dress with frilled arm sleeves and white heels. The door opened and Ruby walked in wearing a black trimmed red dress with black heels. "Oh, you look wonderful!" The older sibling cheered.

"Can we please talk to Weiss about how she fights in these things?" Ruby asked before almost falling over.

* * *

 _ **Outside Plaza**_

Sun walked towards the ballroom in a black shirt and white tie. "Stupid, dumb, itchy neck trap." He complained before adjusting the cloth.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." A voice said from behind. Sun turned around to see Blake standing in a black dress and a teal bow on her head. She walked over, grabbed his arm and and lead him to the ballroom.

"Does this mean we're going together?" Sun asked.

"Technically." She answered. "But my first dance is spoken for."

* * *

 _ **Ballroom**_

Waltz music played through the speakers as pairs of students danced with each other. Yang and Blake bowed to each other as they finished their dance before Sun walked over and started waltzing with Blake. Her teammates looked at the smile on her and knew they had succeeded.

"I told you she'd come." Yang bragged at her success.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss, in a white dress added.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked them both.

"Just have fun." Yang said as she and Weiss walked away.

"So does that mean I can change out of these things and back into my hood?!" She asked her sister but got no response. "Stupid lady stilts..."

"Quit complaining." She looked over as Natsu, in a black tuxedo and a red undershirt walked over. "Your tail isn't shoved down your pants leg."

"Not enjoying yourselves?" Both looked over as Ozpin walked up from behind.

"No, everything's fine." Ruby lied to the professor. "I'm just not really a fancy-pantsy-dancy girl..."

"Yeah, I'm not really good in these kinds of places either..." Natsu added.

"Well, you two can't spend your entire lives on the battlefield, no matter how much you want to." Ozpin said back.

"Yeah, that lessons been floating around a lot lately." Ruby said.

"If you really think about it, fighting and dancing aren't that different." Ozpin said as he turned to the dance floor. "Two partners, interlocked... However, a misstep on the ball room merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle..." Ruby mumbled in embarrassment.

"Or a bruised tail..." Natsu added.

"It's not everyday that friends get to come together like this." Ozpin said. "Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we should never forget."

The door opened, catching Natsu and Ruby's attention. "You guys are just in time." Yang said to Emerald, in a dark green dress, and Mercury, in an orange trimmed tux as they walked through the door.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Mercury said before he and Emerald walked onto the dance floor. All around the room students in tuxedos and dress were chatting with each other. Oobleck and Port were laughing at a joke, and Ironwood even got Glynda to dance with him.

Behind the punch bowl, Ruby and Natsu held a glass of the liquid before Jaune slid next to them. "You two hiding at the punch bowl, too?" He asked.

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

"Uh-huh." Natsu added.

"To the socially awkward." Jaune joked as the three tapped glasses. "So, Natsu, where are your teammates?"

"Well, Aerith is over there." The Faunus pointed at the staff wielder, now in a light pink dress with a light gray trim, cool gray heels and a pink bow with gray dots, talking to a dark skinned man with green hair in a green trimmed tuxedo. "I think Vergil and Ryuko are around here somewhere."

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." Ruby told the blonde.

"Nah, it's cool." The blonde played it off. "I could see why she'd want to go with Neptune."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Come on, not many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune said before raising his glass to his lips.

"Ruby, I thought you said Weiss came alone." Natsu said, making Jaune choke on the punch.

"What?" Jaune asked before looking at the heiress messing with the floral arrangement.

"She said she was too busy focusing on the dance to worry about boys." Ruby explained.

The blonde looked over at Neptune, who was making Sun and Blake laugh, with disdain. "Hold my punch..." He told Natsu before he stormed off to the bluenette.

"Okay..." Ruby mumbled as Natsu took a sip out of Jaune's punch.

Jaune forced his way through the crowd, but stopped when he saw Pyrrha walk by him and up the stairs.

'I am so gonna win this bet.' Natsu thought as he took another sip of his punch.

* * *

 ** _Balcony_**

Pyrrha stared up at the sky in sadness, her red hair flowing in the night breeze.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Jaune said as he walked through the door.

"Hello, Jaune." She said turning around.

"You doing okay?" He asked while walking forward. "I haven't seen you all night."

"I got here late, it seems." She answered turning around.

"Well, you look really nice." Jaune said as he reached her.

"Thank you." She said back.

"Your date isn't gonna kill me for saying that about you, is he?" The blonde nervously asked.

"I'm pretty sure you're safe tonight." She answered.

"So, where is the guy?" Jaune asked.

"There is no guy." Pyrrha confessed turning to the blonde.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"No one asked me." She explained.

"That's not... you're Pyrrha Nikos. How could no one ask you!?" Jaune asked.

"I've been born with incredible talents and opportunities." She started explaining while turning around. "I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when people put you on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people who put you there in the first place."

"Everyone assumes I'm too good for them, that I'm on a level they can never attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you." She said turning to the blonde. "When we met, you didn't even know my name. You just treated me like everyone else and thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime."

"I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." She turned around and started walking back to the door.

"Wait-" Jaune turned around and saw Neptune walking up to him.

"Hey, Jaune was it?" The bluenette asked.

"Yeah." The blonde sighed.

"This party's pretty lame, huh?" Neptune asked. "I mean 'ballroom dancing'? No thank you."

"Yeah." The blonde said, angrier than before.

"Cute girls though, huh?" The second boy asked.

"Is that all you care about?" Jaune asked as he turned around.

"Huh?" Neptune asked confused.

"Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on?" Jaune asked. "How they feel about you?"

"Hold on! Where is this coming from?" Neptune asked confused.

"How could you just turn her down like that!?" Jaune asked.

"Who?" Neptune aksed.

"Weiss!" Jaune shouted.

"Uh... It didn't work out." The bluenette said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What, are you too cool for her!?" Jaune asked. "Too many options on the table? Weiss Schnee personally asked you to the dance. How in your right mind could you possibly-"

"I can't dance." Neptune confessed.

"Come again?" Jaune aksed.

"I can't dance, man." Neptune repeated.

"But you're, so cool." Jaune said.

"Thanks." Neptune said back. "I try super hard to be that way."

"You would rather brake a girl's heart and come to a dance alone than just let everyone see that you can't dance to the rhythm of music?" Jaune asked.

"Pretty much." Neptune nodded.

"Well, that certainly makes me feel better." Jaune said turning around.

"Please don't tell anyone." Neptune begged. "Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I won't get in your way."

Jaune sighed before he turned around and leaned against the railing. "Do you like her?" He asked.

"Well, I mean... I don't know her that well, but she seems pretty cool, so yeah." Neptune nodded.

"Then go talk to her." Jaune said back. "No pickup lines, no suave moves. Just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go."

"Yeah, but-" Neptune started.

"Dude, you don't have to look cool all the time." Jaune interrupted the bluenette. "Honestly, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah... Okay." Neptune said back.

"Go talk to her." Jaune said. "I guarantee it will make her night."

"Thanks... You're a really cool guy, Jaune." Neptune said as he walked over with his fist out.

"Hey, don't lie to me." Jaune said as the two bumped fists. Neptune turned and headed back to the ballroom. "Okay. That leaves only one thing left to do."

* * *

 _ **Ballroom**_

Yang stared out from the upper level of the room at the mass of people dancing and conversing. Footsteps belonging to Natsu and Ruby told her they were walking over. "You know, we really need this." The blonde said.

Down on the floor, Ren and Nora were dancing roughly, and Sun and Blake were dancing peacefully, as were Aerith and her date. Near the side of the room, Penny, surrounded by two Atlas guards, started dancing in place.

"I guess." Natsu said.

"Well, I think you did a great job of planning it." Ruby said.

"Aww, thanks." Yang wrapped her arm around her sister and pulled her in by the throat. "But it wasn't just me. Ryuko and Weiss helped a lot."

All three looked down and saw Weiss sitting in a chair as Neptune walked over.

"Tomorrow, it's back to work." Yang complained with a sigh.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever life throws at us." Ruby said before the people on the floor started laughing, making all three look down.

"Except that." Natsu said, trying not to laugh.

The laughing crowd made way as Jaune, clad in a white dress, made his way towards Pyrrha. She turned around and stared at him in disbelief.

"Eh, a promise is a promise." Jaune said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Pyrrha stared at him before she broke out in a laugh. "Jaune... you didn't have to-"

"Hey, I'm an Arc. We never go back on our word." He said before he held out his hand. "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you want to dance?"

"I would love to dance." Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's before he pulled her in.

"Ren! This! Is! Happening!" Nora cheered from the side.

"Wait, what's happening?" He asked confused before Nora dragged him to the dance and team JNPR started a group dance.

Off to the side of the room, Vergil and Ryuko stood against the wall. Vergil was in a tuxedo with a blue undershirt, an orange bow tie, and his ascot in his jackets pocket. Ryuko was in a sleeveless double strap dress with a red top and a dark blue under skirt and red heels.

"This is so stupid." Vergil complained.

"Yeah, I guess." Ryuko said. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Vergil said quickly and the two started walking towards the dance floor and started to dance.

"I had no idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha said to Jaune impressed.

"Yeah, well this is what happens when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune explained before he spin dipped the red head and then spun her.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Weiss asked Neptune.

"Huh?" The bluenette asked.

"You said you were too embarrassed before. What made you come and talk to me?" She explained.

"The dude in the dress." He pointed to Jaune on the dance floor. "You've got some good friends looking out for you."

"Well, looks like those two are finally together." Ruby nudged her sister.

"Yeah." Yang said. "I'm going out for some air." She turned and head towards the stairs that lead to the balcony. Ruby looked at her sister with confusion and wanted to go after her.

"I'll go talk to her." Natsu said and walked after her.

* * *

 _ **Balcony**_

Yang stared up at the moon and sighed. Ever since she talked to Blake about her mom, she had been feeling down. 'Why'd you have to go, mom?' She asked herself.

"Thinking about your mom?" The blonde looked over as Natsu stood at the door way.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked trying to play it cool.

"I heard the story you told Blake." Natsu said.

"You were spying on us!?" Yang asked infuriated as her eyes turned red.

"Not intentionally." Natsu held up his hands in defense. "I saw you dragging Blake into a classroom, and I guess my curiosity got the better of me."

"So, I guess you wanna give me your pity, huh?" Yang asked as her eyes returned to normal.

"Not at all." Natsu shook his head. "If anything, I'm actually jealous of you, Yang."

"Of what?" Yang asked. "You actually know your real mom."

"No, I don't." Natsu said walking over. "The mom I have adopted me on a trip to Atlas. I have no idea who my real parents are, where they are, or even why they left me." He leaned his hands on the railing and looked up at the moon. "I've tried to find any information on them, but it's like they don't exist. I just want to know why they left me."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Yang standing next to him. "Don't worry, we'll find the answers one day."

"Yeah, I guess..." Natsu somberly said before Yang dragged him back inside and onto the dance floor. "What are you doing?"

"It's a party." Yang said as she placed her hands on Natsu's hand and waist. "So, let's dance."

"I... can't dance that well." Natsu admitted embarrassed.

"I'll lead, then." The girl said as the two started moving to the music. The dancing duo earned some dirty looks from the likes of Cardin, but everyone else either ignored them or gave soft supportive comments. "You're really good at this, Natsu."

"I know. Not bad for one day of lessons, right?" The Faunus joked, making Yang laugh.

"So, were you being serious when you said you were jealous of me?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I was." Natsu nodded.

"Well, don't be." Yang said back. "We both have parent who raised us, and we will find our answers someday."

"Yeah, I hope we do." Natsu said as Yang spun in his hand.

"So, who's your mom?" Yang asked.

"I can't tell you." Natsu answered. "If I tell you, you'll scream it for the whole room to hear."

"Come on, please." Yang begged.

"I'll ask her if she can talk to you." Natsu sighed. "Okay?"

"Deal." The blonde nodded and the two kept dancing.

Emerald and Mercury looked down from the railing at the mass of dancer. "Looks like everyone here has a partner." Emerald commented.

 _"How long do I have?"_ Cinder asked from another location.

"Be back by midnight, just to be safe." Mercury suggested.

 _"I'll keep an eye on the clock."_ Cinder said. Ruby nodded at a pair entering the ballroom before she left to get some air. She looked up and noticed someone running along the roofs of buildings before she moved to pursue her.

Cinder crawled along the side of a wall and looked over at the guard at the main door before she sprinted across. The guard noticed this and started to walk towards the other wall, unaware that Cinder had snuck around him until she chopped him in the neck, rendering him unconscious.

She dragged his body to some bushes and dumped him in them before she walked into the CCT tower, letting the other guards inside see her. "Excuse me, this area is off limits." The closest guard said as she kept walking towards him. "Stop!" He drew his pistol and fired as she sprinted towards him. She pushed his gun downwards and punched him in the face.

She turned as the second guard charged her with his baton ready, but she back kicked him and turned the first guards arm, forcing him to fire on his comrade. She spun and kicked the first guard in his knee before she jumped over him and threw him into the railing.

The two guards at the top of the stairs jumped down and charged her as she summoned flames that hardened into swords. With extreme skill she dispatched the guard before she made her way to the elevator.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Elevator**_

"Hey, do you know what the wifi password is?" One guard asked the other.

"'Beacon' but put a 3 in for the e and add a pound symbol at the end." The second explained as the elevator door opened and they jumped back in surprise at Cinder standing at the door. They looked beside her at the unconscious bodies of the other guards before she walked in. She turned around as the door closed behind her before the guards tried to overpower her.

* * *

 _ **Outside the CCT**_

Ruby walked along the path to the CCT and noticed the knocked out guard in the flower bed. She grabbed her Scroll and punched in a code before her locker embedded itself in the ground and opened, revealing Cresent Rose.

* * *

 _ **Top of CCT Tower**_

The elevator door opened, revealing Cinder standing above the two defeated guards. "Well, that's handy." She said, looking at the Scroll she took of one of the guards. She walked out of the elevator and the door closed behind her as she walked over to the nearest terminal. She sat down and began hacking into the system.

 _"A guest is leaving the party."_ Emerald reported.

"Who is it?" Cinder sighed.

 _"Ironwood."_ The first girl clarified.

 _"Looks like the general has had enough fun for tonight."_ Mercury commented.

 _"Should we stop him?"_ Emerald asked as a black queen chess piece appeared on all the terminal screens.

"No need. We're done here." Cinder smiled behind her mask as she stood up, only to be met with the sound of the elevator moving up. She hid behind the desk and wait per as the elevator door opened, and Ruby Rose walked out, holding Cresent Rose in its scythe form.

"Hello?" She asked before almost tripping on her heels. She looked down in anger before looking around the room. "Is anyone in here?" She walked forward before Cinder stood up from behind the desk. "Excuse me. This isn't a masquerade party, you know. You don't need the mask. So why don't you just-"

She stopped talking when Cinder pulled out a dust container and swung it, creating shards of ice that seemed to glow. She swung her arm again and sent the shards flying towards cinder, shocking Ruby for a brief second before she spun her scythe and blocked the shards.

She fired bullets from her scythe that Cinder blocked with her hand before she spun around and created her blades again. Ruby pulled her scythe out of the floor and jumped forward ready to slice Cinder in half, but the masked girl jumped back before she summoned three arrows from nowhere and fired them from her blade bow, creating an explosion that pushed Ruby back.

Both girls looked at each other as the elevator dinged, forcing their eyes towards the door as it opened, revealing General Ironwood. Ruby turned back with a smile only to find the room empty.

* * *

 _ **With Cinder**_

Cinder pushed open the door as archaic ruins floated around her arms before her whole body glowed in a yellow light and she pushed open a second door. Behind her, guards rushed in and stepped on glass before they opened the second door and found themselves in the ballroom.

People all around were sitting at tables, dancing separately like Neptune and Weiss, or waltzing like Yang and Natsu, or Emerald and Mercury. Emerald felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Cinder, now clad in a black dress. "How adorable. Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all." The green haired girl moved to the side and Mercury and Cinder started waltzing.

"And how was your night?" Mercury asked in fake curiosity.

"A bit more, eventful than I anticipated." Cinder confessed.

"Should we worry?" He asked.

"Not at all." Cinder laughed. "They will be scratching their heads long after we're done with what we need to do here."

"So, now what?" Mercury asked.

"Enjoy the rest of the night." Cinder said. "After all it is a party." She looked over his shoulder at Natsu still dancing with Yang. She motioned to Mercury and the two split up and walked over to the pair. "Care to change partners?"

"Sure." Yang nodded and started dancing with Mercury as Cinder held her hand out and Natsu took it. She pulled him in and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said with a sly smile as the two started dancing. 'What is it about you that makes me feel like this?' She asked herself as she felt another pang in her chest. 'It doesn't matter.' She shook her head as the bell rang twelve times. 'I will find out your secrets, and when I do, you will be mine...'

As the two continued their dance, the terminal in the CCT flashed the black queens peice before it faded as Ironwood talked to Ruby.

* * *

 **The dance is done! Yes, I changed Yangs dress. I just felt like it had to be done, a simple white dress wouldn't turn my head. I've planned on including this interaction with Yang since I started this story, whether she was dead last or first place on the poll. The dirty looking thing is because Cardin seems like the guy who would hate interracial relations, so that why I put it in.**

 **That's right, I planned to put Vergil and Ryuko together, so I hope you like them. If you don't know who Aerith was dancing with, it was Sage. If you still want her to be with Natsu, go vote. The poll ends soon.**

 **For NVAR's outfits, I looked up Natsu and Vergil in tuxedos and used fan art of them. I found Aerith in a dress that seemed perfect for this occasion, and then I looked up Ryuko in a dress, which took a long time to find.**

 **Poll results this week. Ruby is still in first place and Yang is still in second, but that might change after this chapter. Percentage wise, Neo, Winter and Coco are tied for third. Vote wise, Neo is ahead by two, and Winter is ahead of Coco by 1.**

 **Next chapter is the start of the away missions at Beacon, so I have a question: Do you want NVAR to go with RWBY, or do you want them to do their own thing? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	13. Nothing Else I Would Rather Be

**Chapter 11**

 **Nothing Else I Would Rather Be**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Speakers, Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

"They were here!" Ironwood repeated for the tenth time. "Ozpin, they were here!"

"We are very much aware of that." Glynda said. "Thank you for reminding us, James."

"Wonderful, you're aware." The general said back. "Now, are you going to do something about it, or are we just going to stay the course and keep ignoring what's right in front of us!?"

The elevator beeped and Ozpin stood up from his chair. "Come in."

The door opened and Ruby walked into the room. "Sorry it took so long." She said. "Someone accidently hit all the buttons on their way up. It wasn't me."

"Thank you for coming here, Ruby." The headmaster said as the scythe user walked forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess... Although I'd feel a lot better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3." She joked but the the adults just stared at her. "Okay, so that's the tone of the room, got it."

"Ruby, I feel it's best you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about." Ironwood said as he walked over and put his hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You recognized a threat, you took action, and did the very best you could."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said back.

"Now, the general has already informed us of the events that happened last night." Ozpin explained. "But now that you're rested, we were hoping that you could add anything."

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all? Those sorts of things." Glynda added.

"I... I don't know." Ruby shook her head. "She was wearing a mask, and she didn't say anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I'm not sure if that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Other than the glass, that sounds identical to the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda said to the men.

"Weaving Dust into clothing is an ancient technique." The general reminded them. "It could have been anyone."

"Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible." Ozpin said scratching his chin. "We hadn't considered it, but it's not an impossibility, however we lack the evidence to link the two."

Ruby thought about her own investigation and decided to give an idea to the adults. "Well, I think I heard her say something about a hideout or something. In the southeast, just outside the kingdom."

"Interesting." Ozpin smiled.

"But you said that the intruder never-" Glynda started as Ozpin walked forward.

"Thank you for your assistance, Ruby." Ozpin interrupted. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your friends? You all have a big day ahead of you."

"Anytime!" Ruby said before she turned back to the elevator.

"One more thing, Miss Rose." Ozpin spoke up, making her turn to the head master. "Please try to be discrete about this matter."

"Yes sir." Ruby nodded before continuing to the elevator.

* * *

 ** _Team RWBY's Room_**

"Well, what happened!?" Yang asked as Team's RWBY and NVAR crowded around Ruby when she opened the door.

"Uh, well, um..." Ruby started before chuckling nervously.

* * *

 ** _Ozpin's Office_**

"There we have it." Ironwood said looking out at his forces. "We send as many soldiers as possible to the southeast, find out what's going on there, and wipe out anyone who stands in our way."

"Why must your answer to every problem be a massive display of triumphant military bravado!?" Glynda asked pointing her crop at him. "You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-"

"Glynda." Ozpin interrupted.

"Well, he does." She mumbled as Ozpin turned around in his chair.

"She's right." He said having spun to face them both. "As much as I would love to end this whole thing once and for all, we mustn't forget that this may go well beyond Beacon, beyond Vale. And if this part of some grand master plan for which we know not the final move, we cannot be so bold, nor can we risk spreading panic."

"I have served you faithfully for years." Ironwood turned and pointed at Ozpin. "But if you're telling me you mean to just the hold defenses and wait for them-"

"It is not." Ozpin stood up from his chair. "You're a general, James. So when you go to war, tell me who do you send in first, the flag bearers or the scouts?"

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY's Room**_

"That was a pretty risky move." Weiss said after Ruby told them what she said.

"But one well worth the rewards." Vergil added. "Now an idea is in their heads."

"I think she handled it well." Blake added from Weiss' bed.

"I hope so." Ruby said nervous.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Ruby." Yang added, holding her sisters shoulder. "Oh, I know what'll cheer you up." She turned and walked over to the desk.

"What is it?" She asked following her sister with her eyes.

"I don't know yet." Yang answered picking up a tube. "Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together."

"Ooh, something from home!" Ruby squealed before wrapping around Yang trying to grab the tube. The blonde shook the tube and the bottom hatch opened, letting something fall out. It squirmed around on the floor before it popped up and stood in four legs. All eight stared at it until it barked, scaring and exciting the group, minus Vergil.

"ZWEI!" Ruby shouted in joy before picking up the dog.

"He sent a dog!?" Blake asked.

"In the mail!?" Weiss added.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time." Yang said as the dog licked Ruby's face while Aerith and Ryuko petted the dog's belly.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked after jumping onto Ruby's bed.

"Are you telling me that this mangey,.." Weiss leaned to the dogs face. "Drooling,..." Zwei turned and looked at Weiss. "Mutt is going to wive wife us forever? Oh yes he is, yes he is." She smiled and started rubbing its lower jaw. "Awh, isn't he adorable?"

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake requested.

 _"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater?"_ Glynda's voice asked through the PA system.

"Well, we can't just leave him here alone for a week." Weiss said as the dog jumped out of Ruby's hands and Yang pulled the top of the tube.

Zwei sniffed Natsu's tail before biting down on the tip. "Yeaow!" The Faunus cried in pain before running around the room, the dog still on his tail.

"Look, there's a note." Yang said, pulling out a sheet of paper. "'Dear girls. I have to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang'." At the mention of food, Zwei let go of Natsu's tail and raced over to Yang. The blonde shook the container and a hundred cans of dog food buried Zwei until he popped his head out.

"How is he suppose to eat those?" Weiss asked. Yang shook the container again and a can opener fell and bounced off of Zwei's head.

"Well, that's taken care of." Yang said, throwing the end and shipping tube to the side. "Come on guys, Zwei will be here when we get back." She turned and headed to the door.

"I don't, I mean, how...?" Vergil mumbled in disbelief how much stuff could fit into the tube, as Ryuko walked beside him.

"Stupid, four legged, flea bag." Natsu said, holding his tail as high as he could.

"Don't act like that Natsu." Aerith said as they followed the others.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much." Weiss said petting the dog as she walked by while Blake jumped on the desk and out the door. "We're going to be best friends. I can't wait to see you again."

The two left leaving Ruby alone with the dog. The two stared at each other before Ruby got an idea.

* * *

 _ **Ampitheater**_

Ruby walked into the building following her friends with a backpack on her shoulders. "Quiet please." Glynda requested as she and Ozpin stood on the main stage. Ruby placed her bag alongside the others and stood next her teammates. "Professor Ozpin would like to say a few words before we begin." She walked to the side and Ozpin took the mic.

"Today we stand together, united." The headmaster started. "Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, the four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history finally came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, greed, and oppression. A war that was about more than where borders fell or who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself."

"We fought for countless reasons, one unfortunately being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression." He continued. "That, as I'm sure many of you are well aware, was something many people could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself; color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations that followed."

"And it's a trend that still continues to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot be maintained without effort. Which is why though the rest of the world celebrates peace today, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission."

Screens with jobs popped up along the wall. "Some will take you outside the kingdom for several days, while others will make you work within the walls for the rest of the week. But regardless of the path you choose, remember to stay safe, remember your training, and remember to so your very best." The crowd of students cheered as Ozpin walked off the stage.

"This is perfect." Ruby cheered to her teammates, as well as Natsu's team. "All we have to do is follow some Huntsmen working in the southeast."

"Yeah, follow them by day and give them the slip at night." Yang added.

"Let's check 'search and destroy'." Weiss suggested.

"Sounds like fun already." Natsu cheered as the two teams walked over to a screen.

"Here we go. Quadrant five needs Grimm cleared." Ruby read the mission.

"Well, it's in the southeast." Blake said.

"It's perfect." Yang added. Ruby pressed the screen and typed in the team name as Yang turned to Natsu's team. "Alright, you guys find your-" She was cut off when a beeping forced her attention to the screen, where the computer told them it was unavailable for first year students.

"Wonderful." Weiss sarcastically said.

"Any other ideas?" Vergil asked.

"We could mail ourselves there." Ruby suggested.

"Well, that's one way to get there." The students looked over as Ozpin walked up from behind the screen. "However, we've determined that the concentration of Grimm was too high for first year students, even if two teams went. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you all will make your way there, no matter what job you choice."

Everyone else looked at Ruby, who rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "What makes you say that?" She asked, trying to play it off.

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester." Ozpin continued to speak. "I'm interested as to know how you really learned of a 'hideout' in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses report seeing robots, rose petals and chunks of ice near a dance club some time ago."

"Umm... Well..." Ruby started to mumble.

"I doubt I'll ever find the answers I'm looking for." Ozpin interrupted. "So, how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, I bend them for you." He pressed a button on his Scroll and the job flashed the words 'Two Teams Required'. Everyone in the group looked smiled before they turned back to the headmaster.

"We won't let you down." Ruby spoke for the group. "Thank you, professor."

"Do not thank me for this." Ozpin said. "Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand this. The things that await you outside the kingdoms protection will not care. Stay close to your Huntsmen at all times, and do as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you all sent back to Beacon of if he finds your skill unsuited for the task." He turned and walked away, leaving the group to think about his words. "Good luck."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Glynda asked in front of a pillar as Ozpin walked by her.

"Positive. They know more than they're letting on, so why not let them help us?" Ozpin asked.

"And if he discovers the truth?" Glynda asked fear in her voice.

"Don't worry about that." Ozpin said back. "Remember what he said the first day: you're his mother and that will never change." He kept walking as Glynda turned and watched the two teams walk out.

"I just hope your right..." She whispered before following the professor.

* * *

 _ **Outside**_

"Well, that was depressing." Vergil said walking along with the group.

"I don't know about that, but it wasn't what I'd call uplifting." Yang said.

"He's not wrong, you know." Blake added.

"It's gonna be tough, but we're two teams going." Ruby spoke up. "I know we can do it."

"Hey, Team CFVY is back!" A student behind them said running forward, making them all look up as the second year team walked through the courtyard.

"Velvet, are you okay?" Blake asked as she ran up to the Faunus.

"I'm fine." The rabbit eared girl said. "I had Yatsuhashi looking out for me." She motioned to the boy walking past her.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago, what happened?" Weiss asked as the group made its way over, Natsu in the back.

"Nothing happened." Velvet shook her head. "It's just, there were so many of them." The others looked at each other before velvet saw their faces. "Oh, no need to worry. You first years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Right..." Yang agreed, lying.

"Hey Velvet." Natsu said finally reaching the others.

"Hey, Natsu." Velvet said. "How was the dance?"

"Fine. Me and Yang did a little dancing." He answered, missing the disappointed look on the Faunus' face. "Hey, what did you want to ask me about the dance?"

"I was hoping to go with you." She said looking at Yang with mild jealousy. "It doesn't matter now. See you guys later." She turned and went after her team, leaving Natsu and Yang confused.

'Does she think I... not that I am.' Yang thought to herself as she and Natsu looked at each other confused while the others focused on her earlier words.

"We can do this." Ruby said gaining all their focus. "None of us have ever backed down before, and were not gonna start now."

"Yeah." Natsu added.

"Besides, we won't be alone out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah!" Yang added. The group left for the air docks and when they got there, they all stood wide eyed, open jawed, and in disbelief at their Huntsman.

"Hello students!" Oobleck in exploration gear said. "Who here is ready to fight for their lives?"

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed." He nodded before pacing back and forth. "I'm afraid none of you will need those bags, seeing as you've all opted to shadow a Huntsman on what has now become a reconnaissance mission. Let me assure you, we will not be establishing a single headquarters, but rather we will traversing several miles of hazardous terrain and making camp in any defendable locations we find. I've packed the essentials, plotted the air course, and readied the airship."

"And." He leaned towards Weiss. "It's DOCTOR Oobleck. I didn't earn the Ph.D. because I was bored, thank you very much." He fixed his glasses and backed away. "Come now, children! According to my schedule, we are three minutes behind, schedule." He rushed to the airship, leaving the group of eight confused.

"Well, okay then." Ruby spoke, trying to keep things positive. "Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck." The others did not apreatiate her sunny disposition.

"Yeah, that's one of those things that sounds much worse out loud." Natsu a rubbed the back of his head.

"Save the world!?" The group turned around to see Team JNPR walking up behind them. "You guys are going on world savings missions without us? I'm sad, betrayed! Maybe a little hungry? That last ones not your fault though, Ren." Nora turned to her partner who crossed his arms.

"Sounds exciting!" Jaune said. "Where you going?"

"Just outside the kingdom." Ruby answered.

"All of you guy?" Pyrrha asked. "Seems like overkill."

"Well, we're actually just just getting a ride." Virgil said. "Our job is on route to theirs so, two birds one stone."

"That's not-" Natsu started before Aerith and Ryuko covered his mouth.

"What about you guys?" Yang asked.

"We're going outside the kingdom too!" Nora cheered.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We leave tomorrow." Ren added.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune said as he and Sun walked up. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. Inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"Cool..." Jaune mumbled.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, and that means stuff is exploding and junk." Sun said, pointing to the larger group. "So we thought this might be a good way to check out the city without some mad man trying to kill us."

"Well-" Ruby started.

"Four minutes, people!" Oobleck shouted before climbing back into the Bullhead.

The groups smiled at each other before Ruby spoke up. "Well, wish us good luck." Ruby finished her thought before the group's walked away from each other.

"Tell Sage I said thanks for the dance." Aerith told Sun and Neptune before running after her team. The group of eight climbed into the he Bullhead and it took off.

"I gotta be honest, I never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to Oobleck.

"I'll admit I'm more of an intellectual." Oobleck confessed. "But, let me assure you, as a Huntsmen, I've had more than my fair share of tussles."

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked.

"Those are truffles." Blake corrected.

"Like the sprout?" Natsu asked.

"That's a brussle." Ryuko corrected.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, and my dabblings in the archeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular assignment!" Oobleck added.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why what a ridiculous question, you silly girl." Oobleck answered. "History is the back bone of our very society! And the liver! Maybe the kidneys if I were to wager."

"And that means what?" Weiss asked.

"The southeast quadrant outside the city of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves." The teacher explained. "But it is also home to one of the kingdoms greatest failures."

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"It was an attempt at an expansion of Vale." Yang explain. "But in the end, it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

"And now it sits abandoned, as a grim reminder..." Virgil added.

"And a likely place to hideout." Blake added.

"Exactly." Oobleck nodded and adjusted his glasses.

* * *

 _ **Mountain Glenn**_

Abandoned building littered the streets as the Bullhead hovered over a street and opened it side door. The group jumped out, weapons at the ready, with Ruby being last as the airship flew away.

"Okay." Oobleck spoke. "You may still be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntsmen and Huntresses has begun. From this point on, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" The group nodded before the teacher looked at Ruby. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave that bag of yours at school!"

"You did." Ruby nodded. "But, uh, you didn't tell us we had to listen to you yet. So I didn't."

"She's not wrong." Oobleck mumbled. "Alright then, leave your bag here, Ruby. We can pick it up when we return."

"But, I ... uh..." Ruby tried to argue back.

"Young lady!" Oobleck shouted. "What in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring with-" His rant was cut off when Zwei poked his head out of the bag, making the other students look at her.

"Get back in the bag..." She whispered, making Zwei bark.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban-jungle, seeping with death and hostility, and you brought a dog?" The teacher asked.

"Hellhound is a better term, but that's just me." Natsu added, keeping his tail away from Ruby's bag.

"I... Uh..." Ruby mumbled.

"Brilliant!" Oobleck shouted, confusing the students until he grabbed the dog out of the bag and started spinning in place with it above him. "The canine species are historically known for their perceptive nose and superior sense of sound, making them perfect companions for a hunt such as ours!"

"Are you sure about that?" Natsu asked as Zwei barked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Oobleck nodded as the other students stared in disbelief.

"I'm a genius." Ruby bragged, making the others shake their heads.

"Just keep it away from me." Natsu requested.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked, trying to refocus the group.

"Ah, right. Straight to the chase. I like it." Oobleck said before dropping the dog. "As you've been informed the southeast area has been marked as a hotspot for recent Grimm activity. Now there may be several explanations for this behavior, one of them being... Grimm."

The students looked at each other confused at the teacher's words. "Huh?" Natsu asked.

"Grimm." Oobleck repeated. "A creature of Grimm, about a hundred yards from us, right now."

"What?" Weiss shouted as the group turned around. Coming out from behind a building was a Beowolf, sniffing the ground. All eight students drew their weapons and entered their fighting stances.

"Stop!" The doctor ordered, confusing them. "There are numerous reasons why Grimm would congregate in this area. The most like of which would be their attraction towards negativity. Sadness, envy, hatred. The last of which is most likely seeping from our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait and we track." Oobleck answered. "If this one leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"I hate waiting." Natsu huffed, crossing his arms and drooping his tail. "How long do we have to do that?"

"Hours, days, weeks." Oobleck guessed. "It's unclear. Lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from their packs for months. And there's the whole pack." More Beowolves walked out infront of them.

Zwei walked over and sniffed Natsu's tail before biting down again. "Yeaow!" Natsu screamed again. "Ruby, get your mangey, no good, flee-bitten-"

"Hey! Watch what you say about our dog!" Yang shouted back.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"And now they've seen us!" Oobleck repeated.

"Way to go, you two." Blake sarcastically said.

"Hey, it's not my fault that dog hates me." Natsu said back as Ruby pulled Zwei off his tail and put the dog on the ground.

"So, I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ryuko asked.

"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Yang asked as the pack sprinted towards them.

"Show me what you can do." Oobleck stated.

"Zwei, cover your ears." Ruby told the dog as she slammed her scythe into the ground. The dog did just that as the rest of the group sprinted forward.

Ryuko use her Semblance to pull some Beowolves towards her before jumping forwards and slicing them in half with her blades before putting them back together and jumping from Beowolf to Beowolf, chopping off heads.

Yang pulled her fist back and punched a Beowolf aside before leading a group of the creatures away. A few looked over at Blake and charged her, as she calmly unsheathed her blade. A Beowolf lunged at her but she activated her Semblance and jumped up and swung her sword, slicing it in half before dealing with another and sliced it in half.

Vergil took aim with his black pistol and fired, killing a few wolves before he pushed his katana up and drew it, killing a few he missed. One Beowolf charged him and swung its claw, but Vergil sliced it off and then shot it in the head.

Aerith blocked a swing with her staff before tripping the wolf and slamming her staff on its head. A new group of four charged her, forcing her to swing her staff in a circle and walk forward, striking any that reached her before she jumped and impaled the last one through its chest.

Weiss ran from a group before jumping and striking three of them with her rapier. She charged at the rest and swung her sword with blinding speed, killing them all.

Natsu stood still as a group of wolves charged forward. He opened his eyes and created knifes of ice before swinging his arms, throwing the knifes into the heads of those in the front of the pack, killing them. The last two he ducked their swings and tripped them with his hands, forcing them down to the ground before ice spikes jutted up out of the back of their heads.

A large group charged at Ruby who open fired with her bullets. Zwei spun in a circle before she pulled her scythe out of the ground and launched forward with her Semblance and sliced the last wolf in half. All eight students looked over to the teacher who stood there watching the fight. "Piece of cake." Ruby bragged.

"Do not celebrate yet, I'm certain this was only round one in a much longer fight." Oobleck said. "Shall we keep moving?"

* * *

 _ **Different Street**_

The students took out any Grimm in their way, exhausting them greatly, as Oobleck took a sip out of his thermos. "Excellent work, students." He praised. "However, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal activity in this sector. Oh well. Let's go." He turned and led the group away from the bodies that were fading away.

"You know, doc, I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro Huntsmen in action." Yang confessed. "Like, maybe fighting, or helping us fight."

"Ahh! But I am in action!" Oobleck said, looking over his shoulder. "Scouring the ruins of this once mighty city for anything out of place." He turned around and looked at the group. "Not every mission is filled daring deeds of heroism, people. Sometimes, it's just a heightened level of extermination. Don't forget, this is a job that you all signed up for. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah..." Yang said. "O-of course I do!"

"Hmm..." Oobleck looked at her, not believing her words.

* * *

 ** _With Yang_**

"Tell me, Yang, why did you choice this line of work?" Oobleck asked once he was alone with the blonde.

"Huh?" She turned around and looked at the teacher. "You know, to fight monsters and save-"

"No." Oobleck interrupted her. "That is what you do. I want to know why you do it; the true reason why you want to be a Huntress."

"The true reason?" Yang asked and Oobleck nod. "I'm a thrill seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. If I can help people while I do that, all the better. It's a win-win you know?"

"I see..." Oobleck mumbled.

* * *

 ** _With Ryuko_**

"What about you, Ryuko?" Oobleck asked. "Why do this for a living? Why not join your mother and sister in a cushy life in the city, designing clothes for people?"

"Half-sister." Ryuko corrected as she pulled one of her blades out of a Beowolf. "That's not the life I want. Having people wait on me hand and foot because my parent told them to? No thanks. I'd rather earn people's respect than have it forced down their throats. Besides, if I did that, I wouldn't have met Vergil."

"I see..." Oobleck nodded before writing something in his notebook.

* * *

 ** _With Weiss_**

"And you, Miss Schnee?" The teacher asked as a Beowolf lunged by. "A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a safe life in Atlas?"

"It's just as you said." Weiss answered, pulling her sword out of the Beowolfs heart. "I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized my skills as a fighter, there were no more questions about what to do with my life. It was my duty."

"Interesting..." Oobleck observed.

* * *

 ** _With Aerith_**

"And you, Miss Gainsborough?" Oobleck asked, sitting on a pile of rubble. "With gifts such as yours, I'm certain you would have been an amazing doctor. Why become a huntress?"

"You wouldn't be the first to say that." She said after jabbing a wolf in the stomach before flipping her staff and slamming on its head. "Too many people don't come back from missions because of their injuries. If I'm out in the field, I can change that, and show the world I'm not some scared little girl."

"Interesting..." Oobleck mumbled.

* * *

 ** _With Blake_**

Blake sliced a door down before flipping back from the little Nevermores that flew out. She turned her weapon into its gun form and fired up, killing the birds. She walked back to the door way as Oobleck looked inside.

"And what about you, Blake?" He asked. "You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing." Blake said. "Inequality, corruption. Someone has to stop it."

"Agreed, how?" He asked back.

"I... Uhh..." Blake mumbled.

"Hmmm..." Oobleck whispered back before leaving.

* * *

 _ **With Vergil**_

"What about you, Mister Inferno?" The teacher asked standing next to an old shop. "Why go to a school when you are already so clearly talented?"

"Self teachings can only get you so far." Vergil answered, pulling his sword out of a Beowolves head. "A school is a professional environment, one where you learn from your mistakes instead of dying from them."

"I see..." Oobleck wrote something in his journal before closing it.

* * *

 _ **With Ruby and Natsu**_

Ruby held a turkey on the end of her scythe for Zwei, hoping to get Natsu to warm up to the dog. "Uh, Ruby..." Natsu pointed over towards Oobleck.

"Sorry..." Ruby said, folding up her scythe. "Um, are we ready to keep going?"

"No, I think we're done for today." Oobleck answered. "It's going to be dark soon." He threw his bag to Vergil who caught it. "The six of you will set up camp in that building. Oh, and make sure that there aren't any more, creatures." He turned to the group and pointed back at Natsu and Ruby. "Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come along, you two." He walked ahead of the leaders that soon followed him, leaving the others to set camp.

Oobleck rounded a corner and led Ruby and Natsu to the edge of the city overlooking a forest.

"Whoa..." Ruby stared in awe at elephant Grimm walking through the forest. "What is that!? It looks awesome."

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm." Oobleck said.

"Let's kill it." Natsu said as Ruby pulled out Cresent Rose.

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle won't do anything other than agitate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck shot down the idea.

"But what if it attacks us!?" Ruby asked.

"Relax, you two." Oobleck said. "Those Goliaths aren't concerned with us. Listen, not every Grimm is mindless. Or rather, not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm before us are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you've fought, they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And between killing humans and attacking our borders, they've done one thing. They've learned."

"They've learned that when they attack our borders, we will retaliate and they are likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will." A single Goliath looked over, seemingly looking at the group. "And that killing one human only brings more."

"So, why are they still so close to the city?" Ruby asked. "What are they doing?"

"Waiting." Oobleck answered.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

"That is the big question." Oobleck said as the Goliath turned and followed the rest of the herd. The teacher did the same and headed towards the camp.

"Doctor Oobleck..." Ruby spoke up as she put her weapon away. "I was wondering..."

"Wonder why I've been interrogating your fellow students all day?" He asked back.

"You were doing what?" Natsu asked, having no idea that happened.

"No, I was wondering. Why did you want to be a Huntsman?" Ruby asked her question.

"Both of you look around and tell me what you see." Oobleck requested.

"Some old building..." Ruby looked to the left.

"A lot of empty streets..." Natsu looked to the right.

"I see lives that could have been saved." Oobleck said before walking ahead of the students and dog. "As a Huntsman, my duty is to protect the people. And even though I'm capable doing so with traditional weaponry, I feel I can make a much stronger impact if do it with my mind. As a teacher, I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of all, and place it into the hands of every student who walks into my class. I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could have be saved, but I also see it as an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy. And therefore, become stronger. I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be."

* * *

 _ **Campsite**_

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang complained as she walked towards the fire.

"We've always had the fortune of being in the right place at the right time." Blake said, looking up from the fire. "I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

"Don't I know it..." Vergil whispered.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said, confusing the others.

"Huh?" Aerith asked.

"Earlier, about upholding the legacy." The heiress explained. "There's more to it than that."

"Yeah, I think that's safe to say for all of us." Ryuko said, as the others looked around. "I just, I don't know..."

"I don't know either." Blake said standing up. "I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd go one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Yang said. "We all know why we're here. Right?" She looked at the others, but got no response.

"Ah, wonderful." Oobleck said as he entered the room, breaking the awkward silence. "A textbook campfire."

"Fire!" Ruby shouted before kneeling infront of the flame.

"Food!" Natsu cheered before grabbing his helping.

"Very good. Eat your dinners and hurry to bed." Oobleck suggested. "We've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow, so we'll need you to take turns watching over our temporary abode. Any volunteers to be first?"

"Me." Ruby raised her hand.

"Very well. After Ruby will be Natsu, than a member of the other team and so on." Oobleck said before leaving. Ruby got up and walked towards a hole in the wall.

"Hey..." Yang spoke up as her sister walked past her. "Did Oobleck ask either of you why you wanted to do this? If so, what did you two tell him?"

"Nope, never asked." Ruby answered. "Weird. Well, goodnight guys."

Natsu was already asleep as the others rolled out their mats and ate their dinners. They laid on the sleeping bags, looking up at the ceiling.

Zwei walked over to Ruby as a Beowolf howled up at the moon. He whined at the sound so she rubbed her dog's back. "Don't worry, things will be better tomorrow." She said, looking out at the night sky.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

Ironwood stared out at the city lights as Glynda walked up behind him. "Trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"Arm was acting up." Ironwood said, looking over his shoulder.

"Of course." Glynda said walking closer. "So naturally you got out of bed, fully dressed yourself and decided to gaze menacingly at the horizon. What's really wrong?"

"I've trusted him for years, we both have." Ironwood started. "It's just, I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something from us."

"Don't be ridiculous." Glynda said back. "You know as well as I do that we aren't the ones in the dark."

"That makes it all the worse." Ironwood said. "I refuse to believe that the man I've trusted for so long can act so... passively."

"You're a good person, James." Glynda said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protests. It's admirable. But you need to stop talking about trust, and start showing some. Ozpin, he has experience the rest of us just don't, and I think that's something worth remembering."

"I suppose... So, what are you doing up?" Ironwood asked.

"I'm worried about my son." Glynda confessed. "It's his first mission, and I'm afraid he might get hurt or worse."

"He'll be fine." The general said. "He has a good team looking out for him. Granted, it's not as good as one if he went to my school, but-"

"Why do I even bother?" Glynda asked as she walked away.

* * *

 _ **Mountain Glenn**_

 _ **Campsite**_

Ruby looked down the scope of her scythe at a Beowolf walking nearby. The creature looked up before walking away. She sighed in disappointment as the rest of the group slept by the fire, with Oobleck sleeping on the floor above them.

"Hey, any of you guys awake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Blake, Vergil, Ryuko and Aerith said.

"Why do you think he asked us about choosing this job?" Yang asked. "Was he trying to say anything?"

"Maybe he was just curious." Aerith guessed as Yang rolled on to her stomach.

"That can't be it." Vergil said.

"Yeah, you're right." Blake agreed as Yang rolled onto her back.

"Weiss, you awake?" Ryuko asked the heiress.

"Of course I'm awake!" The girl softly shouted. "You're all talking. Look, I... oh, how do I talk about this?"

"My mom and dad got together at a clothing store." Ryuko spoke, interrupting the heiress. "She was a seller with a daughter and he was an up and coming scientist. They dated, got married and had me. But my dad got wrapped up in his research, and she ended up divorcing him. After he died, I was offered a place at her clothing company, but it just didn't feel right, being treated differently because of whom my mom was. When I told them I wanted to be a Huntress, neither of them understood why. Since then, they've been trying to convince me to join the family business. But that's not what I want."

She looked over the heiress with a smug smile. "Now you try."

"When I said that I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it." Weiss said. "But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm well aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took over, we've been operating in a... morally-grey area."

"That's an understatement." Blake said as Weiss sat up.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right." The heiress continued. "If I took that job in Atlas, it would have changed nothing. My father was not the start of our name, and I'll be damned if I let him be the end of it."

"That wasn't very ladylike." Aerith chuckled at the heiress, before giving a deep sigh. "What I told Ryuko about my friends and the cave is true. But there's something you don't know. I lead them to that cave. I wanted to prove to them I was brave, but in the end, I just hid as my friends died around me. I was a coward. When I discovered my Semblance, everyone wanted me to be a doctor, to live a safe life. But I still felt guilty about my friends, so I started training. When they saw me, people thought I was making a mistake, but I was doing it for my friends. At least that's how it started."

"All my life, I fought for what was right." Blake spoke up. "I had this partner named Adam. Well, more of a mentor. He always told me what we were doing was making the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future, turned out to be not so perfect for everyone. I joined the academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded at the noblest warriors in the world. Always fighting for good, but I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy, what will... how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Yang said looking over. "You don't back down from a challenge, Blake."

"But I do it all the time!" The secret Faunus said back. "When you learned I was a Faunus, I panicked and ran. When I saw that my oldest partner had turned into a monster, I ran. Look at my Semblance. I was born with the ability to leave a shadow of myself. An empty clone that takes a hit so I can run away."

"I had a partner too." Vergil spoke up. "He was my twin brother, Dante. Our dad was on business when he died and our mom died when we were eight. We were left alone, so we started training to fight for our lives. We got pretty damn good at it, so we started charging people to solve their problems. But we got cocky, overconfident. One day we went on a job and we got surrounded. I survived, but he didn't. After I killed the Beowolf that took him, I wondered what to do with my life. Soon enough, I found myself at Beacon and, you know the rest."

"At least you guys have a driving force." Yang spoke up before rolling over. "I've just always, gone with the flow, you know? And that's great, that's who I am, but how long can I go like that? I truly want to be a Huntress, not because I want to be a hero but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I don't know what tomorrow brings and that will be a good thing. Being a Huntress just lines up with that."

She rolled onto her side as she looked at her sister. "I'm not like Ruby; she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's just like she said- she's dreamed of being the heroes in the books. Helping others and saving the day, and never asking for anything in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get her today."

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss said, sitting up.

"She's only a few years younger than the rest of us." Blake said, sitting up as well. "So we're all still kids."

"Not really." Vergil spoke up. "Look at us. We're in a war zone, armed to the teeth."

"It's the life we chose." Blake said.

"It is a job." Weiss added. "We all had this fantasy version of being warriors in our heads, but when you get down to it, it's a job to protect the people, and whatever we want has to come second." None could see the smile on Oobleck's face. "So what about Natsu?"

"His mom is a Huntress, so he wants to be just like her." Aerith explained.

"Really?" Blake asked. "I'd thought he'd want to separate himself from her legacy."

"Well, he loves to fight." Ryuko added.

"That explains alot." Weiss said.

"Mommy, I don't wanna get a shot..." Natsu whispered in his sleep, earning a few giggles.

Yang sighed as she looked towards the Faunus. 'Loves fighting, looks great, extremely loyal..' She listed off his best qualities in her head. 'Maybe I really am falling for him...'

* * *

 _ **Hours Later**_

The fire was reduced to smoldering embers as Natsu stood watch at the door. He spun his belt so he could replenish his powers. He took a bit of a small ice Dust crystal before he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down and saw Zwei running past him.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Natsu complained as he put the crystal back in his belt pocket. "Hey, get back here!" He said as he ran out the door. "Here, hellhound." He said looking in an old building, and saw the dog peeing on an old pipe. "Seriously? You literally could have done that anywhere. Do you have any idea how much trouble I would've gotten into if I lost you, dog?" The two walked towards each other and Zwei barked at the Faunus.

"What was that?" A voice asked. Natsu grappled the dog by his scruff and hid behind a corner before looking out. "I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." The voice, belonging to one of two White Fang members.

"Look, let's just finish our patrol and get back to base." The other said as they walked away. "This place creeps me out."

"No way..." Natsu mumbled as he followed the members. He stopped at a corner and put the dog down before he created a mirror of ice and looked at the reflection. "This is it, we found it." He pulled for his scroll and tried to dial his team, but got a low signal symbol. "Ah, man. Let's try..." He tried Team RWBY's number, but got the same thing. "Come on, let's get the others."

The two walked a bit before Natsu noticed the ground cracked beneath them before the ground fell and his belt got caught on a piece of rock. He grabbed the dog with his tail and threw it back up before his belt slipped off him and fell down the hole.

He landed hard on the ground before looking up and saw underground buildings. A door opened up behind and he stood up as the White Fang members from before ran in and pointed their guns at him. "Don't move, you human-loving lizard!"

"Where did he come from?" The second member asked the first. Natsu backed away a bit before almost falling off the roof he was on. "You're a long way from home, scales." The two approached him and Natsu reached for his belt pouch only to find air. The guards reached him and one grabbed Natsu.

"Get off me!" Natsu shouted and pushed the guard away. He pulled his fist back and he tried to coat his fist in ice, only to have a thin layer crack off him as he punched the guard in the stomach. The butt of a gun hit Natsu on the temple and he fell down.

"The boss is gonna wanna see this one." The first guard said before he walked over and kicked Natsu in the face.

* * *

 _ **Campsite**_

Ruby opened her eyes as Zwei licked her face. "What's wrong, Zwei?" She sat up and noticed Natsu was gone. "Hey, Weiss. You see where Natsu went?"

"What?" Oobleck asked as he rushed down the stairs. Zwei ran in a circle as the others woke up.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"What's wrong, Zwei?" Ruby asked as the dog ran out the door.

"Grab your weapons." Oobleck ordered the group. "Mr. Dragneel may be in trouble."

* * *

 _ **Underground Base**_

Natsu slowly woke up as his tail dragged along the ground. He glanced over to his right to see a Paladin lifting lifting a crate.

"Hey, be careful!" He turned to the left to see two members on a train cart. "The hell are you trying to do? Blow us to the moon?!" The first member asked.

"Sorry sir." The other one said. The guards dragging Natsu came to a stop at what he guessed was the end of the train.

"Yo boss!" The one on the left shouted. "Got something you might wanna see!"

"Is it the good something or the bad something, Perry?" A voice asked. "Because, let me tell you I have had a day."

"It's, some kinda pink haired lizard?" Perry answered as Natsu looked over his shoulder to see Roman Torchwick lean out the cart door.

"That would be a bad thing." Roman said before throwing his cigar to the ground.

* * *

 **So, by overwhelming demand, RWBY and NVAR took the same mission.**

 **Someone in the reviews mentioned that these characters don't follow the color rule, but I looked up the names and they do. Natsu means 'summer' in japanese, and Inferno is just an out of control fire, which calls to mind oranges, reds, yellows, and whites. Aerith is an anagram for earth, which is brown, with an added i, and Ryuko means 'child of the current', which means she is named after the blue of water.**

 **Don't lecture about Ryuko and her family. I've seen all of Kill la Kill. I just thought they would be better as half-siblings in this story, so sue me.**

 **I hoped you like the interaction between Velvet, Yang and Natsu. I put that in because the poll is ending soon, and it might help swing some people. Speaking of interactions, I put the stuff with Zwei in because I know Natsu likes cats, don't know his stance on dogs. Plus, dogs eat lizards and it works in my head. I also hope you** **like the information about NVAR's past I put in.**

 **Poll results this week. Ruby STILL in first with Yang behind** **by six votes. Statistically, Neo and Winter are still tied for third, as are Coco and Cinder for fifth. Make your votes count, the poll is ending soon.**

 **Just saw RWBY Chibi, and I have no complaints, for now. If it delays volume 4, I will boycott it so fast your head will spin!**

 **One question, do want NVAR join the fights in the train or have them deal with the forces on the roof? If you want them in the train, tell who you want to go and with who in the reviews.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	14. Breach in Security

**Chapter 12**

 **Breach in Security**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Speakers / Scroll Communications / Dream Speech"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Above the Street**_

 _"_ Natsu's belt!" Yang cried out as the group followed Zwei to a hole in the ground.

"Do you think he fell?" Weiss asked.

"Fell?" Oobleck asked, rushing over to the heiress.

"Down there." Wiess leaned over the edge of the hole, as did Oobleck.

"Oh, my... Of course. Of course, of course of course!" Oobleck shouted.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"How could I have been so stupid!?" Oobleck asked as he walked behind the group.

"Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Mountain Glenn!" He shouted in her face. "Yes! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by the creatures of Grimm!" He moved to Vergil. "Previously home to thousands of people!" To Yang. "Working people, commuting to the city, the main city!" To Aerith. "Developed a subway system to the inner city!" To Blake. "Grimm attacks increase!" To Ryuko. "Population in danger now desperately looking for shelter!" To Weiss. "City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find!?" He crouched down and pointed at Zwei, who licked his finger. "The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network. We're looking for UNDERGROUND crime network!" He explained to her face.

"They've been working out of caves?" Blake asked.

"Well, give them props for creativity." Vergil said as he grabbed Natsu's belt.

"No, no." Oobleck shook his head at Blake. "Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at kingdom expansion. It worked for short time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry the citizens safely from the new city into the main kingdom. However, without all the natural barriers Vale has to protect itself, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start."

He turned around and looked at the hole, as the students walked over to him. "As the end drew closer, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in the massive caves they cleared out for the subway before they cut themselves off from the surface completely."

"An underground village?" Yang asked.

"You could say that, yes." Oobleck answered. "A safe haven. Until, an explosion opened the mouth of a nearby cavern filled with underground Grimm. After that, the kingdom official sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Natsu is down there..." He pulled out his thermos and it turned into a flamethrower. "We must find him."

* * *

 _ **Under the Street**_

Natsu slid on the ground after Roman punched him. "You know, you are much more manageable when you can't even make an ice cube." The bowler hat man said. Natsu growled before charging and throwing a punch that Roman blocked before hitting the Faunus in the back with his cane. "Ohhh-ho-ho man! You know, Perry, I really needed this today." The Faunus in glasses behind him gave a thumbs up.

"But, seriously, scales, how'd you find this place?" Roman asked, leaning down at Natsu with the end of his cane at the pinkettes throat. Natsu glared at him as a layer of ice coated his body before it exploded into a thin mist. "Woah!" Roman turned around to see Natsu running away. He flipped his cane around and fired the handle, grabbing Natsu by the scarf before retracting the wire.

"Nice little trick there, kid." Roman said as the Faunus was dragged to Roman's feet. "Let me make this clear, we aren't done here yet."

An explosion pulled him away from the lizard Faunus. "Oh, what the? Perry, if you and the boys could handle that..." Roman requested, turning around on Natsu's tail. "Kinda in the middle of something important here." Perry nodded and started walking over as another explosion rocked the cave. "What is going on here!?"

White Fang members ran out from a corner as Oobleck, Team RWBY, and the other members of Natsu's team followed them. Natsu kicked Roman's legs out before running away. "Will someone please kill that pest!?" Roman shouted before firing at Natsu, as did the others around him. Natsu avoided the fire and Roman almost broke his cane in anger.

"Get this car attached and then spread the word." He ordered the member next to him. "We're starting the train."

"But we aren't finished." The member said back, only to have Roman point his cane at his throat.

"Do it, or I'll finish you." Roman threatened before walking away.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder at the lack of gunfire a before he looked ahead and found four White Fang members pointing their guns at him. He grinned before jumping over them as Yang blasted them away. Natsu landed and meet by a crushing hug from Yang. "Can't... Breathe..."

"Sorry." Yang said letting go, a mild blush on her face.

"I think this is yours." Vergil said, handing his partner his belt.

"Can we please get out of this cave now?" Aerith asked. "I've got bad memories in places like this."

"You okay?" Ryuko asked as her leader put on his belt.

"I'm fine!" Natsu said back. "But listen, the cane guy is down here with all kinds of weapons and robots! Mechs, suits of armor, they're all loaded up on the train cars!

"Cane guy?" Ruby asked. "Torchwick is down here!?"

"Did you miss the part about the weapons?" Weiss asked.

"Preposterous!" Oobleck said back. "All these tunnels are sealed! The tracks will only lead to a dead end!"

A whirring noise came from speakers hidden throughout the ruins. _"Get to your stations! We're leaving NOW!"_ Roman ordered before the trains whistle blew and it started to move down the tracks.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere!" Yang said.

"We need back up." Ruby said, reaching for her Scroll. "Let me call Jaune!" She dialed his number, only to be met with a low signal.

* * *

 _ **Team JNPR's Room**_

Jaune snored as he Scroll lit up. He rolled over before his ringtone played, waking him up. He grabbed the device and looked at the screen to see Ruby calling. He pressed a button and brought it to his ear, only to be met with static.

"Ruby?" He mumbled confused.

* * *

 _ **Under Mountain Glenn**_

"I can't get through!" She shouted.

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"Really?" Ryuko asked. "Do you have to ask?"

"Miss Matoi is right." Oobleck said. "We only have one option."

"We're stopping that train." Ruby declared before cocking her scythe.

* * *

 _ **On the Train**_

A guard looked out and saw a glimpse of red on the caboose before grabbing his walkie. "I think they got-hurk!" Oobleck whacked him in the back of the neck, ending his sentence.

* * *

 _ **Front Car**_

"Boss!" A member said as the door opened. "They're on the train!"

"Then grab some cargo, and get them off the train!" Roman said back. The guard nodded and left. "Animals, every one of them." He looked over to his side at the Faunus steering the train. "Not you, of course. You're... great."

* * *

 ** _Caboose Roof_**

"Hurry children!" Oobleck shouted. "We must get to the front and stop this train!"

"Uh... Professor." Weiss spoke up.

"Doctor." He corrected.

"What is that?" She pointed to an object under the hatch she was holding up.

"That, my dear... appears to be a bomb." He said, scaring them all.

"Baddies, incoming!" Ruby said, pointing to the massive amount of White Fang members closing in on them.

"Maybe I can disarm it!" Ryuko suggested, holding her Scissor Blades over a wire.

"Well, I wouldn't have expected them to go..." Oobleck started before the bomb started flashing red. "Easy on us. Everyone, off the car!" The students jumped of the cart, before Oobleck stopped Vergil and Blake. "You two, detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"On it!" Blake nodded. Natsu was the last to jump off, no one catching that his mouth was still full of an ice Dust crystal. The two sword wielders jumped down and readied to slice the coupling when it uncoupled itself.

"It decoupled itself!" Vergil shouted up.

"It did what?" Oobleck asked.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train!" Yang said as the other students climbed up. Oobleck looked out as the caboose exploded.

"That's not good." He said shaking his head.

"And it's about to get worse!" Natsu said. The others turned to see Ruby and Weiss holding the carts hatch open.

"Another bomb!?" Blake asked.

Oobleck glance back before running to the next cart. He opened the hatch and found a third bomb. "There's bombs in all of them!"

The bomb on the cart with the students powered up, and they felt the cart moving backwards. "Move!" Natsu shouted before digging his feet into the cart and slammed his claws into the one ahead. The others jumped off and Yang pulled Natsu up as he let go of the cart with his feet.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang complained. All turned to see the mob of Fang members getting closer.

"Kill them all!" One member shouted. The students ran forward and entered their fighting stances. One kicked Yang, who blocked and swept his leg. As he fell upside down, she winked and punched him through the hatch.

Ryuko blocked three swords before snapping her blades shut, breaking the three. She smirked before disconnecting her blades and swung in a circle, knocking them back.

Blake rushed forward and took out a line of troops before slicing some and knocking one off the train.

Aerith spun her staff in front of her before she slammed it on a member and swatted her off the train, before swinging to the side and blocked an axe before kicking the wielder away.

Weiss charged forward and froze some members before counter some strikes with her own and took a group out.

Vergil unsheathed Yamato so fast, it flew out of its hilt and whacked a member in the face. He ran forward and kicked the man before grabbing his sword out of the air and blocked a strike before pistol whipping the new member off the train.

Ruby cocked her scythe and launched forward before pulling her blade back and swung, taking out a bunch of members legs with rose petals landing next to them.

Natsu swung his tail and took out the members next to him before he coated his arms in ice bucklers. He braced behind them and charged forward, knocking anyone in his way off the train.

Oobleck looked back as the car behind them exploded and tore a hole in the roof. Grimm of all manner fell through the hole and started running down the tracks after the train. "Oh dear... He's leading Grimm to the city!"

"What!?" Weiss asked shocked.

"It's the cars!" He explained. "They detach and explode, creating holes for the Grimm to enter!"

"That's insane!" Blake shouted. The car behind Oobleck decoupled.

"We have to hurry!" The teacher shouted as he ran towards the group. "You six! Go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train!" Oobleck declared.

"I think Ruby already said that." Vergil pointed out. The group ran forward as some of the Paladin's started to move towards them.

"Up ahead!" Oobleck shouted to Ruby and Vergil. A Paladin jumped and hit the roof before landing in front of them, making them stop. "We're in trouble." He shouted before drinking from his thermos. He extended it to its weapon form as Zwei barked. It jumped into a ball as Oobleck swung his weapon, coating the dog in flames and launching it forward, knocking the suit off the train.

The dog looked back as the suit tumbled on the ground before turning to the one in front of him in fear. Oobleck launched more fireballs from his weapon before jumping and spinning, taking out the Paladin.

"That is one cool dog." Vergil said taking out his pistols. "Let me show you something my brother taught me." He spun them in his hands before putting them together in an upside down L. "Jackpot." He pulled both triggers at the same time and the shots fused together, taking out another Paladin.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Train**_

Natsu, Yang, Aerith, Weiss, Ryuko and Blake landed on the train floor before standing up. "I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said.

"Here, this should help you." Weiss pulled out a clip of Dust bullets and handed them to Blake who loaded them into Gambol Shroud. The group sprinted forward until the girl called Neo landed in front of them.

"You guys go ahead." Natsu said, slamming his fists together. "I've got a score to settle with this one."

"Same here." Yang copied his actions as the other four ran towards the tri-colored girl. Neo jumped back as Yang launched a shot from her Ember Celica, letting the other girls run by. Natsu and Yang walked forward and looked at the girl in the eye as she smirked at them. Both students threw a punch, only to end up hitting each other in the face.

Both were taken back as Neo opened her umbrella, as if mocking them. Yang charged forward, swinging at the girl and having every hit dodged. Neo folded her umbrella up and used it as deflection before spinning and kicking Yang to the ground. She jumped and flipped, hoping to crush her face, when Natsu tackled her with an ice coated shoulder.

Yang slowly stood up as the girl slid under Natsu and hooked his leg, hoping to trip him up. The Faunus landed on his hands and used his tail for extra balance, swinging his legs now coated in ice blades. Yang fired a blast from her gauntlet and Neo jumped out of the way, making the blast hit Natsu. Neo landed near yang and she punched again, only to have the umbrella absorb her blasts. Yang threw a blast at the ground that forced Neo onto a crate, where she laid on it mocking the blonde.

"Wow, this chick is annoying." Natsu said standing up.

* * *

 _ **With Aerith, Weiss, Ryuko, and Blake**_

The girls ran forward as the sound of scrapping metal drew closer. They looked up to see the White Fang Lieutenant walking towards them dragging a chainsaw. "You two go on ahead." Ryuko told Aerith and Blake as Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Got it!" Blake responded as the Lieutenant held up the chainsaw. Weiss and Ryuko rushed forward and blocked a swing from the weapon as Aerith and Blake ran pass them. Weiss jumped and jumped off the Lieutenant as Ryuko blocked strikes before hit him and sent him back. The two girls smirked as the door to the next car opened and the Lieutenant stood up.

"I finally get to kill a Schnee." He giggled as Myrtenaster rotated its chamber and Weiss and Ryuko entered their fighting stances.

* * *

 _ **With Blake and Aeirth**_

The two stopped running when they saw Roman standing in front of them. "Hello, kitty cat. Miss me?" He asked Blake, swinging his cane in his hand. "We really have to stop meeting like this. People will talk."

The Huntresses ran forward as Roman walked forward and swung his cane. Blake triggered her Semblance and combined it with the Dust Weiss gave her, creating a fire clone that exploded when Roman touched it. He flew back towards Aerith, who jumped and repeatedly struck him with her staff, sending him to the ground.

Blake separated her sword from her sheathe and held them both in her hands as Roman fired two shots from his cane. Aerith spun her staff in front of her and sent it to the side, while Blake created a clone of stone that took the hit for her. Both ran forwards as Roman swung his cane, which Aerith blocked, allowing Blake to exchange strikes with the criminal.

He swung again and found his cane stuck in an ice clone before Aerith shattered it, and Blake unleashed a Dust wave that blasted Roman into the door and to the ground. Roman struggled to stand until two boots forced him down and he found a sword and staff end at his face.

"Why are we fighting?" Roman asked Blake. "I saw you and that lizard in the rally. We're on the same side and you know it." He glared at the Faunus as the weapons stayed at his face.

* * *

 _ **With Weiss and Ryuko**_

Weiss swung her rapier as the Lieutenant charged at her. His blade hit a shield glyph before strings wrapped around his waist, pulling him back. Ryuko swung her right blade, and it was met with the chainsaw before she deflected it to the side. Weiss ran up and struck the Faunus before flipping over him and dodging the blade.

Ryuko swung at his legs and sent him to the floor before he quickly got up. He swung his saw vertically and Ryuko combined her blades and caught it. Sparks flew off the metals the Lieutenant started pushing down, forcing Ryuko to her knees, before she looked around and smiled. Glyphs took the attention of the Faunus as Weiss bounced off them one by one, striking him.

He rolled out of the way of the last strike as Weiss prepared to counter attack. "Enough games, Princess." The lieutenant said as he grabbed Weiss by the mouth and threw her into Ryuko, before jumping and slamming the back of his chainsaw into them, knocking them out. He picked both of them up and threw them into the air as he swung his chainsaw again.

* * *

 ** _With Yang and Natsu_**

Yang marched forward and threw a punch that Neo blocked with her umbrella. The tricolor girl spun off the crate and kicked yang back. The blonde fired another shot form her gauntlets that Neo blocked with her umbrella. Yang jumped and threw a punch that Neo blocked as the two traded more hits before Neo flipped Yang into the ceiling, knocking her out.

"Yang!" Natsu charged with ice gauntlets and swung his frozen claws at the girl, who effortlessly dodged them. "Why! Won't! You! Just! Stand! Still!?" Natsu shouted annoyed. The girl stuck her tongue out before tripping Natsu and throwing him into a wall of crates, knocking him out. Neo smiled as she walked over to the downed students.

* * *

 _ **With Blake and Aerith**_

"Still feisty, ehh?" Roman asked as the sword stayed at his neck. "So, what are we gonna do now? Do you honestly think a little bow on your head is going to make people forget what you were? What you've done?"

Both girls turned around as the door opened and Weiss and Ryuko were thrown into the room, followed by the Lieutenant.

"So, what's it gonna be, ladies?" Roman asked as Blake sheathed her weapons. "That's what I-" Aerith slammed the end of her staff into his head, knocking him out.

"Shut up." Aerith said as the two ran over to their teammates. They grabbed them and rushed away as the masked Faunus swung the chainsaw.

* * *

 _ **With Yang and Natsu**_

Neo walked over and drew a blade from her umbrella as she stood over Yang. She was about to bring it down when another woman, wearing red and black and a bird like mask appeared and rushed her. Neo dodged her slices before the masked woman sheathed her blade and and a cartridge rotated like Weiss'. As she drew the blade again, Neo panicked and vanished in a flash.

The woman looked down at Yang before glancing over at Natsu, buried under two crates. "Abomination." She muttered before swinging her blade, creating a red and black swirling portal. She sheathed her blade and walked into the portal as Yang started to move. The blonde opened her eyes to see the portal close.

"What the?" Yang mumbled before looking over at her temporary partner. "Natsu!" She ran and shoved the crates off of him before rolling him onto his back. She put her ear to his heart and listened to a faint heartbeat. 'This is bad! He needs CPR!" She pushed down over his heart a couple times and listened again. 'Getting a little better. Looks like I'm gonna have to...' She turned a shade of pink before closing her eyes and puckering her lips, bringing them down over Natsu's.

"Yang, what are you doing?" The blonde opened her eyes to see Natsu wide awake, looking into her eyes.

"Nothing!" Yang said standing up and turning around, her face turning bright red.

"Okaaaay..." Natsu said confused. "So, where's the ice cream lady?"

"She's gone." Yang said. She took a breath and turned around. "Come on, let's go help the others!" Natsu pouted in disappointment at the fights outcome, before sighing and following the blonde through the door, secretly popping an ice Dust crystal into his mouth.

* * *

 _ **Train Roof**_

Oobleck dodged a stomp from a Paladin before rushing onto its head and fired his weapon. All three spun their weapons before firing at the same time, taking out the suits legs and sending it crashing to the side. "You two! Go on ahead!" Oobleck shouted as he ran past them towards a group of approaching Paladin's.

"But!" Ruby started.

"Don't worry, Ruby!" Oobleck interrupted. "It's time I taught them a lesson." He turned and continued running towards the suits as Zwei whimpered.

"Go on." Ruby said. The dog barked before turning and running after Oobleck. The two students turned and ran forward as their teammates climbed up to the roof.

"End of the line." Vergil pointed ahead to the barricaded doors.

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

Weiss and Natsu shared a smile before the heiress slammed her sword into the roof, creating a cocoon of ice that Natsu strengthen from the inside. The train reached the door and exploded into the wall.

The group coughed and struggled to stand as sirens blared their ears. Ruby looked around to see her team and Natsu's relatively fine, before they noticed their surroundings in fear. Downtown Vale, just as the day was starting. People looked at them in curiosity before rubble started moving behind them.

A King Tiajut burst out behind them, creating an opening for the other Grimm to escape from. The crowd ran away in fear, which only attracted more Grimm. The teams stood up and looked in horror before Grimm came up behind them.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Air Docks**_

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha told Jaune as they walked to their Bullhead.

"You sure?" Jaune asked.

"Must have been a butt dial." Nora said, skipping towards their ship.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field." Ren reminded his leader. "We should focus on our own mission."

"We get to be deputies!" Nora shouted with joy.

"I've just got this feeling..." Jaune mumbled. "I don't know." A siren interrupted the conversation, and annoyed Nora who covered her ears. "We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!" Jaune ordered. His team followed him into the Bullhead before he stopped Ren. "We'll make it to the village another time."

His teammate nodded before the two ran inside the ship. "Take us into the city!" Jaune shouted at the pilot who took off, heading for the city.

"You don't think-" Emerald started as the trio watched the ship leave.

"Sure looks like it to me." Mercury said.

"But that's days away." Emerald said.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked Cinder.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale**_

The Tiajut roared as hundreds of Grimms surrounded the two teams. They all looked around for a way out, but found none. The Tiajut roared once more before the Grimm charged and the students entered their fighting stances.

Ruby jumped off the platform and dug Cresent Rose into the ground as Beowolves surrounded her. Jumping into the air, she started running on the monsters, digging her scythes rear blade into their bodies.

Natsu incased his arms in two ice blades and charged forward, taking out any Creeps that got in his way. An Ursa stood up and swung its claws, breaking the swords. Natsu flipped back and coated his tail in ice before jabbing it through the bears head.

Yang charged forward and jumped off a Creep. Using her new height, she fired off rounds from her gauntlets, wiping out a horde of Grimm. She cocked her gloves before turning around into three Nevermores that forced her to the ground, creating a crater.

Ryuko triggered her Semblance and strings squeezed Beowolf's in half. She turned and fired one of her guns while running in another direction, using her free blade to slice the legs of Grimms.

Blake dodged a Beowolfs claw before swinging her sheathe and stabbing it through the skull. She crouched down and tuned her sword into its gun form before firing, killing Creeps that ran at her.

Aerith pummeled an Ursa with strikes to the head before jabbing it in the gut. She spun in a circle and swung her staff, hitting it in the side and sending it flying towards a pack of wolves.

Weiss swung and stabbed any Beowolf that approached her before summoning a glyph and creating a blade of ice that cut down the rest.

Verigl stood fast as a group of Boarbatusks charged him. He rushed forward and when the two met he drew his blade before sliding past them. As he sheathed his blade, the tusks fell off the pigs before they fell over dead.

Yang punched a car up before punching it forward, taking out Grimm.

Ruby swung her scythe, taking out a Grimm before looking up at the Tiajut as it roared at her. An explosion caught her attention as the beast followed her eyes. Nora flew on her hammer before flipping over. "Nora Smash!" She swung her hammer and crushed the snake's skull before landing near her team.

"Let's go!" Pyrrha said as she, Ren and Nora rushed forward, leaving Jaune annoyed.

"Smack!" Nora swung her hammer and knocked a Creep out of the city. Ren jumped off another before kicking a third away. He charged a Beowolf and swung StormFlower in its gut.

"Okay, who's up first?" Jaune asked himself before an Ursa jumped up behind him. He turned around slowly as the beast roared in his face. "Oh, okay... You're first?" He asked, backing away. "No, that's - that's cool."

Pyrrha stabbed a Creep before taking out another. She shoved her spear into a Beowolf's gut before doing the same to a Creeps mouth. She pulled her weapon out and looked over at Jaune backing away from the bear.

"I'm fine." He mumbled to himself. "I've done this before. I've done this before." He took a deep breathe before swinging his sword like a mad man. He opened his eyes to see the bear fall back dead. Pyrrha gave a soft smile as Sun and Neptune appeared.

"No one move!" Sun ordered. "Junior detectives!"

"We got badges, so you know it's legit." Neptune added. The two bumped fists before looking up as an Atlesian air fleet appeared in the sky. Airships opened their hatches and A.K 200's jumped out and fired upon landing. One kicked an Ursa away and the body landed in front of Cinder, Mercury and Emerald.

Cinder nodded and the other two smiled as they walked away from each other. Mercury kicked an Ursa in the face while Emerald walked towards a group of Grimm. She pulled her weapon out and fired, killing all but an Ursa Major. She jumped out of the way of its claws and turned her weapons into their sickle form.

She charged and swung repeatedly at its gut before detaching the blades from the handles, letting them hang from a chain. She swung her kusarigamas before jumping over and swinging again, finally killing it.

A Paladin pulled itself out of the hole created from impact. Zwei jumped off the head and headbutted a Beowolf before looking up as a Bullhead flew over. Inside was Team CFVY and Professor Port. The ship hovered as CFVY jumped out. Velvet and Fox charged forward with Coco walking behind them.

Yatsuhashi stood up as four Beowolves surrounded him. He unsheathed his sword from his back, spun and slammed it into the ground, launching the creatures back.

Velvet and Fox dispatched the Grimm with kicks and attacks before Fox looked at an Ursa Major charging him. He met it head on and swung his arm blades before he flipped it into the air, cocked his weapon, and slammed them into the bear, sending it back. Air pressure built up inside it until it exploded, it's spikes acting as shrapnel, taking out other Grimm.

Coco whacked a spike to pieces as she walked forward. "Nice hustle, Fox." She said, slapping his ass. "Good work." Fox jumped back as a Beowolf approached his team leader. It roared at her and she pulled her sunglasses down to look at it. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." She pushed her glasses back up and spat on the ground. "Get ready to die."

The creature swung its claw, and Coco swung her bag, breaking its arm. She kicked it in the knee before slamming her bag down on its head. She looked up as more wolves and a Deathstalker approached her. She knocked the Beowolves out of the way before jumping back from the scorpion's stinger. Velvet ran up and was about to activate her weapon.

"Hey, come on." Coco stopped her. "You've been saving that to show Natsu." She turned and walked forward. "Let him see it first." She pressed a button in her bag and it turned into a goddamn Gatling gun. She fired at the Deathstalker and blew it to bits before turning to the other Grimm, including the Nevermores in the sky, cutting them in half with her bullets.

As the halves fell to the ground, one dismembered wing fell down towards the team. Natsu caught this and threw an ice ball at it, freezing it. He rushed forward and jumped, throwing a punch that shattered the wing. "You guys okay?" He asked after landing.

"Now we are." Coco nodded as she led her team away. 'Now I'm starting to see why Velvet likes him.'

Zwei walked over to Oobleck infront of a down Paladin as Port approached him. The two looked forward as a pack of grim rushed towards them. They took aim and fired, wiping them all out.

As their bodies started to fade, Glynda marched forward, seething with anger. A Creep rushed up from behind and jumped, but Vergil blew it out of the air with his guns. A Beowolf tried to get her, but an icy hand grabbed its tail and slammed it to the road. Glynda pointed her crop at the hole and slowly but surely, the rubble began restore itself to its original form.

The Beacon students, teachers, Sun and Neptune got together just in time to see Roman 'escorted' on to an Atlas ship by Emerald and Mercury. "Oh, no. You caught me, I can't believe it." He sarcastically said. "You've truly taught me the error of my ways." A Knight grabbed him and finished the job. "Hey, hey! Watch the hat, rustbucket."

The two walked over and everyone shared a celebratory smile. It wasn't everyday that a major criminal was arrested and a catastrophe avoided.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Air Docks**_

"Well, we did it." Yang said as they watched the sun rise.

"We did it." Blake repeated.

"If we don't get at least some extra credit for this, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said.

"I don't think hijacking a train, crashing it into town and leading Grimm into the city is a good way to get extra credit." Ryuko joked.

"Plus, a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery." Yang added. "So, I'm with Ryuko on this."

"Plus, we didn't solve everything." Vergil said.

"He's right." Ruby said. "A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't know why they did this or who that mystery girl was."

"Well, all we can do is go one day at a time." Natsu said, leaning back to look up at the sky.

"What he means is, not every story has nice and tidy ending." Weiss said.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars." Blake reminded them. "I think that's something to be proud of."

"And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Aerith added as Yang copied Natsu.

"Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, go team. Go guys." Yang cheered. "So, what now?"

"I'd suggest training, but I think we've got that covered at this point." Weiss said.

"So then..." Blake started.

"Time for bed?" Ruby suggested.

"Oh, please!" The others agreed, stood up, and they all walked back towards the school.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

 _"Ozpin?"_ Someone asked on the headmasters Scroll. _"Ozpin!"_ The headmaster spun his chair and faced the screen.

"Yes, councilman?" He asked.

 _"You've left us with no choice!"_ The man shouted. _"The Vytal Festival cannot be broadcast, let alone held in a place that we are unable to insure the safety of the civilians. Therefore, we've reached out to the Atlas Council, and have decided the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."_

 _"Thank you, councilman."_ The general said. _"Our kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to make sure that this event runs as smoothly and safely as possible."_

 _"And we thank you General."_ The councilman said.

"So, will that be all?" Ozpin asked.

 _"For now, but after the festival ends, we are going to have a serious discussion regarding your position as_ _headmaster."_ The councilman answered. " _General Ironwood's reports these last few weeks have left us... Concerned. I'm sure you understand."_ They closed the tab and Ironwood looked at Ozpin.

 _"This is for the best Ozpin."_ Ironwood said. _"I assure you. I will keep the people safe, you have to trust me."_

* * *

 ** _Ironwood's Ship_**

Ironwood looked at the top of Beacon tower before shaking his head. "You brought this on yourself." He mumbled before turning away and walking towards a door. It opened and sitting inside the cell was Roman Torchwick. "Leave us." He ordered the guards standing watch and they obeyed. "I've been informed that you've refused to cooperate with authorities so far."

"This might sound crazy, General, but I've never been the biggest fan of local law enforcement." Roman said.

"How about the world's most powerful military?" Ironwood asked.

"First impressions?" Roman asked back. "Not that great."

"I'm only going to give you one chance." The general warned, making Roman sit up. "Who's really behind this whole thing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roman asked. "You're looking at him."

"Very well, then." Ironwood turned and walked away.

"What's the matter, General?" Roman asked. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"The council has given me custody over you for as long as I see fit." Ironwood said back. "If I were you, I'd make myself comfortable. Let me assure you, we'll have plenty of time to... talk."

"Ohh, wonderful." Roman said before laughing.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale**_

"All and all, I'd call today a success." Cinder told Mercury and Emerald.

"Those kids really made a mess of things." Emerald said.

"Yeah, a lot of Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels." Mercury added. "You really think the White Fang is gonna keep listening to us?"

"No." All three looked ove a man with red hair, a Grimm mask and a black and white suit walked over. "But they'll listen to me."

* * *

 _ **Yang's Dream**_

 _'Looks like I'm gonna have to-' She looked down as Natsu faded away before she found herself at_ _the entrance to Beacon. She stood up and walked down the path to the school before stopping at the statue, staring at a masked woman. "Who are you?"_

 _The woman reached for her mask and took it off, revealing red eyes matching Yangs when she was angry._ _"Yang, we have a lot to talk about."_

* * *

 **Volume 2 is done, and I just found out that volume 4 is coming out in a few months! I'm salivating in anticipation!**

 **Someone in the reviews mentions that Natsu went down way to easy last chapter. You have to remember, they had been fighting Beowolves all day, and in chapter five (not counting the trailers), I said Natsu couldn't use much of his powers after two days without using his Dust powers. That was when there was no fighting. Of course it's going to be different when they use energy for fighting.**

 **Poll results for this week. Ruby and Yang are now tied for first,** **Neo and Winter are tied for third, and Coco and Cinder are tied for fifth. Hurry up and vote, only one chapter until the poll closes.**

 **Next we have Aerith's trailer, than a special chapter before the Vytal Festival. After that one, the poll will close and a pairing will be determined.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	15. NVAR Trailer 3: Cetra Trailer

**Cetra Trailer**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback / Music Theme Title_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Unknown Church**_

 _Final Fantasy 7 OST - Aerith's Theme_

Aerith sat on her knees, her hands together as she did her morning Oumism prayer. The main religion of Remnant, it encourages its followers to live for tomorrow and be a good person, just like the man who founded it.

Finished, she stood up and walked out the door to the church garden, which was full of many wonderful and beautiful flowers. She was unaware of the dark, one winged figure with pure yellow eyes watching her. It drew a long, katana-like sword from its sheathe before jumping down, ready to kill her as she watered the garden.

Before the sword reached her, she raised her staff and blocked it before kicking the figure away. She spun her staff around her before entering her fighting stance, as the figure did the same.

 _Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Limit Break_

The two charged at each other and the figure swung its sword vertically. Aerith ducked and slammed her staff into its knees, forcing it back. She jumped over it, landed and pushed her staff into its back, before spinning it and slamming it into the figure's head.

She spun it again and knocked the blade out of his hand. She jabbed repeatedly before jumping off its chest, kicking its chin in the process. The figure slid along the ground into a flower bed, where it noticed it sword. She jumped and forced her staff down on its end. The figure caught this and rolled out of the way.

The force behind the impact of the staff caused flowers to lose their petals. Aerith landed and pulled her staff out of the ground before running over as the figure started to stand. She slammed the end of her staff into its back, sending the figure flying into the church's wall. The figure fell to the ground and Aerith prepared to end it, but it grabbed her foot and tripped her.

Aeirth stood up, dazed. The figure recuperated and turned around swinging, catching Aerith's cheek with the tip. It smiled as she grabbed herself before charging, jabbing and swinging. Aeirth blocked most of the hits, but a few still got her. The figure slammed the swords handle into Aerith's temple before jumping and spinning, kicking her through the door into the wall of the church.

 _Xenoblade Chronicles - Uncontrollable_

The figure followed her inside as she used her staff to help her up. It charged her, sword ready to stab her. She spun to the side and slammed her staff into its back, sending it through the pillar.

The figure quickly stood up and charged again swinging. The two traded blocks and swings, some its catching her arms and cutting them. It stabbed for her heart but Aeirth jumped over and jabbed the top of its head. She landed and turned, only to have the sword shoved into her gut. The figure locked eyes with her before tilting its head in confusion of Aerith's smile.

Grabbing the hand holding the sword, she spun Dreamwatcher into its gun form. It swung its other hand, but Aerith blocked it and trapped it against her. She pointed her pistol at its head, spun the gear bringing the barrels together and fired. A line of holes filled with yellow blood appeared and soon the figure faded into nothingness.

She gasped in pain as the sword remained in her body. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the sword and threw it to the side. She dropped to her knees as her body was coated in a green light. The wounds on her arms and legs healed quickly while the wound in her gut took a little longer. Finally healed she stood up, and returned to the garden.

She picked a few flowers and put them in a basket before walking over to a large tombstone with six names etched into it. She rested six flowers against the grave before somberly placing a hand on it.

The scene faded to four silhouettes with the letters N. V. A. R. in front. Natsu and Vergil's lit up quickly and the third brightened, showing Aeirth holding her staff behind her in front of a pink background.

* * *

 **Bio**

 **Name: Aerith Gainsborough**

 **Nicknames: Younin' - Qrow**

 **Characteristics**

 **Race: Human**

 **Weapon: Dreamwatcher**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Appearance**

 **Outfit: Pink, Red.**

 **Accessories: Ribbon, Necklace, Bracelets.**

 **Traits**

 **Handeness: Right**

 **Complexion: Light**

 **Height: 5' 3"**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Semblance: Curaga (Heals wounds of self and others, but drains own stamina.)**

 **Profesional Status**

 **Afflection: Beacon Academy**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Team: NVAR**

 **Partner: Ryuko Matoi**

 **Personal Status**

 **Status: Active**

 **Relative(s):**

 **Unknown Mother**

 **Unknown Father**

 **Emblem: Tribal Heart and Roses. (Photo link:** art/Rose-Heart-148871521)

 **Emblem Locations: Sides of Vest, Staff handle, Ends of Ribbon, Shoe Tongues.**

 **Music Theme: 'Uncontrollable'**

* * *

 **Trailer three done! For those curious, the thing she was fighting was Sephiroth, but in the appearance of a Heartless. Hope you liked my little tribute/alteration to one of the most iconic scenes in gaming's history. Honestly, when I first saw this, I cried a little/lot.**

 **Now I need your help. I literally have no idea what to do for the last trailer, other than the name. So if you have any ideas, please let me know in the reviews.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	16. Dragneel Dating Service

**Chapter 13**

 **Dragneel Dating Service**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Beacon Library**_

"Come on. You can do it, Velvet." Coco encouraged her Faunus teammate, who looked around a bookshelf.

"Stop it." Velvet said back. "I've never done anything like this before."

"If you don't go for it, then I'm gonna do it myself." Coco crossed her arms.

"What?" Velvet turned around. "Since when have YOU liked him?"

"Recently, but I won't do anything about it if you go first." Coco said.

"Hey, guys." Both teammates looked over to see Yang walking over to them. "What'cha doing?"

"Uh, well..." Velvet mumbled.

"Little Velv here is about to ask Natsu on a date." Coco answered for the nervous girl.

"Oh, really..." Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Because, I was hoping to do the same..."

"Well, this is awkward." Coco said. "That makes three of us."

"I thought you were just joking about that." Velvet said.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Coco smiled. "So, how are we going to solve this?"

"My, this is an interesting conversation." All three looked over as a girl with black hair swept over one of her eyes in a Haven Academy uniform walked over.

"Didn't you ask to dance with Natsu?" Yang asked.

"Yes, my name is Cinder." The woman said. "So, what's this about dating mister Dragneel?"

"Don't tell us you want to ask him out too?" Coco asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cinder asked back. "He's certainly attractive enough."

"Okay, we need to figure this out." Yang spoke up. "We need to get his opinion. It's his choice who he wants to be with."

'Not if I had my way.' Cinder thought. "Agreed." She felt a tug on a dress and rolled her eyes. "Looks like we have to make it five." All looked over at a girl with black hair with twintails tied by white ribbons and green eyes in a Haven uniform and white heels.

"Who is that?" Yang asked.

"This is Spumoni." Cinder said. "She's a friend and teammate."

"And she's interested in him already?" Coco asked.

"What can I say?" Cinder shrugged her shoulders. "Love at first sight. So, how do we get his opinion on this?"

"I've got a crazy idea." Coco spoke up. "Here's what we do. We corner him and have him take us all out on dates. After we've all had a turn, we have him pick who he wants to keep dating. Agreed?"

"Sounds good to me." Yang said. "So, who's first in this little plan of ours?"

"It should be her." Cinder motioned to Coco. "It was her idea, so she should get him first."

"We're done, Natsu." All five looked around the corner to see Natsu stand up from his table, followed by Ruby.

"Thanks for helping me, Ruby." The Faunus said. "I can't understand half of the stuff Oobleck wants us to do."

"Yeah, same here." She nodded. "Hey, can you walk me to my room?"

"Sure." Natsu grabbed his books and walked next to Ruby.

"Oh, great. Now your sister is interested in him." Coco complained.

"Do you think we should include her in the plan?" Velvet asked.

"I'll talk to her later tonight." Yang said, walking away. "You guys better start planning your dates." The others looked at each other before walking away, Cinder by herself.

Spumoni started walking after her when Coco put her hand on her shoulder. "Wait outside Bits and Pieces tomorrow. He'll run right out the door when I'm done with him." She nodded and followed Cinder while the CFVY members heading to their room.

'If I can get Natsu to choose me, I might be able to get him on our side.' Cinder thought as Spumoni caught up with her. 'Worst case, I just find out why I feel so strange around him.' "Are you seriously interested in him?" She asked, making her friend nodded.

* * *

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Team RWBY's Room**_

Yang sat on her bed, waiting for her sister to return from walking Zwei. Blake had gone out to the library while Weiss went to Miss Goodwitch for extra assignments. The door opened and Ruby and the dog walked in. "Hey, sis."

"Hey." The blonde stood up. "Listen, we need to talk."

"About what?" The scythe wielder asked.

"It's about Natsu." Yang answered. "How do you feel about him?"

"Well, he's a fun guy, and a good friend." Ruby started. "He's super loyal and real funny. Why do you ask?"

"It's just..." Her sister sighed before just looking at her sister. "Look, me and some other girls are interested in him. So, we're each gonna take him out on a date. When we're all done, we're going to ask him which one of us he wants to keep dating. Sounds like something you'd be interested in?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "Can I ask just one question?"

"Sure." Her sister nodded.

"What's a date?" Ruby asked, making her sister stare at her.

"It's what you two were doing in the library today." Yang explained.

"So, a date is just tutoring someone in history?" Ruby asked.

"Wait, so it wasn't a study date?" Yang asked.

"No." She shook her head.

"So why did you have him walk you here?" Yang asked.

"I... Still get lost from time to time." Ruby nervously confessed. "So can I still join in on this dating thing?"

Yang smirked before rubbing her sisters hair. "Sorry, sis. You're still too young to be thinking about boys." She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. "Get some sleep, little sis." She closed the door and pulled out her Scroll. She punched in a number and put it to her ear.

 _"What do you want?"_ The person on the other end of the conversation asked.

"I'd like to make a reservation for two in you VIP section for Saturday." Yang answered.

 _"Blondie?"_ The man asked.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Professor Port's Class**_

Natsu slept through another one of Port's self-praising story. The third one this week, about a Deathstalker and a sandstorm. His third dream of supreme victory at the Vytal festival was interrupted when Ren nudged his shoulder. "This is for you." He handed the Faunus a little piece of paper. Natsu took it and unfolded it.

'Meet us by the statue in the courtyard after school. We have to talk to you. C.S.C.V.Y.'

'What team is CSCVY?' He looked around but didn't find anyone who took ownership of the note. 'Well, might as well see what they want. Worst case, I can just fight my way out of a trap.'

"So, I took aim, calmed my breathe and-" The bell rang, interrupting the story. "Huh, I have to stop mistiming my stories. Well, the surprising conclusion will have to wait until next time."

Natsu stood up and grabbed his bag, unknowingly dropping the note on the ground. Someone picked it up and read, before crumpling it up in anger and glared at Natsu as he left the room.

He walked out the building and headed through the courtyard to the statue. Standing in front of the statue was Coco, a girl he hadn't meet before, Cinder, Velvet, and Yang.

"I see you got our note." Coco said.

"You guys wrote that?" Natsu asked, and the girls nodded yes. "Who is she?" He pointed to the girl between Coco and Cinder.

"This is Spumoni." Cinder explained.

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, you see..." Velvet mumbled.

"We're all interested in you." Cinder finished for the shy girl.

"Interested how?" Natsu asked.

"We all want to be your girlfriend." Coco explained. "So, we've come up with a solution. For the next four days, you will be dating each one of us. At the end of the week, you will pick whoever you had the most fun with and stay with them."

"This sounds like a really bad movie." Natsu said.

"Maybe so, but it was either that or we grab a limb and pull you apart like a wish bone." Yang said.

"Well, I don't like that idea." Natsu sweat dropped. "Okay, let's give it a shot. So, who's first?"

As the girls explained the order, a group of four males watched the Faunus male with disdain.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale**_

 _ **Bits and Pieces**_

"Look, I may not be the brightest student at Beacon, but I'm pretty sure this does not count as a date!" Natsu complained as he held a tower of boxes and bags hung off his arms and tails.

"This is so a date." Coco said, placing a dress on his tail. "Guys buy girls presents."

"Yeah, presents, not the goddamn store!" Natsu shouted. "Okay, something just popped in my tail."

"Relax, we're almost done." She said back as she walked ahead. "There's just one more thing we need."

"What?" Natsu looked to the side of the tower and nearly fainted.

Coco pointed to a massive diorama of Beacon Academy. The description read 'made of metal and plastic. Total weight: 600lbs.' "After this, we'll head to the cashier and checkout, okay?" The sound of things crashing to the ground made her turn around to see Natsu running out the store. 'And just like that, I've scared him into Velv's arms.' She gave a soft smile, content with the success of her plan.

"Excuse me? Can anyone help put this stuff back?" She asked, unaware of the teen watching her.

"Looks like he scared her off." He said. "Cardin's gonna like this."

* * *

 _ **Outside Bits and Pieces**_

"Freakin' shopaholic..." Natsu panted as he caught his breath. He felt a tug on his scarf and looked over to find Spumoni in a black, sleeveless blouse with white frills and a black ribbon on the collar. Black arm bands went up to her elbow and a white belt held up a white skirt. "You're Cinder's friend, right?"

She nodded before grabbing his hand and leading him to a Jen & Harry's. "You don't talk much, do you?" He asked, making the girl stop in her tracks. Grabbing her Scroll, she sent a message that soon got to Natsu.

'I was born a mute. I know, I'm a freak.'

"I don't know about that." Natsu said, making her look up. "Hell, look at me. I've got claws for toes and fingers, scales instead of skin on my shins, and a tail sticking out of my back. If anyone here's freaky, it's me." She wrapped her arms around him and squeeze tight. "Powerhouse, aren't ya?"

She smiled and the two walked into the store and up to the counter. "I'll have a Schnee Storm Blizzard. What do you want?" She pointed to the neopolitan flavor with three fingers. "Triple scoop neopolitan for her." A few minutes later, the woman behind the counter came up with the order. Natsu payed her and the two sat down at a small table.

"Are you sure you don't want a real date later this week?" He asked as the girl licked her ice cream. She sent him another text as he ate a spoonful of his dessert.

'This is fine.'

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

'If that's what Coco's idea of a date is, I hope the others have a better idea.' Natsu thought as he slept through Oobleck's random drabbles about some unimportant day in history.

"Mr. Dragneel!" Oobleck shouted, waking Natsu up. "I know that the Vytal festival is a few weeks away, but please refrain from daydreaming in my class."

"Yes, Doctor." Natsu nodded as the bell rang.

"Remember class, you have assignment due Monday." Oobleck said, taking a sip from his thermos. "The history of Beacon, pages one hundred to one hundred fifty." He rushed out the door as the students walked out the door. Natsu was about to stand up when Emerald walked over to him.

"Cinder wants to see you in the courtyard." She said. "Make sure you change out of your uniform." Having relayed her message, she walked over to Mercury and the two walked out the door.

'Well, let's get this over with.' Natsu shook his head and left his seat, leaving the classroom.

"I don't know what Cinder sees in him." Emerald muttered.

"You wanna go against her?" Mercury asked, earning a head shake from her friend. "Then let her figure this out for herself, unless you're jealous?"

"Shut up." Emerald huffed walking away.

"Yeah, you'd never see anyone but me." He joked following her.

* * *

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu walked out of the locker room, now in his normal attire, and headed to the courtyard. Standing in front of the statue was Cinder in her new look. Black pants, a beige sleeveless jacket with a light beige trim and a pauldron on the left shoulder. Brown gloves covered her hands, a sarashi around her chest and hips, and a belt with brown pouches on it.

"Good to see you." She said. "Follow me." She turned and headed towards the air docks. Natsu followed her, both unaware of the man watching them behind the statue.

"So where are we going?" Natsu asked.

"The Emerald Forest." She answered. "The Festival is in a few weeks, so I figured we could use this date as a training exercise."

"Why can't we do that in the amphitheater?" He asked.

"Too many cameras." She said. "Don't want anyone seeing how we fight before the tournament." 'Nor do I want Ozpin seeing me use that.'

* * *

 _ **The Emeral Forest**_

Cinder and Natsu walked through the forest, having found no Grimm it fight so far. 'Looks like I may have to do this myself. Thankfully, that little troll spying on us got lost in the brush.'

"Anyone in there?" Natsu asked waving his hand infront of her face.

"What?" She shook her head, clearing her head.

"I said, we should probably turnaround now." He repeated. "I haven't seen a Grimm to fight yet."

"No need." Cinder walked ahead a bit before turning around. "Maybe we could practice on each other." She summoned two swords out of fire and held them ready to strike.

"Sounds like fun to me." Natsu cracked is knuckles as ice coated his tail and arms, turning the tip into a spike ball and his arms turned into gauntlets with spiked knuckles. "Shall we, my dear?"

Cinder smirked and charged forward as Natsu did the same. Natsu spun around and swung his tail, but Cinder caught it between her blades. Natsu jumped over her and kicked her in the back. Cinder turned and swung her blades, but Natsu blocked them and punched her in the gut, sending her back.

Cinder combined her bows and turned it into a bow. Summoning five arrows from nowhere, she fired all of them at once. Natsu ducked the first two, but the last three pinned against a tree. She charged forward and separated her blades, slicing the tree and breaking his ice.

As Natsu rolled along the ground, Cinder summoned a ball of fire and threw it at Natsu, hitting him and sending him flying into the woods. 'Still haven't figured out why I feel attracted to him.' She thought. The bushes started rustling as she regained her focus. 'Well, we still have plenty of time.' "Come on out, Natsu. We're not done yet."

The rustling ended when a Griffon raced out of the bush, Natsu hanging around its neck. "A little help please?" He shouted as the creature took off, missing Cinder. Natsu didn't see that, so Cinder faked flying back into a tree and laid there, in fake unconsciousness.

"Now you pay!" Natsu shouted, swinging himself onto the body of the creature. "Let's see you fly without theses!" He shouted before pulling the wings right out of the sockets. The hybrid Grimm plummeted to the ground as Natsu jumped off and created an ice slide to the ground. Once on the ground, he created a bed of ice spikes that impaled the beast.

"Well, that's done." He mumbled. A roar turned him around as a pack of Beowolves emerged from the woods. "Are you kidding me right now?!" He glanced over at Cinder, still lying against a tree. "Looks like I'll have to do this myself." He reached around and opened a pouch, took out a fire crystal, and ate it.

Cinder opened her eyes to see Natsu ignite his fists in flames. 'Why is he using fire?' He jumped off a wolf and created a giant ball of fire before throwing it a the pack, obliterating all the Grimm at once.

"I'm impressed." Cinder said standing up, making Natsu turn around in shock. "I didn't know you could control thermal pressure. That explains why Mercury said there was something off with your ice."

"Please don't tell anyone." He begged.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." Cinder smirked. "Well, I think that's enough training for one day. Let's head back." She dropped her swords and they shattered like glass.

"You gotta teach me that trick." Natsu said.

"Maybe one day." She smirked, before faking falling back, making Natsu catch her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She nodded, bringing herself closer to his chest, nuzzling her chin on his shoulder. 'I don't know what it is about you, but I won't ever let you go.'

* * *

 ** _Friday_**

Natsu sat through his mom's combat lesson as Vergil and Ren traded shots with their weapons before charging each other. The buzzer rang and both stopped with their blades at each other's necks. "Excellent match, you two." Glynda said as she walked onto the stage. "Both of you will represent Beacon very well in the tournament."

The bell rang and students started leaving. "Remember, people, practice you skills. The tournament is in two weeks."

Natsu stood up as Velvet walked over to him. "So, where are we going today?"

"Dust World." She answered. "It's the best amusement in Vale." She noticed the confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"What's an amu-man-t park?" He asked.

"It's pronounced a-muse-ment park." She corrected. "Have you seriously never been to it?"

"I've never even heard of it until now." He answered. "My mom and tutors had me focus on lessons."

"That's, kinda sad." Velvet said. "Well, there's a first time for everything." She grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want us to follow them, Cardin?" Dove asked.

"Who cares what the freaks do?" The leader asked. "We need to focus on tomorrow night."

* * *

 _ **Dust World**_

"Whoa..." Natsu stared up at the massive coaster in front of him. "This is a roller coaster?"

"Yep." Velvet nodded. "Come on." She climbed into the cart and Natsu did the same. The handle slid down locking them in place. "This is so we don't fly out of the cart."

"How fast do these things go?" He jokingly asked.

"I don't know." She laughed as the ride started. Instinctively, she grabbed his hand. "The climb up always scares me the most."

"Then you can hold on as long as you want." He smiled at her as the ride reached the top of the hill before flying down, making everyone cheer. A few hoops and spirals later, the ride ended and everyone got out of the cart. "That was awesome! What do you wanna do next?"

"I was thinking maybe some bumper Grimm?" She asked.

"Sounds fun, let's go." He followed her to the ride and both climbed inside Creep like carts. "So, how does this ride work?" The ride powered on, and Velvet slammed into his car.

"You just slam your cart into anyone else's." She explained.

"Really?" Natsu asked. Taking his controls, he turned his cart around and bumped into Velvets.

"Hey!" She giggled back. The two Faunus took turns bumping into each other, and other riders until it ended. They got out and walked around a bit before Velvet led him into the Hall of Mirrors.

"Wow, I look REALLY weird." Natsu said, looking at his wide reflection. "You look pretty normal."

"Thanks." She blushed as Natsu looked at the tall, wavy reflection. The two walked out and Velvet noticed the food court. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"There's food here?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, this is an amusement park." Velvet said. She led him to the food area and turned around. "So, what do you want first?"

"How about..." He looked around before noticing a pink and blue cloud inside a swirling machine and walked over. "What is this?"

"It's cotton candy." The vendor said.

"Why would anyone want to eat cotton?" Natsu asked.

"No, silly." Velvet chuckled walking over. "It's called that because it looks like cotton. Two sticks please." She gave the vendor ten Lien and she was handed two sticks of the food. "Here." She handed a stick to Natsu, who looked at it confused. "You eat it like this." She took a bite of her candy and Natsu did the same.

"Wow, this is good." Natsu said before quickly eating the rest.

"You must really like it, huh?" Velvet chuckled before looking over at a game booth. "Wanna win a prize?"

"Sounds like fun." Natsu said. "One second." He went over to a hotdog vender and bought one before he walked over to the booth with Velvet. "So how do we... Is that me?" He asked, pointing at a plushy that looked exactly like him.

"All in preparation for the Vytal festival." The man said. "We got plushies of all the Beacon teams competing in the tournament."

"Want me to win you something?" Natsu's asked Velvet. She nodded and he put five Lien on the counter. "So I just throw the ball and knock over the bottles?"

"That's it." The vendor nodded. Natsu took the ball out of the man's hand, took aim and threw it, knocking the bottles over. "Wow. You sure you haven't done this before?"

"First time I've even been here." Natsu answered before turning to Velvet. "So, who do you want?"

"You." She said with a blush. The booth operator grabbed a Natsu and handed it to the Faunus girl. "Come on, there's more we have to do." She grabbed Natsu's wrist and lead him away.

"Ah, young love." The vendor sighed.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime**_

 ** _Outside Team CFVY's Room_**

"I had a lot of fun today." Velvet said, holding her plushie and wearing a Dust Land hat.

"Yeah, you're a lot more fun than Coco." Natsu joked. On his back was large plushy Ursa Velvet had won for him.

"So, that just leaves Yang tomorrow?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, I guess.." Natsu added. "Now mater what happens, we're still friends right?"

"Yup." She nodded and reached for her nob. "Oh, almost forgot one thing."

"What?" Natsu asked, only to have Velvet kiss him on the check.

"Night." She opened the door and walked in, leaving a confused Natsu outside.

"How'd it go?" Coco asked.

"Great." Velvet answered before taking out her camera. "Here, take a look." Her teammates crowded around her as she started showing off pictures of her and Natsu.

"Oh, he seems really happy." Coco said.

"Yeah, he does." Velvet said before turning to her leader. "Be honest. You blew your date with Natsu on purpose."

"You caught me." Coco raised her hands in surrender. "I thought it might give you a better chance."

"Thanks." Velvet said, putting her plushy on her bed.

* * *

 _ **Saturday Morning**_

Natsu woke up with a yawn and a smile. He scratched his chin and noticed that his teammates were already up and out of the room. A knock took his attention to the door. He walked over and opened it and found Ruby holding a note.

"This is from Yang." She said, holding the note out. He took the note and Ruby started walking away. Natsu closed the door and unfolded the note.

'Meet me at the Beacon air docks at 7pm.'

Yang

He walked over to his closet and changed into his normal look when another knock brought him back to the door. "You forget something, Ruby?" He asked, only to come face to face with his mom.

"We need to talk." She said before grabbing his vest.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale**_

 ** _Radiant Raiment_**

"Why am I doing this?" Natsu asked, as a tailor took his measurements before walking away.

"You're going out on your first date." Glynda said in a chair. "It's a big day for a mother."

'If I tell her the truth, she'd probably kill me, AND the girls.' He thought. "It's not that big a deal. It's just Yang."

"Miss Xiao Long?" She asked. "I thought it would be Miss Scarlatina."

"Well, maybe she'll be next." Natsu chuckled.

"Absolutely not." She said. "I raised you as a gentleman, not some ruffian. You will have one girlfriend, unless you break up. That's it."

"Yes ma'am." Natsu nodded as the tailor walked in with garments on his arm.

* * *

 _ **6:50**_

 _ **Team NVAR's Room**_

Natsu stared front of the mirror in a black tux with a white undershirt and a black tie. His scarf was wrapped around his neck before it feed into his jacket pocket.

"I still can't believe it." Vergil said, leaning against the wall. "Yang Xiao Long, the blonde badass, the one girl every guy is scared to ask out, asked you out."

"I still can't believe he got four OTHER girls to go out with him." Ryuko added, looking up from her book. "A lot of guys would kill to be in your shoes."

"Well, I think it's great." Aerith said. "After all we've been through, we could use a little love."

"Who said anything about love?" Natsu asked. "It's just a date. See you guys later." He opened the door and walked out the room to the dock.

"Guys, I feel a little guilty telling Glynda about this one." Aerith confessed.

"Why?" Ryuko asked. "Yang is gonna appreciate how he looks."

"I mean no disrespect to Glynda, but god help whoever he ends up with." Vergil chuckled.

"Speaking of which, how's the pool look?" Ryuko asked.

* * *

 ** _Beacon Docks_**

"Alright, get it all out of your system." Natsu rolled his eyes as Yang, in her battle attire rolled on the ground laughing.

"I'm-I'm sorry." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I just can't, believe you let your mom, dress you for this."

"I still don't know how she found out." Natsu said.

"Okay, okay, okay, I think I'm done." Yang pushed herself up and dusted herself off. "Come on, our rides here." Natsu followed her around a corner to an Bullhead. The two climbed aboard, missing the fact that Dove was hiding on board. The ship soon landed and waiting for them was Yang's bike with two helmets.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked as Yang threw him a helmet.

"Somewhere special." She answered as she put on her own helmet. She kicked the bike on as Natsu climbed onto the back. "Hold on to your tail." The bike took off just as Dove threw a tracking device on the back of the bike. Zooming down the streets of Vale, the two soon arrived at the blonde's destination.

"We're here." Yang said, shutting the bike off and taking off her helmet.

"Where is here?" Natsu asked as he took off his own helmet. The blonde pointed to a Dust powered sign; The Bears Den.

"Come on, I got us VIP reservations." The blonde wrapped her arm around Natsu's and lead him down the staircase to the doors, only to have the guards panic at her sight and run inside, closing the door behind them.

"You idiots, let them in!" A voice shouted as the door opened. "Sorry about that, blondie. These two had the day off."

"Not a problem, Junior." She said as she led Natsu forward.

"That's your date?" Junior asked, looking at Natsu.

"Is that a problem?" Yang asked back.

"Not at all." He shook his head. "I'm not racist, I'm a business man. I'll take anyone's Lien. Follow me, I'll lead you to your table." The two followed the club owner as dance music played and people danced to the beat. He led them up the stairs to the VIP section and motioned them to a booth. "Your orders?"

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. And don't forget the little umbrella." Yang said.

"I'll take a Fire Valehattan." Natsu said, looking at the menu. Junior wrote down the order and walked away. "So how'd you find this place?" He asked Yang.

"It's kind of a funny story..." Yang rubbed the back of her head before telling him the first time she was here. At the end both were laughing as Miltia walked over with their drinks, placing them on the table before walking away.

"So, you came her looking for info on your mom?" Natsu asked as he blew the flames out before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, didn't find anything though..." Yang sighed. She felt a hand on hers and looked down at Natsu's.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." He said.

"I know..." She said. "I just wish we didn't have to."

"Yeah, but hey, if they didn't leave us, we might not have meet." Natsu said, looking at the bright side.

"Yeah, I guess." She giggled. "So, can you tell me who adopted you?"

"Can't give you a name." Natsu shook his head. "But I can tell you she's human."

"Really?" Yang's curiosity was peeked as she took a sip of her drink. "Well, that narrows it down to a quarter of Vale's population. You know, I could never talk to anyone about this. It feels nice to get it off my chest."

"Same here." He said. The two looked eyes as she inched in closer to his lips, her eyes closed and lips puckered.

"Hey! You can't come up here!" Both looked over as the guards at the rope were knocked out of the way of a giant mace as Team CRDL walked over to the two.

"What do you think you're doing, freak!?" Sky asked glaring at Natsu.

"Having a drink with Yang." He said, holding his glass as Cardin knocked it out of his hand.

"Not that!" Cardin slammed his hands on the table. "What gives you the right to date a human? Why can't you stick to your own kind like the girl with rabbit ears?! That's what your parents did!"

"First of all, her name is Velvet!" Yang interrupted. "Second, I asked him out! Third, he was adopted by a human mother! And fourth, what business is it of yours who I date!?"

"See, that's the problem in this world." He turned to Yang. "It's people like you, and his whore of a mother-" He stopped talking when Natsu tackled him to the ground.

"Don't ever! Talk! About! My mom!" Natsu shouted between punches. Cardin's teammates pulled Natsu off and held him still as Cardin stood up and started tearing his suit, punching him at the same time. Yang had enough and punched Cardin away from Natsu as he threw the others off him and Junior ran up the stairs.

"Alright, what's going on!?" He shouted.

"These jerks ruined our date." Yang said as Cardin swung his mace at the blonde. Natsu caught it before pushing the wielder back.

"That's it, get them all out of here!" Junior shouted as guards restrained the students. "We'll give your money back, blondie, but until this little issue is settled, you're all kicked out." The guards walked to the door, up the stairs and threw them on to the street.

"Do you have any idea how expensive that was!?" Yang shouted at Cardin.

"Hope it wasn't much, because you would have wasted the rest on this animal." He pointed to Natsu who growled at him.

"That's it!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red. She unfolded her gauntlets, launched forward, and punched him through a building.

Natsu whistled as Cardin flew through the air. "Nice shot. Let me try." He froze the ground beneath the other three and trapped them on the ice before summoning a giant bat out of ice. "Fore!" He swung the bat and launched the other three after their leader.

"I think that's golf." She said as her eyes returned to normal. "Just a shame we got kicked out. I was hoping we could dance again."

"We still can." Natsu said back as his bat shattered on the ground. "I can hear the music. What do you say?" He asked as he held his hand out.

"It would be my pleasure." The blonde smiled as the two started dancing to the beat, be it fast or slow.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

Natsu walked down the hall until he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a room. Standing in front of him was Coco, Spumoni, Cinder Velvet, and Yang.

"Alright, Natsu." Yang started. "We've given you a week. Time to make a decision."

"I already know it's not going to be me." Coco giggled as she walked out the room, winking at Velvet.

"We deserve an answer." Cinder said. "You can't just string us along like this."

Natsu stared at the four girls still interested in him. Spumoni, Cinder, Velvet, Yang. All three beautiful in their own ways, all wanted to be with him. He didn't want to hurt any of them because he still wanted to be friends with all of them, but mostly for his own safety. Yang would probably blast him to kingdom come, Cinder would burn him alive, Spumoni would go boa constricter on him, and Velvet would probably sick her teammates on him.

Swallowing his tongue, he looked at the girls waiting for an answer. "No matter who I choose, we're all still friends, right?" The girls all nodded. "I... I choose..."

* * *

 **I did this chapter because I didn't want an awkward transition from single to couple. The pairing partner will be announced at the top of the next chapter. If you haven't figured it out yet, Spumoni is Neo in her disguise form. The name comes from Italian ice cream with three flavors.**

 **This was really hard for me to write because I don't think I'm that creative. I've never done a romantic chapter ever, and trying to come up with five dates, it was hard. Thankfully, Natsu is Awesome helped me out tremendously and I thank him for that. I know these aren't the top five on the poll, but they were the ones who were at Beacon, plus Neo, so I used them.**

 **Poll results this week. Ruby is in first with Yang behind by five. Winter, Coco, and Neo all tied for third, with Cinder and Velvet bringing up the rear. Unfortunately, I have to disqualify Ruby. Torches and pitchforks down! Let me explain. With everything that happens next, plus what I have planned and volume four coming out soon, I'm pretty sure she won't want anything to do with Natsu. Hell, if anything, she'll be terrified of him. Just trust me on this. But you should be proud, she pretty much dominated this poll from the beginning.**

 **Honestly, when I started this story, I didn't think it would have a pairing, so because of you this story will change forever. Ultimately, it's my decision to make, but I promise you, whoever I pick won't be some random person at the bottom of the poll. Let try to break 200 voters before the poll is done. Only 13 more to go.**

 **Up next we start the Vytal festival. Wanna give a big thanks to AnimeLover7597, grimlock987, and ortizale317 for their suggestions on NVAR's opponents. Honestly, if it wasn't for them, I'd probably have written in something lame excuse like their opponents chickened out. You guys don't deserve that. See you next chapter.**

 **Beta read by digemsmack.**


	17. Round One, Fight!

**After counting all the votes, including the ones in the reviews, removing my own preference, comparing weapons and Semblances, factoring in health, endurance, and speed** **, the pairing winner, beating Ruby by two votes is;**

 **Yang Xiao Long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Round One, Fight!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Speakers / People on Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Patch**_

Ruby took her hood off as she stared at her mothers grave. "Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't visited in a while. Things have been, kinda busy. Oh, dads here too. He's, you know, dad. He's still teaching at Signal, but he's going to be going out on missions soon. I think he misses going on them with you. I miss you too."

"Haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet." She joked. "So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. I keep her in line. That was a joke. Oh, speaking of Yang, she got herself a boyfriend, whatever that means. Don't worry, he's a good guy. I met him on the first day. The same with Weiss and Blake. Oh, those are my other teammates. Together, we form Team RWBY. And yes, that does cause a lot of confusion."

"Anyways, I've made a ton of new friends. And I've meet some, unique professors. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys too. Looks like the saying is true: like mother like daughter. I still wonder why Ozpin let me in early, but maybe he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's weird, the more I get to know him, the more he sounds like uncle Qrow." Zwei barked behind her, making her turn to see her dog and dad.

"Looks like dads back. Got to go." She told the grave. "He's dropping me off at Beacon for a tournament match before his next mission. Wish me luck!" She put her hood back on and walked away before looking back over her shoulder. "It was good to talk."

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

The crowd cheered as the match went on. Ruby swung her scythe as Blake and Reese traded swings with their sword and hoverboard. Weiss summoned a glyph as Yang jumped out of the way of a punch by Arslan before launching blasts from her gauntlets.

"Oh, oh, seems we have another astonishing bout a head of us." Port said as he sat next to Oobleck in the commentator box. "Don't you agree, professor?"

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected. "And yes, Peter, I think it's safe to say that this may be one of the closet matches we've seen in the four-on-four round of the tournament."

"For those just joining us now, welcome to the 40th Annual Vytal Festival Tournament!" Port declared. "Live from the Amity Colosseum." Explosions from the field served as fireworks before he spoke again. "For the first time watches out there, allow us to explain the rules."

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds: Teams, Doubles, and Singles." Oobleck said. "Age and school year are irrelevant. In this contest, the only variable being tested is skill."

"Thats right." Port agreed. "The winning teams will pick two of their members to advance to the Doubles round. Then the winners of that round will pick one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants then fight in the final bracket, hoping to achieve victory for their kingdom."

"And yes, Peter these are certainly some spectacular spectacles on which to speculate on, and I don't think there's one person on this planet watching this is going to disagree with me on that!" Oobleck added.

"Well, why would they?" Peter asked. "Now, let's get back to the match of Team RWBY of Beacon, and team ABRN of Haven."

Reese zoomed over the ground on her board before sending it flying at Blake. Blake swung her sword and deflected back, only to have her opponent punch it back, making her kick it. Reese caught it and blocked Blake's swings before jumping back and landing on her board.

She rushed towards Blake who jumped back, creating an Ice clone a that took the hit, allowing her to send Reese back. She grabbed her board as it turned into two pistols with bayonets under the barrels and opened fire before landing on her butt on the ice field.

Yang landed in front of Aslarn who slid back, only to be met with a two punches before she tried to sweep Yangs legs. Both pulled back for a punch and their fists collided, creating a shockwave that pushed them both back. The blonde charged as the darker girl pulled out a rope dart and hooked her leg before kicking her, sending Yang flying onto the ice half of the field. Yang struggled to stand as Arslan charged and punched her, sending her sliding in front of Nadir.

He took aim with his assault rifle and was about to fire when the crystal behind him exploded, trapping his legs in ice. "Got your back, sis!" Ruby shouted.

"But who has yours?" Bolin asked as he spun his staff. A black glyph appeared next to him before Weiss kicked him through it, sending him crashing into a rock.

"My BFF." Ruby said.

"No." Weiss shook her head before running after her opponent.

"Yes." Ruby whispered.

Bolin looked up as a glyph appeared on the ground before Weiss jumped off it and struck him. He blocked a strike above him as Weiss created a glyph behind her, allowing Ruby to jump over her and swing her staff. He blocked the strike, annoying her and he fired a shot sending him reeling.

Bolin recover and charged the girls as Weiss summoned large ice shards that impaled the ground, making him roll. He ran past her and jumped over Ruby's scythe before breaking a small fire crystal off a large one and threw it to Reese. She inserted it into her board, making it glow red. She winked at Blake before hovering over to Nadir and melting the ice, freeing him. She flew back over to Blake and pushed her through the crystal behind her.

She slammed her board down, but Blake rolled out of the way. She dodged more of the hoverboards strikes before throwing her weapon into a large ice crystal and pulled herself around the corner. Reese followed her and found Blake staring at the arenas edge. She struck her opponent only to have Blake fade away. Gambol Shroud flew between two crystals and Blake pulled it taunt, catching Reese before kicking her out of the ring.

"Oh, double knockout." Port said. "Miss Reese Chloris has been eliminated by ring knockout AND Aura level."

"She probably should have worn a helmet." Oobleck added.

Arslan skated around a corner as Yang used her shotgun blast to pursue her. Nadir crouched down and took aim at Weiss who used a glyph to send Bolin flying into him. She created another glyph that lifted them up and trapped them in a ball of ice. Arslan sighed as she slid in front of the balls path and shattered it.

"Yang!" Weiss cried as she created a surfing tube of ice. "Now!" Yang blasted her way along the tube as Blake threw her weapon at her partner. She jumped on Ruby pushed Blake forward. ABRN looked over as Blake pulled her string and sent Yang crashing into them, punching them all three members out of the ring.

The crowd cheered as the members celebrated. "And that's the match!" Port said. "Team RWBY is victorious!"

"We did it?" Weiss asked, not believing her own eyes.

"WE DID IIIIIIIII-" Ruby shouted.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Fairgrounds**_

"-iiiiiis anyone else hungry?" She asked.

"I might have worked up an appetite." Blake said before her stomach growled, loudly.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus we could get food." Weiss sarcastically complained. "Oh, wait."

"It's okay, Weiss." Ruby said, oblivious to the sarcasm. "I forgot about the fair grounds too."

"I was being facetious." Weiss said back.

"We're all hungry, Weiss." Ruby said, not understanding the word. "Don't act so proper."

"Come on, I know just the place." Yang said before leading the group away. Weiss' Scroll ringed and she looked at the screen to see her father calling. Rolling her eyes, she ignored the call and followed the group.

"Hey! Might hard to eat without this." Emerald said, holding Ruby's wallet. "Good to see you, Ruby."

"Thanks, Emerald." Ruby said taking her wallet back. "Must have dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst."

"What's up, Em?" Yang asked walking over.

"Just left the stadium after that awesome fight you had." Emerald said. "You guys were amazing."

"Ah, shutyourstupidface." Ruby mumbled with a blush.

"If I'm not wrong, your team advanced as well." Blake added.

"I feel like only Yang has met your full team." Weiss complained.

"I take it the other girls worked out their aggression?" Yang asked, making Emerald think back.

 _Emerald fired her pistols before turning them into their sickle form. Mercury spun and delivered a back kick, launching a round from his boots. Cinder delivered a kick that launched an opponent to the ground. He looked up as Spumoni walked before smiling and slamming her boot down on his face._

"You could say that..." Emerald chuckled.

"That's great." Ruby said. "Uh, you wanna join us for some victory food?"

"Gosh, that's nice of you but, my teammates are all kinda introverted..." Emerald confessed. All their girls looked over to see Mercury sniffing a boot. "Really socially awkward."

"I feel your pain." Weiss said.

"Anyway, looks like Merc and I are gonna be moving to the doubles round." Emerald said. "What about you guys?"

"Well, as team leader, I thought long and hard about this decision..." Ruby bragged.

"We put it to a vote." Weiss corrected.

"Uhh, but in the end, I decided we should put it to a vote." Ruby finished.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake said.

"I will gladly represent Team RWBY." Weiss said with a bow.

"We're gonna kick some butt." Yang said, slamming her fists together.

"I'm sure you will." Emerald chuckled. "But don't think me and Mercury will go easy on you if we and up fighting."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang said back.

"Well, we're gonna go catch some more fights." Emerald said.

"Have fun!" Ruby shouted as the team walked away to get food.

"See ya!" Emerald shouted back, rolling her eyes as she reached Mercury.

"So, how are the new 'friends'?" Mercury asked.

"I hate them, so much." Emerald answered.

"Orders are orders." He reminded her.

"I know. It's just, how can they be so happy all the time?" Emerald asked. "It's sickening."

"Please tell me you got what we needed?" Mercury asked.

"It's the heiress and the bimbo." She answered.

"Well, we're half way done." Mercury said. "Now, we just have for scales' team to go."

* * *

 _ **Noodle Hut**_

"I'll take a bowl of the regular." Yang said as a giant bowl was placed in front of her.

"Ooooh. Same here." Ruby said as a matching order was put in front of her.

"Do you have anything with a low salt-" Weiss started before a bowl was placed in front of her.

Blake and the cook shared a nod before he rushed in to the kitchen, cooked, and place a bowl of noodles and fish in front of her, making the Faunus drool.

Weiss held out her hand, revealing a Schnee Company card that the owner took. "What's the occasion, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the next round." Weiss said. The card was flung back into the counter. The shop owner cleared his throat and pointed the register, which read 'Card Declined'. "What! That's impossible! I was barely into my monthly allowance."

Blake pulled her bowl towards her, but the owner took it away. "No..."

"Need a hand?" RWBY looked over as JNPR walked over, Pyrrha holding out her card.

"You don't have to do that." Yang said.

"But she could!" Blake shouted, wanting her fish.

"Well, I think you earned it after that fight." Pyrrha said.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked.

A few minutes later, all the noodle bowls were empty, leaving Blake, Ruby, Yang and Nora happy, while the others were in pain form too much food.

"Do you really think it's smart to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked the red head.

"Absolutely." Pyrrha nodded as the cook took the bowls. "It will give us the energy we need."

Nora let out a loud burp as Jaune groaned. "If I barf, I'm blaming you."

"Oh, aim it at the enemy!" Nora suggested.

"Nora, that's just disgusting." Her old friend said. "But if you absolutely have to..."

"Understood..." The blonde groaned.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha said, standing up.

"You guys think you're ready?" Ruby asked.

"You bet!" Nora shouted. "Our team has a world renowned fighter, a dude who's basically a ninja, I can lift five of me. Jaune... We trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!"

"You just gonna take that?" Ren aksed.

"She's not that off." Jaune said back.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." Nora joked. "Don't be so serious. The worst that could happen is we just lose. Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures. All of our friends will abandon us to keep their social status. We won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria. Ren and I have no parents and we have now home left to go to. We'll be official renamed Team Loser-per!" She laughed a bit before breaking down and sobbing on the table.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Ren said.

"Well be fine." Pyrrha put her hands on Jaune and Nora. "If anything, we should be looking forward to fight with actual rules and guidelines instead of, well... Murderers."

"But that was half the fun." All looked over as Team NVAR walked over, Natsu holding two sticks of cotton candy.

"I seriously question your idea of fun." Aerith added as the group sat across from JNPR.

"Come here, lover boy." Yang pulled Natsu over and put him on her lap.

"Pay up, losers." Ryuko cheered, making all but the sisters and Natsu slid down 50 Lien each. "I win the pool." She put it all in a pile and began counting her winnings. "And I can't wait to get that jerk Cardin's. I can't believe he wanted them all to kill Natsu."

Yang just glared at the clothing heiress before turning to her boyfriend. "For me? You shouldn't have." Yang took the stick out of Natsu's right hand.

"Hey, that-" Natsu started but looked into Yang's eyes. "Yeah, it's for you."

" **Ack** whipped **Ack**." Nora coughed, making all but Yang, Natsu and Ruby giggle.

"But seriously, we have gone through a lot." Vergil said as three 'small' bowls were placed in front of them.

"Let's see, a Grimm invasion, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath." Blake listed off everything that they had done.

"And that was just when we were in training!" Ruby added. "Oh, imagine what it'll be like once we graduate."

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal..." Weiss mumbled.

"Always keep cash, snow queen." Ryuko said as she gave the shop keep a ten. "Always."

 _"Would Team JNPR please report to the arena right away?"_ Port asked over the loudspeaker.

 _"Just like they were supposed to, several minutes ago!?"_ Oobleck added.

"Well, this is it." Pyrrha siad as she lead her team to the airship.

"Go get 'em!" Ruby shouted.

"So, when am I gonna see you in action?" Yang asked, taking a bite of 'her' candy.

"You know what they say, save the best for last." Natsu teased.

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

The crowd cheered as RWBY and NVAR entered walked to their seats as Mercury and Emerald walked in behind them. The two teams walked out on the main platform as Mercury and Emerald sat down.

"Who do you thinks gonna win?" He asked as he ate his popcorn.

"Like you don't already know." Emerald said back.

"Oh, come now." Both looked over as Cinder walked up behind them and reached into the bucket. "Even if you know how the story ends, it doesn't make it any less fun to read." She pulled out a kernal and popped it between her fingers before sitting down.

"Team JNPR of Beacon vs Team BRNZ of Shade." Port introduced the combatants before the field randomizers popped up. One half stopped at a forest and the other half stopped at mountains. "Three, two, one, begin!"

Both teams charged at each other, save May Zedong who ran backwards, climbed up a tree and looked down her sniper rifle.

Brawnz Ni slammed his knee into Pyrrha's shield before he swung his knuckle claw, only to have it caught by her sword. She swung it and the man moved out of the way.

Nora swung her hammer at Nolan, who ducked and swung his cattle prod. Ren ran forward as a shot tore a rock behind him apart, startling him.

Roy swung his hand saws against Jaune's shield. A shot passed him and Jaune looked up as the light of the scope shined through the trees. "Retreat!" He and Pyrrha covered Ren and Nora as they jumped over a rock and hid.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune looked up as the males charged them.

"We spread out." Jaune ordered. "Try to keep them moving." He blocked a punch from Branwz.

Ren slid in front of Nolan, who looked back and nodded at May. She fired at the ground, causing Ren to jump out of the way, only to be struck by Nolan's prod. He recovered and swung his leg, allowing Nolan to strike his other leg before shoving his weapon into Ren's gut.

"Ren!" Nora ran forward and swung her hammer, making Nolan dodged and strike her with the prod, only to have her smile at him.

"Look at that. It seems like Nora Valkyrie, one of my favorite students, is charging up to use her Semblance." Port said.

"Her what?" Nolan asked.

"Indeed." Oobleck nodded. "Miss Valkyries Semblence allows her to produce and channel electrical energy directly into her muscles. This allows her to jump explosively into the air, swung her mighty hammer, or more practically at the moment, redirect Nolan's attack and send the young man flying."

"What!?" Nolan asked as Nora glowed with pink electricity before sprinting forward, sending him flying back through a rock.

Jaune turned around and noticed storm clouds gathering on top of the mountain. "Nora, the mountain!"

"Yes, sir!" Nora saluted before rushing up the rock.

"Ren, try and keep the sniper busy." Jaune ordered.

"Sure, sounds fun." Ren sarcastically said back as he dodged another shot.

Roy threw his saw at Jaune, making his shield hit him in the face. The blades came back and Roy swung at Pyrrha, who braced behind her shield. Jaune recovered from his daze and charged forward.

"Go get 'em, Jaune!" Ruby shouted from the stands.

"It sure looks like he's improved." Weiss commented.

"Whatever, he's still got nothing on Pyrrha." Yang said back.

The red head kicked Brawnz away before blocking one of Roy's blades. She crouched and kicked Brawnz with both feet as May looked down her scope at Ren. She fired and he kept dodging before sliding under Pyrrha and attacking Nolan. He blocked a strike from the side before trapping and turning Nolan into a shield.

Jaune looked up as Nora kept climbing while May took aim at her. "Pyrrha, up!" The red head rushed towards the blonde before jumping off his shield into the air. May pulled the trigger and fired, just as Phyrra reached the same height, blocking the shot with her shield.

Nora reached the top and held her hammer high, attracting the lightning to her. She turned her hammer into its gun form and fired all six grenades at once, creating a heart. May jumped out of the tree just as the grenades landed, destroying the tree and creating a lot of smoke, rendering her rifle useless.

The boys looked up as Nora jumped of the peak and slammed her hammer down, sending them sliding in front of May.

"Alright, guys. We finish 'em with team attacks!" Jaune ordered. "Ren! Nora! Flower Power!"

"What?" Nora asked.

"That's your team attack name." Jaune reminded them.

"When did we decide that?" Ren asked. This sparked a whole argument and annoyed BRNZ.

"Hey!" Brawnz shouted. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Trying to have a team meeting!" Jaune shouted back. "Thank you very little."

"We're in the middle of a fight!" Brawnz shouted.

"And we're in the middle of a conversation!" Jaune screamed. "Can you get that though your head?!"

"Jaune..." Pyrrha spoke up.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" The blonde asked.

"I think he means we're all in fight..." She reminded him as the crowd roared around them.

"Nora, just... Hit them with the hammer." Jaune sighed.

"Got it..." Nora nodded with a wicked grin.

"Wait, what?" BRNZ panicked as Nora landed in front of them and swing her hammer, catching them all and launching them all out of the ring.

"And with that, Team JNPR wins by knockout." Port said. "Literally. Can the medics check on them?"

* * *

 _ **Crow Bar**_

A lone man sat in the bar, drinking his ninth glass of scotch. He looked up at the screen as a freeze frame showed JNPR celebrating.

"Those kids weren't half bad." The bartender said, cleaning a glass.

"They weren't half good, either." The man said back.

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

"Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next match will have them on the edge of their seats." Oobleck said.

"Team NDGO from Shade is definitly a crowd favorite." Port hyped up. "But these lovely ladies are about to face some of the toughest, most testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far. I'm of course talking about Team SSSN! Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with. And even though he'll be representing the Mistral academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along."

"Go for it, Sage!" Aerith shouted.

"Good luck, Neptune!" Weiss added. The bluenette waved at the heiress before turning to his opponents; Nebula, Dew, Gwen, and Octavia.

"Ladies..." He suavely said.

"Break his stupid face, NDGO!" Weiss shouted in a rage.

"Alright, try to remember. Hands above the waist." He said.

"Ignore him, for he... He's just dumb." Sun confessed. The randomizers popped up and began spinning. The ones behind NDGO stopped at a desert, complete with rock formations and an artificial sun.

"Nice. Home field advantage." Nebula said to her teammates.

"Don't get cocky. That's my turf too." Sun declared.

"I sure hope I don't get sand in my shoes..." Scarlet mumbled.

"Hey, be cool, man." Neptune whispered back.

"Cool, it's the ocean." Gwen said, making Neptune turn around in fear as a pirate ship came up.

"What's wrong with Neptune?" Natsu and Ruby asked.

"Not good." Blake shook her head.

"Neptune's... afraid of the water." Aerith confessed.

"Three, two, one, go!" The match started and Neptune took off like a rocket to the nearest rock formation.

"Neptune! What are you doing!?" Sage asked.

"Oh, you know, just gaining the high ground!" Neptune shouted.

"Higher ground!? On the enemies side!?" Sun shouted as Scarlet dropped his jacket.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune added.

"He's got a point..." Dew mumbled to her teammates.

"Open fire!" Nebula shouted as her team charged. Suns group did the same as Octavia slid past Scarlet.

Dew and Sage squared off before being pushed back from each other. She waved her spear around and created three tornados, kicking up sand and blinding him. The three columns combined into one, picking Sage up and flinging him into a rock formation. He shoved his sword forwards and used the momentum he had to spin around the rock, landing on the ground.

Octavia jumped and tried to stab him, but Sage blocked with his sword before stabbing behind him and pushing down, sending a pillar of rocks on to her as he moved out of the way. "And Sage gains the advantage for his team." Oobleck commented.

Dew summoned another hurricane that sent Scarlet flying towards the ship. He grappled the sail and flipped up as Nebula jumped up and turned her crossbow into a sword. The two traded swings until Scarlet elbowed her in the face, sending her crashing to the ground. He looked down as Gwen threw her knives at Sun, try into to hit him.

Scarlet took our his pistol and fired the handle, grabbing her foot. "Gotcha." He jumped down and pulled the girl up on the cable. He looked up as Gwen covered herself, only to have her whole knife supply fall out of her dress. Scarlet froze in horror as all the knifes landed around him, making him sigh.

Dew landed in the water as Sun knocked two coconuts out of a tree. He threw the fruit at the girl, only to have it deflected by her spear, somehow catching it on fire. Sun ducked as the fruit flew towards Sage, who swung his sword, sending on into Scarlet's face and the other to his, uh, treasure chest, dropping his Aura down to 8.

"Sorry." Sage shouted as Dew created tornados on the water, forcing him and Sun to dodge. "Neptune, we need some help here!"

"Ya, know, it'd probably be better if you two came over here!" The bluenette said, trying to stay away from the water. "Yeah, that way I can guard this... Sector. We're in lockdown mode."

"What are you talking about!?" Sun shouted as Nebula shot down Gwen. "There's nothing to lockdown!"

"Lockdown!" Neptune repeated. "You got it."

Sun jumped out of the way as Dew stabbed the ground, landing near Sage. "Look, we know your afraid of water, but you have to-" He was cut off as Neptune shot Dew trying to stab the ground again.

"I helped, you happy?!" Neptune shouted. "Also, I am NOT afraid of water, and I have no idea what YOU TWO are talking about!" Nebula and Gwen rushed to the side of their teammate, all ready to strike.

"Neptune!" His teammates shouted.

"Fine, just get out of the water!" Neptune shouted back. The three landed at shore as Neptune turned his gun into its trident form. He tiptoed his way to the water and placed in the water, sending an electrical current through the liquid that knocked out the girls.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round." Port said as the three teammates started dancing. "You know what I call that victory?"

"Let me guess, 'Shocking'?" Oobleck asked.

"No, I call it 'well earned'." Port answered. "What you said is just dumb."

"That was so close." Ruby sighed.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round." Yang joked.

Blake looked over to the dancing trio as Sun pointed to her and winked making her blush. "Key word is 'dork'."

* * *

 _ **Crow Bar**_

"Now that was a match." The bartender said.

"That was a mess..." The man mumbled.

"Come on, you didn't like them, the Vale kids, or any of the matches before that?" The barkeep asked. "Are you here to watch the tournament or just get drunk?"

 _"And now, it's time for the final team match!"_ Port declared.

"Now, dish is the ooone I want to see..." The man mumbled as he motioned for his glass to be refilled.

* * *

 _ **Amit's Colosseum**_

"Team EGLS (Eagles) from Atlas is one of the most disciplined teams ever seen in the tournaments history." Port explained. "But they are going up against one of the most versatile, well-rounded teams ever, Team NVAR!"

"Led by Natsu Dragneel, this team is one of the most impressive power houses in Beacon history." He continued as the team walkedout onto the field, as all but Vergil waved to the crowd. "I'm sure all of them will make Beacon proud, no matter the outcome."

"Kick their butts, Natsu!" Yang shouted from the stands.

"You got this, Aerith!" Sage added.

The brunette blushed at the males cheers before bumping into Vergil. "Keep your head clear. This is a fight. Not a social gathering."

"What's wrong with a little fun, Verg?" Natsu asked as he waved to Yang. The pinkette turned forward to see his teams opponents.

The first was a girl with long red hair. She wore a white top with a blue ribbon and a blue skirt with combat boots. Her arms were cover by metal bracers that ended at her elbows. In her hand was a massive gold spear with a black handle.

The next was a boy with long, shaggy black hair and piercings on his face. He wore a black, gray trimmed, v cut t-shirt with studded edges. Beige pants were tucked into black boots and on his hands were a pair of studded gloves with matching wristbands. On his back was a massive black and gray maquahuitl with a white rip cord hanging off it.

The third was a Faunus with lion ears coming out of orange hair, and sunglasses covered his eyes. He wore a black buisness suit with a white under shirt and red tie. In his hands were golden brass knuckles with spikes on top and curved blades on the side.

The last was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Around his neck was a necklace with a crown bobble. He wore a black overjacket with grey pockets and a stripe of the same colour on each sleeve. The hood, sleeves and jacket were lined with red and six buttons. Underneath he wore a black shirt with a V-neck style collar and a white lining. His hands were coved by gauntlets that are matched his jacket with the exception of a grey circle on the backs. His shorts ended just under the knee with armored sidings that were attached by red straps that wrapped around his legs and black and yello shoes. In his hands were two swords shaped like keys; one white, the other black.

NVAR looked up at the screen and took notice of their names; Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Loke White, and Sora Azure.

"Scarlet?" Natsu asked. "As in the same guy who just got hit in the-"

"Absolutely not!" The girl shouted.

"Get over it, red." Gajeel said. "We're clearly dealing with an idiot."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"Well hello, good looking." Loke said as he looked at Aerith and Ryuko. "How about after this fight, you two join me for victory drinks?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind paying." Ryuko said back, unaware of Vergil's scowl.

"Sorry about that." Sora apologized. "He thinks he's a playboy or something."

"Believe me, I know that kind." Aerith said, looking over at Neptune.

The randomizers popped up and started spinning as the NVAR pulled out their weapons, minus Natsu who cracked his knuckles. The one behind them stopped at a Savannah with brown grass. The one behind the opponents stopped at old buildings and rubble.

"This should be fun." Gajeel chuckled as he pulled his maquahuitl off his back.

"Three, two, one, go!" Port shouted.

The two groups charged each other and began fighting. Aerith and Erza traded blocks and strikes with their polearms. The two pushed their weapons against each others and locked eyes.

"You're good." Erza said before kicking her away. "But I'm better."

Natsu kicked Gajeel in the leg before punching him, only to have his hand caught. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He lifted Natsu up and threw him behind a broken building.

"Okay, maybe I can-" His mumblings were cut off when the maquahuitl was jabbed in the wall above him, before the blade started moving like a chainsaw. He rolled out of the way as the wall collapsed on itself. "You don't mess around, do you?"

Vergil chased Loke into the tall grass, firing shots as he went. Loke ducked and dodged before vanishing from Vergil's sights. He holstered his guns and gripped his katana when Loke punched in the back of the head.

"So, that Ryuko girl?" He asked as he sunk back as Vergil sliced the grass behind him.

"You stay away from her." Vergil growled.

"What, you her brother or something?" The Faunus asked before punching Vergil in the knee. "Don't worry, I'll treat her right.

"You're getting on my nerves." He growled, stabbing the ground.

Ryuko and Sora traded blows with their twin weapons, matching each other's movements. "Let's see your little swords do this." She turned one into its gun form and opened fire, forcing Sora to spin both blades in front of him and block the bullets.

He threw the white one like a frisbee, forcing her to roll out of the way, giving him the chance to rush her and swing his black sword into her gut, launching her into a tree.

Aerith dodged a jab from Erza's spear before spinning and jabbing her in the back of the head. The red head turned and punched Aerith in the face before throwing her spear, catching the brunettes vest and pinning her against a broken wall.

"It's time some one teach you some manners." Erza said, walking over and cracking her knuckles.

Natsu dodged swing after swing of the weapon, some old objects being destroyed in his place. "Fast one, ain't ya?" Gajeel chuckled as he swung vertically, forcing Natsu to catch it between his hands. Ice crept onto the weapon and slowed the blade until the whole thing was a chunk of ice. "That won't stop me!"

"No, but it'll make it brittle enough to do this!" Natsu punched the ice and shattered the weapon, leaving only the handle in Gajeel's hands.

"That was a big mistake." Gajeel growled as he threw the handle to the side. "Now you got me mad!" He thre a punch that caught Natsu, sending him flying into an old building. The pinkette looked up a grey scales coated his opponents body.

"How did he do that?" Port asked.

"It appears mister Redfox has just activated his Semblance." Oobleck explained. "Ladies and gentlemen, behold the Scalemail."

"This just got a whole lot tougher..." Natsu rolled his shoulder as he looked up to see his aura level drop to 61.

"Show yourself!" Vergil shouted, holding his sword ready to strike.

"Okay." Loke charged forward with both knuckles and threw two punches which Verigl block. The side blades shifted and pointed towards Vergil as the swords man swung again, the claws catching the blade. Loke spun his arms in a circle and kicked Vergil, allowing him to send the sword out of the ring.

"Looks like the drinks are gonna be on Ryuko tonight." Loke mocked as he sunk back into the grass, unaware that he just pissed Vergil off.

Ryuko jumped up as Sora peirced a tree with his swords before kicking it at her, trapping her under the branches. He aimed his blades at her head, forcing her to wrap strings around his feet and trip him. She combined her blades and sheared her way free.

Sora swept her legs out from under her and punched her back, before sprinting forward and trapping her neck between his blades in an X. Ryuko smirked as she turned her weapons into their gun form, blasting him point blank. He took a lot of bullets before he ran behind a rock. Ryuko kept firing, destroying the rock and kicking up dust.

She stopped firing and waited for the dust to settle, only to be hit in the back of the head. "How did-?" She turned to see Sora floating high above the ring. "That's just cheating!"

"No it's not!" The boy shouted. "It's my Semblance. I call it Sora Walking." He flew around the girl, striking whenever he wanted to.

"Clam yourself, Glynda." Ozpin said, looking at the female teacher, who was just about to jump into the area from their balcony and help her son. "Your son and team his aren't going to give up so easily."

Erza punched Aerith in the gut multiple times before the brunette wrapped her legs around the red heads arm and neck, catching her in a triangle choke. Erza gasped for air as she pulled her spear out of Aerith's vest before pushing it in her face, forcing her to break the hold. She stabbed the ground, forcing Aerith to roll out of the way.

"That sword was from my FATHER!" Vergil shouted as his arms, legs and face glowed before they were covered by grey and red gauntlets and boots, and a pure grey face mask.

"What's wrong, did I hurt your-" Loke never finished his taunt as a barrage of powerful punches and kicks cut him off. Vergil pulled back and threw one final haymaker that connected, knocking Loke out of the ring and breaking his glasses.

"Press the advantage!" Natsu shouted as he jumped over an axe kick, coating his arms in ice. "D&D!" Vergil and Natsu charged Gajeel with their gauntlets and greaves. With Vergil attacking from the front and Natsu from the back, Gajeel had little room to block. Both threw a punch at his right check at the same time, breaking the scales and sending Gajeel flying into Erza.

"Marionette!" Ryuko summoned her strings out of her fingers and wrapped them around Aerith's arms and torso. Like a puppet, she launched Aerith into the air and enhanced her speed so she could match Sora's movements. Ryuko pulled her hands to the side before raising them high and pulled down as her partner slammed her staff down, sending the male crashing down onto his teammates as she landed by her own.

"Winter Wear!" Ryuko summoned her strings again and flung them by Natsu who caught them and coated them in ice. The now frozen spears picked up the three Atlas students into the air before wrapping around their bodies and all the ice merged, trapping them as they fell to the ground.

"Pinocchio!" Ryuko wrapped Vergil in strings before pulling on them, sending him spinning like a top towards the falling students. His hands glowed as his armor faded and two serrated scimitars appeared. He brought both swords together and sliced the ice, sending the three crashing into an old building, defeated.

"And that's the match! Team NVAR will be the final team to advance to the Doubles round!" Port declared as the arena erupted into cheers.

* * *

 _ **Crow Bar**_

"Now, that was worth the wait." The man said as he took a sip of his drink. "That kid is good."

"So you were just waiting for the last fight?" The bartender asked as an airship flew by.

"No, I'm here for that one too." The man said as he stood up and gulped down the rest of the drink. "Happy Vytal Festival." He threw some Lien on the table before stumbling out the door.

The barkeep grabbed the new glass before accidently knocking over the one he just cleaned. "Gee, darn it."

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

"Nice!" Ryuko cheered before collapsing, only to be caught. "Really need to work on this. I can't over use my Semblance or else this will keep happening. Thanks for catching me, ver-" She turned and found Aerith holding her up. "Where's Vergil?"

Aerith pointed over as Vergil jumped out of the ring and walked over to his sword, directly in front of Loke. "Alright, I learned my lesson." The Faunus said standing up against the wall. "Don't touch your weapons." He started to walk away, only to have Vergil block him.

"Stay away from her." He growled before turning around and picking up his sword.

"So much for catching the girl." Ryuko mumbled as she regained her balance.

"That was too close..." Blake mumbled.

"I never had a doubt in my mind they would win." Yang bragged.

"Oh, please, I saw that concerned look on your face when Natsu was sent flying." Ruby teased her sister.

"That concludes the matches for today." Oobleck said. "Please leave the arena in A CLAM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go congratulate Natsu." Yang said as the others stood up after her.

Weiss stared up as the airship came into view and stopped. "What are you looking at?" Ruby asked after bumping into her.

Natsu looked up and saw the airship. "Oh, no..."

"She's here..." Weiss said with joy.

"She's here..." Natsu groaned.

* * *

 **Am I the only who noticed that Sage landed INSIDE THE RING!? Why did they treat him like was knocked out? He got ripped off, that's why I gave him more screen time here. Just like in Kill la Kill, if Ryuko over uses her Semblance, she'll get light headed and dizzy.**

 **Loke's last name is based on the fact the Regulus is possibly a white dwarf star. Since Sora's name means 'sky' I figured give him the color of the sky as his last name. Wanna thank Natsu is Awsome for all the team attack names. Hopefully, I did them justice.**

 **I wanna thank everyone who voted, whether it was in the reviews or on the poll. You have literally changed the rest of this story. Honestly, if it wasn't for you guys, I would have just stuck to him being single.**

 **One last thing, after the last trailer, I will go back and put in the nicknames I've put in over the chapters.**

 **Now, why does Natsu dread that Winter is at Beacon? Find out next chapter.**

 **Digemsmack is m.i.a, so this chapter was beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	18. Meeting the Families

**Chapter 15**

 **Meeting the Families**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Speakers"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Beacon Air Docks**_

Ruby chased after Weiss as the heiress ran for the dock. "Weiss, I don't understand. What's the big deal? Who is 'she'?"

"Winter..." Weiss answered as the two girls stopped.

"Wait, your sister?" Ruby asked asked as both girls looked over at a girl with white hair in a military uniform staring at Knights walking out of her ship.

"Winter!" Weiss shouted. The girl turned around as Weiss and Ruby ran over to her. "Winter, I'm so happy to see you!" She said before remembering her manners. "Oh, your presence honor us."

"Beacon, it sure has been a long time." Winter said as she walked forward. "The air feels... different."

"Well, it is fall, so there's that..." Ruby mumbled before Weiss punched her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"That's classified." Her sister answered.

"Oh, well, how long are you staying for?" Weiss asked.

"Classified." She repeated.

"Of course." Weiss nodded.

"Well, this is nice... I think." Ruby mumbled.

"You're going to love it here!" Weiss shouted. "I knew you've traveled a lot, but Beacon is so much more different than Atlas. The government and school are completely separate. Can you believe it!? I'm-"

"I'm well aware of how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy." Winter interrupted. "That is not why I came."

"Right, sorry." Weiss apologized.

"Nor did I come to watch my flesh and blood fail so miserably in battle." Winter added. "But it seems don't I have choice."

"But, we won." Weiss said.

"Yes, barely." Winter said. "I counted at least 3 missed strikes. Even the lizard after you did a much better job."

"You mean Natsu?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, him." Winter nodded. "Leave us." She ordered the robots and they backed away. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, very well. Than you for asking." Weiss answered. "I'm in the very top of our sparring class. The rest of my studies are going just as well. I'm-" She was cut off when Winter bonked her head.

"Not that, you boob." The older sister scolded. "I didn't ask you about your ranking. I asked how you've been. Have you been eating properly? Do you have any new hobbies? Have you made any friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss motioned to her team leader.

Ruby chuckled as she pushed down on the swelled bump on Weiss' head. "Boob..."

"Intersting." Winter turned to Ruby. "So this is the leader you spoke of. How appropriately... Underwhelming."

"Uhh... Thank you?" Ruby wasn't sure whether to be complemented or offended.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I thank you for taking an interest in my sister." Winter said.

"Oh, uh. Thank you. The honor is in my... Court." The leader awkwardly answered.

"I have business with the general and your headmaster." Winter said. "But, since I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Of course." Her sister nodded as the robots behind her started to move with her. "I wish to inspect them and make sure they are up to my personal standards."

"Of course." Weiss said as she walked along side her sister. "Just so your aware, I voted against the bunk beds."

"Bunk beds?" Her sister repeated.

"I'll catch up with you- I mean, I will reconvene with you both, at a later... Juncture." Ruby said, trying to sound sophisticated.

Weiss lead her sister through the court yard as four Knights surrounded them and two walked behind them. A second later, the two stragglers were tore apart as a head rolled towards the group. "Hey!" A drunken man shouted holding the headless robot, making the sisters turn around. "That's right, I'm talking to you, ice queen."

He threw the body to the ground as Winter halted the other Knights aim. "Excuse me!" Weiss marched forward to the man. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?"

"Shhh... Not you." The man said pushing Weiss out of the way and stared at Winter. "You..." A crow cawed it flew off the light post. "Saw that god awful ship of yours. Guess your here too."

"I'm standing here, aren't I?" Winter asked.

The man squinted his eyes and focused his vision. "Huh, I guess you are."

"I hope you know you just destroyed Atlas military property." Winter said, making him look to the ground.

"Ohh, I'm sorry..." He sarcastically said. "You know, I mistook them for some sort of, sentient garbage."

"I'm not in the mood for your childish games, Qrow." Winter growled back.

"Wait, you know him?" Weiss asked, walking back to her sister.

"Jeez, you Atlas specialists think your so special, don't you?" The now named drunk asked.

"It's in the title for a reason." Winter answered.

"Well, you know what you really are?" Qrow asked. "A bunch of lousy sell outs. And your boss is the biggest one of ya."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I have heard enough." Winter said.

"So have I." Qrow nodded. "Like how Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Weiss mumbled.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Winter said, pushing her sister aside.

"What?" The younger sister asked.

"Listen to your big sister, Weiss." Qrow mocked as a crowd gathered around them. "She'll protect you. The same way Atlas is gonna protect us all."

"If you won't hold your tongue, than I will gladly remove it from your mouth!" Winter said, drawing her saber.

"Alright then." Qrow slicked his hair back and stared at the soldier. "Come and take it."

Winter charged forward and stabbed at his face, but he effortlessly dodged the strikes. He bowed and she wind down, only to have her blade catch his. He pressed a button and his blade extended into a long sword before he spun around and pointed it at her. The two blades touched as each tested each other.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Weiss turned to see Natsu standing beside her.

"You know that guy?" She asked.

"You don't?" He asked back before pointing to the man. "That is Qrow Branwen. One of the greatest Huntsmen of all time. Rumor has it, he can cut through a Goliath with one swing."

Qrow spun in a circle and swung his blade multiple times as Winter summersaulted back until she blocked on. The two traded more swings as Ruby ran up to the mob and made her way to Natsu and Weiss. "What's happening?"

"Some crazy guy by the name of Bo Tarwing just started attacking my sister." Weiss answered.

"That's not his name." Natsu said. "His name is-"

"THAT IS MY UNCLE!" Ruby shouted as she looked at the dueling pair.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Uncle?" Natsu asked.

"Kick her butt, uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted.

"Uh, teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss shouted. Mercury walked by and stared at the dueling pair. He backed away and bumped into Aerith, who was just staring at Qrow. Paying no attention, he ran back to the dorms.

The two continued to trade strikes and dodges before Winter slammed her handle into his face, only to be met with a smile. Qrow raised his blade high as Winter created a Glyph benath her. She jumped out of the way as he slammed his sword into the ground, creating a crater.

Winter landed beside a lamp post that was quickly cut down by Qrow. She dodged two more swings before jumping on this blade and flip kicked him, landings on the base of the lamppost. He threw his weapon as she jumped out of the way and landed on a high railing before sprinting away from Qrow's birdshot.

She dug her blade into a pillar before running up as Qrow kept firing at her. A screen of mist covered her, forcing him to return his weapon to its blade form. She jumped at him and pulled out her parrying dagger from her main sword and swung them both. Qrow blocked, but the momentum sent them both crashing into the pavement.

The two traded swings until Winter sent Qrow back, forcing him to dig his sword into the walkway before he held it behind his back. Winter slammed her into the ground as a large Glyph appeared, summoning over a dozen little ice Nevermores. She sent them at Qrow who covered his eyes and tried to hit them. She smirked at the sight before he sent a shock wave at her.

Winter created a Glyph behind her and prepared to launch. Qrow pressed another button on the handle, causing the gears to spin and segments of the blade separated. They started to curve until Qrow smirked and canceled the morph, confusing Winter. He holstered his weapon and waved his finger, egging her on. With a mighty roar, she launched forward sword first. But just before she could touch his jugular...

"Schnee!" Winter froze as she turned and looked at Ironwood behind her, with Penny hiding behind him.

"General Ironwood, sir!" She stood at attention.

"What in remnant do you think you're doing?" He asked, walking towards her.

"He's the one who started the altercation, sir." Winter said.

"Hey, that's not true." Qrow added with his hands on his head. "She's the one who attacked me first."

"Is that so?" The general looked at his soldier, who had no response. He looked around at the mob so students from all sorts of schools who watched the fight. "And you." He looked at Qrow, who pointed at himself as the general walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ya know, I could be asking you the same thing." He said back to the general.

"I-" Ironwood started.

"Now, now, everyone." Both looked over as Ozpin and Glynda walked towards the center. "There is an exhibition match between Team FORG (Forge) and Team GLCR (Glacier) just around the corner at the Coluseum. I can assure you, it has much better seats than here and popcorn."

"Break it up, people." Glynda shouted. "We'll handle this mess."

"Let's go." Ironwood ordered Winter. She followed him as Penny waved at Ruby and the scythed wielder waved back.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted as she latched on to his arm, making him look down. "Hi." He lifted his arm and looked her in the eyes. "Oh, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me!? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope." He joked before ruffling her hair.

"Qrow." Ozpin said, making the called man lower his arm, dropping Ruby. "A word, if you would." The headmaster requested as Glynda repaired the damage from the fight.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to his niece.

"You did just tear up our courtyard." She reminded him.

"I did, didn't I?" He chuckled as the two bumped fists. "Catch you later, kid." He walked away after Ozpin.

"And suddenly, your reckless, headfirst nature makes sense." Weiss surmised as she walked towards her leader.

"You're just mad 'cause he whooped butt." Ruby teased.

"That was a draw at best." Weiss responded.

"I think we need a third opinion. Natsu, who do you-" She turned to ask him, only to find air. "Wait, where did Natsu go?" Both girls looked around for the Faunus.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

Winter paced back and forth as Ironwood stood in front of the desk. The elevator door opened, showing Natsu by his mother on the left, Ozpin on the right, and a smirking Qrow in the middle.

"What were you thinking?!" Winter asked.

"If you were one of my men, I'd have you shot!" Ironwood added.

"If I was one of your men, I'd have shot myself along time ago." Qrow said as he pulled out his flask.

"Ha!" Natsu chuckled, before he noticed no one else was laughing. "What? That was funny."

"Only you would find that crass humor amusing, Dragneel." Winter said, making Natsu growl at her.

"You trying to say something, Schnee?" He asked as the two butted heads.

"Yes, I am. You have as much brains as he does, lizard." She said back.

"I have a name, ya military sellout!" Natsu shouted.

"Mama's boy!" Winter shouted back.

"Enough!" Glynda shouted as she forced the two apart and turned to her son. "Natsu, I raised you better than this." He dropped his head as she turned to Winter. "And while Qrow's behavior is something I don't condone, your retaliation did not help the situation."

"He was drunk!" Winter said.

"It's Qrow." She reminded the solider. "He's always drunk!" All five tuned to see Qrow gulping down his drink.

"But that's what makes him funny." Natsu said, making Winter stomp on his tail. "Stupid Schnee..."

Ozpin sighed as he sat down in his seat. "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks." Ironwood said. "Just going dark like that in the field can't be allowed."

"I'm not one of your trained monkeys, Jimmy." Qrow said, putting his flask away.

"General." Winter corrected.

"Whatever." Qrow shrugged it off as Ironwood walked to the other side of the desk. "You sent me to get information on our enemy, and I'm tellin you, our enemy is here."

"They are?" Natsu asked.

"We know." Ironwood said, ignoring the question.

"We do?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, you know?" Qrow asked angry. "Well it's a good thing I'm out there risking my life to keep everyone but the kid informed!"

"Qrow-" The general started.

"Communication goes two ways, pal." He interrupted before pulling out his Scroll. "See this? It's called a 'Send' button."

"They had reason to assume you had been compromised." Winter said.

"And I've got reason to assume you don't belong here." Qrow said, turning to her. "Seriously, who the hell invited her?"

"Schnee, we'll talk about this incident back on my ship." Ironwood said.

"But sir-" Winter started.

"Winter." He interrupted. "Leave."

"If I have to leave, then so does the lizard." She said, pointing to Natsu.

"Unlike you, I know what's going on." Natsu said before sticking his tongue out.

"Natsu, go to your room." Glynda said.

"But-" He started.

"You just had a fight." She explained. "You need your rest. Just go."

"Ah, typical." Natsu huffed as he and Winter walked to the elevator. "You know, you Schnees are all alike."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Winter asked.

"It means you can't stand the fact that a Faunus might be a little better than you, so you have to hold us down." Natsu explained.

"What gives you the right to say anything about my family?" She asked as they entered the elevator.

"On the first day we met, your sister accused me of stealing!" He shouted as the door closed and the box went down.

"Good kid." Qrow said before turning back to the adults.

"Go on..." Ironwood said.

"This little infiltrator isn't just some random pawn." Qrow explained as he turned around and pulled out his flask. "They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." He brought the flash to his lips and took a sip.

"What?" Glynda asked.

Qrow wiped his mouth and turned back to the group. "The world can think what it wants, but we're not just teachers or general's, or headmasters. The people in this room, Glynda's son, the leaders of the other two academies, it's our job to keep the world safe from the evils no ones even heard of."

He walked over and stared into Ironwood's face. "It's the reason we work behind closed doors, and why we meet in the shadows. So tell me the truth, James. When you brought your little three ring circus to Vale, did you really think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn anymore?"

The two stared at each other until Ironwood pulled out his Scroll. "Discretion wasn't working." He placed the Scroll on the desk and a hologram of his forces appeared as he walked away form the desk. "I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"The only reason your here is because Ozpin wanted you here!" Qrow reminded the general. "He's the one who made you a part of this inner circle, and open your eyes to the real fight in front of us."

"Did Glynda not do the same for her son?" Ironwood asked.

"The difference is, he's not in charge of a military always looking for a problem to treat like a war!" Qrow said.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act." Ironwood said. "So when they look to the sky and see my forces, they will feel safe. And our enemies will be reminded of our strength."

"Y-you really believe that they're scared of your little ships?" Qrow chuckled. "I've actually been outside the kingdom's and seen the things she's made. Let me tell you something they are fear..."

"And fear will bring the Grimm." Ozpin stood up. "A guardian is symbol of comfort, but armies are symbols of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds. If this is the size of our defenses, just what are we expecting to fight?"

Ironwood looked flabbergasted as the other adults glared at him. With a heavy sigh, he walked over and picked his Scroll, unaware of the black queen piece on the screen. "So what do you think we should do now?"

"I suggest we find ourselves a guardian." Ozpin said.

* * *

 _ **With Cinder's Group**_

"And you're absolutely sure?" Cinder asked as she paced back and forth in front of Mercury.

"Bad hair, used a scythe and smelled like my dad after a bad day." Mercury said. "Not a doubt in my mind, it was him."

"What do we do?" Emerald asked from the bed.

"Nothing." The leader said. "We stay the course. They don't have a clue who we are, so we have no reason to worry." She walked over to the desk and picked up her Scroll. "Besides, the rest of the hard work is being taken care of, thanks to our clever little friend. Ah, speaking of which, it appears we have a new access point."

"Somewhere good?" The other girl asked.

"You have no idea." Cinder mumbled. "Go to your rooms, I prepare everything."

"Yes, ma'am." Emerald nodded.

"Got it." Mercury said. The two stood up and left the room as Cinder gained access to the match randomizer.

"Let's give the crowd their money's worth." She mumbled as she paired the matches, including Mercury and Emerald vs Coco and Yatsuhashi.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Amity Coluseum**_

"The randomization process is complete!" Port shouted as the crowd cheered and the randomizer landed on the first match of the day. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your doubles tournament line up!"

"In our first match of the day, it's Emerald and Mercury of Haven, against Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" Port declared as the combatants entered the ring and the arena randomizers popped up and began spinning.

"Good luck, you guys!" Velvet shouted as she and Fox sat next to team NVAR. The randomizers stopped at a Savannah, old city, geyser field and forest.

"Hey, love the outfit, kid." Coco said, looking at Emerald.

"I'll try not to get to much blood on it." Emerald said back.

Yatsuhashi stood up and drew his blade from his back. "I can't guarantee you won't leave here without a scratch."

"It won't be my blood." Emerald said, rolling her shoulder.

"Oh, she's feisty. I like her." Coco said.

"Three, two, one, go!" Port counted down and t he match started. Emerald and Mercury walked back into the Savannah grass, and Coco and Yatsuhashi shared a smirk.

"Just like that lion Faunus." Vergil said.

Coco pressed a button and turned her bag into it's gun form, making her hardcore fans cheer. She opened fired and mowed down the tall grass. She stopped firing and looked for the two but found nothing.

"Look out!" Blake shouted as Mercury jumped down from the sky. Yatsuhashi pushed Coco out of the way and blocked the foot stomp before he pushed Mercury back. Coco began firing as Mercury ran and avoided the bullets.

"Wow, he's good." Sun said.

"Hey, where's the girl?" Scarlet asked.

Mercury dodged strikes from Coco and Yatsuhashi before kicking the swordsman in the face. Coco blasted the ground and Mercury jumped into the air. He landed behind coco and forced her gun into Yatsuhashi's gut. She turned it back into her bag and swung it, forcing him back as he fired two shots that both blocked.

Mercery spun in a circle and created a tornado of shots that rained down on the Beacon students. He ran behind them and grabbed their wrists before kicking them repeatedly. A kusarigama flew out of the forest and wrapped around Coco before it pulled her back in.

"Coco!" Yatsuhashi cried out. He turned and was met with a 540 kick to the face from Mercury. The swordsman grabbed the kicker and threw him into the geyser section before jumping up and swinging his sword. Mercury blocked it with his boots and the impact created a shockwave.

The two traded exchanges and swings before Mercury flipped kick him on to the ground, putting Yatsuhashi's head on a geyser pocket just as it erupted. Dazed, he looked up as Mercury charged him with a kick.

Coco was pulled into a tree and then dropped to the ground. She rubbed her face, only to find her sunglasses broken on the ground. "Okay, I take it back... I don't like her." She dodged shots from Emerald as she hid in a tree before Coco turned her handbag into its gun form and fired back, forcing the green haired to run out of the way.

Emerald turned her pistols into sickles and swung from tree to tree before suddenly disappearing. "Damn." She looked around for her opponent.

"Coco!" Yatsuhashi said as he walked up from behind her.

"Careful, she's in the trees." The leader said as buzzer rang out in the arena, catching her attention.

"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is knocked out." Port said as Coco watched the screen.

"What?!" She turned around only to find 'Yatsuhashi' gone. Her hand started to shake as she backed up. Emerald landed behind her and swung her sickle, sending Coco flying out of the forest next to Yatsuhashi.

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury have won this match!" Oobleck said, making all the Beacon supporters boo.

"Coco?.." Velvet whispered in disbelief.

"I'm sure they just got lucky." Natsu said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Pavilion_**

"You're leaving?" Weiss asked her sister as she sipped her tea.

"Yes." Winter nodded, putting down her cup. "I was merely required to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. In fact, I think you had a run in with the cargo. You're lucky those Paladin's were still in the prototype phase. Otherwise, your team might not have fared as well as it did."

"You do know we had help from another team?" Weiss asked.

"Which makes it all the more likely you would have failed on your own." Winter said. Weiss looked down at her hand as Winter grabbed it. "Weiss, you've done... Fine... Out here on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing to see fathers face when you left for Beacon."

"I can't wait to show him what I've learned." The younger sister bragged.

"Oh, and just what have you learned?" Winter asked.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked back. "My glyphs are getting better and better, and I've even started time dilation."

"And what of your summoning?" Winter asked.

"I- you know I can't..." The younger sister said.

"Preposterous. Every Schnee has the ability to summon." Winter said. "It's been that way for generations."

"Look, I've tried!" Weiss said back. "It's just the one thing I'm having trouble with!"

"We Schnees are unique." Winter spoke. "Unlike most Huntsmen and Huntresses, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easy. Your Semblance is like a muscle." She held her hand out and created a small glyph. "The more you practice, the stronger it will become."

"But if only focus on one aspect of it, if you fail to test the limits of what is possible..." The glyph expanded and Weiss covered her eyes from the light. When she opened them, a snow white Beowolf was behind Winter. "Than you can never really grow."

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY's Room**_

"You can't beat me, old man!" Ruby shouted.

"You're all talk, kid." Qrwo said back.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Yang shouted as Qrow beat Ruby in the game. "Ouch..."

"Oh yeah, and don't ever call me old." Qrow said as Yang pushed her sister out of the way.

"My turn." She said.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow mumbled.

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Ruby reminded.

"Oh, yeah..." Qrow nodded. "So I came across a small town in a swamp just west of Mistral. I took one step into that town, and I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked.

"I needed information." He answered. "I was tired from battling Grimm along the way, so I started my search at the town's inn. All kinds of scum and low lifes were crawling around the place, and even a few Huntsman who had been hired by some less than reputable people for less than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I was beaten by the mere sight of the innkeepers skirt!" He explained, making Yang throw a pillow at him.

"That is just, ugh!" The blonde shouted as the scythe users chuckled.

"Two out of three?" He asked.

Ruby stood up and sat down on Weiss' bed. "So, Uncle Qrow, you get into trouble with Ozpin?"

"Nope, me, Oz and Glynda all go way back." He answered. "We're cool."

"Yeah, for an old guy." Yang chuckled.

"Not funny." He said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked. "I thought dad said you were gonna be on another mission for like, ever."

The next match on the game started. "Well, a professional Huntsman like myself, is expected to get results as soon as possible."

"I guess..." Ruby chuckled. "I mean we're pretty much pros too."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Read the news sometimes." Yang said. "NVAR and us totally saved Vale while you were gone."

"That's funny, because the way I heard it was that a train crashed into downtown Vale and lead a whole bunch of Grimm into the city, after you almost stopped the train." Qrow said as he won again. "But they don't give medals out for 'almost'."

"Yes, they do. They're called silver." Ruby said.

"Well we still took down Roman Torchwick." Yang said. "He's looked up in a cell on Ironwood's ship and crimes been down ever since. That's a bounty mission in a bag."

"Sure, you're acting like Huntresses, but you're not thinking like one." Qrow said. "Do you really believe that two junior Huntsmen teams can end all crime in a whole kingdom?"

"I mean, I did until you said that..." Ruby mumbled.

"Violence hadn't gone down since Roman got nabbed, it's completely stopped." Qrow said. "No White Fang activity in the city. You cut off one head off a King Taijitu, and now the second head is calling the shots. That what Ironwood can't get through that hunk of metal he calls a head."

"You know the general?" Yang asked.

"Hey, I know everyone to some extent." Qrow said. "Remember, you're talking to one of the members of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon." He reached into his pocket and pull out an old photo. Yang stared at the girl between Qrow and her father, even after Qrow covered her face with his thumb. "Team STRQ (Stark). That's when I meet your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day.

"Yeah, for crumby fashion sense." Ruby teased.

"Hey, we looked good." He said back. "And I've got a lot of inappropriate stories that can back it up." He looked over at Yang and pulled the photo away. "But, those are for when you're way older."

"Ewww, gross." Ruby shuttered.

"Ehh, I'm to old to be hanging around kids like you." He said as he stood up. "Your gonna cramp my style."

"Wait, there's someone here I want you to meet." Yang said as she sent a message on her Scroll.

"Who is it?" He asked as a knock came from the door.

'Please don't be drunk, please don't be drunk, please don't be drunk.' Natsu thought as stood outside the room. The door opened and he stared at Qrow. "You wanted to meet up, Yang?"

"Come here, Natsu." The blonde said as she stood up next to Natsu. "Uncle Qrow, this is Natsu Dragneel. My boyfriend."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow before studying Natsu.

"It's a pleasure to met you sir." Natsu said, praying to Oum that Qrow wouldn't spill his parent secret. "Don't worry, we went to the CCT and told her father. He already gave me the talk."

"Good, just make sure you listen to him." The scythe wielder chuckled. "So, are we done here?"

"Not quite." Natsu rubbed the back of his head. He looked over as Yang and Ruby nodded before he walked over and reached out the door and lead Aerith into the room. "This is one of my teammates, Aerith Gainsborough. She has something important to tell you."

"Ummm, do you remember when a group of kids got trapped in a cave by Grimm?" She asked.

"Yeah, one of the worst failures of my career..." Qrow somberly nodded. "Seven kids were trapped, but by the time I got there, only one survived. A helpless little girl, her friends died to keep her safe. Wonder what happened to her?"

"You're looking at her." Yang declared, pointing to Aerith.

"Get out, you!?" He stared at the staff wielder.

"Yes." Aerith nodded.

"Huh, so this is what you're doing with your life now?" He asked. She nodded shyly before he rubbed her head. "Good choice, Youngin'."

"Really?" She asked. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"Not a problem, it's my job." Qrow said. "Well, I'm gonna go." He walked over to the door before turning around. "Just remember, everyday out there is worth a week in here. You kids are gonna go far. But only if you keep learning, if you never stop moving forward." He turned and walked out the door.

"Well, that went well." Natsu said. "Ya think he likes me?"

"I think so." Yang said. "It's hard to tell with him."

"But that's what makes him cool." Ruby said. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat. You guys wanna join me?"

"Sure." Yang nodded. "What about you, lover boy?"

"Nah, just finished a workout, I'm gonna go shower." Natsu said.

"I'll join you guys." Aerith said and the group left the room, Natsu heading to his teams room, while the girls headed for the cafeteria. Natsu turned the corner and found Qrow waiting in front of his teams room.

"I had a feeling you wanted to talk." Natsu said as Qrow opened the door. The two walked in and Qrow closed the door behind him.

"Listen carefully, Goodwitch." Qrow said, walking over to the Faunus. "If this is some kinda sick game you're playing with her, break it off right now. I'm not gonna have you break her heart like my sister did."

"I'm not like that!" Natsu shouted. "I would never hurt Yang. I really care for her. Not to mention I a lot of respect and fear for you, Qrow."

"Well, glad that's settled, scales." Qrow chuckled as he walked back to the door. "Good luck in the tournament, Natsu." He walked out the door and walked into Glynda. "You've raised a good kid, Glynda. Keep it up."

* * *

 ** _Pavilion_**

Weiss pointed her sword at the ground as a summoning seal spun. "Excellent form." Winter said. "Now, think to your fallen foes. The ones who forced you to push yourself past who you were, and become who you are now." The glyph started to flicker. "Think of them and they will come to your side."

The glyph spun fast and flickered more until it shrank. "I can't!" Weiss huffed as the glyph faded completely.

Winter smacked her sister in the back of the head. "Stop doubting yourself!"

"I'm trying!" Weiss shouted as she turned around.

"If this is what you call trying, then you have little hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress. The lizard has a better chance than you." Her sister scolded. "Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure father will give you a nice job as a receptionist."

"I don't need his charity." Weiss said.

"Ah, but you do need his money, don't you?" Winter asked leaning in.

"How did you know about that?" Weiss asked her older sister.

"Lucky guess." She said. "I might have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So, what did you do this time?"

"That's just it, I'm not sure..." Weiss said as he sister walked around her. "Yesterday, I want to pay for lunch, but my card was declined."

"How embarrassing." Winter sarcastically said.

"I know!" Weiss shouted, as Winter shook her head. "Well it was. Why would he just cut me off like that?"

"Maybe so you would stop avoiding him and call home." Winter said. Weiss turned with a scowl and created the summoning glyph. "Emotions can give you strength, but you can't lose yourself to them." She turned her sister to her and the glyph faded.

"It sounds like you face two choices. You can either call him, beg for his money, and explain to him why you chose Beacon over Atlas. Or, you could continue to explore Remnant. Discover more about the world and maybe yourself." Weiss looked down as Winter put her hands on her sisters shoulders. "It's time for me to go." The two sisters hugged each other before separating.

"It was good to see you, Winter." Weiss said.

"Until next time, sister." Winter said. The two turned and walked away, unaware of the small ice sword on the ground.

* * *

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Beacon Courtyard**_

Weiss waved at her sisters airship as it flew over the academy. Her Scroll vibrated and she pulled it out to e it was her father. She was about to answer it but instead, she shut her Scroll off and turned away.

* * *

 **Don't bother worrying about GLCR.** **An exhibition match is just a match for show, no consequences to a tournament or story.** **It's Team FORG who will be in the doubles rounds. Their name calls to mind coal, hot metals and cold steel, and comes from the the fact that all members forge their own weapons. The F uses a claymore, and the G uses a broadsword. The other two will be reveald in the next chapter.**

 **I tired to make Natsu and Winters relationship like a sibling rivalry and Natsu and Qrow's like a father and son.** **Oh, by the way, the Schnee's ain't the only ones with a hereditary Semblance in this story.** **Yes, yes, we all knew it was Qrow who saved Aerith. Sorry if it wasn't that good of an interaction.**

 **Digemsmack is m.i.a. so this chapter was beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	19. Tag Team Turmoil

**Chapter 16**

 **Tag Team Turmoil**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Speakers"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

Russel ran and jumped behind a rock as Penny launched her swords at the rock. She sent more swords at Lark who did the same as his teammate. Penny smiled at here teammate, who merely pointed at her watch. Penny raised her hands and the strings tightened and rose to the sky before they were slammed back down on the Beacon students.

The buzzer rang as Penny retracted her swords and bowed. "Victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!" Oobleck said.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." Penny said as the boys groaned.

Ruby ran from her seat and caught up with the Atlas 'students' as they were leaving the Colosseum. "Penny!"

"Ruby!" The 'girl' turned around and jumped on the scythe wielder, forcing both to the ground before standing back up. "Ruby, this is my teammate."

"Ciel Soleil." The dark skinned girl bowed.

"Hi, I'm Ru-" Ruby started.

"Ruby Rose." Ciel interupted. "Age, 15. Hometown, Patch. Leader of team RWBY. Status, questionable."

"You know, you didn't do much in that fight." The girls looked over to see Vergil walking into the colosseum. "All you did was stand there and point at your watch, and occasionally moved out of the way of an attack."

"Vergil Angelo. 17, unknown hometown, member of Team NVAR. Status, questionable." Ciel said, sparking an argument between the two.

"So... Penny you were amazing out there! How do you keep track of all those swords!?" Ruby asked. "It's so cool."

"It's kind of like your friend Ryuko's Semblance." Penny explained before looking over as Vergil kept yelling at a seemingly unaffected Ciel.

"So, is she your friend or...?" Ruby asked.

"In a way." Penny answered. "She kind of like Blake, if she was ordered to spend time with you."

"Oh, like Weiss." Ruby joked.

"Exactly." Penny nodded.

"So, does she know about the whole... you know... Beep boop bop, does not compute?" Ruby asked.

"Not at all." Penny shook her head. "Mister Ironwood doesn't want anyone to know. There was this one incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off."

"What did you do?" Ruby asked.

"I wore a hat." Penny said, making them both laugh. "Ruby, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She glanced over at Ciel, who was staring at her watch as Vergil kept yelling. "I want to stay here at Beacon."

"Penny, they'll never let you..." Ruby reminded.

"I know, but I have a plan." Penny said as Ciel walked over.

"Ma'am, we really should be going." The third girl said.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby." Penny said as the Atlas duo walked away.

"Freakin' grunt..." Vergil mumbled as he walked passed Ruby.

"What's his problem?" Ruby asked out loud.

"He's just mad because Ryuko is going into the doubles round with Natsu instead of him." Aerith said as she walked towards Ruby.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Truthfully, Ryuko's mad at him." The brunette explained.

"Well, he did care about a sword more than his own teammate." Ruby reminded.

"That's not why she's mad at him." Aerith said as she followed the swords man.

"Our next match is in fifteen minutes!" Port shouted though the PA.

"Oh, my gosh that's right!" Ruby remembered. "It's time for..."

In the ring, Weiss and Yang stood next to each other as Yang stretched. "Well, it's our turn."

"Just remember to keep proper form..." Weiss requested.

"Fine..." Yang huffed. "So, you're from Atlas. Any idea what we can expect?"

"Well, given that their kingdom, military and academy are all merged as one, I think we can expect disiplined, military-like fighters with highly advanced weaponry and carefully rehearsed strategies." A whiz from behind caught their attention as they looked at their opponents. A boy who looked like a jazz musician, and a Faunus girl who looked like an Internet meme come to life. "Or whatever they are."

"Hey!" The boy, named Flynt, cried out to Weiss. "You're Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress..."

"I am." She nodded.

"So I guess your pretty good with Dust, then?" He asked.

"I do my best..." Weiss answered.

"Yeah! My dad was pretty good too." Flynt added. "Owned a little Dust shop of his own. 'Til yo father's company drove him out of business."

"Oh..." Weiss hung her head. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I bet you are..." Flynt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, why don't you-" Yang started.

"Hey, why don't you..." The other girl, Neon, mocked. "That's what you sound like."

"Okay..." Yang mumbled.

"Hey, where'd you get your hair extensions?" Neon asked.

"Extentions? This is all my natural hair." Yang answered.

"Ooh, really?" She asked.

"What, is that a prob-" The blonde started.

"You should try rollerblading some time." The Faunus interrupted before spinning in place. "It's super fun. Might take a while for you to get the hand of it since your so, you know... Top heavy."

Yang looked down at her bust as Weiss just stared in shock. "Excuse me?!"

"Oh, boy, here we go..." Ruby mumbled from the side.

"Did she just insult Yang?" Natsu growled out from his seat.

"For your information, I have a boyfriend!" Yang shouted.

"What, he lose a bet or something?" Neon teased as the arena randomizers popped up.

"Let me at her!" Natsu growled as his teammates held him back from jumping over the barricade and fighting the Faunus girl himself.

The randomizers stopped at the desert, geyser field, abandoned city, and lava field. "Three..." Port counted as Weiss drew her rapier. "Two, one..." Flynt took a breath as Neon winked at the other two, confusing them. "Go!" Flynt let loose a solo as Neon rode the sound wave towards them. Weiss created a Glyph that held her in place as the Faunus sent Yang back.

Weiss stood up as Flynt let out another solo. Weiss launched forward, but was stopped by the sound. She created Glyphs that let her walk forward until he stopped, sending Weiss tumbling towards him. He kicked her in the back, sending her crashing through a crystal, earning a chuckle from the musician.

Yang launched blasts from her gauntlets which Neon rolled out of the way, creating a rainbow behind her. She grinded a rail and stuck her tongue out at the blonde, angering her. She launched more rounds that the Faunus avoided, muttering 'never miss a beat'.

She raced towards Yang and swung her nunchucks at the blonde. She skated away as Yang reloaded her gauntlets while Neon cracked her weapon like glowsticks, making them glow blue. She skated towards Yang and swung them, coating her right leg in ice. "Hey, now you're bottom heavy too. Better for your boyfriend."

Yang slammed her foot down and broke the ice before turning around and having her left arm coated in ice. Neon rushed towards her and sent the blonde into an old wall. "You really need to cool off." Neon said. "Get it? Because you're angry."

"Hilarious..." Yang growled as she punched the wall, freeing her arm and destroying the wall.

Weiss and Flynt stood across from each other as Weiss created four small glyphs that sent ice spikes at the man. Flynt looks down and smiled before blowing a geyser of fire at the spikes, melting them. "Even with all that money, you can't buy skill."

Weiss stomped her feet before the chamber switched to wind Dust as Flynt let out another solo. The two met and balanced each other as Weiss created a circle of glyphs around the two. She jumped from glyph to glyph as ice spikes shot out after her. Flynt recovered and stood back before he split into three others, each with diffrent colored tie. The four trumpets worked in concert and sent Weiss out of her glyph circle.

"Whoa..." Jaune mumbled from the stands.

"What's this?" Port asked.

"It seems that young Flynt has just activated his Semblance.. Oobleck said. "And a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's 'Killer Quartet'. The four looked up at the score board and walked forward as they sank back into the original.

Neon jumped off a ramp as Yang raced after her, now with her red eyes. "Flashy eyes, cool. You know, I'm actually starting to see how you could get a boyfriend. You're kinda cute when you're angry."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Yang shouted before launching herself forward. Weiss reached for Myrtenaster only to have Flynt step on the blade. "Hold still!" Yang shouted.

"I wasn't saying you should go on a diet." Neon said as she circled the blonde. "I'm just saying if you want to keep this 'boyfriend' you NEED to go on a diet."

"Shut up!" Yang shouted.

"You're fat." The Faunus said.

Flynt turned and activated his Semblance. Weiss looked at the ground and noticed a lava geyser about to erupt. She tackled the musician just as the heat erupted.

"What?" Yang looked over in confusion.

"Weiss!" Blake and Ruby shouted.

"Looks like we have a double knockout." Port commentated.

"Yes, miss Schnee has completely depleted her Aura to take out Flynt." Oobleck added before looking back at the field. "Or, maybe not."

The smoke cleared as Flynt staggered in place. "Well, I'll be. Flynt Coal is still standing!" Port said impressed.

"Nice job, Flynt." Neon said as she skated over. "Don't worry about her, she's easy. But really annoying."

"Uh oh, looks like Yang is angry." Port said as the blonde clenched her fists. "And you don't want to be around her when she's..." Geysers exploded around her as her eyes turned red. "Upset."

Yang fired two blasts from her gauntlets, forcing the Atlas students to dodge. "Neon! Go!" Flynt shouted. He let out a solo as Yang launched forward. The forces canceled each other out before Yang traded blows with Neon. She jumped into the air and blastsd the ground near Flynt, making him turn and sent Neon stumbling to keep her balance.

Yang rolled back on to the ground before sprinting at the trumpeter and blasting forward. Flynt reactivated his Semblance, forcing Yang to keep shooting until she clasped the horn, sending a shockwave that eliminated Flynt. "Ouch. Sour note for Flynt." Oobleck said.

Yang slid back as she looked over at the Faunus, struggling to keep her balance in the geyser field. "Never miss a beat, never miss a beat. Never miss a..." Her rollerblades got caught in a divot in the hill. "Beat?" She tumbled end over end before getting launched up by a water geyser. Yang smiled, fired a blast, and eliminated Neon.

The crowd cheered as Yang's adrenaline died down. "Weiss!" She ran over to her downed teammate, now covered in soot. "Weiss, are you okay?"

Weiss coughed a bit before looking at her teammates. "I don't think I'll be singing for a while..."

Yang let out a relieved sigh. "You know, I'm pretty sure that wasn't proper form..."

"Oh, ha ha." Weiss mocked before coughing again.

"What!?" Both Beacon girls looked over at the Atlas students. "We lost!? We LOST!? Team FNKI lost!?" Neon shouted. "That was... That was... Amazing! Oh, my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome. We absolutely HAVE to party together sometime! Right, Flynt?" She turned to her leader standing up.

"That was a pretty risky move, Schnee." He said. "I dig it."

Both girls looked over as Ruby and Blake ran onto the field. "Good job, you two." Blake said.

"Yeah!" Ruby added. She and Blake lifted Weiss onto their shoulders and helped her to the infirmary.

"So, uh, were cool, right?" Neon asked, skating over. "You know I was just teasing you, right?"

"We are, but I don't think he is." Yang pointed behind the Faunus, making Neon turn to see Natsu jump the stands and running into the arena.

"Who is that?" Neon asked as she hid behind Yang.

"That... Is my boyfriend." Yang smirked as Natsu reached them.

He glared at Neon before grabbing the girls tail, pulling her out from behind the blonde. "Don't EVER insult her again, GOT IT!?" She nodded fearfully before Natsu let her go.

"You don't think I'm 'top heavy' do you?" Yang asked.

"Absolutly not." Natsu shook his head as Ryuko came out the arena entrance. "Your fine just the way you are."

"Thanks." The two hugged as Ryuko reached them.

"Alright, break it up." The second girl said. "We've got a match Natsu."

"Good luck." Yang winked as she ran to her seat next to Vergil and Aerith. "So, how come its those two? I thought you guys said it was gonna be Ryuko and Vergil."

"It was, but for some reason she's mad at me." Vergil explained.

"Some reason?" Aerith asked back. "You chose a sword over her. How do you think she feels?"

"I don't know what you're saying." Vergil confessed, making the girls shake their heads.

Ryuko just glared at her leader as the arena reset. "Don't give me that look. You know you want to do the same thing with Vergil."

"S-Shut up." Ryuko mumbled with a blush.

Natsu just chuckled at his friends embaresment. "So, these guys are from Vacuo. Any idea who were gonna get?"

"Hard to say..." She mumbled. "We could get someone like Sun, the NDGO girls..."

"Ahem." The Beacon students looked over and were surprised to see their opponents. The first was an 18 year old man with dark brown hair held by blue bandana with white streaks and matching side burns. A white, blue streaked, elbow length trench coat covered his arms and back, a blue skintight shirt hugged his chest, and the rest of his arms were cover by blue gauntlets. His leg were covered by matching pants and his boots were black with gold streaks and buckles. In his hands were silver bladed tonfas with the long end pointed at his elbows.

Next to him was a man 19 years old with long black hair tied in a pony tail and glasses covered piercing gold eagle eyes. White tribal tattoos covered his neck and upper chest, and he wore a long blue robe. Dark grey pants were held up by a copper belt, his hands were covered by black fingerless gloves and his feet were covered by grey mid shin boots. Jack chains covered his arms and legs, and his belt supported a lot of small bags.

Natsu and Ryuko looked up to see their names; Raoul Hoshigami and Yasha Gurē Okami. "Or we could get them." Ryuko said.

"Hey!" Raoul shouted, catching their attention. "I know who you are. Ryuko Matoi! The daughter of Ragyo Kiryuin."

"Yeah..." Ryuko nodded.

"What, you get bored and decided to buy yourself a team?" He asked.

"Excuse me!?" Ryuko shouted back.

"I've seen it before." The tonfa holding man said. "Self righteous rich people who think they've got it all, so they buy their way into this tournament without any real skills."

"I'm nothing like that!" Ryuko shouted.

"Then why is she here?" He pointed into the stands at a dark skinned girl with large sunglasses and light purple hair in all white, looking though her Scroll as if recording. "Everyone know who Revochs spokeswoman is."

"Look, buddy. I don't know what your problem is-" Natsu started.

"He wasn't talking to you." Yasha said, taking off his glasses and putting them in his robe. "But I guess a lack of manners is common among mercenaries. You sold yourself of to the highest bidder. You disgust me."

"I'm no sellout!" Natsu shouted.

The randomizers stopped at a forest, mountains, above ground caves, and the Savannah. "Three, two, one..." Oobleck quickly counted as Yasha pulled out three kunais and held them between his fingers. "Begin!" Yasha threw the daggers and they peirced the ground in front of the Beacon students.

"Ha! You missed!" Natsu taunted.

"I don't miss." The eagle Faunus said. Natsu and Ryuko looked down as the kunais glowed black before they exploded, creating a large amount of smoke.

As the Beacon students coughed out the smoke, Raoul charged forward with blinding speed, leaving a blue trail of light. He ran in a circle and suck them both up into a tornado, sending Ryuko crashing into the Savannah and Natsu into the mountains. "So, who do you want?" He asked his partner as he stopped running.

"I'll take the Faunus." Yasha said as he turned to the mountains.

"Fine with me." Raoul took off towards the Savannah as Ryuko pulled herself up. He rushed her and didn't even give her a chance to draw her weapon before slamming one of his weapons into her head, setting up a series of strikes that ended with a kick into a rock.

"Man, you're fast." Ryuko groaned as she stood up.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He disappeared from sight before the rock split half, forcing Ryuko back. He stood on the halfs before he turned his weapons into uzi's before firing. Finally given some room, she drew her blades, turned them into their gun form, and fired back. The bullets from both guns meet and canceled each other out.

Ryuko started walking back as Raoul sprinted forward. He turned the guns back into tonfas and sent Ryuko flying into the forest with a double swing. "Man, she really is an air headed rich girl." He looked over as the spokeswoman shook her head.

Natsu pulled himself out of the rock as more kunais pinned him by his jacket. He looked up as Yasha, who now had four glowing yellow arms jutting out of his back, brandished three kunais in each hand like claws. "Semblance?"

"Semblance." Yasha nodded as he charged and swung all 12 in an X. Natsu flipped up and the knives carved the rock to pieces before he froze the ones pinning him. He jumped off the rock and punched the opponent, only to his tail caught by one of the hands. "Try to be a little less predictable."

The arms slammed Natsu on the ground and wall of the mountain before they faded back into Yasha's body. He picked Natsu up by the throat and threw him over his shoulder before throwing more kunais. Natsu stood up as they exploded, sending him crashing in front of a cave. The arms reappeared as Yasha climbed over the lower mountains.

Ryuko stood up against a tree, holding her blades close to her. "He can't sneak up on me like this."

"You sure about that?" She turned as the tree was cut down and a blue line rushed out behind it. Ryuko jumped of the way as Raoul unleashed another assault of blows. She tried to block with her blades, only to have them pulled out of her hands and kicked out of the arena. "Hey, I got a riddle for ya." He twirled his weapons in his hands while Ryuko caught her breath.

"What's a warrior without weapons?" He vanished from sight as Ryuko looked up at the girl in white.

'The hell is she doing here?' She shook her head as she tried to find the blue blur weaving between the trees.

Natsu stood up as Yasha reached the top of the small mountain. He launched blasts of ice to slow his opponent, only to have them blocked by the arms. Yasha threw more kunais at Natsu, forcing him to run inside the cave.

Yasha reached the front of the cave and dissipated his arms before walking inside the cave. An ice ball flew towards him, and he moved his head to the side, letting it fly by. "You're slipping, Dragneel." He pulled out a kunai and set the charge. "Eagles see better in the dark than lizards." His eyes caught a glimmer and he threw the knife.

"You wanna know the answer?" Ryuko asked as strings rolled off her arms as Raoul charged her from the front. "A warrior still!" The strings wrapped around her arm and turned it into a gauntlet as she punched him in the face before doing the same with an armored leg, now sporting blades made of strings, stunning him.

She turned and ran to the edge as he sprinted after her, only to find her staring at the edge, looking at her blades. "Stupid, rich kid." He muttered before kicking her off the stage, only to have her break apart into strings. "What the?"

"How's this for stupid!?" He turned only to have spear of strings pierce his jacket and pin him against the wall of the arena. "Don't ever call me that again."

"And in a shocking upset, Miss Matoi has eliminated Raoul." Port said.

"I'm counting on it." Natsu's voice said. "Catch." He threw something at Yasha who caught it. He looked at a chunk of ice before he noticed the kunai stuck in it. It exploded, creating a bright flash of light that blinded him. "Let's try things my way." He tackled Yasha out of the cave before turning his claws into ice blades and swung them.

"Not done yet!" Natsu turned his tail into an ice mace before slamming it down on Yasha's head, making his aura drop to 12.

"And that's the match!" Oobleck shouted. "Team NVAR has defeated Team FORG!"

"Oh, yeah." Natsu cheered.

"Hey, Dragneel." Yasha stood up and dusted himself off. "Not bad." He held out his hand and the two Faunus shook hands. "But..." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his glasses, now broken. "You owe me some new glasses."

"Got admit, I was wrong about you." Raoul said as the spear fell apart. "You aren't some rich airhead. You got the skills."

Ryuko ignored him and walked out of the arena, ignoring her blades. She walked down the hall and noticed the girl in white. "What are you doing here, Rei!?"

"Following Miss Ragyo's orders." The girl said. "She wishes to see how you've progressed with your skills and Semblance."

"So she couldn't come herself?" Ryuko asked.

"She's a very busy woman." Rei answered. "You should know that by now." She turned and walked away, leaving Ryuko alone.

"Ryuko..." She turned to see Vergil running towards her, holding her blades. "You forgot these." She took the weapons and strapped them to her back. "Listen, I know I've seemed kinda selfish, but-" Ryuko grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

A few seconds later, they separated and looked at each other. "Let's go, Verg." Ryuko said, and Vergil nodded, following her.

* * *

 _ **Cinder, Mercury and Emerald's Room**_

Cinder sat on her bed, looking over the data she gathered from Ironwood's Scroll before two files caught her attention. "Well, this is interesting."

"What?" Emerald asked as Mercury stopped his push-ups.

"Oh, nothing." The leader said, clicking on Penny's file. "We're just going to make some slight 'alterations' to the plan."

Emerald and Mercury stared at each other confused. "Meaning?" Mercury asked before resuming his work out.

"Not only will this be easier than we thought, but we're going to gain a new ally out of this." She explained as she moved on to the second file.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin stared out the window as Qrow walked in, holding a mug. "You do know he's making you look bad, right?"

"His heart is in the right place." Ozpin said back. "He's just a little... Misguided."

"Honestly, I don't think he has a heart." Qrow said before drinking from the mug. "So, have you chosen your guardian yet?"

"Maidens choice themselves." Ozpin reminded the Huntsman turning around. "I merely believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I meet her, I had a feeling she'd be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring but most importantly... She's ready."

* * *

 _ **Bottom Floor**_

Pyrrha stood in front of the elevator and it opened. She walked inside and the door closed, taking her up to see Ozpin.

* * *

 **If that's what real trumpets could do, I'd have played mine a whole lot longer.**

 **Keeping with the color rule, Hoshigami means starlight and Gurē Okami translates to 'grey wolf'. As for the other members, the F is Mordred le Fay from Fate type moon, and Haru Glory from Rave Master X Fairy Tail. Would have included them, but I can't find a picture of Mordred and I really don't want include all ten weapon morphs for Haru.**

 **No, there is absolutely no relationship between Raoul and Ruby. Their Semblances are similar, but at the same time different. With Ruby, hers is more like a sprint, good for short runs not long. With Raoul's it's more like a marathon and he has the stamina to match it.**

 **Up next is the last trailer, and all the names in Kill La Kill actually mean something so it's perfect match for this world. Ragyo means 'gauzy silk of the dawn' which works for here because that means white and yellows. Hououmaru means phoenix circle, and that brings to mind bright reds and fire.**

 **See you then.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	20. NVAR Trailer 4: Fibre Trailer

**Fibre Trailer**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback / Music Theme Title_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 ** _Atlas_** _**Street**_

Ryuko pulled up in her motorcycle in front of building where her mother's fashion show was happening. She shut it off and walked inside, only to find everyone passed out and green drinks spilled all around them. People in green uniforms and skull masks rummaged through the crowds pockets, grabbing wallets and jewelry.

"Hey!" The robbers were so shocked by her sudden appearance that half ran away with their stolen jewels and debuting outfits. The greedier half sprinted at her so their looting could resume.

 _Kill la Kill OST - Ryuko Matoi's Theme_

A dozen theives charged her as she drew her blades. She swung in a circle and took out half of them before jumping out of the way of an axe swing. Four men charged from behind with their blades drawn, ready to strike. Ryuko turned, caught the blades and closed her scissors, snapping the blades in half.

She triggered her Semblance and wrapped strings around them before swinging them into the axe wielder. The last robber panicked and ran up the stairs, making Ryuko follow him.

 _Kill la Kill OST - Kill wa Ill_

The robber burst through the top door of the tower, the helicopter pad. Around him were others, holding bags of jewelry and the new line of clothes. Ryuko followed him and the robbers opened fired, forcing her to spin her blades to block the bullets. The goons moved closer as she felt herself grow exhausted. Just before they reached her, she use her Semblance to pull the guns away.

The robbers drew their weapons and charged her. She swung her right blade and took out three before doing the same with her left. She looked around as some of the robbers ran away, letting the bigger ones walk forward. She transformed her weapons and riddled them with bullets before using her Semblance to swing around one and slam her blades into the second.

 _Kill la Kill OST - Final Battle Theme_

She looked at the first who broke out of her strings when suddenly the building shook. She turned around to see a large, samurai looking mech-suit climbed up the building. The large robber charged her and slammed her into the ground before slamming his foot down on her gut.

He picked her up and threw into the air as the robot punched her, sending her crashing into the wall. "And stay down." The pilot said as the other robbers reappeared from their hiding spots. "Stupid rich girl."

 _Kill la Kill OST - Before My Body is Dry_

Ryuko pulled herself out of the wall and looked up to see her mother in the helicopter, drugged and unconscious. Angered, she clicked a button on her blades. The right one expanded its length and turned into a giant, two handed sword. The left one grew two large hook blades at both ends, turning it into a double bladed scythe.

"Let her go!" Ryuko shouted before charging forward, making the robbers turn around. The robot threw another punch that Ryuko dodged before she threw the double scythe, attached to a string, creating a giant, bladed yo-yo. It sliced clean through the left arm before she pulled back and the blade went flat, slicing the robot in half.

Without a center of balance, the robot fell of the building in two halfs. The robbers panicked as Ryuko sheathed her left blade on her back. She gripped her remaining blade with both hands and charged. She reached the mob and swung it, launching them all into the air. As they fell down, she placed her blade on her back and went to the copter.

Ryuko unbuckled her mother and slung her over her shoulder before starting to walk back to the door. "That'll teach them to mess with us." She mumbled before her mother pushed her way as a sword sliced her arm off.

"Never assume anything." Ragyo said as she grabbed the robber and slammed him into the floor. "If you really want to be a Huntress..." Strings shot out of the bloody stump and pulled the arm back on to her body. "Make sure your opponent is down. Now come..." She bent her elbow to test her arm as she walked away. "I'm sure your sister is helping the guests."

Ryuko stared at her mother and nodded as she picked up the clothing and jewelry bags and carried them down the stairs. The scene faded to four silhouettes with the letters N. V. A. R. in front. Natsu, Vergil, and Aerith's lit up quickly and the fourth brightened, showing Ryuko staring at the screen with a smile, Scissor Blade in hand in front of a red background.

* * *

 **Bio**

 **Name: Ryuko Matoi**

 **Characteristics**

 **Race: Human**

 **Weapon: Scissor Blades**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance**

 **Outfit: Blue, White**

 **Accessories: Ribbon.**

 **Traits**

 **Handeness: Right**

 **Complexion: Light**

 **Height: 5' 3"**

 **Hair Color: Blue with Red Streak**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Semblance: Life Fibres (Creates and Manipulates Strings as Hard as Steel)**

 **Profesional Status**

 **Afflection: Beacon Academy**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Team: NVAR**

 **Partner: Aerith Gainsborough**

 **Personal Status**

 **Status: Active**

 **Relative(s):**

 **Ragyo Kiryuin (Mother)**

 **Isshin Matoi (Father, Deceased)**

 **Satsuki Kiryuin (Half-Sister)**

 **Emblem: Demon Face and Claws (Aka: The design on her jackets back)**

 **Emblem Locations: Back of Jacket, Blade Handles, Shoe Tongues.**

 **Music Theme: 'Before My Body is Dry'**

* * *

 **Last trailer, done. A little background, her mother was a Huntress as a young girl, but a spinal cord injury forced her to retire early. Big thanks to Natsu is Awesome for his ideas on this trailer.**

 **Now I have a request for anyone smarter than me, which is about 90-95% of you guys. Could you either A) put these pictures together like with Team RWBY's is or B) make their trailers since all I know about computers is turn on, click button, and off. Let me know who is doing what and I will check them out.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	21. Fall Maiden

**Chapter 17**

 **Fall Maiden**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

The elevator door opened and Pyrrha walked in to the room. "You wanted to see me, professor?"

"Yes, please have a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of the desk. The red head nodded and sat down. "Tell me, how was the doubles round you were in?"

"Very difficult." Pyrrha confessed. "Nora was taken out half way through, but I managed defeat them. My team was so impressed, they choose me to advance to the singles round."

"Well, it doesn't surprise me one bit that you were chosen to move on to the final round." Ozpin said. "Your performance has always been exemplary."

"Thank you, Professer Ozpin." She said back. "But I wouldn't have made it this far without my teammates."

"More like the other way around." Qrow said, leaning against a pillar.

Pyrrha stood up and looked over at the older scythe user. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met before."

"The name is Qrow." He said back.

"Qrow is a... Trusted colleague of mine." Ozpin explained.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did you call me here?" Pyrrha asked as she turned around.

"Please, sit back down." Ozpin motioned to the seat and Pyrrha sat back down. "Tell me, what is your favorite fairy tale?"

"Come again?" She asked confused.

"Fairy tales." Ozpin repeated. "Stories told to children. Surely, you must remember some of them."

Pyrrha though about it before giving her answer. "Well, there's the tale of the two brothers, the girl in the tower-"

"What about the story of the four seasons?" Ozpin asked.

"Oh, of course." Pyrrha nodded. "A cold old man who never left his home in the forest was visited four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and encourages him to use his time to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, and revitalizes his garden. The third warms his heart convincing him to come out and embrace the world around him. And the last sister encourages him to look at all he has and be thankful."

"In return for their kindness, the man gives them all incredible powers so they may continue to help others all over the world. They accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The four maidens. My mother loves that story."

"Would you believe me if I told you that ones been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin asked.

"You're not that old, Professor." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was real?" Ozpin asked.

"I beg your pardon...?" She chuckled.

"What if I told you that four maidens really exist in this world that could use such tremendous power, all without Dust?" He continued.

"What, like a Semblance?" Pyrrha asked back.

"More like magic." Ozpin corrected.

"I-" Pyrrha started.

"Yep, first time you hear is pretty crazy." Qrow added.

"You're serious?" She asked looking back at Ozpin.

"Do I look like one for jokes?" Ozpin asked back.

"No..." She nervously answered. "Wh-why are you telling me this?"

Ozpin and Qrow shared a serious look. "The reason we are telling you, Pyrrha Nikos, is because we believe you are the next to receive the Fall Maidens powers."

"Wait, we?" She asked. The elevator dinged and she turned to see Glynda, Natsu, and General Ironwood in the box.

"Sorry we're late." The general apologized as they entered the room.

"Natsu? What is this!?" She asked as she turned back to Ozpin. "Who are you?"

"You know who we are." Glynda said. "We're still the same teachers, student and headmasters you met on the first day at Beacon."

"Well, minus the whole secret group..." Natsu added.

"See, we have a part time job." Qrow spoke up.

"We're the protectors of the world." Ironwood continued.

"And we need your help." Ozpin requested.

* * *

 _ **Elevator Box**_

Pyrrha stood in the middle of the group as the box headed down past the lobby level. "Don't worry." Natsu said from behind. "When you learn the truth, it's not as scary as they make it seem. Just relax."

"I'd relax more if I knew where we were going." She said back.

"We are headed to the vault, beneath the school." Ozpin told her.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. The adults left the box followed by Natsu. Pyrrha followed wide eyed as the door closed behind her. Glynda turned and looked as Pyrrha walked slowly.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." The blonde teacher said.

"Maybe one or two... Hundred." Pyrrha said back as they walked forward.

"Natsu was just like that when he learned." Glynda said.

"Speaking of which, why is he here?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's my son." She confessed. "If anyone should learn about this, it's him."

"Son!?" Pyrrha asked, shocked.

"Jeez, you told her?" Natsu asked as he turned around. "I thought we were gonna tell Yang that secret first."

"Does SHE know about this?" Pyrrha asked.

"Absolutly not!" He said. "I wanna keep her out of this for as long as possible."

"But I still have so many questions." Pyrrha said. "You said I was next to receive the maidens powers. What does that mean?"

"Like the Grimm, the maidens have existed for thousands of years." Glynda explained. "But just like nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When one maiden dies, the power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons never die and no individual can hold on to the power forever."

"It's kinda like the Parasites from Dazzle Comics." Natsu simplified. "Only instead of being alien life forms and taking over the host, it's a benevolent force that you control."

"So, how does the power choose?" Pyrrha asked.

"A series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow said.

"Qrow..." Glynda growled.

"He's not wrong, mom." Natsu said. "At first, all that we knew was that the powers would be passed on to teenage girls. But now, it turns out that the selection process is a lot more intimate..."

"Intimate?" Pyrrha asked.

"As we understand now, whoever was in the maidens final thought before death is the first candidate for inheriting the powers." Glynda explained.

"Unless it's a man or some old hag." Qrow added, earning a chuckle from Natsu. "Then the power just goes someone random, and our jobs gets a hell of a lot harder."

"So, why tell me all of this now?" Pyrrha asked. "Why not wait until after I've graduated?"

"Honestly, we've run out of time." He said back. "I don't know if you've noticed it, things are getting a lot scarier in the world. Tensions are high, Grimm are getting tougher, more prevalent and it won't be long until this peace even be enjoying blows up in our face."

"Wait, are you talking about war?" Pyrrha asked.

"Between nations, no." Ironwood said.

"We can fill you in on the details once we know you're really with us." Qrow added. "For now, all you need know is that one of the maidens was attacked, and for the first in history, part of her power was stolen."

The group reached the end of the hall, revaling a woman with a scar on her face in medical chamber hooked up to a large device and another pod.

"Is that...?" Pyrrha asked as Ozpin sighed.

"The current fall maiden." He nodded. "Amber."

"She's... Still alive..." She said back.

"As alive as you can be in this condition." Natsu said.

"We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her alive." Ironwood explained. "But this situation is extremely unprecedented."

"What does that mean?" Pyrrha asked back.

Ironwood sighed beofre looking back at the maiden. "Well, we don't know what will happen if-when she passes."

"Wouldn't it just transfer to the next host?" She asked again.

"So you have been listening." Qrow said before leaning in towards Ozpin. "She really is smart."

"Under normal circumstances, yes." The general nodded. "But this is an extremely delicate situation. It's not unusual to have the attacker be the last thought of the victim."

"Not to mention, the power has been split for the first time in history." Natsu added. "It could seak out its other half for all we know."

"Her assailant..." Pyrrha said.

"And that would not be good for any of us." Ozpin added.

Pyrrha walked over to the pod and put her hand on the glass, deep in though. "If all of this is true, why have you kept it a secret? If these girls are so important, if we really on the brink of war, why not tell the world?"

"From what we understand, it use to be common knowledge." Glynda spoke up.

"Excuse me?" The red head asked.

"How do think legends and fairy tales get started?" Qrow asked, taking out his flask. "Even the craziest ones come from somewhere."

"Our group was founded in order to keep both the maidens and humanity safe." Glynda continued. "Those hungry for power hunted them down, hoping to take their powers for themselves."

"And the ones that did succeed weren't the kind of people that you'd want to have unimaginable power." Qrow added after he finished his drink.

"And so this brotherhood choose to remove the maidens from the publics eyes, letting their existance fade into legend." Ironwood continued.

"The things were telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." Glynda said.

"No one would want to believe this." Natsu said. "It'd cause a lot of panic in the world."

"And we all know what that would bring clawing to our doors." Ozpin added glaring at James. "Which is why we would like-"

"I'll do it." Pyrrha interupted. "If you truly believe this will help humanity, then I will become your next fall maiden." The five looked at each other with a concerned look. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?

"Yeah, that's only half of it..." Natsu mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Given her condition, you won't be able to inherit Amber's powers naturally." Ozpin said walking forward. "But General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

"For the past several years, Atlas has been studying aura in a scientific standpoint." The general explained. "How it works, what it's made of, how it can be used. We've made some... Significant strides, and we've believe we've found a way to capture it."

"And try to cram it into something else." Qrow added. "Or in your case..."

"Wait, what?" Natsu asked.

"That's..." Pyrrha turned to the general.

"Highly classified." He said.

"Wrong!" She finished.

"It's immoral!" Natsu added.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Glynda added, glaring at the general. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times." The general said. "We can't give you her powers, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

"Her aura..." She finished his thought.

"Her life would become intertwined with yours." Ozpin continued. "The question is..."

"What is it gonna do you?" Qrow finished.

"You have a big decision to make, Miss Nikos." The headmaster said. "There's no telling if this transfer will work, or if you will be the same after it if it does succeed. I'd advise you to take sometime to think about this matter. But understand at the end of the tournament, we will need an answer."

Pyrrha turned and looked back at Amber's sleeping face. "The assailant that attacked her has made their move. And there's no telling when their next move will be."

Natsu walked forward and put his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in. I was the exact same way when my mom told me about this. Just, consider it."

"I-I will." Pyrrha nodded and turned back and walked back to the group as Natsu just stared at the maiden.

"You okay, Natsu?" His mother asked as she walked forward.

"Yeah, I think so..." He nodded as walked away. The group started to leave the room before Natsu stared back at the box. 'What is this... Feeling?'

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

Cinder stared at the field as the finalists stood in the arena. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Port declared. "The one-on-one finals!" The finalists included Yang, Sun, Penny, Mercury, Pyrrha and Natsu.

"You sure you're okay after... That?" He asked.

"I thinks so..." She nodded.

"Barty, want to explain the rules?" Port asked.

"It's actually quite simple." The other professor said. "Instead of the bracket system, all the fights of the round will be randomly determined immediately before the matches take place."

"Much like a good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Port added.

"Yes, yes." Oobleck nodded. "Now, let's see the first match." The randomizers popped up and began spinning. The whole world watched as the left one slowed down. "Mercury Black, vs..." The right one slowed down right past Pyrrha. "Natsu Dragneel! Would all other contestants please leave the arena." Port requested. The students walked towards the edge and left the stage as it reconfigured into a new setting.

"Looks like we got ourselves a rematch." Natsu chuckled.

"Break a leg, Natsu!" Yang shouted as Cinder stood up and left the arena.

The students walked towards each other as the state reset for the next match. "Don't even think about forfiting on me this time." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mercury said back as both entered their fighting stances.

"Three, two, one..." Port counted. "Begin!"

Both sprinted towards and threw a punch and kick respectively, creating a shockwave. Both pulled back and Natsu swung his tail trying to catch Mercury's leg. He jumped over the extra appendage and bounced off Natsu's face, launching a round into his face.

Natsu pushed back before catching his claws in the ground to slow him down. He coated his right arm in a blade and his left in a shield before bracing behind it as Mercury shattered is with a kick. Natsu swung his arm blade and Mercury flipped back before sprinting forward and delivered a roundhouse kick.

Natsu caught it and pushed away, only for Mercury to spin around and delivered a kick to the blade, breaking it. Natsu coated his arms in gauntlets and swung both in an X. Mercury spun in circle and blocked the arms before launching rounds that matched his momentum, creating a tornado of rounds.

"Okay, this is new." Natsu said as he sprinted forward. Both traded kicks and punches until Mercury delivered an enziguri that dazed the Faunus. Mercury delivered a mule kick to Natsu chest, forcing him back until he stopped and slammed his hands together and launched spikes from his palms. Mercury sprinted forward and punched him before all the crashed down on the Faunus.

Mercury stood up and brushed his shoulder off before a field of ice trapped his feet. He turned around and looked as Natsu stood up, now with small scales under his eyes. He launched forward and threw an ice covered punch that dazed him. He threw a whirlwind kick that Natsu dodged and then punched Mercury in the chest repeatedly before delivering a final haymaker that sent Mercury's aura to zero.

Natsu threw one final punch that sent Mercury to the ground before the buzzer rang. "What a way to kick off the finals!" Port declare as the scales faded. Natsu raised his hands in victory as the crowd cheered.

"Natsu Dragneel wins!" Oobleck said as the arena returned to normal.

"Never a doubt in my mind." Vergil said.

"Doesn't make it any less awesome to watch!" Ryuko nudged back.

"Nice work, Natsu." Yang cheered as she jumped the railings.

"Looks like you were right. I am stronger than you." Natsu said as Yang reached him. "Better luck next time." Both Beacon students walked away form the Haven student, hand in hand.

"There won't be a next time, scales." Mercury said as he stood up. The couple turned around as Mercury jumped foot forward, ready to strike. Natsu pushed Yang to the side and threw a punch that hit his leg and delivered a sickening crack. Mercury cried in pain as the crowd booed him.

"What the?" Glynda asked.

"My word..." Oobleck mumbled.

"Cut the cameras." Port ordered.

* * *

 _ **Mount Glenn**_

Grimm of all manner picked up on the negative energy and started walking towards Beacon.

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

The crowd booed as Mercury held his leg. "My leg..."

"That's what you get, you little-" Yang started as Atlesain Knights and soldiers surrounded the two students and pointed their guns at them. "Wait, what?"

"Natsu Dragneel, stand down!" One soldier ordered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Mercury!" Emerald shouted as she ran onto the field.

"Why'd he do that?" He asked. "Why'd he attack me?!"

"Uh, Natsu..." Yang pulled on his scarf and directed him to the screen, showing him walking away from Mercury with Yang before turning around and unprovokedly breaking his leg.

"That's not-" He started before his cries were droned out by the boos of the arena. Both RWBY and NVAR stared in shock at Natsu's apparent actions.

"Please, some one help!" Emerald shouted as two medics ran onto the field. "Can't you do something?! "They put their gurney and looked at Mercury's leg.

"We need to get him to hospital right away." One said to the other. "Get a blanket."

They loaded Mercury onto the gurney and lifted him up as just Natsu stared as they left the arena. "No, you don't get it! He attacked me! I'm telling the truth!"

"Shut it!" The officer said. "You've caused enough of a scene."

* * *

 _ **With Emerald**_

Emrald ran along side the gurney as the medics carried Mercury. "Here, we've got an ambulance ready!" Cinder, in a paramedics outfit, shouted from a dock.

They loaded him into the vehicle and the door closed after them. "Hopefully they'll be okay." One medic said. "That girl won't lead his side."

"Well take good care of them both." Cinder said as she walked into the vehicle and it flew out the docks.

"Oh, my leg..." Mercury whined as he laid on the gurney, milking the fake injury. "Give it to me straight doc, will I ever walk?" Emerald had enough and whacked his shoulder, making him sit up. "Ow, what your deal?"

"Augh, headache..." She complained as she grabbed her head. "A single mind is one thing, but two is a stretch."

"Personally, I think you all preformed wonderfully." Cinder said. "That includes you, Spumoni." She looked over at the driver as her eyes changed from magenta to pink and brown.

"So, did it work?" Mercury asked.

* * *

 _ **Hideout**_

 _"A tragedy took place this evening in the opening match of the one-on-one rounds of the Vytal Festival."_ Lisa Lavender reported before the channel changed.

 _"I don't what Ozpin is teaching his students, but that was just disgraceful."_ A Haven tourist commented. _"Completely uncalled for."_

 _"Despite Atlas reinforcements, authorities are still calling on every available huntsman and huntress to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity."_ A reporter said as the screen showed Grimm marching from Mountain Glenn before it was shut off.

"Hey, I was watching that." Mercury complained as he tuned his prosthetic leg.

"Shut up." Emerald said back.

"This is how you treat your patient?" He asked before Emerald turned the screwdriver in his leg. "Hey, that's too tight!"

"Enough." Cinder said. "I think Mercury put on a wonderful show. He was so brave."

"This isn't some cheap piece of hard ware, ya know?" He said to Emerald as he loosened the screw.

"So, what our next move?" Emerald asked.

"The two of us will make sure the next match of the tournament goes smoothly." Cinder explained as she turned and walked away.

"And my role?" Mercury asked.

"You get to lay low until we need you." She explained as Emerald followed her. "We wouldn't want people to see you walking around and have this whole thing ruined, now would we?"

"You got it..." Mercury nodded as he continued his repairs.

* * *

 **And thus, the end begins.**

 **Now, I'm pretty sure Cinder was manipulating the randomizer and she's still sore about Natsu's pick, so he's the sacrificial lamb in all this. I didn't include the whole background scenes because I don't want to insult your intelligence by thinking you haven't seen it.**

 **Saw Meta vs Carolina on Death Battle two weeks ago, and that got me into Red vs Blue, mostly just to piss my brother off. He REALLY hates parodies of anything he remotely likes. But looking at the RvB fanfic, one thought keeps coming back to me. How has no one done a Fic where Carolina keeps Sigma? Seriously, it'd be so fun to read. If anyone actually writes it, let me know and I will check it out.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	22. Beginning of the End

**Chapter 18**

 **Beginning of the End**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 ** _Ozpin's Office_**

"Now, let me ask you again." Ironwood walked around Natsu, who was sitting in a chair. "Why did you attack him?"

"I told you, he launched at me and Yang, I pushed her out of the way, and defended myself." Natsu said.

Ozpin sighed as he stood up from behind his desk. "Thank you, Natsu. You can leave now." The student nodded and left the room. "Well, this is a complicated situation."

"Not as much as you think it it." Ironwood said back. "I'm afraid we only have one option."

"You're seriously thinking about disqualifying him, are you?" Glynda asked.

"He attacked a student from a visiting school." Ironwood said. "I'm sorry, but we don't much of a choice."

* * *

 _ **Team NVAR's Room**_

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no other choice." Ironwood said.

"How many times do I have to say it!?" Natsu shouted. "He attacked me and Yang!"

"Video footage and about a million witnesses say otherwise." The general said back.

"You don't know anything about Natsu!" Ryuko shouted. "He'd never do something like this."

"Agreed." Vergil added.

Ironwood sighed as he turned to the students. "You all seem like good students. And the staff here are more than aware that you would never lash out like this. Under normal circumstances. But I believe, and hope this to be true, it was nothing more than an adrenaline rush gone wrong. When you're out on the battle field, your judgement can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that aren't there. Even after the fight has passed."

"Yeah, but-" Natus started.

"Natsu, enough!" The general growled. "The sad truth is, it doesn't matter what you think happened. What matters is what the people saw, and what they saw was you attacking an innocent student. Their conclusions are already drawn, and it's my job to inform you that... You've been disqualified from the tournament."

"Seriously!?" Natsu shouted. "Well that's just grand..." He fell back on his bed as Ironwood left the room. "You guys believe me, right?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ryuko asked back.

"If there's one thing you are, Natsu, its honorable." Vergil said.

"We know you wouldn't lie about something like this." Aerith said.

Ironwood listen through the door and sighed and looked up to see Glynda leaving team RWBY's room. "How'd he take it?"

"Better than I thought." He told the mother.

"James, my son is a lot of things, but he is not a butcher." Glynda said.

"Unfortunately, what you say doesn't matter to the people." Ironwood signed. "So, how did miss Xiao Long take the news?"

Glynda looked back at the door as the sound of objects being thrown dominated the hallway. "Well..."

"This is total crap!" A blast tore through the wall, before Glynda repaired it.

"She's... Coping." Glynda said.

"Yang, calm down." Her sister requested.

"Calm down!?" The blonde shouted. "Natsu has been disqualified for something that didn't even happen, the whole world thinks he's a monster, and you expect me to calm down!?"

"And we know you're mad, but destroying our room isn't going to help the situation." Weiss reminded.

Yangs rapid breaths slowed down as her eyes returned to normal. "I just - I just can't believe this."

"And none of us do either." Ruby said. "Right?"

"Natsu is a lot things." Weiss said. "He's hotheaded, poorly educated, irritating, a scale shedder, but he's not a dismemberer." All three looked over at Blake who remained silent the whole time.

"Blake?" The blonde asked. The Faunus looked down at her feet as the girls looked at each other confused.

"I want to believe him..." She said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Would you care to elaborate!?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"I can't believe this." Yang mumbled. "After everything he's done with us, for us, for YOU, you have the nerve to doubt his word!?"

"It's not that." Blake said back. "It's just-"

"Just what!?" Yang shouted.

"I knew someone, very well, and he started changing." Blake explained. "It didn't happen all at once, it was gradual. It started as accidents, then it turned to self-defense. But before long, I couldn't even recognize him as the same man anymore."

"And you think Natsu is just like him!?" Yang asked.

"I never said that." Blake retorted. "This is all just... Very familiar."

"Get out." Yang growled as she clenched her fists.

"But-" Ruby started before Blake put her hand on her leaders shoulder. The other three left the room as the blonde screamed and crashed onto her bed.

"This is a mess." Weiss mumbled.

"Tell us about it." The girls looked over to see VAR walk over, Vergil in the lead. "Natsu's super depressed now, it's kinda scary. And believe me, I know scary."

"I think the best thing to do is give them some space." Aerith said. "Maybe they can help each other with this."

"They doing okay?" Jaune asked as he opened his teams door.

"About as well as they can..." Blake answered, looking down.

"I heard Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family." Ruby added. "So until they land, no one can really question him about what happened."

"If there is anything we can do to help, don't hesitate to ask." Ren offered.

"Well, I'd think Natsu would really like a win for Beacon." Aerith said. "So Pyrrha."

"Yes?" The red head asked sitting down.

"Win this next match for all of us." She finished.

"It's what he would want." Weiss added.

Pyrrha looked away before turning back with a fake smile. "I'll... Do my best."

"I'll be sure to watch tonight incase you're picked." Ruby said.

"Same with us." Ryuko said she grabbed Vergil's hand.

"I think I've had enough fighting for one year." Blake said.

"Yeah, me too." Aerith and Weiss agreed.

"Coffee?" The heiress offered.

"Tea." The other two said before the group walked away.

Jaune closed the door and turned back to see a somber looking Pyrrha. "You heard the ladies!" Nora shouted. "No more moping around! We have to get your butt in shape for the big fight! It could be today! It could be tomorrow! It could be the most important fight of your life!" She shouted, lifting a 2000 lbs barbell that somehow appeared, only to fall on her back.

Pyrrha just stared at her fellow female in confusion. "Uh..."

"She's right." Ren said from the side. "You cannot let what happen to Natsu distract you. You must focus. You and Yang will be defending the honor of Beacon Academy."

"Of course... No pressure." She mumbled. "I-"

"This is a mix of herbs and vegetables Aerith and I worked on." He interrupted, holding a glass of green goop to her face. "It is filled with nutrients vital to your body's well being."

"Oh, that's-" Pyrrha started.

"No need to thank us." Ren said.

"Thank you?" Nora asked. "Aerith probably worked on the whole thing herself. Don't just slap your name on a project when all you did was kill it with lake bed slime."

"Algae contains many wondrous properties." He said, holding the glass. "Try it yourself." He offered the glass to her as she took a sip and her face turned green.

She rushed over to the nearest trash can and vomited the drink back up, making Pyrrha smile. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Me?" Ren asked. "You're the one who just wasted perfectly good juice."

"We're suppose to help Pyrrha and you want to poison her?" Nora asked back as Pyrrha dropped her head, worried. Jaune was the only one who seemed to noticed.

"Aerith and I selected every ingredient by hand." He said back. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

"If it looks the same coming up as it does going down, there's definitely something wrong with it!" Nora shouted back.

"Hey, how about we all get some air?" Jaune suggested. He smiled at Pyrrha as she looked up at him.

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY's Room**_

Yang looked up as a knock on the door drew her back to reality. "Can I come in?" Natsu asked.

"Sure." She said back as her boyfriend walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that." He said as he sat down on her bed. "I heard the whole fight you had with Blake."

"I just, I can't believe she'd doubt you like that." Yang said back, sitting up.

"You can't blame her. She saw someone change before her eyes and couldn't do anything about it." He said, pulling her in. "I know she means well and you do two, right?"

"I guess." She said, putting her hand on his.

"I keep going over that fight again and again in my head." He said. "If I overreacted, if my eyes were tricking me. Now I, I don't know if I did the right thing."

"Natsu, no matter what happens, no matter if the whole world turns against you, I'll always be by your side." Yang said before pecking his lips with a kiss.

"Thanks, Yang." He said back as he did the same.

Both looked out the window and saw JNPR walking out of the academy. "Am I interrupting something, fire-cracker?" Both looked over and saw Qrow leaning near the door.

"Oh, crap!" Natsu pulled himself off of Yang and jumped to the other side of the room. "Please don't kill me!"

"Calm down, I just wanna talk." He said. "So, why'd you do it?"

"You know why." Yang said back.

"All I know is that your boyfriend attacked an innocent kid." He said uncrossing his arms. "So, either scales here is lying, or he's crazy."

"He's NOT lying." Yang defended him.

"Yeah..." Natsu mumbled.

"So, crazy. Got it." He pushed himself off he wall and walked over. "You two sure know how to pick'em."

"Yeah, I guess we do." She chuckled.

"And here I was thinking the dark haired girl and the silver swordsman were the emo ones." He joked.

"I saw my mom." She said, making Qrow stop in his tracks.

"What? When?" Natsu asked.

"Back on the train." She explained. "We were in a lot of trouble. And we both took some hard hits. But when I came to, the girl attacking us was gone. And I thought I saw... ...her. Her sword, like the one in the old picture you keep."

Natsu walked back over and sat next to her. "I guess you two aren't so crazy." Qrow said as he turned around. "That was your mom. Let me guess, she left with out saying a word?"

"No..." Natsu spoke up. "I thought I heard something, but even with my advanced senses, it sound like it was whispered into my ear. What was it again? Abolish? Abnormal? Something like that."

"Well, that's new." Qrow said as he walked over to the empty bed.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"I think I'd know my sister pretty well." Qrow said back. "I don't see her a lot, but she does try to keep in touch. Whenever she feels like it."

"Wait, so you've talked to her?" Yang asked. "That wasn't a dream?"

"Yeah, she finds me." He nodded. "Had a tip fro my more recent assignment, and wanted me to give you a message, two actually."

"Why didn't you tell her sooner!?" Natsu asked standing up.

"I was trying to wait for the right time." He said, looking out the window. "Besides, one of them has to deal with you. And this sure ain't it for either of them. But I guess you deserve to know." He turned and face them both. "The first is that she save you both once, but neither of you should expect that kindness again."

"And the second?" Natsu asked.

"Was to stay as far away from you as possible." Qrow answered.

"Great. Haven't even met her yet, and I'm already starting on the wrong foot with her." Natsu said sitting down.

"Raven's got a... unique way of looking at the world. One I don't particularly agree with." Qrow continued. "And she's dangerous. But you two are pretty tough kids. And I guess every daughter dates someone their parent doesn't want them too. You shouldn't let this tournament thing hold you down."

He turned and faced Natsu. "You had a slip up. Sometimes bad things just happen. But I'm sure Yang would want you in that crowd cheering as loud as possible for her. It's time for you to move on."

"Move on to what?" Yang asked.

"Sis let some info slip before she took off." Qrow explained. "If you two wanna track her down and try to change her view of your relationship, I think I might be able to help. But that's a story for another day. There's someone else who needs you right now." He nudged over to Natsu before turning around and leaving.

"Yang, if you wanna go alone, I complet-" He started before Yang pulled him in for a kiss.

"If I ever want to meet her, I plan on you being by my side, lover boy." The blonde smirked before the two fell on their side toward the bed, still kissing.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

"Ozpin, we both now know that my son would never do this without a good reason." Glynda said as she leaned in on his desk.

"I agree, but unfortunately, the evidence doesn't back that theory." The headmaster said back. "And miss Xiao Long's testimony is a massive conflict of interest."

Glynda sighed as she relaxed. "This isn't going to go well with people. Relationships between humans and Faunus are already at odds. I don't know how this will affect them, but this won't be good for him."

"Glynda, do you remember the day you met Natsu?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course." She nodded. "It was 15 years ago..."

 ** _15 Years ago_**

 _Glynda walked out the elevator into Ozpin's office. "You called for me, sir?"_

 _"Yes, I have a favor to ask." Ozpin sipped his coffee and looked behind his desk. "You can come out now."_

 _A small two year old boy with pink hair poked his head out form behind the desk. He nervously walked towards Ozpin's knees, showing his outfit; a red t-shirt with flames, brown pants, and a white scarf, and his lizard features. "Sir, who's child is this?" Glynda asked._

 _"This is Natsu Dragneel." Ozpin explained. "His parents gave him up to the Atlesian military, but James realized that it wasn't the place for a child this young. So, he gave him to me. Unfortunately, I don't know the first thing about raising children and he's extremely shy, so I thought he could use a woman's touch."_

 _"You want me to raise him?" Glynda asked and he nodded._

 _"But first you'll need to read this." He motioned to his Scroll on his desk._

 _She walked over and picked it up before readying it and her eyes went wide._ _"Sir, this says that he's... This has to be a mistake."_

 _"It's no mistake." The headmaster said as he sipped his coffee._

 _"Sir, I'm not sure this is the best idea. There must someone much more qualified. What about Professer Peach?" The blonde asked._

 _"I can think of no one more qualified than you." The headmaster said. "Glynda, this child is special. He needs someone to help guide him in the world. Please, will you do this for me?"_

 _Glynda crouched down to the child's eye level. She held out her hand and the child hid behind Ozpin even more. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He looked out and slowly stretched his hand out and took hers. "I'll do it."_

 _ **Present**_

"If you could go back to that day, would you still raise him?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda looked him in the eye and answered instantly. "A thousand times over."

* * *

 _ **With Pyrrha**_

Pyrrha leaned against the cafeteria as the wind blew around her. A single golden leaf floated to the ground and landed near near her and her mind flashed back to Amber in the medical chamber. "Hey." She looked up as Jaune walked over holding a stick of cotton candy. "I know it's not green goop, but it still might do some good."

"Um, right." She nodded as she took the stick. "Thank you, Jaune."

He noticed the weird look on her face before Ren and Nora appeared from a corner. Nora looked over and smiled. "Uh, come on, Ren." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let's go back to the fairgrounds. I'll win you another stuff animal."

Jaune turned and sat down next to the red head. "You know, you were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that?" He said, making her look in shock. "Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up coming back home after a week. How depressing is that?"

"I'm sure, they didn't mean-" Pyrrha started before dropping the sweet when she realized their hands were touching.

"I guess I'm trying to say that... You've always been there for me." Jaune continued. "Even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell that somethings on your mind so... I don't know... How can I help?"

Pyrrha smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Your already doing it." The wind picked up again and blew another leaf toward the first one as Pyrrha's face turned into a frown. "Jaune?"

"Yeah?" He asked as she sat up and pulled her hand out from under his.

"I don't know what to do." She said.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you believe in destiny?" She asked.

"Uh... I don't know." He stuttered. "I guess it's all about how you see it."

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of any inescapable fate that's already chosen for you." Pyrrha explained. "But instead, some sort of final goal."

"Oh, yeah, I can see that." Jaune nodded.

"Well, what if you found out something that you never expected?" She asked. "Something that could stand in the way of you and your destiny?"

"Like, what?" He asked.

"Or what if you could fulfill your destiny in the blink of an eye, but you lose everything that makes you who you are?" She added.

"Pyrrha, slow down." Jaune begged. "You're not making any sense."

"None of this makes any sense." She said standing up. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go!"

"I'm sorry!" Jaune said, standing up. "I-I'm trying to understand what's wrong!"

"I've always felt that I was destined for the life of a Huntress." She explained. "To protect the world. And it's becoming increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But now, I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can!" Jaune said walking forward. "The real Pyrrha Nikos would never back down from a challenge. And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world, you can't let anything stand in your way." Pyrrha stared at Jaune before covering her mouth and started crying. "Pyrrha?"

"Just stop..." She said.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"Stop!" She shouted before slamming him into the wall. She opened her eyes and stared in horror at her actions. "Jaune." She deactivated her Semblence and he fell on his face. "I'm-I'm sorry." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "I knew I should have talked to Natsu instead." She mumbled as she ran away.

"Pyrrha, wait!" Jaune begged as she ran farther away. "What did I say...?"

* * *

 _ **Beacon Airdocks**_

Ruby walked into the line for the Colosseum shuttle when the sound of a camera shutter caught her attention. She looked over as Velvet snapped pictures of Sun walking by. Confused, she walked over and the Faunus noticed her. "Ruby, how are you?"

"Hey, Velvet." The scythe wielder said. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, you know, just working on my photography." The brunette said back. "Wanna see?"

She held out her camera and Ruby looked at a picture of Sun, more accurately his weapon swinging against his butt. "That's... better."

"I heard about what happened with Natsu, how's your sister taking it?" Velvet asked.

"Well, she punched a hole in our wall." Ruby answered, rubbing the back of her head. "I think she just needs sometime alone with Natsu."

"I think it's just awful what people are saying about him." Velvet said putting her camera away. "Their calling him a dangerous animal, saying he needs to be locked up. Natsu's such a nice person. So kind, and caring, and cute... Even if he is a stupid, brawler-loving, cheater..."

"Um, Velvet, why are you stabbing a doll that looks like my sister?" Ruby asked as she watched the pin go into the blonde doll again and again.

"Huh?" The Faunus looked down at her hands and noticed what she was doing. "Oh, don't worry about it." She put the doll and pin away.

"Wait, are you still interested in him?" Ruby asked, making the Faunus girl blush.

"I can't help it..." Velvet said back. "He's the first one to make me feel this special."

"You do know he's with Yang right now?" The hood wearing girl asked.

"Doesn't mean I can't keep hoping." Velvet said.

"Well, I'm just glad someone outside of his team and mine think that." Ruby chuckled.

"Regular people don't know what it's like on the battlefield." The Faunus continued. "I mean, even the most experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it can happen to Coco, it can happen to anyone."

"Coco?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah." Velvet nodded. "She swore she saw Yatsu in the forest with her during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he didn't even make it out of the geyser field. Stress induced hallucinations, apparently."

"Yeah..." Ruby mumbled before Velvet snapped a picture.

"Sorry." She apologized.

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

The crowd cheered as Ruby made her way to her seat next to Vergil and Ryuko. "Well, looks like it's just us." She said sitting down and looked across the arena, staring in shock at the site of Emerald in the stands. "Emerald's here?"

"Huh?" Vergil asked. "You say something, Ruby?"

"Uh, I'm going to the bathroom..." Ruby lied to the sword couple.

"Hurry back, the next match is about to start." Ryuko said.

"Yeah, sure." She ran up the stairs and turned to an maintenance door. Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she opened it and walked inside.

"Alright, it's time to begin the randomization for the next round." Oobleck said, muffled though the wall. Ruby walked down a bit more and was stunned when she saw Mercury walking out of another room.

"Mercury?" She asked as the randomizer came to a stop.

"It looks like the first combatant is... Penny Polendina from Atlas!" Port said, making Ruby listen to the speakers.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port finished, making Mercury smirk.

Rubys mind race a hundred miles an hour before she realized what this ment. "No..."

"Polarity vs metal." Mercury joked. "Not a good mix. Can you believe they wanted your sister to fight her?" She reached for her Scroll only to realize there wasn't enough time as Mercury dropped into a fighting stance.

* * *

 ** _Arena Floor_**

The main platform rose up as Penny waved to the crowd. Nora cheered for her teammate as she sat next to Ren and a depressed Jaune. Pyrrha looked over at the blonde and winced in regret.

"Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos." Penny said. "It's an honor to finally meet you." Pyrrha looked down at her hands and clenched her fists. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

 _ **Access Hallway**_

Ruby stared at Mercury as he clenched his fists. "Mercury, what are you doing? You... Were hurt! Why? How? What's going on?!" Mercury just smirked at her. "Fine. If you won't tell me,..." She stepped to the side and Mercury copied her. She stepped back to the center, and Mercury blocked her.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Oobleck asked as the crowd cheered.

* * *

 _ **Arena Floor**_

Penny nodded as Pyrrha held her sword and shield, while Ironwood watched intensely. "Three, two, one... Begin!" Penny pulled out her swords and sent them flying at Pyrrha, who ran forward and blocked them as she jumped. Landing, she charged ahead seemingly unaware of the blades circling behind her.

* * *

 ** _Access Hallway_**

"Show time." Mercury smirked. He and Ruby traded shuffles to the side, blocking each other before Ruby spiraled forward using her Semblence. Mercury caught her with a kick before spinning and delivering another that sent her to the ground. Ruby pulled out her Scroll and Mercury shot it. "Let's just keep this between us friends."

* * *

 _ **Arena Floor**_

Penny swung her swords in a curve as Pyrrha spun her spear in defense. "My word, what an amazing display from miss Polendina." Oobleck said.

Pyrrha jumped up and landed on one of the swords beofre jumping to the others. She swung her spear and Penny blocked with her swords. Pyrrha flipped back as Penny swung her blades again as the red head landed. She slid back as her shield rolled on to her arm.

"Go, Pyrrha!" Nora cheered as Jaune and the red head shared a look. Her anger flared and her weapons warped and creaked before she calmed down and they returned to normal as Emerald focused.

* * *

 _ **Access Hallway**_

Mercury kicked Ruby in the face before deliver a series of kicks ending with a super kick to the face. She dodged the last one and he raised his foot in a axe kick and slammed it down, only to have Ruby roll out of the way and use her Semblance to sprint away. Slamming into a corner, she landed on her feet and kept running.

* * *

 _ **Arena Floor**_

Pyrrha blocked the swords with her shield and spear before getting in close enough to swing her spear at Penny and launch her into the air. Penny grabbed two swords and blocked more swings before getting sent to the ground. The swords shifted to there gun mode and began firing their lasers.

Pyrhha rolled and avoided the blasts and blocked some blade disks sent her way before charging and knocking Penny back. Penny launched forward using her lasers and crashed down onto the redhead. Pyrrha stood up as two swords knocked her shield and sword out of her hands.

She tried to use her Semblence to bring Miló to her, but one of Penny's blades knocked it to the side as more came out of the backpack. Suddenly, the swords multiplied into a dozen, and then a hundred and then a thousand. While that is what she saw, the rest of the world saw only six. Pyrrha backed up in fear as Penny sent them towards her.

Pyrrha swung her arms in an X and sent the blades back with her Semblence. Penny grabbed her chest in pain as the steel strings wrapped around her and crushed her arm. Another wrapped around her waist and sliced though her, revealing her biggest secret to the world. The crowd gasped in horror and confusion as the chunks of body hit the ground. Penny's eyes were small before they went wide as her life ended.

* * *

 _ **Mount Glenn**_

Grimm sense the negativity and fear coming from the arena and started charging towards the city.

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

Ruby burst out of the corridor and looked to the arena before dropping to her knees. "Penny..." Her eyes filled up with tears and they fell to the ground. Mercury looked out the door and smirked before walking back the way he came.

"Broadcast, what the hell are you doing?" Oobleck asked. "Kill the feed."

 _"Somethings wrong."_ The operator said. _"The cameras, we can't control them! We can't stop the broadcast!"_

"What, that can't be possible!" Oobleck said back. Suddenly, the screens turned red with a black queen piece.

 _"This is not a tragedy, nor was this an accident."_ A female voice said. _"This is what happens when you hand all of your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be your guardians, but are in reality, nothing more than men."_

 _"Our academies headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was arrogant enough to use both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here?"_ Ironwood slammed his hands on the railing and walked out of his seat.

 _"One nations attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly tore apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for soldier disguised as a little girl? I don't think the Grimm could tell the difference."_

* * *

 ** _Fairgrounds_**

Weiss, Blake and Aerith sat at a food hut, watching everything up to now. _"And what, I ask you, has Ozpin been teaching his students? First a dismemberment, and now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have seen a distinct lack of both."_

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY's Room**_

 _"Perhaps Ozpin thought by defeating Atlas in the tournament, it would help people forget about his colossal failure to protect his city when the Grimm invaded."_ Yang slept on the bottom bunk in her clothes as Natsu stood up and put the blanket back on her. Turning around, he walked over to the bathroom and closed the door, slightly waking her up. A smile on her face, she reached down and scratched Zwei's ears.

* * *

 ** _Ozpin's Office_**

 _"Or maybe, this was a message to a tyrannical dictator that has occupied a kingdom with armed forces? Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea who is_ _right and who is wrong. But I know that peace is a fragile thing to keep. And the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves."_ Ozpin stared at the screen before looking out his window at the Atlas warships.

* * *

 ** _Beacon Borders_**

 _"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation is... Less than desirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark."_ Two guards listened on their scroll beofre a growl caught their attention. Turning around, they face a horde a Grimm that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They fired their guns but were soon overwhelmed by the horde.

* * *

 _ **With Cinder**_

"So I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust? I'd advise you to choice very careful, because when the dust clears, all that remains is the end." She pressed a button on her scroll, and the Scrolls red screen turned black with the words 'Protocol Activated.'

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

The screens faded into a static mess, leaving everyone scared. "We've lost communications! We can't get a message out!" Oobleck reported.

"Will someone tell me what in Oum's name is happening!?" Port shouted. Warning sirens started blaring, confusing the crowd.

"Alert, incoming Grimm attack!" The PA system reported. "Threat level: 9. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." The opposite effect occurred and the crowd burst into a panic and fled.

Ironwood walked into the broadcast room and grabbed the microphone. "Everyone, remain calm. There's no need for panic." A Nevermore screeched as it landed on the energy dome, scaring everyone even more.

"A Nevermore!?" Sun asked.

"How'd it get passed the kingdom's defenses?" Coco asked

"It wasn't alone..." Ren said as he glared at the bird.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin looked at the colosseum as Glynda and Qrow ran into the room. "Get to the city, now!" He ordered them. The two nodded and left the room as Ozpin grabbed his Scroll.

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

Ironwood's Scroll rang and he brought it to his ear. "Ozpin, listen about the girl. I can-"

 _"You brought your army to my kingdom, James."_ The other man interupted. _"I'd suggest you use it."_

* * *

 ** _Blue Four Warship_**

Nevermores landed on the massive war ships and started pecking at them. "Damn it!" The captain cussed before pulling out his Scroll. "This is Blue Four. Blue's Two and Three, get into defensive positions now!"

 _"Blue Three, in position."_ The captian of the other sip said back.

"Blue Two, status report!" The first captain requested. "Answer me!"

* * *

 _ **Blue Two**_

Neo, now in an Atlas Military uniform, walked past the bodies of the soldiers she killed, holding her umbrella, a cane, and a bowler hat. She stopped in front of a cell and it opened. "Well, it's about time..." Roman chuckled.

Blue Two turned to the right and fired lasers at Blue Four, sending it crashing into Blue Three. "Now THIS is a really cool toy!" Roman laughed. "Man, it is good to be back."

* * *

 _ **Beacon Docks**_

Bullheads landed and the side hatches opened, revealing White Fang members. "Bring them to their heels." Adam ordered. The rear door open and an Ursa jumped out and roared as it ran into the city.

* * *

 **Someone explain this to me; the strongest military in the world can't defend against its own weapons? Shouldn't that be like, the first thing you develop after the weapons! Speaking of machines, I have a theory about Penny. Ironwood had her built, so SHE could take Amber's powers and have them under his thumb. You seriously think he wouldn't want that?**

 **No, Natsu and Yang did not do the deed. They just cuddled. Who knows, maybe I can add Velvet to this mix if enough people want it. Now that the shits hit the fan, I figured a little romance was needed before that.**

 **digemsmack is back, but I already sent this, so this chapter was beta read by Natsu is Awesome, and then double checked by Christopher Dragkrow.**


	23. Arrogance of Man

**Chapter 19**

 **Arrogance of Man**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Fairgrounds**_

People ran in a panic as AK-200's shot at any Grimm that came into their radar. Weiss, Blake and Aerith looked around in horror as fires started to burn down the shops set up. "This can't be happening..." The heiress said. "Penny..."

Blake and Aerith reached for their Scrolls and dialed for Yang and Natsu. "Yang, are you okay?.

* * *

 ** _Team RWBY's Room_**

"I'm fine!" The blonde said, tying her boots as quickly as she could. "Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her Scroll."

 _"No. She, Ryuko and Vergil all went to the arena."_ Blake answered. _"With all three of them together, they're fine."_

"Right." The blonde nodded and put on her second boot. "I'll get Natsu and head for the docks. White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!"

 _"The White Fang!? They're here!?"_ Blake asked.

 _"Yang, I can't get a hold of Natsu!"_ Aerith interupted.

"I'll get him. Good luck." Yang hang up and finished tying her boot. "Natsu, we have to go!" Zwei growled at the door and Yang started to get worried. "Natsu, come on!" She shouted and a shrieking noise followed. She kicked the door down and turned to the right.

A giant hole was in the wall with a Nevermore sticking it's head into the room. Flailing its head around, a white scarf was wrapped around its beak. Staring at the cloth, she clenched her fists and charged forward. "Nooooooo!" Unleashing a barrage of punches, she broke the beak and its neck, causing it to dissolve. The scarf started to float out of the hole, but Zwei jumped up and grabbed it.

She scratched the dogs head and took the cloth out of his mouth. "He's not dead. He probably just jumped out the window. Went to fight the Grimm." She wrapped the scarf around her neck and tightened it. "I'll give this back to him when I see him."

* * *

 _ **Fairgrounds**_

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

Blake held up her Scroll and pressed a series of buttons. "We're going to the docks, and we're going to do our job." She pressed one last button and her locker landed behind her and popped open, revealing Gambol Shroud.

Weiss and Aerith nodded and summoned their own weapons.

* * *

 ** _Amity Colosseum_**

The Nevermore shrieked as civilians ran past Ruby, staring at the ground. "Warning, safety barriers failing." The PA repeated over and over. The giant bird circled around as Pyrrha stumbled to her feet, only to stare at Penny's body that she destroyed.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted from the stands. "Pyrrha, that thing is gonna break in! You have to move!"

The bird dive bombed the energy dome as Jaune vaulted the guard rail. "Please, snap out of it!" He shouted as he sprinted towards the red head. The bird broke through and landed sending a shock wave that forced them both back. The bird cawed as Pyrrha laid on the ground. It charged her, only to be pushed back by a red tornado and a sword.

Ruby jumped off the bird and landed in front of Pyrrha, holding one of Penny's swords. "Ruby?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Leave her alone!" The girl in front shouted, holding the sword in basic form. The bird cawed and took off, circling around the empty stands. It flew towards Ruby as she stood fast, before a series of rocket lockers impaled it, sending it crashign towards the ground. The lockers opened revealing the likes of StormFlower, Crocea Mors, the Scissor Blades, Ebony and Ivory with Yamato in between, and a whole lot of other weapons.

The students climbed the bird and claimed their weapons, only for the bird to move. Sun, Nora, and Arslan struggled to stand on its neck as Ren jumped up and stabbed it's eye. Arslan swung from the neck and picked up Yatsuhashi as Sage jumped up. Nora slid down the bone protrusion and slammed her hammer down as strings wrapped around its beck. Ryuko and Raoul hold down one side as Vergil and Yasha tightened the other. Yatsu and Sage spun and brought their swords down, severing its necks and killing it.

Ruby glanced over at Pyrrha whose eyes were filled with tears. "Ruby, I-" She looked down at the scrap of cloth in her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Me, too. But it wasn't your fault." She said back.

"She's right." Jaune walked forward with Pyrrha's sword and shield. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones behind this." Pyrrha stood up as Jaune held out her weapons. "And its our job to make sure they don't take anyone else." The red head took them as Ruby turned to the group of unified students.

A roar caused them all to look up as a flock of Griffons circled above them. "I always hated these things." Vergil said taking aim with Ebony.

"Anyone have a plan of attack?" Neptune asked.

"Ryuko, I need your scroll." Ruby said.

"Coming at ya." She took it out and threw at Ruby who punched in the coordinates for her own locker. It landed and opened, showing Cresent Rose but as Ruby ran towards it, a Griffon cut her off. It roared from behind her locker before it was blown away.

"Students, I'd think it be best if you were to leave." Port said as he stood next to Oobleck.

"But we can-" Ruby started.

"Miss Rose." Oobleck interupted. "This is a day that will go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

Ruby nodded and grabbed her weapon out of her locker. "Let's go." The other headed ahead as Velvet snapped a quick picture of the defacto leader. Coco called her and the two followed the larger group as the Grimm circled the older Huntsman.

"One final match, Barty!" Port chuckled. "Place your bets!"

* * *

 ** _Colosseum Docks_**

No one care that their panicked cries would only attract more Grimm. The civilians just ran to the nearest shuttle ship. Once full, they left as more took their place. Bullheads arrived and the side hatches opened, letting Grimm hop out.

Knights shot at them and killed some, but a massive Alpha Beowolf took out one before tearing another in half. Ironwood sprinted towards it as the creature dropped to all fours and ran towards him. The creature jumped at him and Ironwood pulled out a pistol as he slid under and fired.

The beast landed and shook its head as the general slid to a stop. It roared again and ran at him as James kept firing. It swung it's claw and the general blocked it with his bare hand, shot it's foot, lifted it over his shoulder and blew it's brains out.

The group ran out and stopped in front of the general. "Whats going on?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city, the White Fang have invaded the school and to make matters worse, some ne'er'do'wel has hijacked one of my ships." The general explained as he looked up at the sky. "Until we can get it back, the sky's are out of our control. So I'm-" He drew his pistol and killed a charging Creep. "Going to take it back."

"What should we do?" Jaune asked as the general walked towards his ship.

"The way I see it, you have two choices." He said, turning around. "Fight for your kingdom and your school, or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave." He turned back and walked into his ship.

"Is anyone really thinking about leaving?" Vergil asked as the general's ship took off.

"Not a chance." Sun said back.

"We can take a ship to Beacon." Jaune suggested. The group followed him as Ruby stared at the ship.

* * *

 _ **Blue Two**_

"Oh, let's see." Roman was giddy as he walked over to the control board. "What does- this button do?" He pressed a button a triggered an explosion outside the ship. "Oh, fun! How about this one?" He pressed another and listened for the effects.

An alarm blared in the back as the rear hatch opened, dropping a dozen Knights at high altitude. "Well, that's a let down." Neo walked over and handed him a black Scroll. "Oh, ho, ho." He put the device on the board and the small screen turned red with a black queen piece in the middle. "Now this, this is gonna be fun."

* * *

 _ **Vale Streets**_

Knights shot at Grimm as they marched down the street. A Beowolf looked out over the top of a building and jumped down, only to be blasted away by Glynda. Another charged her and was slashed by Qrow. The Knights aimed at the creatures before their faces flashed red and they turned and aimed at the Hunters.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Entrance**_

The girls ran towards a line of Knights as their faces flashed red and turned around, aiming their guns. "Move!" Blake shouted as she threw Weiss to the ground as Aerith jumped to the other side. The Knights surrounded the two teammates as Blake drew her sword.

* * *

 _ **Ironwood's Ship**_

The Knights powered on with a red glow, turned around, and took aim at the general piloting the ship. The ship burst into an explosion and fell to the ground as Ruby watched from the other ship. She turned around and ran out the ship as she landed at the colosseum docks.

Running into the arena, she looked around and found her locker. Latching onto it with her scythe, she punched in the coordinates for the ship and the locker took off. She reached the same height as the ship and jumped off, creating a thud.

* * *

 _ **Cockpit**_

Roman growled at the noise and waved his hand towards Neo. "Go see what that was." The mute nodded and ran out the room as Roman cracked his neck.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

Weiss screamed as she zoomed across the mob of robots, slicing them and causing a series of explosions. White Fang members charged Blake who swung her sword on its wrappings and took them out. Aerith spun her staff as Creeps charged her before jumping over a Beowolf and kicking it in the head.

The girls landed next to each other beofre looking over as Atlas soldiers shot an out of control Paladin. "Come on!" Weiss shouted as they ran. Screams brought them to a stop as a Bullhead crashed to the ground and a Beowolf Alpha roared. The creature and the robot were headed in the opposite directions as the girls looked at each other.

"You two be safe." Weiss said as she ran towards the robot.

Aerith and Blake nodded as the two chased the Grimm. They ran to a classroom as the creature jumped above them and climbed the wall. A cry of pain caught their attention and both looked into the destroyed room. A red headed man was there, killing a soldier with a matching katana. Aerith looked in anger as Blake stared in fear.

"No..." Blake mumbled making the man turn to them. "Adam?"

"Wait, your old partner!?" Aerith asked.

"Hello, my darling." He said as he walked over. "I see you brought a friend."

* * *

 _ **Beacon Plaza**_

Jaune swung his sword at an Ursa as Yasha grabbed two Creeps with his Semblance and slammed them together.. Neon lead a Boarbatusk on a chase as Coco shot a Griffon. An Ursa Major charged Nora as shot it, forcing it back. Ren shot at a retreating Beowolf as Raoul spun his tonfa and took its head off.

Cinder and company watched from the top of a building as Mercury streamed the whole thing. "Beautiful."

"It's almost sad." Emerald said.

"It's horrendous." She said back before turning to Mercury. "Focus on Ironwood's precious robots."

"Oh ho, I'm getting all of this." Mercury said as he changed his focus.

"Good." She nodded. "Continue the broadcast until the end." The ground shook as only Cinder didn't shuffle or lose her balance. "And don't you dare miss what happens next." She walked over to the edge of the building as a figure landed on it, making Emerald stare and Mercury lower his arms, making the camera sideways on the battle field.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin stared at the screens and looked down in shame. Grimm climbed buildings to get to the people on top and fires raged in the streets. Walking out from behind his desk, he picked up his cane and prepared to fight as the ground shook again.

* * *

 ** _Vale Streets_**

Glynda blasted away a robot as the ground quaked. "No..."

"What is it?" Qrow asked.

"No, no, no, no..." She repeated.

* * *

 _ **Mountain Glenn**_

The large mountain began to crumble as a clawed foot burst out the back. Another section fell and piercing red eyes light up the night as a massive dragon-like Grimm burst out of the rock formation and flew towards Vale. Droplets of black mass fell of the creature and hit the ground, spawning more Grimm in the streets.

Ozpin looked out the window as the creature grew closer to his office. More droplets fell on the school grounds, creating more Grimm. The students readied themselves as Ozpin stood in front of the building, catching Pyrrha's attention. The red head walked forward, much to her teammates confusion.

"Where is she going?" Nora asked.

"I'll go find out." Jaune said. "You two stay here and keep fighting."

Cinder watched from the top of her building as the figure stood up. "Take me to her." She ordered as her eyes flashed gold.

* * *

 _ **With Ruby**_

The massive creature flew past the airship, making Ruby stare in aw. A flock of Nevermores followed the beast, making her look up. She jumped out of the way of Griffon landing on her and sliced it with her scythe before jumping back and charging again.

The beast fell over and faded away as Neo snapped a picture. Ruby looked over as her illusion faded and the tri colored girl winked at her.

* * *

 _ **Control Room**_

Roman's Scroll beeped before it showed a picture of Ruby with the caption 'guess who' under it. "Are you serious? Here?" He grabbed the Scroll and walked out the room.

* * *

 _ **With Blake and Aerith**_

Blake slowly backed away in fear as Aerith jumped throught the window and clashed weapons with the masked man. "Letting someone else fight your battles now?" He swung his sheathe and caught Aerith in the face. She swung her staff at his head and he rolled out of the way, stabbing her in the knee.

"Is this what you've become, my love?" He asked as he shot Aerith's other knee, forcing the brunette to the ground. "A coward?"

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked.

"The two of us were going to change the world, remember!?" He shouted, ignoring the question. "We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" He raised his foot and slammed it down on the knee he shot. Aerith turned Dreamwatcher into its gun form and Adam sliced off two of the barrels as she aimed at him. "Consider this the spark."

He positioned his sword over Aerith's heart and Blake launched forward, clashing his sword against hers. "I'm not running anymore."

"You should be..." Adam kicked her away as a Creep entered the room. It ran towards the Faunus girl and jumped, only to be shot away by Adam. "But not until you've suffered for your betrayal, my love."

'I have to hurry...' Aerith thought as she focused her Semblance on the shot knee and the destroyed bone. 'She need my help...'

* * *

 _ **Beacon Courtyard**_

Neon, Raoul and Reese speed around the yard as they helped the others battle the Grimm and robots. "There to many of them!" Velvet said before she was knocked to the ground by a flying Ryuko.

Vergil growled as he holstered his guns. "Let's try this!" His body glowed and when it died down, a grey skull shaped backpack with large claws and red eyes was on his back. He pulled out three glowing red spikes in each hand and jumped off a Paladin's back before throwing them at the Grimm, impaling them.

Repeatedly he flung more into the creatures around the students, and then six more into an Ursa Major, brining the total of them to fifty. He landed and pulled out a blue iris from is pocket. He took a sniff and flung it backwards towards the bear. "I set you free..." The flower touched one spike in the middle of the chest, and all the Grimm exploded.

"Why couldn't you do that from the start!?" Flynt asked as the backpack faded.

"Any more... Than fifteen takes... A lot out of me..." Vergil panted as he dropped to a knee.

Ryuko stood up, put one of her blades on her back and turned the other into a broadsword and sliced through a squad of Knights before switching blades. The second turned into a double edged scythe and she threw it at a Paladin, only to have it swated back at her.

She jumped up and pushed it back with her feet, making it bounced off the building and slice the suit in half, digging itself in the ground.

"Damn it!" She cussed. "I still can't absorb all the shock. Maybe Ruby can help..."

Weiss trapped a Paladin's feet in ice and charged it, only to be smacked to the side.

"Weiss!" Neptune shouted in concern. Yatsuhashi blocked another punch from a suit before getting punched back even more. The suit turned around and walked towards Ren.

"Look out!" Nora ran over and pushed him out of the way as the robot punched her instead.

"Nora, no!" Ren shouted before getting punched. The suit turned as Coco started firing at it with Velvet behind her. Neptune and Ryuko joined her and peppered the suit to no effect.

"Um, this isn't working." Neptune said.

Coco stopped firing and looked over at Velvet. "Well, Natsu isn't here, but nows as good a time as any."

"You mean it?" Velvet asked.

"Just make it count." Her leader said.

The Faunus girl nodded and started walking forward as a second Paladin and a group of Knights walked over to the first one. Weiss stood up and turned to Coco. "What are you doing!? She's going to get hurt!"

Coco smiled as her teammate stopped walking. "Just watch."

Velvet held out her hand and her camera projected a blue hologram of Cresent Rose. The Paladin in front fired an electrical shot and Velvet jumped up. Copying Ruby's movements perfectly, she swung her weapon and sliced. Landing, it was replaced with a copy of Myrtenaster as the paladin swing its arm.

She swung upwards and blocked it before flipping back. She charged forward and unleashed a series of a jabs before jumping and punching it with a copy Ember Celica. Landing, she cocked her gauntlets before letting shots fly at the robot. It swung it's arm at her and she ducked, summoning a copy of Gambol Shroud.

She stuck the blade in its hand and let the string loose. Centrifugal force let her wrap around the suit before pulling on the string and bring it down. The second suit aproached and she swung the sheathe, slicing its arm off before throwing it into the face. She replaced the blade with Coco's mini gun.

It swung it's other arm and she jumped, summoning Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and slammed it into the arm. She spun in the air and summoned Magnhild, slamming down and breaking the arm off. She jumped off as the Knights rushed and her weapon copied the Scissor Blades.

She spun in a circle and decapitated them before flipping back and summoning Vergil's weapons. She fired with one pistol at another group while another one reached her. She sliced it's arm off and spun in place before stabbing its chest. She summoned Dreamwatcher and jumped over the downed Paladin, jabbing until she landed.

"Remind me never to get her mad." Ryuko said to Coco.

The first Paladin stirred as Velvet summoned Penny's backpack and sliced the legs off the second one before it collapses. She spun the swords around her and fired a blue laser that obliterated the Paladin in front of her. The first Paladin charged her and slammed it's fist in to its face, sending her back.

"Velvet!" Coco cried as she, Ryuko, Neptune, Nadir and Reese fired at it. Weiss growled in anger before sprinting along the side with glyphs towards the suit. A glyph appeared above her head to her confusion as the Paladin swing it's arm at Velvet. Weiss stood in front and prepared to block it, but the blow never came.

She looked as a white broadsword attached to a matching arm pushed the arm to the side before slicing the Paladin in half. Weiss stared amazed at her summoning as Velvet snapped a picture. The ground shook and everyone looked over as another Paladin slid to a stop in front of them.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Sun asked.

* * *

 _ **Blue Two Deck**_

Ruby swung at Neo who flipped over the blade repeatedly before she fired a round. Neo stood still and shattered as the round hit, revealing Torchwick who fired his cane, sending Ruby flying back. She dug her scythe into the deck to keep her from flying off as Roman walked over and leared over her.

"Little Red, little Red, you so desperately want to be Vales biggest hero, don't you?" He mocked.

"What are you doing?" She asked back. "Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

"Give the girl a prize!" He aimed his tip at her and she swatted it out of the way. She stood up as Neo jumped off her and kicked her, sending her toppling towards the edge.

"But why!?" She turned around as the two partners stood next to each other. "What do you get out of it!?"

"Wrong question to ask, Red." He said back. "It not what I have to gain, it's that I can't afford to lose." Ruby charged them as Neo jumped off his back and slammed her feet into Ruby's face. She swung her scythe and Neo hooked the scythe and pulled it away before delivering a spinning jump kick that launched Ruby towards Roman.

He slammed his can down and sent it flying into her face before he caught it and fired it over his shoulder. The blast hit Ruby and sent her crashign into her weapon, hanging over the edge of the ship. "Just because I'm a gambling man doesn't mean I know there are bets you just don't take."

Neo pressed a button and a blade came out of the tip as she walked forward. She reached the edge and pointed the blade at Ruby's hand. "Like it or not, the people who hired me are going to change the world." Ruby kicked away a Griffon and looked up at a switch on the umbrella. "You can't stop 'em. I can't stop 'em. You know the saying, if you can't beat them..."

Ruby reached up and flipped the switch, opening the umbrella and sending the tricolored girl floating away. "Neo!"

Ruby flipped up and landed on her hands and knees. "I don't care what you say. We will stop them, and I will stop you! Bet on That!" She sprinted forward in a zigzag and Roman fired his cane before swinging it, creating a wave that knocked Ruby back before he fired at close range, sending her to the ground.

"You got spirit, I'll give you that one, Red." He said walking over. "But this is the real world!" He swung his cane and knocked her back down. "The real world is cold!" He swung again, hitting the downed girl. "The real world doesn't give a damn about spirit!" He raised it to swing again and Ruby kicked him in the knee.

"You wanna be a hero so badly? Then curl up and die like every other huntsman in history!" He swung again and knock end her back down. "As for me, I'll do what I've always done. Lie, cheat, steal, and survive!" He raised his cane to swing again when a massive Griffon swooped down and swallowed him whole.

It roared at Ruby before it took off at her. She charged forward and kicked it in the skull, sending crashing into the control room. The ship shook and began to tilt before it nosedived towards the ground. She locked on to her weapon and ran toward it. She grabbed the handle and jumped off the ship, using her shots to slow her descent.

She landed at the air docks before looking up as the ship fell towards the city.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale**_

Glynda flicked her crop and send telekinetic blasts a group of Grimm, killing them. Qrow landed on a Knight before slicing a second and shooting a third. Cardin spun and swung his mace killing an Ursa before two Knights surrounded him.

A gun shot blew their heads off as Cardin stared at the shooter. Ironwood, showing off his state-of-the-art prosthetic half, walked out from the dust and singlehandedly took out the squad of Knights. "This area is secure. We need to-"

Qrow glared as the gears on his sword spun as the blade curved. The handled lengthed and turned into a scythe before pointing it at the general. "Qrow! This isn't my doing!" The drunkard ignored the cyborg and charged as James readied his pistol. Qrow leapt into the air, past the general and sliced a Griffon in half.

Qrow landed and smirked. "Moron, I know you didn't do this." Glynda nodded as she walked over. "So, what now, general?"

"Someone's done the impossible and taken control of my machines." The general growled in anger. "And that giant Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda! Form up with the local huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in Vale."

"I'm not leaving without my son." She said.

"You may not have a choice." He said back. "Worst comes to worse, I'll need you to help the evacuation. Qrow, I'm putting you and my men in charge of that. I still need to get to my ship." All three looked up as said ship crashed into the ground in a massive explosion.

"Good news, it won't be much of a walk." Qrow shrugged as all the Knights began to power down.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Plaza**_

The Paladin charged at the group of exhausted students. Jut before it could reach them, it shorted out and crashed to the ground, skidding in front of them.

"Huh, that went better than I thought." Sun said as Weiss dropped her head panting.

"Weiss, Vergil, Ryuko!" The latter two looked up to see Yang with Natsu's scarf wrapped around her running over. "You guys are okay! Have any of you heard from Ruby?"

Weiss shook her head no. "Okay, why are you wearing Natsu's scarf?" Ryuko asked.

"He just dissappeared!" Yang said. "I've been looking all over for him. Have you guys seen him?

"We thought he was with you." Vergil said. "Yang-"

"He's not dead." The blonde interupted. "What about Blake and Aerith?"

"They went after an Alpha." Weiss said pointing to where they ran off. "And some members of the White Fang."

"You look for Ruby and Natsu. I'll get the other two." Yang said before turning around and running.

"We're coming with you." Ryuko said as she and Vergil ran after the blonde.

* * *

 _ **With Blake and Aerith**_

"This could have been our day!" Adam shouted as he stabbed Aerith in the shoulder, forcing her to grab it. "Can't you see that, Blake!?"

"I never wanted any of this!" She shouted. "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" She stood up on her knees and fired her gun, only to have Adam block it with his sword.

"What you want is impossible!" He shouted before punching her in the face. "But I understand, because all I want is you, Blake." She moved her hand and Adam kicked the gun out of it. "And as I set out upon this world to deliver the justice humankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

"Blake!" All three looked over as Yang punched a White Fang member. "Aerith, where are you guys?"

Adam looked back at Blake, who had fear in her eyes. "Starting with her." He drew his sword and stabbed her in the gut, making her scream in pain.

Yang looked over as Adam whipped the blood off his blade. "Get away from her!"

"No..." Blake whispered as Adam sheathed his blade.

"Now!" Yang launched forward with her fist back. Aerith looked and threw half of Dreamwatcher at Yang, changing her trajectory. But it wasn't enough to keep Adam from slicing her arm off. She landed with a thud and clutched her stump.

He walked over and prepared to finish her off when Blake jumped in front of the blonde. "Why must you hurt me so, Blake?" He asked. He raised his sword when he turned to Aerith laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at you." The brunette said. "The irony of the situation is hilarious. You've become the very thing you've hated. A close minded bigot who can't see anything outside of his ideas."

Adam raised his sword in anger and brought it down, only to have it blocked by another sword. "A swordsman..." He chuckled in excitement. "Let's see if you can match me."

Vergil glared at the masked man. "You talk of justice, but in the end, you're nothing more than a sociopath who kills anyone who disagrees with him." He glared as he looked behind the red head who followed his eyes. Blake carried Yang out the room as Ryuko grabbed her arm and Aerith, now with a string bracer and both halves of her staff. "Well finish this another day." He kicked Adam away before getting pulled out of the room by strings.

Adam turned and walked away as he sliced a Creep that tried to jump him.

* * *

 _ **Vault Level**_

The elevator opened and Ozpin, Jaune and Pyrrha ran out of the box. "What is the place?" The blonde asked.

"It's... A kind of vault." Pyrrha said.

"You've... been here before?" He asked, but got no answer. "We're a school. What would need to..." He looked up and stared at Amber in the pod. "...hide? What? Who?"

"Jaune..." Pyrrha started.

"Pyrrha!" The headmaster interupted. "Get to the pod!" The red head nodded as the elevator dinged and Ozpin quickly pressed a button, causing a giant metal door to slam down in the middle of the hallway. "Mr. Arc, if you would like to help, you can stand guard here." The blonde nodded and turned tot he door as something began to pound on it.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked as Ozpin typed on the control board.

"We, don't do anything." He said back as the pod opened. "You, miss Nikos, have an important choice to make." Looking back at the blonde, she wiped a tear from her eye as she stepped into the pod.

Ozpin pressed some buttons and the hatch closed as the hits grew stronger. "Are you ready?" Pyrrha nodded back. "I.. need to hear you say it."

"Yes." She said.

"Thank you, miss Nikos." He pressed a button and Amber's pod rose as her eyes flickered open and her body glowed orange. The energy of the aura traveled through the pipes and into Pyrrha's pod, causing her to scream in pain.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune turned around and ran over to the pod.

Ozpin looked at the device and shook his head in shame. "I'm... So sorry." A part of the door glowed white before it exploded open, kicking up dust. The men shielded their eyes from the dust as a single figure walked through the door, his pink hair flapping in the new breeze.

"Oh, good." Jaune sighed in relief. "It's just Nat..." He stopped talking when the dust was blown into this face, letting him see two new features.

Blank, pure white eyes, devoid of conscious, of soul. The next, and perhaps most shocking feature, was a pair of wings coming out of his back. Black leathery skin jutted from the red scaled frame as a white spike escaped from the top of both.

Electric energy arched off his fingers before he blasted Jaune with an electrical shock. "No!" Pyrrha banged on the glass as he pulled out a red Dust crystal with his tail and ate it in front of her before melting the glass on Amber's pod. Ozpin tryed to stop him but was swatted away. Natsu smashed the control panel before he pulled Amber out and punched through her heart before twisting it out.

Blood poured out of Amber gasped as she locked eyes with Cinder before they closed forever. All the lights quickly died as a ball energy flew out of the body and into Cinder's, making it glow orange.

"Eating Dust? That should have killed him!" Jaune said as he stood up. Natsu grabbed his chest plate, lifted him up and slammed him down, creating a crater.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed as she banged on the pod door. Using her Semblence, she forced door off the pod and sent it towards Cinder who swatted it away as Natsu flew next to her. She summoned her weapons and was about to charge her when Ozpin stopped her.

"Take Jaune and get out of here!" He ordered. "Find Ironwood, Qrow, Glynda! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!"

"But, I can help..." She said.

"You'll only get in the way." He said back. She grabbed the blonde and the two ran out of the room as Cinder stopped levitating and Natsu landed.

"Underneath us, all this time." She said as Ozpin flipped his cane around like a sword. "Have you no shame? And what about Natsu? Does he know what he really is, or does he still think is 'parents' abandoned him to the military? She was right about you... Such arrogance."

* * *

 **I'm probably the only guy on the planet who screamed at the screen 'GOD DAMNIT! WHY'D THEY KILL HIM OFF?' when Roman for eaten. He was such a fun character.**

 **After the next chapter, there will be a break until the next volume ends. This is so I can watch it thoroughly and come up with ideas for it. But in the mean time, I HIGHLY recommend you guys check out Grim Tale by Tom Reidem. Like me, he took the idea from Natsu is Awesome. But other than one other character, that's where the similarities end and his is a whole lot darker than mine.**

 **Yes, all the characters will get a redesign, including a better one for Yang. All of them will come from fanart I found on the Internet. I know you all wanted to see Vergil and Adam face off, but this was not the right time. But it will come.**

 **Now, one last question for Yang. Robot arm, yes or no?**

 **Beta read by Christpoher Dragkrow. Double checked by Natsu is Awesome.**


	24. More Questions Than Answers

**Chapter 20**

 **More Questions Than Answers**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Lights flashed as the two on one battle raged underground. Natsu swung his tail and pulled on Ozpin's cane, senior him overhead as Cinder swung her swords at the same time, sending the headmaster crashing to the ground. He stood up as Cinder slid back and melted the floor, creating shards of glass that she sent flying his way as Natsu unleashed lightning from his hands.

Ozpin stood in place and with blinding speed broke the glass and redirected the lightning with his cane. He launched forward and jabbed Cinder repeatedly before punching her back into Natsu. Both floated into the air and surrounded themselves in one of fire and lightning.

Ozpin slammed his cane into the floor and created a green dome that shielded him as both opponents launched beams of their elements at him. He launched forward as the two and pushed through the beams, creating an explosion of light.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Airdocks**_

"That's it. Everyone on board!" Port ordered. "This is a mandatory evacuation!"

"A safe zone has been established in Vale!" Oobleck added. "Everyone remain calm and listen to the Atlas personal."

Weiss looked down at her friends and felt a mix of shame and horror as Zwei turned and barked as Ruby ran up to them. "Ruby!"

"I finally find you." Ruby said as she reached the heiress.

"Where have you-" Weiss started to asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The leader interrupted. "What's going on?"

"You want the good news, or the bad news?" Vergil asked as Weiss moved out of the way and let Ruby see the scene. Nora and Ren laid on the ground, clutching their bruised guts. Aerith sat next to Ryuko as they both used their semblances to reattached Yang's arm as Blake reached out and grabbed the blondes other hand.

"I'm sorry..." She teared up as she clutched her stab wound. "I'm so sorry..."

"Thsi wasn't your fault." Aerith said before she fell back into Sage's arms, exhausted. "I'm fine. Let's keep going." Ryuko nodded and the two went back to the operation.

"Yang..." Ruby whispered. "Why is she wearing Natsu's scarf?"

"He disappeared just before the fighting started." Vergil explained. "We thought he was with you."

"No, he haven't been with me." Ruby shook her head as she stared at Yang.

"She'll be fine." Sun said as he walked over. "The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale."

"But Natsu, Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." Nora said before groaning in pain.

"Them too?" Ruby asked.

"Listen, that... Thing is still circling the school." Sun said, pointing to the large beast. "Even the White Fang are pulling out! We have to go, now!"

"We're not leaving..." Ren tried to stand but fell back down.

"I'll find them..." Ruby said, making everyone turn to her. "I'll find them, and bring them back."

"No." Weiss and Vergil walked over to her leader. "We will bring them back."

"Keep it up, you two." He said to his female teammates. "Others here still need your help." Aerith and Ryuko nodded as the three ran towards the academy.

"You better come back!" Sun shouted. "Idiots..."

* * *

 ** _With Jaune and Pyrrha_**

The two ran out of the building and stopped near some rubble. "Okay, I think we're safe." Jaune panted as he took out his Scroll. "Maybe I have Glynda's number. Where is it?" Pyrrha turned around and looked up at the destroyed building. "Pyrrha? What was all of that?"

"I-I..." The ground shook as looked over and listen to the whoosh of flames going up. Natsu flew out of the elevator shaft and circled the building heading up before crashing through a window at the top.

"But... Ozpin..." Jaune mumbled.

"There's no time." Pyrrha said before turning to Jaune. "Go! Get to Vale and call for help!"

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" He asked as she looked back at the tower. "No. No, Pyrrha you can't! You saw what Natsu... Is and what he can do. He's always given you trouble in sparing class and this woman, you saw how powerful she is. Pyrrha I won't let you-"

She grabbed his head and silenced him with a long kiss as he pulled her in. "I'm sorry." She pushed him back into a locker and sealed it shut.

"Hey, stop!" Jaune banged on the metal as Pyrrha punched in coordinates. "Pyrrha please! Don't do this!" The two locked eyes as the rocket took off. Clenching her fists, she turned to the tower and ran in.

She reached the elevator shaft, now with a hole in the floor and roof, and walked in. With all of her might, she used her Semblance to send the box flying to the top of the tower.

* * *

 ** _Ozpin's Office_**

Natsu reached the top of the tower and walked over to the elevator. He forced the doors apart, allowing Cinder to walk into the room. "What a gentleman." She chuckled as she walked towards the window as the Grimm dragon looked in. "Shhhhh, it's okay... This is your home now." She summoned fire over her hands and the creature stared at it, entranced.

"There's someone here who wants to meet you." She called Natsu to her side and placed his hand on the glass, locking eyes with it. "Natsu, meet your 'father'."

The elevator screeched to a stop before the doors burst opened and Miló flew out of it. Cinder moved to the side while Natsu swatted it with his tail. Pyrrha jumped off the elevator wall behind Akoúō and crashed into Cinder's hands before bouncing off. She landed on the floor and summoned her weapons.

"How could you do this, Natsu!?" Pyrrha shouted. "After everything we've all been through, how you side with her!? You swore an oath to your mother to keep the Maidens safe! Answer Me!"

Natsu didn't answer and just kept staring at her reflection with his blank eyes. "He can't hear you." Cinder said as she walked over and brushed his cheek with her hand. "He only listens to me now."

"What did you do to him!?" The red head shouted.

"You're mistaken in thinking I had anything to do with this." Cinder said. "Would you like to know who did?"

* * *

 ** _Beacon Courtyard_**

"It's Jaune!" Weiss said as she pulled out her Scroll. "Where are you!?"

 _"Weiss!"_ The blonde screamed through the device. _"Please, you have to stop her!"_

"Who!?" Vergil asked.

 _"Pyrrha!"_ Jaune answered. _"Shes going after Natsu_ _and that woman... At the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"_

"Calm down." Ruby said. "Natsu's with her, so she should be-"

 _"No, you don't understand!"_ The blonde shouted making the all turn to the tower.

"Arc, start making sense!" Virgil growled as he grabbed the device. "What don't we understand!?"

"Where are you?" Weiss asked.

 _"Don't worry about me!"_ The blonde shouted. _"Please... You have to save Pyrrha..."_

"We will." Weiss said. "Are you okay?" Her question received no answer. "Jaune? Jaune?" The ground shook again as black liquid started falling from the top of the tower, turning into Grimm of all manner.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and turned into its scythe form. "I have a plan..."

Weiss put her Scroll away and drew her sword. "You always do..."

Vergil drew Yamato before loading Ivory. "Well, this should be fun..." All three raced towards the tower, fighting any Grimm in their way.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

"That can't be true. There's no way. Y-You're lying..." Pyrrha said wide eyed.

"I'm afraid it is." Cinder said with a sick smile. "But the sad part is he doesn't even know it himself. He still thinks his parents gave him up. Glynda never had the heart to tell him the truth. But you won't get the chance to tell him, or any one. After all, the dead don't share secrets."

She pulled a red Dust crystal from Natsu's belt and brought to his mouth where he ate it out of her hand, licking her palm for scraps. "Natsu, please deal with this pest."

Natsu jumped off the window and ignited his fists before slamming into the shield. Pyrrha rolled to the side as Natsu landed and fired a stream of flames his hands. He launched forward as she braced behind her shield and he slammed his forearm into it, creating a bang.

Pyrrha jumped and swung her sword, only to have it caught by Natsu. He pulled her in close and blasted her gut, sending her crashing into the wall. "Natsu, let's make this interesting." Cinder said. "Fire and Lightning." He took out a crystal of each element and ate them at the same time before grabbing his throat in pain.

He dropped to his knees as one arm was engulfed in fire and the other in lightning before is body was covered in both. Pyrhha stood up as Natsu launched a ball of both elements at her, forcing her to dodge before he launched forward. She grabbed his arm and threw him into a pillar. He stood up as Pyrrha pushed him through it with her shield before swinging Miló repeatedly.

He kicked her into the air and she threw her javelin, only to have him catch it with his tail. He turned back as Akoúō crashed into his face before flying into the air and trapping the red head in his arms. The two spun as they fell to the ground and upon impact, created a explosion.

The dust settled and Pyrrha had her arm around his neck and her sword in his hands, both pushing in opposite directions. Cinder chuckled from Ozpin's seat as the Dragoon took off from the tower.

Natsus hands glowed as the metal super heated and lightning short-circuited the intricate wires inside the weapon before he squeezed his hands. A screech pulled Pyrrha's attention forward as the Dragoon flew towards the room. Natsu squeezed his hands shut and Miló exploded. He elbowed her in the back as his 'father' flew past the room, shattering the glass and ripping the roof off.

Pyrrha was blown against the remnants of a wall. She crawled towards her shield as Natsu charged his power. She glanced over at the pile of metal rubble nearby before standing up and launched a piece at him before summoning Akoúō.

He threw the metal of him and fired blasts of flame and lightning that she rolled out of the way of before throwing her shield through them, hitting him in the face. He turned around and seemed unintimidated as she held up giant gears with her Semblance. Pyrrha swung her hand and Akoúō crashed into his back before slamming all the gears down on him.

Flames and lightning escaped the pile before the gears exploded off him and he stopped a circular motion, most likely used to break out. A gear crashed into her and her aura flashed red before it faded away.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Courtyard**_

Weiss swung her sword and took out a Ursa as Ruby sliced at a Creep in half and Vergil shot at a Beowolf. "We can't keep this up..." He panted.

"He's right, we have to hurry." Ruby agreed. Weiss looked up before summoning glyphs that lead up the tower.

"Go for it." The heiress said before Ruby took off and jumped off the ground before sprinting up the building. Vergil started to run over, but Weiss stopped him. "I can't hold these glyphs and fight at the same time."

"So I'm your bodyguard?" Vergil asked, making Weiss shrug her shoulders. "Standard rate it 500 Lein."

* * *

 _ **Top of the Tower**_

Natsu punched and kicked Pyrrha with his elements as she blocked behind her shield, the whole time, Cinder held an arrow in her bow ready. She fired the arrow and pierced the red-head's ankle just as Natsu shattered the shield. She dropped to her knees in pain before trying to stand.

She failed and fell back down as the ends of the arrow broke off. "Hold her still Natsu." Cinder ordered. "This one needs a personal touch." Natsu walked over and held her arms out with his knee in her back as Cinder walked around them. "It's a shame that you were promised a power that wasn't rightfully yours." She reached down and pushed Pyrrha's face up by the chin. "Take comfort in the fact that I will use it in ways you could never even imagine."

Pyrrha pushed the hand off her and looked up at the new Maiden. "Do you believe... in destiny?"

Cinder merely glared back at her. "Yes." She backed away and summoned her weapon with an arrow ready to fire as Ruby reached the summit. She jumped off the wall and landed as Cinder fired the arrow into Pyrrha's heart. The red head struggled to breathe before she gave up.

Ruby watched with wide eyes ask Natsu's hands glowed and Pyrrha was superheated in an instant before the flakes of the corpse cooled down and blew away in the wind, leaving only her circlet to fall to the ground with a clang.

Ruby watched the scene and something inside her snapped. "Pyrrha!" Pure white energy escaped her eyes as the Dragoon roared.

"What?!" Cinder screamed in shock. Something told Natsu to flee so he wrapped his tail around his master and flew off the tower into the unknown night.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

 _ **Patch**_

"Nothing..." A voice said with the sound of static in the background.

"Turn it off." Qrow said. "Without the CCT, there's no point.

"Communications are down across the entire kingdom..." The first voice said. "No way to contact the outside world... And Ozpin's still missing."

"Yeah..." Qrow added.

"This is bad, Qrow." The first voice said.

"Yeah, it is." Qrow agreed.

Ruby laid on her bed before she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing in pain as she looked over to see her father, Taiyang, sleeping in a chair. She pushed herself up and groaned, waking him up. "Ruby!" He jumped off the chair and kneeled down at the bed side. "You're awake!"

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious." He explained. "He got you out of there, though and got you home safe."

"Wait, Yang!" Ruby shouted concerned. "Is she alright!?"

"Uh, she uh, she's gonna be alright." Taiyang mumbled. "I think she just... Needs some time to used to things. But don't worry. She's too strong let this stop her." He wiped away some tears before clenching his fist. "I'm just glad to have my girls back safe and sound."

"What happened to the school!?" She asked. "And Vale!? Did they clear out all the Grimm!?"

"Things at Vale are under control." He reassured her. "But the school... It's not that simple. That thing... Whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But, it's not disappearing. It's just... Frozen there... That might not sound to bad, but it keeps attracting more and more Grimm to it."

Ruby stared at her father confused. "I did what?"

"Huh?" He asked back.

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" She explained.

"I- look that's not important right now." He changed the subject. "We can talk about it later. Things are just... Kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess." Both looked at the door way as Qrow drank from his flask. "Mind if we have a minute?" He asked Taiyang.

"What, I can't stay here?" The blonde asked back.

Qrow locked eyes with the father. "Tai, please..."

Taiyang stood up and kissed Ruby on the head. "I'm just glad you're okay. I'll go make us some tea." He walked out of the room, glaring at Qrow.

Qrow pulled out a chair from the desk and sat in it facing Ruby. "So, how you feeling?"

"I... Kinda hurt... All over..." She confessed.

Qrow chuckled before he crossed his arms. "That'd make sense after what you did."

"You guys keep saying that!" Ruby was starting to get annoyed. "That I did something! What are you talking about?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Qrow asked, leaning in.

"I... Ran up the side of the tower. And when I got to the top I-" The memories flooded back to her and she gasped in shock. "Pyrrha, is she?"

Qrow lowered his head in shame. "She's gone..."

"I.I.. I got to the top..." Tears filled her eyes as she kept remembering. "And I saw Pyrrha. And Cinder. And Natsu..."

"Scales was there?" Qrow asked shock. "What was he doing!?"

"That's where goes white." Ruby gripped the bedsheets as tears fell onto the fabric, unable to cope with the fact her friend was working with the enemy,

"What DO you remember?" Qrow asked.

"Just my head hurting..." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The night you met Ozpin, what did he say to you?" Qrow asked, confusing Ruby.

"I don't know." She mumbled. "I think it was something about-"

"Silver eyes." Qrow finished for her. "That's an extremely rare trait."

"So?" Ruby asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're special, Ruby." Qrow explained. "And not in the cliché 'daddy loves his little angel' kinda special. "You're special the same way your mom was." A confused look dominated the girls face, so Qrow leaned in. "Remnant is full of stories and legends. Some true, some total horses- crap. But there's one Ozpin told me along time ago."

"Back before huntsmen, hell, before kingdoms. It was said that those with silver eyes were destined to live the life of a warrior. See, the creatures of Grimm- the most dangerous beasts mankind has ever encountered,- they were afraid of those silver eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single glance from one of these fighters could kill a Grimm. It's a ridiculous story."

"But..." Ruby mumbled. "You think I might..."

"Well, a giant monster is currently frozen at the top of Beacon Tower." Qrow chuckled. "And here you are, safe in bed." He stood up and walked over to the window.

"Wait, how do you know what Ozpin said to me?" Ruby asked. "The night we met?"

"All those missions I go on, all the times I'm at some far away place... It's been for Ozpin." He explained, never looking at her. "But now, he's missing. Somethings been set in motion, and with Oz gone... I'm left to pick up where he stopped."

"Then what can I do?" Ruby asked, making Qrow look at her. "If I'm so special, then I can help, right?"

"You really wanna help?" He asked back. "Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." He turned and walked towards the door, before looking over his shoulder. "Besides, all the trails lead directly to Haven. That'd some trick for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo." He resumed his stride and walked out the room.

Ruby stared at her reflection in the mirror on the wall before she stood up and walked to Yang's room. "Yang?" Gingerly, she opened the door to her sisters room and found the blonde staring out the window. "Are you okay?" She walked over to the blonde and found her, crying and with only one arm. "I thought that-"

"They tried." The blonde explained. "But Ryuko, she never used her Semblance for something like this. She couldn't... She couldn't just swallow her pride and as her mom for help. And it cost me."

Ruby's eyes teared up and hugged her sister. "I just glad your alive."

"It doesn't matter. It's all gone." The older sister said as the younger one released the hug. "The school. Penny. Pyrrha. And..."

"Yang, where is everyone?" Ruby asked.

"Vergil and Aerith are helping the fight." The blonde explained as she looked away from her stump. "Weiss and Ryuko, their parents came for them."

"What? What do you mean!?" Ruby asked.

"No one outside of Vale knows what really happened." The blonde explained. "Before the tower fell, all they saw was Atlas robots attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying a city. Everyone is scared, no one knows who to trust. So, they picked up their kids and took them back to Atlas, where they think it's safe. Heard Ryuko's mom scolded her for what happened to me. They're gone."

"Well, what about-" Ruby started.

"And Blake ran!" Yang interrupted. "Sun and Aerith saw her go. After we got to the city... she just... ran!"

"But, why?" Ruby asked.

"According to Aerith, the guy who did this to me.." She moved her stump. "Was Blake's old partner. He said he was going to destroy everything she loved and I just happened to be the first. Not that I care."

"But she did it to protect us..." Ruby started.

"No, she was scared!" Yang shouted. "She thinks that just because she leaves us behind, that he won't come after us. That she can just become his only target. But now, he knows that she cares about us, so he'll come after us stronger than before. She left us for dead!"

"That can't be her reason-" Ruby mumbled.

"Ruby, stop!" The blonde shouted again. "Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby!"

"So, what do we do now?" The younger one asked.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm just gonna lay here." Yang's response crushed Ruby's spirit. As she turned to leave, the blonde put her hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, where's Natsu?"

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. It was the one question she didn't want to be asked, by the one person she didn't want to answer to. Thinking quickly, she summoned some fake tears before she turned around and wrapped her arms around her sister. "I'm sorry, he- he was on the top of the tower. He tried to help Pyrrha fight. But he wasn't strong enough, and Cinder killed them both."

Patting Ruby on the back, she pushed her sister back and looked eye to eye with her. "Ruby, you're a horrible liar. I want the truth." With a heavy sigh, Ruby told her the unfortunate truth. Natsu had help Cinder kill Pyrrha. "W-Why would he do that?" Tears returned to the blondes face.

"I don't know..." Ruby mumbled.

"Just leave me alone." The blonde pushed her sister away and turned back to the window.

"Yang, I don't know why he did that. I don't even know what he is anymore." Ruby said. "But I know this, if anyone deserves answers from him, it's you." She walked out the doorway before looking over her shoulder. "I love you." Yang wiped the tears from her eyes as a leaf fell from a tree outside.

* * *

 _ **Three Months Later**_

Snow covered the ground as Ruby slowly closed the cabin door, dressed in her normal outfit. She took a few steps forward and found herself looking at Jaune. "Hey, Jaune." She took a few more steps forward as Vergil and Aerith walked over. "Haven's a long way to go."

"We know." Jaune nodded. "But it's all we have to go on."

"And you're sure you want to come along?" The scythe wielder asked.

"It's something we all need to do." Aerith said as she patted her staff ends hanging from her sides. It was an improvement she made a few months ago when she repaired it. Now it could be used as Kali sticks as well as the normal functions.

"The journey will be long, and whether we find the answers we seek is entirely uncertain." Ren said from the side next to Nora.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora added. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Someone very important." Vergil said as he looked to the house.

* * *

 _ **Ruby's Room**_

Taiyang walked into the room holding a tray of food for his daughter, only to find the bed empty, minus a note on the bed. In a panic, he dropped the tray and ran out the room. He ran past Yang's room where he noticed her standing out of her bed, fully dressed. "Yang, Ruby's gone!"

"I know. She's headed to Haven." Yang said as she reached under the bed and pulled out a box. "And I'm going with her."

"But you can't! You only have-" The girl opened the box and the father stopped talking. "Where did you...?"

"Ryuko sent it last month." Yang explained as she undid her wraps. "It's a sorry gift. I've spent the last few weeks studying the manual." The bandage gone, she pulled the gift out of the box. A golden, fully articulate artificial hand. A dashboard on top let her control the functions, the top half was decorated with black flames, and a vile of Fire Dust at the wrist turned it into a weapon. "Give me a hand?"

"Yang, last time you lost an arm. What if this time you don't com back!?" Her father asked full of concern as he walked over. "I won't let you go!"

"I know..." Yang turned and slammed her new arm into the back of her father's head, knocking him out. "Sorry, dad. But this is something I have to do."

A few moments later, Yang walked out of the house with her new limb to the crowd of people in front of her house. "So, we just gonna stand her and look at my roboarm, or are we gonna get moving?"

"So you decided to some with us?" Ruby asked back.

"You were right, sis." The blonde said. "I deserve answers. And I'm gonna get them."

"Right." The younger sibling nodded. "Let's go." The group turned to the path and started walking away. "Can we make one stop?"

The group traversed though the snow and found themselves at a Summer's grave. Ruby and Yang stood at the grave for a few minutes before turning back to the group and they left the cliff. The group of seven walked down the path, unaware that Qrow was watching them.

Looking at Ozpin's cane in his hand, he jumped off the cliff and a black bird flew towards the seven.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

The school belonged to the Grimm now. The Dragoon might have been frozen on top of the tower, but it still attracted the Grimm towards it, making the school inaccessible and a beacon of failure.

* * *

 _ **Vale**_

"Natsu!" Glynda cried out as she walked down the destroyed streets. She stared at a pile of rubble before she activated her Semblance to raise it up. She found no trace of her son and let the building return to its destroyed form.

Blake jumped off one roof and landed on another before looking up at the massive beast. In her heart, she knew she wasn't to blame for Yang, but she couldn't risk letting Adam injure anyone else, or worse. Shaking the doubt from her head, she jumped to another roof.

* * *

 _ **Schnee Jet**_

Weiss looked out of the planes window at the sunset before she turned to her stoic father.

* * *

 _ **Atlas**_

 _ **Revoc Clothing Main Branch**_

Ryuko sat on her bed hugging her knees in shame as her Scissor Blades were mounted on the wall behind her. The door opened and her mother stood in the light. Her daughter got up and walked over before the two left.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Plain**_

A woman, pale in skin with matching hair, visible veins and black clothing, looked out over a cliff surrounded by dark purple crystals and a red fog. Below her, Natsu wrestled a Griffon to the ground. Punching it in the gut, it coughed up a bowler hat and cane before it laid still. Cinder walked forward and led the two up a set of stair. "A smaller, more honest soul." The older woman chuckled.

"It's true that even the simplest spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength form hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest feature. Which is why, I will make it my mission to snuff it out." The woman turned around, revealing black eyes with red iris'.

"How does it feel, knowing that all your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians failed you, that everything you've built will be torn to sunder? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. Banded together against a common enemy, they are a... noticeable threat."

"But divide them -place doubt in their minds- and any Semblance of power they once had will vanish. Of course, they won't realize it at first." She looked up at Ozpin, bruised and bloodied, trapped in a crystal. "Like you, they'll cling to their false hope and aspirations. But this is merely the first move. So send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise."

She walked forward and kneeled down at the Griffon. Holding its face, her hands glowed a maroon energy and the beast began to change. The wings and tail shrunk into body as the front claws overtook the hands, turning into gloves. The back feet straightened and the claws turned into white boots. The body shaped out into a human shape and grew clothing with red highlights as the skull mask pooled onto the left side. The black feathers on top turned orange and swept over the right eye as they shot open, showing green orbs with a red tint.

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin." The woman stood up as Cinder handed the changed beast the hat and cane before all three bowed at their masters feet. "And I can't wait to watch it burn."

Cinder looked at Dragneel's blank eyes and smiled. Her mind traveled to her dorm room and to Natsu's file as the title back to her: Project Igneel. She shook her head and smiled even larger. At last, Eradicator; Natsu Dragneel belonged to her alone.

* * *

 **You guys are some sick fucks, wanting to keep a girl dismembered.** **Yes, I brought Roman back because I wanted to. But since I couldn't bring him back as a human, so I did the next best thing, turned him into a Grimm.**

 **Sad to say, this is the last chapter for while while volume four goes on. However, if you guys want me to try doing a spinoff, like a RWBY Tail Chibi, I will certainly try. Just don't expect a lot because I'm barely qualified to be called creative.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	25. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**Chapter 21**

 **Sweet Dreams are Made of These**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Two Months Later**_

 _ **Vale**_

 _ **With Glynda**_

Glynda walked down the destroyed streets of Vale, looking around in shame. So much destroyed in so little time. She walked past a destroyed toy store and her mind traveled.

* * *

 _ **15 Years ago**_

 _"Mama, this one!" A young Natsu said as he ran over, holding a packaged action figure of Dustman, a popular children's superhero._

 _"That's the fifth one." Glynda chuckled. "I can't buy them all. Just pick two."_

 _Natsu peaked into the basket and looked at the other figures. One was Dustman in his super-form, the other were three of his villians; Lord Grimm, Iron Mask, and Dune-Dra. He put the one in his hand down and pulled out the super-form and Dune-Dra. "Theses, mommy."_

 _"Alright." She smiled as the the two walked back over and put the other three back._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Glynda smiled at the memory and continuned her walk down the streets. She restored the exterior of a building and gasped before smiling. It was an old water park she took Natsu to.

* * *

 _ **12 Years Ago**_

 _"Cannonball!" Natsu shouted as he jumped off the diving board, splashing a few nearby children. He popped up and swam over to the steps when two boys blocked the top._

 _"Get back in the water, tadpole." The red head said before pushing Natsu back before they both jumped in._

 _"Let's see how long you can hold your breath." The blonde said as he and his friend pushed Natsu's head underwater. Bubbles rose up as Natsu struggled to hold his breath. His eyes were wide in panic as he was forced to open his mouth. He could hear the bullies laughing above the water before they suddenly vanished. He launched up and took a deep breath before looking around._

 _"You okay, Natsu?" Glynda asked from the side. Her son swam over and climbed out as wrapped his towel around him._

 _"What happened to those two?" Natsu asked as he shook his head._

 _"Their mothers saw them and scolded them." Glynda answered. "Come on, let's go home." As lead her son out the swimming room, he was seemingly unaware of the two bullies buried in the wall._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

She stared at the holes in the wall and frowned. "First time he ever faced discrimination." She somberly said. "No child should have to go through that." A Creep burst though a window and Glynda sent it flying back into an old school.

* * *

 _ **11 Years Ago**_

 _"Natsu, pay attention." Glynda scolded her son in study room. "You need to learn all about Vale and the world, not to mention math and language."_

 _"Can't we just go to combat practice?" Natsu asked as his tail swished from side to side. "That's my favorite class."_

 _"Okay, if you can answer this question." Glynda chuckled. "What can take down the best huntsman?"_

 _"That's easy, a Goliath!" Natsu jumped out of the desk and raced to the door, only to have his mom bring him back with her Semblance._

 _"That's wrong, Natsu." Glynda said._

 _"But that was the answer for yesterday." Nastu complained._

 _"Because I asked 'what is the biggest Grimm known to man?'." The mother explained._

 _"So, what's the answer?" Natsu asked._

 _"Ignorance." She answered. "If you don't have any knowledge other than fighting, than you will lose every time. It's why meatheads like ironwood never learn. Now, let's get back to the lesson. In the battle for Black Marsh..."_

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Glynda put her hand on the old building and smiled. "He never was much of a book worm." She chuckled. "But then everything changed when he turned ten..."

* * *

 _ **7 Years Ago**_

 _ **Night**_

 _"Ahhh!" Glynda woke up to a scream and ran to her sons room. The door opened and she saw Natsu on the ground in pain._

 _"Natsu, what's wrong?" She turned the light on, crouched down and reached her son._

 _"My... Back..." He panted in pain. The fabric on his pajamas began to rip and tear until the whole shirt was blown off by a pair of proportionate red scaled, black leather wings._

 _'I didn't think it would manifest like this...' Glynda thought as Natsu stared at his reflection in the mirror._

 _"I'm-I'm a freak..." He mumbled with tears in his eyes._

 _"No, you're not..." Glynda said back._

 _"Then what am I?" He asked before turning around and screaming at her. "What am I!?"_

 _She wrapped her arms around her son and held him tight._ _"You are my son. That will never change..." His eyes teared up more as she rubbed his back between the wings, causing him to break down_ _._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"He was so scared..." She thought out loud. "He was terrified of what he was... After that, we focused on folding his wings down and combat. For seven years, that was the routine. And then, he sighed up for Huntsman school." She looked up at the tower and she thought back to the first day of Beacon.

* * *

 ** _After Initiation Ceremony_**

 _Natsu took his jacket off and left his shirt on._ _"Natsu wasn't born." Glynda explained from behind. "He was created. A rare lizard Faunus and his human wife arrived at Atlas 17 years ago for a experimental process. They donated their DNA to the project and the scientist, Zeref, created a new life. However, he preformed unlicensed and inhumane experiments, altering the child's aura and allowing him to eat Dust."_

 _"The project was shut down and the child was handed over to Ozpin, who in turn, hand him over to me." She sat down and put her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu is my son..."_

 _"But that would mean..." Aerith started before a collective gasp over took the room._

 _"Whoa..." All three stared at Natsu and Glynda after they explained._

 _"I remind you." Glynda spoke up. "If you discus this with anyone outside of this room, I will make you disappear from this campus, this city, this kingdom. You won't exist anymore."_

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"I'm sorry..." Glynda squeeze her crop in her hand. "I'm sorry I've lied to you. I'm sorry I've kept what you really are a secret..." She looked up at the moon and wiped tears from her eyes. 'I will find you, Natsu.' She told herself. 'And when I do, I will tell you the truth.'

* * *

 _ **Atlas**_

 _ **Revoch Clothing Main Branch**_

 ** _Office Level_**

Ryuko sat at her desk, typing up some orders for a party. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at a picture of her team posing for the Vytal festival. She picked it up and traced herself with a somber smile. The sunset passed by her window, making her eyes heavy. Unable to keep them up, she fell asleep, thinking back to a certain day.

* * *

 ** _Three Years Ago_**

 ** _Top Office_**

 _"You what!?" Satsuki asked as she slammed her hand on her mother's desk._

 _"I want to be a Huntress." Ryuko repeated as she stared at her mother._

 _"Why would you ever want do something as degrading as that!?" Her half sister asked. "We don't need to do the menial work in this world!"_

 _"Menial!?" Ryuko stood up in anger. "That's what you think of people who risk their lives for us!?"_

 _"They are the shepards, who guard the sheep that buy our products!" Satsuki shouted. "You get to reap their rewards of their sacrifice!"_

 _"So, it's fine to have people risk their own lives if they buy our stuff, but we can't risk our own!?" Ryuko asked. "That's the logic of a coward, of a Schnee!"_

 _"Enough!" Ragyo stood up, making her children stop arguing. "Satsuki, please leave us."_

 _The older sister stared in shock. "But-"_

 _"Now." The mother ordered. Her elder daughter bowed before turning and left the room. "So, what is the real reason you want to do this?"_

 _Ryuko sighed as she looked at her hands. "I don't want to be know as the girl who gets everything just because of who her mother is."_

 _"You want to build your own legacy?" Ragyo asked, and her daughter nodded. "I'm going to let you in on a secret, something I've never even told your sister. I... was a Huntress."_

 _"Wait, you were?" Ryuko asked in shock._

 _"In my mid twenties." Her mother turned around and showed a long scar on her back, along the spine. "Then a Beowolf got a lucky shot on me. A few inches to the side and I would have died."_

 _She turned around and sat back down. "As I recovered from it, I discovered I was pregnant with your sister. So, I retired and started my fashion career. Then I meet your father and, well, you know the rest. I still cry when I think of how he died." With a heavy sigh, she pressed a button on her desk's underside._

 _A pod rose up to the left of Ryuko. With a hiss it stopped and opened, showing a pair of giant red scissors. "This was a weapon I had him build for me. I want to be prepared in case either of you wanted to face the Grimm. I had Rei retrieve them after the incident."_

 _"So, you're letting me go?" Ryuko asked._

 _"On three conditions." Her mother stated, walking over to the pod. "One, you will receive no financial support from Revoch. You will have to fund yourself. Two, if you are not ready for a huntsman school when you turn seventeen, you must give up this dream." She reached the chamber and pulled out the weapons._

 _She flipped them around and pointed the handles at Ryuko. "And three, if things get too tough, don't be afraid to ask for help."_

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"Wake up!" A slam snapped Ryuko back to reality as her sister put a large pile of papers on her desk. "You aren't off the clock yet! You still have three years to make up for your absence."

"Yeah, yeah..." She shrugged her shoulders and her sister walked away with a scowl. 'I guess I forgot about the third condition... No, I didn't forget. I wanted to prove myself. But, whatever the guy did, it cauterized and severed the nerves at the same time.' She pulled the top paper off the pile. 'I'm just hoping Yang will one day forgive me...'

* * *

 _ **With Aerith**_

Aerith slept in the tent she was supposed to share with Vergil alone. She tossed and turned in her bag as her mind traveled backward in time.

* * *

 _ **13 Years ago**_

 _"Alright, take us through the events." An officer leaned in to a five year old Aerith, covered in blood._

 _"I-i told you..." She whimpered as she sat on the rock. "I lead them here to play... The cave closed... then, those eyes... my friends ran to protect me and... I hid..."_

 _The officer looked at his partner and somberly nodded. "Look, kid. This all sounds very suspicious. I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you in for questioning."_

 _"Seriously?" Both looked up as Qrow took a swing from his flask before walking forward. "You really think this girl made the whole thing up? Listen, I know what I saw and what I fought. They were Grimm. She's already traumatized. Just leave her alone." He gripped his handle to emphasize his point._

 _"Yes sir." Both nodded and backed away towards the town. Qrow released his grip and turned back to Aerith, now crying._

 _He walked over and kneeled down, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, this wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known those things were here. Hey, look at me." Aerith wiped her tears away and looked up at the man. "They gave their lives on their own. If I were you, I'd try to find something to honor them."_

 _Aerith stared at Qrow as he stood up and headed back to town as a mob of cameras and reporters approached him._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Aerith had mixed feeling that day. Guilt that she caused her friends death. Anger that she wasn't strong enough to help them. Sorrow from all the hate her friends families gave her. But the strongest she felt was wonder. Wonder at the man's words. Wonder at the power he showed. Wonder how to live her life. Her mind wandered again, this time to a certain dark-skinned greenette with a large sword.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Before the Vytal Festival**_

 _Aerith and Sage sat across from each other at a small cafe, tea in front of them. "Thanks again for taking me to the dance."_

 _"No problem, but can I ask why me?" He asked._

 _"Honestly, I didn't want to be the one person on my team to come alone." Aerith chuckled embarrassed. "I mean, it was obvious that Vergil and Ryuko would be going together, and I knew Natsu would meet someone there."_

 _"Well, glad I could help." Sage said as he clumsily drank from his cup. "You didn't have to take me out on this date, you know."_

 _Aerith almost chocked on her tea. "This- this isn't a date. Just two frie- people having tea."_

 _"What was that? Aren't we friends?" He asked._

 _"Well, I wanna keep my number of friends small." She confessed. "I don't have the best track record with them."_

 _Sage placed some Lien on the table and stood up. "Come with me." He offered his hand and she nervously accepted. They walked out the cafe and down the street until they stopped at_ _an old dock. "This is my favorite part of the city. Just far enough away from anything."_

 _Aerith took her hand back as they stared out at the sea. "Why did you bring me here?"_

 _Sage turned and walked over to her. "Listen, I don't know what happened in the past, but I can promise it won't happen to me."_

 _She stared at his eyes before she pushed him back softly. "You can't promise that."_

 _"Yes I can." He pulled her back in and hugged_ _her. Aerith stared wide eyed before she wrapped her arms around him. "No matter how bad things were in the past, you have to look at the future." They let go of each other and_ _Sage smiled at her. "Do you believe me now?"_

 _"Well, I'll just have to make sure you don't break that promise." She smiled as they hugged again._

* * *

 ** _With Vergil_**

Vergil walked through the snow filled woods alone. He pushed a branch out of the way, letting the snow on fall to the ground. A few steps later, he found himself standing in a clearing. Beowolves and Ursas crawled out of the woods and surrounded him. He reached for his sword only to grip air, the same when he reached for his pistols.

Thinking quickly, he tried to summon his gauntlets and boots with his Semblance but nothing happened. The beasts crawled closer and closer and Vergil felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time; fear. In a blind panic, Vergil turned and ran into the forest and the creatures followed him.

The boy jumped over logs and crushed branches as the beasts ran after him. The end of the woods kept getting farther and farther away as Vergil noticed a small figure standing at the end. "Kid, run!"

The forest seemed to grow larger and larger as the pack started to get closer. Vergil looked over his shoulder and found only air before he crashed into the figure, sending both to the ground

"Now I'm it." Recognizing the voice, Vergil turned and stared at his deceased brother as a five year old laughing.

"Come on, you two!" Vergil looked up and found himself starring at his old house with his mom standing in the door way. "I've had dinner ready for a while now!"

"Come on, verg. Get off." Dante wiggled from underneath as Vergil stood up

"Fine, let's go." A now matching aged Vergil helped his brother up and the two ran to the house.

Vergil's eyes snapped open and he looked around in a panic. He was sitting against a tree as the others slept around him in their tents. 'It was just a dream...' He stood up and dusted himself off before glancing to the right. "No way..." He walked over to a cliff and stared at the graves of his family.

Staring at his brother's cloak, he walked forward and moved it to their mothers grave. "Sorry, brother..." He gripped the handle and pulled the claymore out of the ground. "But we need all the help we can get." He put the larger sword on his back and then put large rock in between graves. "I'll return this when I'm done."

Vergil turned and walked away, feeling his brothers snarky grin from beyond watching him.

* * *

 **This was just a little something I thought of to let people know this story is still going. In fact, I'll start working on volume 4 when it's about halfway done.** **Normally, in the DMC game series, the Devil Arm is absorbed by magic or an unknown style in the game. But in this, only Vergil can create weapons using his aura, and since Rebellion is already forged, its staying on his back.**

 **Recently, I got a PM'd by some guy named ThePolicyOfTruth. I've heard about him from Kript, since I Beta read for him, and this guy is some kinda troll. He said one of my 'violates the terms of the cite', but like the troll he is, he didn't tell me which and now he's saying he's gonna 'report me'. So I have a simple request, it's just a way to mess with him, feel free not to; fav and follow ALL of my stories.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you want me to do that character short that was released, with my own twist of course.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	26. Back in Black

**Chapter 22**

 **Back in Black**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 ** _Six Months Later_**

Three figures, one male and two females, walked through a dark forest. The man wore a long blue trench coat with golden highlights at his wrist, end, and bicep line. Underneath it was a gray shirt with a tribal design on it and a gray handkerchief. Strapped to his left side was a black pistol and to his right side of his black pants was a white one. Hanging from his left thigh was a katana and strapped to his back was a claymore with a skull and bones handle.

The first girl was a brunette with her hair tied up in a braided, waist length ponytail with a red ribbon at the end. An elbow length red vest covered her arms and shoulders and fingerless gloves covered her hands. A light pink top went down to her waist, where it lead to two crossing red belts. Her legs were covered by a hot pink ankle length skirt with two red curves on both sides of her hips, and purple boots covered her feet.

The last girl had long blonde hair and a metallic, black trimmed right arm. Her brown boots covered her feet and orange cloths went around her archs. Her right leg was bare expect for a orange bandana at her knee. Her left leg leg was covered by a light brown sleeve, and an oval showed of her outer thigh. Two belts connected a tanned front, brown back jacket that was longer on the left and a white skirt that was longer on the left. A white crop top covered her chest and the shoulders were puffed up with cross stitching over a yellow area. Her left arm had a light brown sleeve with an oval at the elbow and around her neck was a scale like scarf.

The three walked out of the forest and stood on a cliff. Even from the distance they were at, they could people running in terror as their town burned around them. A screech pull their attention upwards as two Nevermores flew over them. Yang held up her robotic arm and the hand shot off, attached to a long black wire.

A third bird flew by and the hand wrapped around the leg. The wire retracted and pulled her up, followed by Aerith who held onto the blonde other hand and then Vergil who did the same with hers. The wire reached half way and Yang threw the other two up before she flipped herself up onto the back.

Vergil looked down over the side and saw the Grimm on the ground. They looked like Beowolves but it was like they were... mutated. Pulling the claymore from his back, he delivered a swing that severed the wing, causing all three to fall. Yang crushed a statue when she landed, Aerith slid down some clothing wire before she rolled next to the blonde, and Vergil landed on top of the sword.

A Grimm licked its lips as the pack aproached the three. "How many are here?" Yang asked.

"I count at least fifteen, maybe twenty." Vergil said as he flipped off the sword and kicked it, making it land in its sheathe.

"Let's get to work..." Aerith reached around and pulled out her weapon before spinning it into its kali stick mode. All three charged the pack and separated.

Yang blasted her first Grimm with Ember Celica before kicking it away. She ducked a claw swing before kneeing it in the face and punched it with her prosthetic, creating a similar blast to her gauntlet. She jumped over another and placed her metallic palm on the back of the head, and a yellow blade popped out of the jaw. She pulled it out and the body fell. "Still got it..."

Aerith flicked her sticks and cracked the neck of a Beowolf before she cracked its knees, making it fall over. A creature charged her and she combined her sticks into her staff form and pole vaulted over it. She landed and took out its legs before slamming her staff end through its head. Aerith delivered a back kick and then shot a third Grimm in the head.

Vergil drew his katana and sliced a wolf in half before five more charged him. He pulled out Ivory and shot each in the head before he summoned his gauntlets and punched one straight through the head. He pulled his arm out before throwing the body towards a destroyed house. He turned and a rock crashed into his face. All three looked up as a Beowolf stood on top of a clock tower and threw bricks at him.

Yang charged the tower and punched the side, making it topple over. As the Grimm fell, Vergil jumped off of Dreamwatcher and sliced it half with his brothers sword. A Nevermores flew by and he pulled out his pistols and fired both, the dust shots coalescing into one that destroyed the bird.

Vergil landed next the girls as the ground shock. All three stood back to back in a triangle before a large black forearm smashed into Yang and Aerith, sending them flying into Vergil as they flew back into a wall.

All three stood up in a green glow from Aerith as the Beringel, a gorilla-like creature with a burned face pounded its chest before it charged them. Aerith and Vergil jumped to the sides as Yang jumped over it. Vergil charged and stabbed its thigh only to be swatted away. Aerith jumped and tried to slam her staff on it, only to be snatched out of the air and thrown to the side.

Yang jumped up on a building and fired shots from her gauntlets at it as it picked up a Beowolf and threw it at her. It spun in the air as Yang pulled her fist back. When it reached her, she shoved her blade through its skull as the gorilla jumped and delivered an axe handle slam, forcing her to jump back.

The two circled each other before the beast charged the blonde. It slammed its fist on the roof as Yang jumped over and fired more shots at it. She landed and blocked a punch before pulling her fist back. Her eyes turned red and she punched the beast hard enough to rip the tiles off the roof. She jumped off and landed on the ground.

The beast landed and stood up slowly as Vergil and Aerith recovered and joined her. The beast roared and charged them, and Aerith swung and took out it's knees. As it fell, Yang punched it in the gut with both gauntlets, sending high into the air. With a heavy thud, its body landed as its head was pierced by Rebellion.

The Grimm faded away as Yangs Scroll rang. She pulled it out and placed it on her robot arm, creating a projection that let them all see the four faces in the Broadcasting/Reciving feed.

 _"You guys okay?"_ Ruby asked.

 _"We saw the smoke."_ Jaune added.

 _"We're headed your way."_ Ren reported.

 _"Don't start without us."_ Nora teased.

Yang chuckled as she put the device away. "Better hurry..." The three looked ahead as a horde approached her when a ball of fire shot up. The Grimm stopped and moved to the side as the hunters looked confused. The last Beowolf stepped to the side, and the three stared in shock. A cane, bowler hat, orange hair, and that self righteous grin.

"Hello, kiddies. Missed me?" Roman asked as he spun around, showing his white mask.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Vergil shouted. "Ruby saw you get eaten! She told me so!"

"Don't believe everything you hear." He raised his cane and took aim. "Get them." He fired his cane and the Grimm followed it. All three jumped out of the way of the blast and started fighting the Grimm.

"This is crazy!" Aerith shouted as pierced three Beowolves with her staff.

Yang stabbed a Beowolf in the head when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Roman swung his cane and hit her in the face. "Nice arm." Roman twirled his cane and walked over, placing it under her chin and his boot on her chest. "Wonder if you can do the same with a head?"

Vergil caught the sight and shot at Roman, making him duck. He charged the criminal with his katana, only to have Neo land from nowhere and yank it out of his hand with her umbrella. She jumped up and flipkicked him before she slammed his handle into his face.

Vergil caught the sword and swung it, only to have her duck and kick his legs out from under him. She spun around and slammed her umbrella in his back, sending him to the ground. She placed her foot on her back and flicked her blade out, pointing it at his check.

Aerith blocked a swing and slammed her staff on the head of a Beowolf before running over. "Don't worry, Scales is much happier now..." Roman said as he slowly moved his finger to the trigger. Aerith separated her staff and threw one end and hit Torchwick's arm, causing the shot to go off into the air.

Aerith slammed her other half into Torchwick, crushing his hat. She grabbed the other half from the air and then turned it into its gun and shot at Neo in four directions, making her jump off of Vergil.

Yang immediately stood up and grabbed Roman by his collar, lifting him off the ground. "What are talking about!? Where is Natsu!?"

"He's with someone who appreciates him." Roman smirked as he fired his cane at their feet, causing them to fly in opposite directions.

Neo jumped over her and forced Yang to the ground before she flipped over to Roman as more Grimm surrounded them. "Yang, we have to leave. Now." Vergil said as clutched his gut.

"No! They know something about Natsu!" Yang shouted back.

"If we stay here, we won't be alive to hear it." Vergil said, placing his arm on her shoulder. "Please, just wait a little longer."

With a heavy sigh, Yang's eyes returned to normal and nodded before all three turned and ran out of the village. "Follow them." Roman ordered and the pack followed after the three.

* * *

 _ **Outside the Village**_

The three ran out off the village and into the forest until they lost track of the creatures. Yang pulled out her Scroll and called her sister. "Ruby, do not go into the village!"

 _"What!? Why?"_ Her sister asked.

All three looked and then back to the Scroll. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

* * *

 **All of the emblems are in the same place as the originals, just add one for Yang on her palm.**

 **Saw the short weeks ago and just need to finish the other chapter to start this one. All of the outfits are based on fan art I saw online, just look up 'character' redesign. I don't know if this is canon or not, but if it isn't, consider this a vision Salem had.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	27. What's in a Name?

**Chapter 23**

 **What's in a Name?**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Emeral and Mercury watched in shock and curiosity as puddles of black sludge birthed Beowolves. Cinder snapped her fingers and the two walked away from the window before standing beside her. On one side of the table was Watts, a newly revived Roman, and Neo, and across from them were Cinder, Hazel and Tyrian.

"Yes, yes, please keep your... rabble in check." Watts said as he put his Scroll away. Mercury growled and was about to attack him when Emerald stopped him.

"Sorry, kiddies. No room at the grown up table." Roman mocked.

"You're in no position to scold them." Watts said to the human Grimm. "In case you've forgotten, you died."

"You call it death, I call it one hell of an upgrade." Roman said back, making Neo stick her tongue out.

Watts sighed and shook his head in disgust. "I'm almost sorry that the little girl didn't finish you both off."

"If you think she's so easy to beat, why don't you fight her?" Roman asked, making Watts silent. "That's what I thought." He turned to Cinder and stared at her. "Still, didn't think Red could do that to someone."

Tyrian looked past Hazel towards Cinder. "If it were up to me, I'd find her, hunt her down, and... well, she stole YOUR voice, didn't she?"

"Too soon, psycho." Roman mumbled the last part.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll leave enough of her for you." Tyrian joked. "She'll probably spend her rage on the blonde." A short fit of psychotic laughter later, Cinder opened her mouth but only short gasps of pain could escape.

She turned to Emerald, who leaned to hear her leaders whispers. "Absolutely pathetic." Watts observed. "How did even you manage to-" The door to the room unlocked before it was pushed opem. All but Cinder stood up and Roman took off his hat.

Salem entered the room in almost a gliding fashion and passed them all before stopping at the alter at the back of the room. "Watt... do you find such petty joy in teasing our allies?" She asked as she turned around before motioning them all to sit down and walk in over to the table.

"Forgive me, ma'am." Watts was the last one to sit down before Salem. "I'm not exactly welcoming to failures."

"So then why do you continue to mock Cinder and Roman?" The white haired woman asked before turning to the girl. "She has become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Academy, gained a powerful ally for us, and most importantly... helped to kill dear Ozpin." She turned and looked at Roman. "And as for Roman, thanks to him, Atlas' reputation is destroyed, the people of remnant are in a panic, and our army now has a proper general. So do tell me, what failures are you referring to?"

"Well, the girl with the silver eyes..." Watts stated.

"Yes..." Hazel finally spoke up and looked at the girl. "We've killed those like her before. How did a novice manage to beat her?"

"Speaking from personal experience, Red is one tough cookie." Roman spoke up.

"That was when you were human." Watts interjected. "With Cinder's new powers, it should have been easy. Effortless, even."

"It is BECAUSE of the Maidens power." Salem said, silencing the two before looking at Cinder. "Do not make any mistakes, Cinder. You hold the key to our victory. But your new powers also bring a crippling weakness with them. And that, is why you will remain at my side until your treatment is finished."

Her orders frustrated Cinder. "Doctor Watts... you will take her place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Watts nodded inagreement and she turned to Tyrian. "Tyrian, I want you and Neo to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

Like a sociopath, Tyrian rubbed his hands together. "Gladly..." Neo nodded in obedience.

"Roman... I want you to return to Beacon and keep looking for the relic." The human Grimm tipped his hat at the leader. "Tell the Seers if you have any more ideas. Your new Grimm have already proven very useful."

"The Geist certainly has." Roman bragged.

"And Hazel, I'm sending you to meet with the White Fangs leader." The leader told the bearded man. "Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. He continues to prove his loyalty. Make sure that Sienna Khan feels the same way."

"As you wish." Hazel nodded.

Cinder raised her hand and Emerald leaned in to hear the whispers before standing up straight. "Speak, child."

"She wants to know... what about the girl?" Emerald asked for Cinder.

Watts scoffed at the question. "What about her? Seems like this is Cinder's problem, not ours." Cinder slammed her fist on the table and glared at him.

"Speaking from personal experience, Red always seems to be in the wrong place at the right time." Roman spoke up, glaring at Watts. "So if we don't deal with her now, she'll screw up our plans later."

"Agreed." Salem nodded before turning to Tyrian. "Tyrian, the Maiden can wait. You and Neo will find the girl that did this to Cinder." Tyrian clapped his hands in psychotic joy. "...And bring her to me, alive." He dropped his head in disappointment. "Now, if there are no other complaints."

Watts slowly raised his hand. "What about that... thing?" He pointed towards the door, making all eyes turn to Natsu, standing against the wall like a statue.

Gone was his happy-go-lucky outfit. Now he wore a closed black gold trimmed vest with three collars, on at his neck, a flat one at his shoulders and one in the middle. Salem's cape emblem was painted on the front and his back had holes for his wings. A white belt wrapped around his waist and held up his gray pants with his emblem on the side in blood red. Bloodied bandages wrapped his hands and his black boots had holes for his claws.

"He will go looking for the Spring Maiden." Salem answered commandingly. "Hina Thaw will lose her powers next. Tyrain, I want you to give all you have on her to young Natsu." Tyrian pouted, but ultimately nodded. "Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next."

All stood up as Cinder pulled out her Scroll and typed something in. Hitting send, Natsu walked forward and lifted her out of the chair, showing the massive scars on them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in with a smile as he carried her out of the room. Neo glared at the sight until Tyrian tapped her shoulder. "Let's go break a leg... or two." He laughed like a mad man at his own joke, making Neo roll her eyes. A small smile crossed her face, as revenge on Ruby entered her mind.

* * *

 _ **Random Farm**_

A young boy, black in hair and orange in eyes, shot out of his bed in a gasp. Glancing out the window, he notice that dawn was approaching. Stepping down the ladder, her opened the barn door before shielding his eyes from the sun. A smile on his face, he set about his morning chores. But as he tilled the soil, he couldn't help but want more in his life.

* * *

 ** _Greenwood Forest_**

"I'm just saying, if we're going to work together, we need a team name!" Nora said as she walked beside Ren. "And since there are more members of JNPR then RWBY or NVAR, it makes sense that one of us should be the leader."

"Nora, for the last time, there are no seven person teams." Ren sighed as he repeated himself for the hundredth time.

"That's because there's never been one so awesome!" Nora shouted.

"But there's no color that can be named from this group, so why do we need a name?" Ren asked back.

Nora groaned as she stopped walking. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He held out her hand and the word RYVANJR popped up. "One." She motioned to the first R. "Two." To the N. "There." To the J. "That is more than two."

"But by that logic, there are more nonmembers of JNPR." Ren held his hand out and the word AVYNJRR appeared. "So wouldn't that make Aerith the leader of this group?"

"As flattered as I am, can you two please keep quite?" Aerith asked as she and Jaune crouched behind a log. The words vanished in a pop, leaving the two alone.

"Still, RYVANJR just sounds cooler." Jaune mumbled.

"That's my point!" Nora shouted.

"Oh, don't you start too!" Aerith said to Jaune as the ground shook. "It's here..."

Ruby burst out of the canopy and fired from her scythe as the Preta Gigas swatted the trees away, uncaring that it just ran off a cliff. "Bad! Landing! Strategy!" Ruby shouted with each groan until she landed on a branch. She jumped out of the way as the golem swung again.

"Let's get that thing!" Jaune shouted as he ran to the side. Ren jumped into the forest roof as Nora used her grenade launcher to match his height and Aerith polevaulted up.

"We need to get that things attention." Aerith said as Ruby soared past her. She fired at the beast and was blasted back as Ren jumped up. Aerith jumped on to its back and swatted at the stones over its arms before rolling off as the stones floated back up to the beast.

Nora cocked her launcher and fired at its back as Ren jumped off branches as it swatted at him before jumping onto the stone. Running up the arm, he jumped into the air and spun as the beast protected its mask, making Stormflower bounce of the stone.

"We need to get closer!" Jaune shouted as Ren slid next to him.

"My blades can't penetrate him." The ninja said as the beast turned around.

Aerith launched forward ad split her staff into its kali stick mode and unleashed a fury of strikes on the legs and cracking some of the stone before getting kicked away.

"Crap! That didn't work!" Nora said.

"How about this!?" Ruby pulled out a clip of electric Dust, loaded it into Crescent Rose, launched forward and fired it at the arm. The shot did nothing and it dug the stone into the ground, sending them all flying backwards. All stopped by their own means, except for Jaune who bounced off the ground until he crashed into a rock."

"You'll be fine without a weapon... you're the strategist..." Jaune sarcastically repeated Vergil.

The golem dug its arm out as the other turned from Jaune. "I've had it!" Nora shouted as she ran forward and flipped her gun into its war hammer mode. She jumped into the air as it swung its arm and the two collided. Nora's superior strength destroyed the arm, making the beast spin in place and send a chunk of stone flying at Nora, but Ruby sliced it in half.

The creature slammed its other arm down as the two jumped out of the way. Jaune finally stood up, only to end up dodging all the chucks of stone flying at him, except the last one that sent him flying into a trunk. The Gigas swatted and stomped at the other four until it stood over Jaune.

A red, three eye symbol appeared on its side before a clawed arm shot out of it. "That's... creepy." Aerith said as the arm shoved itself down the dead tree next to Jaune, possessing it.

The Gigas swung its new arm to test it as Jaune ran, screaming. "His arm is a tree, his arm is a tree!"

"Big mistake!" Ruby spun her scythe and pulled out a clip of fire Dust.

Aerith looked over as Ruby loaded it and cocked the gun. "Ruby, don't-" Aerith started before wincing as Ruby fired her rifle. "Shoot it." The bullet hit the tree and Jaune looked up as the dried wood caught fire.

"Bigger mistake!" He turned and ran away again as the golem swung at him.

Aerith ran over to help as Ruby pulled out her Scroll and dialed for her sister. "Yang! We need help here!"

 _"Kinda busy here!"_ Yang said over the Scroll. _"There's like a million of these Monosaurs here! Ahh! Son of a-"_ The connection turned into pure static.

"Yang? Yang!" Ruby shouted at the device, missing the fact that Ren flung one of his weapons at the monsters face, scratching it. An explosion rocked the landscape in the distance as the screen returned to normal, only it showed Vergil's face.

 _"Hang on, Ruby. We're all coming."_ He said before shutting off his Scroll.

"All?" Ruby repeated as the ground started shaking again, confusing even the Petra Gigas. A large, whining noise drew everyone to the east before a superherd of Monosaurs burst out of the woods.

Their dark black manes and tails bounced off their black bodies as their white hooves carried them over the ground. White spikes shot out the front knee of the front leg and the back of the rear leg. Their mask covered the top of their faces, with one horn shooting out between their exposed ears and a smaller one on the snout.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune shouted as the two hundred horses ran closer to them. "Stampede!" Everyone jumped on a tree as Ruby noticed something in the back.

"Yee-Haa!" Yang shouted as she held on to the beasts neck with Vergil holding on to her. The horde of Grimm were to much for even the giant as his feet were made unsteady and he fell onto the swarm, barely making a dent in their numbers.

"This was not my idea!" Vergil shouted before he was thrown off the horse. Yang stood up and jumped from horse to horse before reaching one of the horses in the middle, her synthetic arm on its main horn.

"I'll take this!" Yang ripped her arm off the horn before jumping off. Putting it back in place, she fired a test shot at the horse that stole it and nothing happened, so she fired from her normal hand and killed it before landing by her sister. "Missed me, sis?"

"You two truly are sisters." Jaune complained as he slid down a tree, before Nora slammed down on him as she slid down.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She shouted as Ren jumped down.

"Not sure that's the word I would use." Aerith said as she reached them

"Guy's..." Vergil ran over and dusted himself off. "We still have a problem..." Vergil motioned as the Preta Gigas slowly stood up. "Any ideas?"

"Isn't this suppose to be your expertise?" Yang asked. "Living off the land, fighting any Grimm that cross you?"

"Yeah, but I never fought anything like this." Vergil said as the Petra Gigas tried to stand.

"Calm down, let's think this through." Jaune said. "What do we know about this thing?"

"It's body is solid stone and we can't break through it." Ren said.

"None of us ever expected to cut through anything tougher than Grimm plating." Vergil replied.

"But it doesn't care about its body." Jaune retorted.

"Plus it can keep adding new limbs." Nora added.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?" Yang asked.

"But its protecting its face..." Jaune mumbled.

"We can't breat through!" Ruby shouted.

"If we knocked out all the limbs and went for the..." Idea hit Jaune and he turned around as the golem stood up. "I got it! We hit it, harder!"

"Seriously?" Ren asked.

"Thats NOT a plan!" Vergil added.

"Well I like it." Yang spoke up.

"Look, it doesn't care about its limbs." Jaune explained. "It's trying to protect its face. If we take out all the at once, well have a shot to end this thing for good."

"I'm think this arm has enough juice for one last punch." Yang motioned to her arm. "So unless anyone has any better ideas, we're going with Jaune's plan."

"Alright team, let's do this." Ruby said, swaying the naysayers.

"Yang." Jaune turned ott he blonde woman. "You, Vergil, and Aerith take the rear." The three nodded and ran alone side the tree line around the beast. "Ren, the left." The ninja jumped into a tree. "Ruby, right." The hood girl jumped to the other side. "Nora, what do you say we field test that upgrade?"

She nodded and ran in the direction of Ruby, leaving Jaune alone. "Okay, so that leaves me as-" The golem slammed its foot down, forcing him to run in a panic. "The bait!" Ruby shot out of the woods and swung her scythe and the Petra Gigas swatted at her as Ren blasted it from the side as Vergil and Aerith peppered its legs.

Nora stood ready as her hammer started channeling her electricity. Jaune ran forward and shouted at it, catching its attention. Jaune jumped as it slammed the tree down on Jaune as Vergil jumped on to its stone arm and fired at its face.

Jumping off and summoning Gilgamesh, he looked up as Ruby charged the stone arm and swung Crescent Rose before dodging the burning arm and shooting at it. The golem swung its stone arm and she dodged again before firing, increasing her speed as she fell and swung her scythe again.

Fully charged, Nora shouted at Ruby who blocked a swing and landed next to Jaune. "Use everything you've got!" The redhead launched forward and picked up Nora as Vergil and Yang jumped into the air. The gauntlet users and Nora slammed their weapons on the stone at the same time, obliterating the golem into tiny pieces.

The force from the impact caused Yang's hand to explode as the three landed and the face piece landed. The Geist left the stone and floated away, making Ruby and Vergil nod before he pulled out his guns. "Jackpot." He fired both pistols at the same time and the shots merged into one as the Geist turned around, finally killing it.

Jaune panted as he stood in front of the group. "Another victory for Team RYVANJR."

"We are NOT calling ourselves that." Yang said as sparks shot off the nub.

"Is that what you guys were talking about while me and Yang got ambushed?" Vergil asked annoyed. "Team names?!"

* * *

 _ **Greenwood Village**_

"Thank you for your assistance." Ruby and the village elder shook hands as the rest of the group stood in a line behind her.

"Just our job, sir." Ruby said with a salute.

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks." The elder said. "And I don't even want to imagine what that herd of Monosaurs would have done to us if you hadn't sent them away. I was starting to worry we would have to relocate."

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral." Ruby said. "If you want, you could come with us."

The elder chuckled at the idea. "I'm guessing your not from around here. Anima is a very large continent, and most of our people wouldn't survive the long journey to Mistral. Safety may be more prevalent in the kingdom's, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more."

"I think we're all fine with what we agreed on." Vergil spoke up before the line bowed at the elder. The six turned and left before walking into the blacksmith shop.

"Ah, you're back." The horned blacksmith turned from the forge as he looked at Ruby. "Your sister is seeing my wife about her arm. But as for you..." He pulled out a gold trimmed version of Jaune's armor and placed it on the counter. "Here it is. It'll be heavier then you expect, but the next time it blocks a set of claws, you'll thank me."

Jaune stared at the chest piece amazed. "I... don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just put it on!" The smith said. "I'll get the rest." He turned and went back into the deeper workshop, leaving the teens alone.

"So... Are you gonna put it on?" Nora asked.

"Oh... right..." Jaune walked over and took off his version, placing it on the table. "Guess I had to grow out of it sometime..."

"A sign of progress." Ren said back.

"Right, progress..." Jaune turned around and Ruby and Aerith gasped before covering their mouths, trying to hide their laughter. "What's wrong?"

"What is that!?" Ruby pointed to the bunny on his hoodie.

"My hoodie?" Jaune asked back. "I've always had this!"

Ruby snickered until she couldn't hold it anymore. "IT'S GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY ON IT!" She hugged her stomach and laughed as Aerith snapped a picture.

"Yang is gonna love this!" She tried to send the picture, but was laughing so hard she couldn't hit send.

"You went to a hunters school, one of the most prestigious academies in the whole world, wearing that?" Vergil asked shaking his head.

"Its Pumpkin Pete!" Jaune tried to defend himself. "You know, from the cereal!?"

His words only made the girls laugh harder. "What did you do?" Ruby asked. "Send in a box top for a prize?"

"Yeah, about fifty!" Jaune shouted back, turning around. Both girls laughed even harder as both fell over, Ruby on her back and Aerith on her front.

"Well... I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything..." Ren spoke up, making the two girls snicker again.

The door opened and the blacksmith walked back out. "Took some doing, but I got it done!" He stabbed the table with Jaune's shield as Ruby and Aerith stood up. "Made all the mods you asked for." The shield open up from the center instead of the side. "Most of the shards were to small, but the bigger ones did the job. Good quality scrap you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it?"

Jaune somber looked at the gold trim on his shield and his swords hilt as the others walked forward. "From a friend..."

The door burst open and Yang stood there before bursting into laughter. "I can't believe it's true!"

"Dear, please sit back down." An older woman with white skin, black hair and green eyes, in a lab coat said from behind her. "I can't make a replacement of your hand if you don't stay still."

The blonde closed the door as the other teens left Jaune alone to dress himself. A few minutes later, Jaune walked out in his new armor, drew his sword and spun his shield onto his another arm. "Done idolizing yourself, bunny boy?" Yang asked as she walked over to the group, her hand fully repaired and replaced.

"Still, he cleans up nice, doesn't he?" The blacksmith asked as he stood behind Jaune, next his wife.

Jaune walked over to the group. "He certainly does..." Ren nodded.

"I still think you should have gone with a grenade launcher..." Nora said.

"That's your solution for every weapon idea." Aerith said back.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now!" Ruby cheered. "Go Team... wait, what's our name again?"

"RYVANJR!" Nora shouted.

"Nora, what did I say about that name?" Yang asked.

"So AVYNJRR it is?" Aerith asked aloud.

"Those still aren't colors." Ren stated.

"Our name doesn't matter." Jaune sheathed his sword and put the shield on his hip. "As long as we're together."

"Are you kids sure you don't want to stay here?" The wife asked. "You've done a lot of good things for this town."

"Unfortunately, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Vergil explained.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what!" Nora cheered.

"Is it true that the next village has a working air ship?" Ren asked.

"Hard to say..." The blacksmith stroked his beard in thought. "Signals on the Scrolls were bad enough WHEN we had Beacon tower. We haven't heard from Shion village in a long time."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." The group turned and left as Ruby waved goodbye to the couple.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" The wife asked.

"They're tougher than they look." The smith told his wife. "If anyone can do it, they can."

The group walked out of the village as Vergil counted the Lien from the job. "Food!" Jaune shouted.

"Check!" Nora responded.

"Water?" He asked.

"Check." Nora repeated.

"Got the ammo?" He asked.

"We are locked and loaded." She said back. "Thank you, Schnee Dust Company."

The mention of the heiress' company gave Ruby a miserable look. Yang noticed this and pulled Ruby in. "I'm sure she misses us too."

"What about the map?" Aerith asked Nora.

"Uh... Vergil's got it, right?" Nora asked.

"No, I'm the one in charge of managing our budget." The swordsman put the money away. "You're the one in charge of the map, Nora."

"Wait, what?" She asked back.

"Please tell me your joking." Jaune said, making Nora nervously chuckle. "Guys, guys, guys?"

* * *

 _ **Schnee Mansion**_

Weiss stared out the window as airships flew by. A knock on her door did nothing to draw her attention away. "Yes."

The door opened and her butler, Klein Sieben, walked in. "Pardon the interruption, miss Schnee, but you have a guest."

Weiss sighed. 'Another one of fathers business dealings.' "Very well, send them in."

Klein nodded and opened the door again, letting the guest walk in. Once inside, Klein left the room, leaving the two alone. "Hey, Weiss..."

Weiss went wide eyed at the familiar voice. She turned around and looked at a familiar two toned hair girl. "Ryuko..."

* * *

 **And this story is back! A few things to clarify. The name, Monosaur, is perversion of the constellation name, Monoceros. It, as well as all the new Grimm in this story, were created by Roman Torchwick himself, the newly christened Grimm general.**

 **The scars on Cinders legs appeared due to a delayed reaction from the maidens power. Since Natsu tackled her just as the lightshow went off, she still has both her eyes. Speaking of Natsu, if you want to find his outfit, look up 'END Fairy Tail'. It's the one with the Tartaros symbol on his shoulder. If you don't know what Salem's came emblem is, stop the episode at 2:34.**

 **Everyone has their own theory on the farmboy, but I have my own. I think he's Amber son. There's clearly a resemblance.** **Ozpin is dead in this story. The crystal he's trapped in is like a trophy case for Salem.** **Hina means 'little' and thaw means to melt. Perfect for the spring maiden, since that's the time when white snow melts into blue water and reveal green grass.**

 **One last thing before I go, can we just agree that my arm for Yang is better than the canon version? Mine has personality and style, it looks it belongs to a badass. The canon version looks like the most basic version there could be.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	28. Shame

**Chapter 24**

 **Shame**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Weiss looked at Ryuko with a smile, something she hasn't done since Beacon academy. "Glad to see you've gotten out of those rags you called an outfit."

Ryuko looked down out of her outfit and chuckled. A dark blue jacket went over her white dress shirt and a short blue skirt went halfway to her knees, held up by a red belt with a silver buckle. A pair of red gloves covered her hands and her legs were dawned in a pair of black stockings with a red line leading down to a pair of red heels. "Well, we can't all be a princess."

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked as she stood up.

"My moms here on a 'issue of the utmost importance to Atlas'." She explained. "I don't know what that means, but I think it was just an excuse to get me out of my room."

Weiss reached her and the two shared a hug. "It's so good to see you again. Have you heard from the others?"

Ryuko shook her head as they separated. "Been too busy. My sister is making me catch up on all the work I missed at Beacon."

The mention of the academy caused the two to share a somber look. "Hard to believe it's been almost a year since that horrible day..." Weiss said.

"Yeah..." Ryuko nodded. "Looking back, I keep wondering why I didn't just call my mom for help."

The statement confused Weiss. "She doesn't have an army..."

"I meant with Yang." Ryuko clarified. "You think I got my Semblance by accident? It's hereditary. She could have helped with Yang's arm..." Her anger overwhelmed her and she punched a wall. "But I just had to prove myself. Now, Yang's a mutilated freak and it's my fault!"

"Ryuko..." Weiss placed her hand on her friends shoulder, but before she could say anything, the door opened and Klein walked back in.

"Forgive the intrusion, but Mr. Schnee wishes to see his daughter." The butler said.

The heirsess nodded and the butler left. "Come on, we're not done talking." Weiss grabbed Ryuko' hand and lead her out the room. She let go of her friends hand and the two walked side by side through the mansion.

The two talked about many things as they passed by the Schnee dinning room, giant metal knight statues, and a stone King Taijut. "And I thought my house was gaudy..." Ryuko joked, making Weiss chuckle.

"Good to see you smile again, sister." Both looked up at Weiss' brother in front of them.

"Oh, hello Whitley." Weiss said.

"You have a brother?" Ryuko asked. "Never knew that."

"He's been away at business school." Weiss said.

"And who is this fair creature?" Whitley asked, holding out his hand.

Ryuko whacked the hand away. "Don't sweet talk me. You know who I am."

Weiss gave her brother a look as they walked past him before turning back to him. "Why are you so happy?"

"Klein made crêpes for breakfast." Whitley chuckled.

Both girls weren't buying the explanation. "Why are you bothering us?" Ryuko asked.

"If you must know, I heard father in his study arguing with someone in his study." Whitely confessed. "And it sounds like it was a two on one experience."

"Could Mother be one of them?" Weiss asked.

"That's what I thought, but then I saw her drinking in the garden." He answered. "But one was definitely a woman, and the other was a man."

Ryuko and Weiss shared a look. "You don't think that this is what she was talking about?" Ryuko asked.

"Well, what ever the case, I just wanted to warn you." Whitely told his sister. "I heard he wanted to talk to you."

Weiss knew her father's temper well and she drew scared. "You'll be fine." Ryuko grabbed her friends shoulder and pulled her in. "I'll be right there with you."

"Of course she'll be fine." Whitely agreed. "My sister is strong, like Winter."

Weiss stared at her brother in confusion. "You've never liked Winter, ever."

"True, but you can't deny her resolve." He added.

Weiss stared at her brother in confusion. "You... seem different."

"And you've been gone." He said rocking back and forth in place. "For your information, I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon." He waved goodbye and turn around. "Well, good luck with father."

Both listened to the muffled shouted as Weiss gave a small smile. "Thank you." Ryuko stared at the family portrait on the wall, taking note that not one of the girls looked happy. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Ryuko nodded as she followed her friend.

* * *

 ** _With RYVANJR/AVYNJRR_**

'Do you believe in destiny?' 'Yes.' 'Jaune.' 'Pyrrha!' Ruby's eyes snapped open with a gasp. Ruby looked around at the others still sleeping before grabbing her head in pain.

"You okay, sis?" The redhead looked over at her sister sitting next to a tree, calibrating her arm.

"I... think so." Ruby answered as the others started to wake up. A few hours later, the seven were walking down the road with Ruby in front, reading the map. "So, the next town is... uh, is... we're lost."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Vergil asked annoyed.

"We're not lost." Jaune spoke up. "The next town is Shion. My family went to visit there all the time."

"Oh yeah." Ruby remembered the conversation from a few days ago. "Don't you have like, four sisters?"

"Its... seven, actually..." Jaune confessed with a sigh.

"You know, that actually explains a lot about bunny boy." Yang joke with Nora.

Jaune pulled a doubletake and stared at the blonde. "Hold on, what do you mean-"

"So, what did you guys do there?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, a lot of fun stuff." Jaune rushed up and pointed on the map. "Over here is an awesome hiking trail and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special."

"That's one way to put it." Vergil whispered.

"Well, actually it was to stop my sisters from braiding my hair." Jaune confessed.

"Didn't like the look?" Aerith chuckled.

"Yeah, they just kept giving me pigtail." Jaune ran his fingers through his hair. "Personally, I'm more of the 'Warrior's Wolftail' kinda guy."

"That's just what guys says so they can wear a ponytail." Yang said.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune said back.

All but Jaune and Ruby stopped and stared in horror. "Sis..." Yang got her sisters attention as the two looked up at the remains of Shion village. Throwing the map down, the group ran into the village. "There could be survivors."

"Over here!" Ren shouted as the group ran over to a Huntsman leaning against a broken wall. "Aerith!"

"On it!" Aerith threw her bags down and activated her Semblance.

"Can you save him?" Ren asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but I'll try." The brunette healer said as the others reached the two.

"What happened?" Jaune asked as the wound started to heal. "Who killed all these people?"

The Huntsman coughed up blood before speaking. "Bandits... a whole tribe... and... with all the panic..." He entered another coughing fit.

"Grimm." Ren finished and the Huntsman nodded. Ren stood up and left Aerith to her work as the other turned around.

"Okay, we have Aerith heal him for as long as she can, and then we help him to the next village." Ruby suggested.

"Right, me, Ren and Vergil can take turns carrying him." Jaune added.

"Are we sure he'll make it?" Nora asked as Vergil turned and looked at the man.

"He has to!" Yang said.

"Guys..." Vergil's word was ignored.

"If we go now, his chances are better." Ruby said. "I'll run ahead and look for help."

"Guys!" Vergil shouted, getting their attention. They turned around to see Ren visibly upset, Aerith pounding the wall in frustration, and the Huntsman dead from blood loss.

"Should we bury him?" Nora asked.

"Yes, we should." Vergil answered firmly.

"We should go." Ren walked past them and Vergil grabbed his wrist in anger.

"This man had a life. A family." Vergil stated. "We. Are. Burying him." Ren pushed his arm off and walked away. Vergil reached Aerith and the corpse as Nora raced after Ren.

Jaune sighed and rubbed his head as Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"I'm just... tired of losing everything." He explained.

Ren marched away until he stopped at a massive hoof print in the ground. A 'V' shape sank into the top of the hoof and the back gave it the look of a heel. Nora reached him and followed his eyes to the print before the two looked at each other.

* * *

 _ **Atlas**_

 _ **Schnee Mansion**_

Weiss and Ryuko reached the office door and were about to enter when they were stopped by Weiss' father screaming. "This isn't about the good of my company! I'm talking about the good of Atlas, our entire kingdom!"

"Don't you dare give us that excuse!" Ryuko recognized her mother's voice as Weiss slowly opened the door.

"You can stay out of this!" Jacques shouted at her as the two girls looked in.

"Both of you, calm down!" James Ironwood said. "Jacques, will you please just hear us out?"

Jacques slammed his glass on the table. "You ARE a trusted friend to this family, James. But what you're suggesting is ridiculous!"

"I told you he would do this." Ragyo shook her head in disgust. "He ALWAYS does this. He takes the smallest problem and makes sound like he's going bankrupt."

"I don't expect you to understand this!" Jacques said. "You still have competition in your market. I have everything to lose in this scenario!"

"Oh, so we're talking about businesses now are we!?" Ragyo asked as everyone was unaware of the fact that the teen had entered the room.

"The council will never agree to this!" Jacques shouted as he stood up.

"You forget..." Ironwood and Ragyo stood up slowly. "I hold two seats on the council."

"And I hold another one." Ragyo added, angering Jacques even more.

"This little Dust embargo of yours has already cost me millions." He growled in anger. "I can promise you, I have not forgotten that."

"I knew this was about you!" Ragyo shouted as the door clicked shut. Weiss and Ryuko panicked as the adults turned and stared at the two.

"Ryuko, I thought I sent you to Weiss to reconnect?" Ragyo asked her daughter.

"We were." She told her mother. "But then he wanted to talk to Weiss, and now we're here."

"You disobedient little-" Jacques started.

"Clearly, this is a matter between father and daughter." Ironwood interrupted. "I apologize, I should have left sooner. The three of us will continue this another time."

"Very well." Jacques nodded. "Ragyo, Klein can show you and your daughter out."

Ragyo looked at Weiss and her daughter with real concern. "I think it'd be best if we stay for a little longer."

Jacques sighed as he walked over to the desk. "Very well, but for now I'd like a moment with my daughter, alone."

Ironwood and Ragyo walked over to the door. "Until next time, Jacques." The general said before turning to the two teens. "Please know, you two will have a home waiting for you both. We'll be back in session in no time." The three left the room, leaving Weiss alone with her father.

"Did associating with that Kiryuin cause you to forget your manners?" Her father asked.

Weiss had been staring at the door since the three left, letting her father miss the glare on her face. "Her name is Matoi, and I'm sorry. I should have knocked."

"Can you believe that there are still people in this who blame Atlas for what happen to Beacon? To Vale!?" Jacques asked.

"They weren't there." Weiss followed her father.

"It's a wonder that Ironwood wasn't stripped of his title!" Jacques sat down and spun his chair around as Weiss reached the front of his desk. "I bet Ragyo had something to do with it. She always seems to make the council trust her, for better or worse."

"I trust them..." Weiss nervously said.

Jacques sighed as he turned around. "Thanks to her and Ironwood, Atlas has been forbidden to export dust to the other kingdoms! 'A precautionary measure' they said, at least until we know no one wants to declare war. And yet they still export Ragyo' clothing. How anyone could call that logical is beyond me."

Weiss looked at the shelf before Jacques spoke up again. "Which is why the Schnee Dust Company is going to be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks. We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the Fall of Beacon."

"That's... wonderful news." Weiss said with a smile.

"I know, and I think it would make a lot of people happy if you would preform at the event." Jacques added.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"So many forget that you were there that day." He explained. "My own daughter - a Schnee - on the ground defending another kingdom! We need to remind them, and we need to show that the Schnee family is just a strong as ever."

The door burst open and Ryuko marched. "That's what this is about, using your daughter as a prop!?"

"What are you doing, listening in on something that doesn't concern you!?" Jacques asked, leaning in on her desk.

"She's my friend! Of course it concerns me!" Ryuko shouted back.

"Children should be seen, not heard." He said back. "If you had a proper upbringing, you would know that."

"Ryuko, please leave." Weiss requested.

"But-" She turned to Weiss and saw the look on her friends face. With a reluctant sigh, the clothing girl left the room and Weiss turned to her father as he sat back down.

"A family of cretins, all of them." Jacques mumbled. "That's the company you kept a Beacon."

"This isnt about her." Weiss said. "Are you asking me to preform, or telling me?"

"I think it would make a lot of people happy." He answered.

Weiss let out a sigh before looking up at her father. "I'll start practicing."

"That's my girl." Jacques said with a devious smile as Weiss left the room.

Weiss closed door behind her as she turn to Ryuko. "That guy is a dick."

"That's my father." Weiss reminded.

Ryuko shrugged her shoulders. "Still a dick."

"You didn't have to do that..." Weiss said about the interruption.

"Hot coffee, you two." Both looked as Klein approached them, holding a tray with two cups. "I always find he keeps his study dreadfully cold."

"Probably to balance out the hot air he's been spewing." Ryuko said as the two girl picked up the cups. Ryuko noticed the disappointed look on his and felt bad. "Did I kill a joke you were setting up?"

* * *

 _ **With RYVANJR/AVYNJRR**_

'Jaune... Jaune! Jaune!' Ruby woke up in the night and looked at the sky with groggy eyes. Just before closing her eyes again, she heard Pyrrha's voice and sat up. She looked around at the downed fire with Vergil sleeping by it and the others still sleeping. Finally looking at Jaune's sleeping bag, she found it empty and countinued to hear Pyrrha's voice.

 _"All right Jaune, just like we practice."_ Ruby looked up at a bush behind the camp and saw a dim light coming from behind it. Walking around the bush, she hid behind a tree as she found Jaune practicing with his sword. On a nearby stump, was his Scroll with a recording of Pyrrha.

 _"Alright, Jaune. Just like we practiced. Follow these instructions."_ The recording said. _"Shield up."_ Jaune braced himself behind his shield. _"Tighten your grip."_ He gripped his sword tighter. _"Alwyas keep your front foot forward."_ He held his feet tight in the ground. _"Ready? Begin."_

With a scream, Jaune thrusted his sword forward. _"Again."_ Jaune swung the sword and blocked with his shield at the same time. _"Again."_ He spun around asnswung in the opposite direction before panting. _"Very good."_ He turned to the Scroll exhausted.

 _"Now_ , _assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break. I know this can be frustrating, and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount. But, I want you to know just how proud I am of you. I've never meet someone so determined to better themselves. You're not the same person as when we started, and I know that this is just the beginning. Jaune... I... I... I just want you to know how happy I am to be apart of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune._

The Scroll rewound and Jaune dropped his head. _"Alright, Jaune. Just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Sheild up."_ Jaune sighed before returnign to the stance. Ruby stared at Jaune for a few swings before leaving Jaune alone to practice.

* * *

 **I was THIS close to having Vergil come in and ruin that tender moment at the end.** **Surprised no one noticed the marvel comics references in the team names last chapter.**

 **Jacques Schnee. The second I saw this guy my first thought was 'douche bag'! He probably would have issues with a strong business woman like Ragyo. Klein as the seven dwarfs in one guy is cool, but I can't do that joke if Ryuko just killed it. With Ryuko' emblems, there's one on her belt buckle and another one on the left side of her skirt.**

 **Well, given that I can't do the canon Yang scene, I'm gonna do something special. Or rather, several things.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	29. Land & Sea Warfare

**Chapter 25**

 **Land & Sea Warfare**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **RS Golden Hind**_

The large ship sailed through the calm seas as its passengers mingled around on the deck. Most of them were enjoying the smell of salt water and the sun on their skin, but one merely just stared out at sea. Blake looked over her shoulder at two children laughing before turning back to the sea.

"You alone?" In a panic, Blake grabbed her swords hilt and turned, only to come face to face with Captain Nemo, the owner of the ship. "Calm down, I'm just here to talk."

Blake calmed down and took her hand off her weapon. "Why would you do that?"

Nemo sighed before leaning on the railing. "Well, not a lot of travel by boat, and even fewer go alone. Journeys like that tend to be pretty lonely. But, those who do tend to have the best stories."

Blake clenched her fist before turning back to the sea. "Sometimes, it's just better to be alone." The two kids ran by and Blake turned around in a panic.

Nemo laughed at the insecurity shown by the girl. "Maybe, but with your paranoia, I think a few friends could do you good."

"What makes you think I'm paranoid?" Blake asked back.

"Nothing, dear." The captain laughed back, making Blake glare at him. "I'll leave you be." He walked away before turning back to her. "But a bit of advice. These trips are usually pretty boring." He returned to his walk as Blake stared out at the sea.

With a shrug, Blake reached up and pulled her bow off her ears. "Guess I don't need this anymore." She held her arm out and the bow floated to the sea. She turned and walked into the deck, unaware of two things. A cloaked figure following her, and twin dorsal fins rearing out of the water, taking the bow with her.

* * *

 ** _Beacon Academy_**

Glynda stared at a Beowolf pack as the marched in and out of the lowest tower level, carrying rocks out in their paws. "What's going on?"

"Where is it!?" Glynda stared wide eyed as Roman Torchwick, now looking like a human Grimm, blasted a pile of rubble next to him. "'Go find the relic.' she said. 'It'll be easy', they said. 'You can't miss it', they said! Why the hell would they neglect to tell me what it looked like!?"

A Beowolf walked over and held up a chunk of Ozpin's broken mug. "This isn't it! Keep looking!" He whacked it away and the beast listened to the order.

'He's controlling them?' A hot breath fogged up her glasses before a Beowolf tackled her from behind.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" She looked up as Roman walked over and kneeled down. "If it isn't Ozpin's main squeeze. Maybe you can help us find this stupid thing."

"How are you controlling them?" Glynda asked as drool rolled down her chin.

"A little gift from the lady in chief." He pointed his cane at Glynda's face. "Now, I'm gonna ask you one time. "Where? Is? The relic?"

Glynda focused her Semblance before a rock flew at the wolf, knocking it off and letting her roll out of the way as Roman fired his cane. As she stood up, Roman swung his cane and Glynda ducked before taking out his legs. The pack circled her as Roman rolled behind them. "Why did she give you this power?"

"It's compensation for getting KIA." Roman stood up as the pack charged her. Flicking her crop, she sent the first two crashing back into some exposed metal rods. The next four were sent crashing into each other beofre the last seven were sent flying out of the room.

Roman stood up and charged her, only to be sent back by her Semblance. He looked up at the broken roof and fired his weapon, sending giant chunks of concrete fall. Glynda shielded herself with her Semblance to hold the pieces up, letting Roman run towards her. She sent the chunks at him, only for him to duck and dodge them.

The last of the stone cleared, he fired his weapon at her. The teacher stopped the round in mid flight and Roman swung his cane at her. She clutched her gut as the round continued its path and hit her as Roman moved to the side.

Glynda hit the wall behind her with an exhausted Aura and a broken arm. Roman slowly walked forward, casually swinging his cane until he reached her. She weakly raised her crop and Roman ripped it out of her hand. "Say goodbye, Goodbitch."

Before he could pull the trigger, two balls of fire hit Roman, launching back. He stood up as Oobleck and Port helped her up. "I thought you two were dead!"

"A true Huntsman never dies!" Port declared before firing multiple shots at Roman, forcing him to hide behind a large chunk of stone. Roman held out his cane to the side and fired twice before sticking his head out. The three were gone, leaving only her crop behind.

A new pack slowly approached him as he picked up his trophy. "Keep. Looking."

* * *

 _ **With Yang**_

A traveling merchant stood in his wagon as Yang bought some supplies, mainly food and Dust. "Thank you, little lady."

"No problem." She grabbed the bags off the counter and turned around. A 'HISS' startled her, making drop her bags in a panic as Adam flashed through her head. She turned and braced her arms for a fight.

"What are you doing?" The merchant asked, holding a canister of dust he pulled out of his air conditioning unit.

"Sorry, just... bad memories." Yang bent down and picked up the goods before running to where the others were. Stoping in the woods, she pulled out her Scroll and opened it up to a picture of her and Natsu. She kissed him on the cheek as he blushed. "Our first kiss..." She stared at the picture before looking at her prosthetic. "Natsu... do you even still want me?"

* * *

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu sat in a tree as he watched his prey, Hina Thaw, the Spring Maiden.

Her dark brown hair held a small pink ribbon and her green eyes contracted with her outfit. A red tube top with a black trim, and black pants with red flames patterned on the bottom. Her whole appearance was covered by a black trench coat and her face was covered by a white mask with a red lightning mark that went through her right eye hole. She pulled her bow and fired an arrow at a deer, hitting it in the neck.

Natsu turned as she went to check on her prey. He dived off the tree and took to the sky. She turned around just in time to get picked up by Natsu. "Let me go!" She split her bow in half and turned it into two small hatchets before swinging them at Natsu's back.

She hit his arm and he let go on instinct, dropping her. She held out her hand and a tree shot out of the ground before she stabbed her hatchets into the wood. She turned as Natsu flew at her and she pushed herself up, letting him crash through the tree. The broken top fell off as she used it to break her fall.

Natsu landed and pull out a brown Dust crystal with his tail before eating it in front of her. "What the hell are you?" Natsu ignored her question and charged her with stone covered fists and legs. She ducked a punch and dug her hatchets into his legs, only to be meet with a knee to the face.

She grabbed her weapon and swung her hand at his neck, but he blocked with his arm, wrapped it against himself and punched her in the face with his free arm. She dug her foot into his knee ditch and tripped him up, sending him into the trunk of the summoned tree. She waved her hand and vines wrapped around him and pinned him against the wood.

"Time for some target practice." Hina turned her axes back into their bow mode, and launched five arrows at once. One pierced each hand and foot, and the final one found its mark in his stomach. She pulled out one more, aimed and fired. Natsu quickly pulled out a fire Dust crystal with his tail, ate it, and burned his way to freedom. The metal of the arrows melted and his tail caught the flying arrow before throwing it back at her, piercing her shoulder.

"You bastard!" Hina shouted as blood escaped the wound. The fire reached the top of the tree as it fell over, lighting the dry brush on fire. Hina ran forward and tried to swing her arm, but the pain was too much and she failed, letting Natsu punch her repeatedly until her Aura was depleted, sending her to the ground.

He pulled out an ice Dust crystal, ate it, and trapped her in ice. He took to the he sky and grabbed the ice by his feet. Before he could take off, someone grabbed his tail and sent him to the ground. Natsu looked up as Raven rotated her sheathe, pulled out a bright red blade and swung at the ice, freeing her fellow tribesman.

She turned to Natsu and glared at her. "Finally showed your true colors." Raven asked as she held her blade in a traditional stance. Natsu charged her, Raven ducked and swung her sword upwards, slicing his tail off. Blood poured out of the wound as the end wriggled under Ravens boot like a gecko's would. She walked over and kicked him before forcing him to the ground.

She stood on his back and prepared to slice his wings off when a massive horde of Ursa Majors burst out of the woods. They charged her and forced her off the Faunus. She took out a bulk of the horde before the retreated, one having picked Natsu up and carried him away as Hina clutched her shoulder.

Raven looked over at them and Hina waited for her penalty. "Your deer is waiting for you." Hina looked up in shock before she nodded and summoned rain clouds to put out the raging fire. She ran into the forest to check on her prey as Raven picked up the tail.

* * *

 _ **With Blake**_

The sun had sat as Blake stared out at the sea. She turned her head as a Faunus couple walked by her before pushing herself off the railing and walking away. She stopped and turned, finally noticing the cloaked figure behind her. Absolutely not paranoid, she pulled out Gambol Shroud. "Whose there!?"

The figure turned and ran away as waves crashed into the boat. A large shadow rose out of the water and covered Blake, making her turn around and stare at a massive Grimm.

"Leviathan!" A crew member shouted as the alarm flashed.

Nemo ran up to the bow with another crewmate and stared at the beast. "By the gods..." The Grimm raised its head and roared, letting its whiskers flail around. "Battlestations, now!"

"Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big before." The crewmate said.

Nemo turned and stared back at the Grimm. "We've never SEEN one this big before. But if we're going down, we're taking her with us."

Blake jumped off the railing and used her Semblance to launch herself at the beast. She flung her weapon and it dug into the Grimms skull mask, letting her swung around its neck before pulling it out and fireing at its face. The Leviathan roared as Blake landed on the ship.

It lunged at her to eat her, but Nemo spun the wheel and the beast missed. It dived back into the water as he ordered the cannons to come out. Blake jumped off the mast and swung her blade at the horn on its face, distracting it. This worked and the side cannons fired, hitting the long body of the Grimm.

In pain, the beast swung its head and hit Blake, sending her back to the ship and wounding her shoulder. "Hold fast. It's not through with us yet. Load the heavy cannon!" A compartment on the deck opened up and a massive cannon popped up and extended it barrel.

The Grimm stared at the ship as its segmented dorsal fins split to the side, revealing two white spikes. The spikes shot up, revealing a pair of wings as it took to the sky. "Don't just stand there! Fire!" Nemo ordered. The cannon crew obeyed and fired the cannon, but the beast flew out of the way.

The Leviathan opened its mouth as a beam of energy or something began to charge. Before Blake could move, the cloaked figure jumped off her head. The cloak flew off him, revealing Sun as he clapped his hands together and summoned two clones. "Sun!?"

The clones grabbed the whiskers as Sun grabbed the horn, forcing the beam upwards. "Not gonna happen!"

"What are you doing here!?" Blake shouted as the beast flew by the ship.

"Oh, you know, just hanging out!" Sun shouted as he held on to the whiskers. The beast charged another shot and shocked Sun, making him let go and fall to the sea. The beast flew beneath him and opened its mouth to swallow him when three kunai hit the body before exploding, pushing the beast back.

"I was hoping for a calm trip home." Blake looked over and found someone she only saw once at the Vytal Festival; Yasha Gurē Okami. "Are you just gonna stand there or save him?"

Blake quickly jumped off the ship, swung her weapon around the mast and launched herself off the ship. Like did for Weiss, she grabbed Sun in mid air before sliding along the ground to a stop. "My hero."

"You're not supposed to be here!" She shouted at him. "And neither is he."

"Really, because you look like you need all the help you can get." Sun pointed to the ship as Yasha threw more knives at the beast. Blake rolled her eyes and dropped Sun.

"Just shut up and fight." She walked over him and and ran over towards the ship as the Leviathan fired more beams.

"Yes ma'am." Sun said on the ground.

Yasha spun and threw more knives as the ship rocked to the side. "Keep this thing steady! I can't hit it if you're moving at the same time as it."

Inside the cabin, the female crewmate studied the screen in front of her. "Starboard defenses are down."

"What about the heavy cannon?" Nemo asked.

"We still have it, but the Grimm is going to fast. We can't land a hit on it." The male crewmate said.

The captain growled before an idea entered his head. "How are the engines?

The screen changed as she checked the status of the engines. "100% functional, captain."

Blake landed next to the eagle Faunus as the beast fired another blast. Sun landed in front of them and spun his staff, dissipating the beam. "About damn time." Yasha mumbled.

"Huntsmen!" All three turned as Nemo ran out the cabin. "Clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow! Do that, and we can end this!"

Blake and Yasha turned to Sun who stared back at them. "Hey, you're the ones with the blades."

"For crying out loud." Yasha' eyes glowed as glowing yellow wings materialized out of his back, letting him take to the sky. "You help her. I can't carry anyone else." He turned and flew over to the Grimm, distracting it.

"Let's do this." Sun spun his staff around before jumping off the cannon. Three clones pushed him up into the air before two of them followed him. Blake rolled her eyes before jumping off the last one. She reached the second one and it pushed her to the third, who inturn launched her to the original.

He held his hands out to help her, only for Blake to jump off his face and enter a free fall towards the Grimm as Yasha kept its attention. Blake reached its right wing and pulled out her sword before stabbing into the flesh. Like a pirate on a sail, she tore through the leather with ease, making the Grimm cry in pain. It looked over as Yasha did the same with his knives.

Blake fell wildly to the ground as Sun appeared on the ground and caught her. "This is the part where YOU say it." Blake merely rolled her eyes.

"Move!" Yasha flew over them as the Grimm followed him. The rock under the two began to tilt, forcing them to jump away. The Leviathan swam after them, ripping the stone towers into the water.

Nemo watched the scene unfold through his looking glass before pushing a lever all the way up. The engine powered to the max as the Grimm continued to follow the hunters. Sun jumped off a stone and the Leviathan reached its jaw out to eat him, but Blake swung around and grabbed him.

Unfortunately, they crashed into Yasha and the three landed on a narrow ledge. The wings dissipated as the three stood up and faced the beast as it charged another beam. Just before firing, the ships bowsprit rammed through the body, pinning it in place. "Fire!" Nemo shouted and the heavy cannon fired, blowing the top half into tiny pieces.

The crew cheered in joy as Sun joined them. He offered his hand in a high five to Blake, who turned around and swung her hand across. Yasha leaned back, but Sun didn't.

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Later**_

The sun had beyond the clouds, but Blake was still furious. "Seriously, it was nothing." Sun told the Faunus couple. "Just enjoy the rest of your trip. We'll make sure the rest of the trip is cool." Yasha, leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes as Sun walked over. "You'd think they'd never seen a fight before."

"They probably haven't." Yasha said back.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" Blake asked.

"Hey, I'm just going home to check on my sister." Yasha said. "I had no idea you would be on this ship. Hell, I don't even know your name."

Sun merely ignored the question. "Loving the new outfit, by the way. Never did like the bow." He pointed to her ears, and she swatted it away.

"Focus!" Blake shouted. "Have you been following me!?"

Sun stared at her before letting out a sigh. "Aerith and I saw you run off after Beacon fell. Once we reached Vale, you made sure everyone else was safe before you just took off without saying a word."

"Why would you do that?" Yasha asked.

Blake turned and leaned on the railing. "It was something I had to do. Neither of you would understand."

"No, I get it." Sun said to their surprise. "The moment you left, I knew exactly what you were doing. You're going on a one woman rampage against the White Fang!"

Blake stared at him in disbelief as Yasha facepalmed. "You're an idiot."

"No, it makes total sense." Sun said. "The White Fang show up at her school, trash is, hurt your friends. She's always felt like the Fang was her fight. This was just the push she need to start this war. But there was way I was gonna let her do this alone. It's a noble approach and all, but she needs someone to watch out for her." He reached over and wrapped his arm on her shoulder. "And that's where I come in. Us Faunus have to stick together."

"Isn't that what the White Fang says to recruits?" Yasha asked.

"You're wrong, Sun." Blake pushed his arm off and turned away. "You're so... wrong. I'm not going anywhere NEAR the White Fang. Not yet."

"Really?" Sun asked in surprise.

"I just... need to sort somethings out." She explained.

"So why not do it with your team? Your friends?" Sun asked. "Aerith would have been more than happy to come with you."

"He's got a point." Yasha added.

"You two are ones to talk." Blake turned and glared at them. "Assuming their rest of your teams aren't hiding down below."

"Hey, my schools on break." Yasha said back. "We all went home to our families."

"Well, what about you?" She turned back to Sun. "Are Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune hiding down below?"

"Well, sort of..." Sun looked over his shoulder and the others followed him until they looked at Sage, dry heaving over the railing. "He's the only one that would come. Think he did for Aerith' sake."

"I hate boats..." Sage groaned.

"So where are the other two?" Blake leaned in and glared at him.

"Do you really think me or Sage could get Neptune in a puddle, let alone an ocean?" Sun chuckled. "The two of them flew back to Mistral. Told them what we were doing, and they said we were cool. Did you forget how I meet you all met in Vale?" He jumped on to the railing and hung his legs over. "So, if you're not going after the White Fang, where ARE you going?"

"Did you seriously get on a boat without finding out where it was headed?" Yasha asked, making Sun nodded. "This entire boat is heading for Menagerie."

"It's my home." Blake added.

"Well, me and Sage are coming with you." The monkey declared. "The Grimm are getting worse everyday, you saw it yourself. And even if your not going after the Fang, doesn't mean they won't be coming after you. Plus, were kinda already on the boat."

"There's no stoping you, is there?" Blake chuckled.

"Nope." Sun nodded. "This is gonna be great! Never seen Menagerie before. It'll be a good ol' journey to the east. Yeah, I like the sound of that."

"I think a journey to the west sounds better." Yasha chuckled.

"So, any advice for humans visiting Menagerie?" Sun asked.

Yasha looked over as Sage heaved again. "Your friend better find some fake ears, fast."

* * *

 _ **Salem's Domain**_

Emerald and Mercury stood at the door as Cinder sat at the table next to Salem. "Do you feel it?" The pure white woman asked as the fall maiden leaned in toward her. "Don't fight it, girl. It can sense your apprehension. You must make IT fear YOU."

A clicking noise drew everyone's attention as they looked towards the door. Two Seers floated into the room, creeping Mercury and Emerald out. They floated over to their ladyship amd the first one clicked for her, as she understood there language. "It seems Natsu has found Hina." The news made Cinder smile for her pet. "But it appears she has an army protecting her. This could be troubling."

The Seers traded places and the second one clicked to her. "Roman's report? It shouldn't have come this early." It continued to click and she glared at Cinder. "Cinder, I'm going to ask you one last time, and I want a clear and concise answer. Did Ozpin have the relic?"

Her eyes went wide as she motioned for Emerald to come over. "NO!" Salem slammed her hands down on the table as her eyes glowed red. "I want to hear you say it." Cinder stared at her and tried to answer, only to gasp in pain. "I think you need proper motivation. Give me your Scroll."

Not wanting to anger her even more, Cinder gave her master the device. Seconds later, Salem showed the screen with a fifteen second timer on it above the order. 'END; Self-Terminate.' "Answer me, or he will die." She hit the order button and the clock started going down.

Cinder tried to grab the Scroll but Salem pulled it away. The timer reached ten as Cinder took a breath and looked to her master. "Yeeessss..."

The two stared at each other for a second before Salem pressed cancel. "Good." She placed the device on the table before turning to the jellyfish. "Send Natsu an army of his own." She turned to the second. "Renforce our numbers at Beacon and tell Roman to keep looking. The relic is there." The Grimm floated away as Salem stared out the window, looking at Ozpin's confirmed corpse. "What are you planing...?"

* * *

 **See if you can guess where I got the captains name from. Hint: it ain't Disney.**

 **Well, hope you liked the original fights I used. I'm fairly certain that Raven isn't the only one in her WHOLE tribe to have a mask, so I gave Hina her own. It's based on one of my favorite masks, BK201's.**

 **If you don't remember Yasha, go back to 'Tag Team Turmoil'. His Semblance is basically a ringless Green Lantern powers, letting him add 'limbs' to his body. Sage is with them because I want him there. As for his animal ears, I'll leave that up to you. Tell me what you want.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	30. Family Issues

**Chapter 26**

 **Family Issues**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Farmhouse**_

The farmboy walked into the barn, pitchfork in hand. He leaned it against a few bales of hay before walking over to the sink. At a whim, he looked into the mirror and noticed the black cloud fogging up the edges of the glass. He leaned into the sink and stared at it in confusion. "Hello?" Nothing responded to his question. "Keep it together, Oscar."

"Hello, i am proffeser Oz-" A voice said back, shocking Oscar enough to send him into some hay on the floor.

"Oscar!" A female voice shouted from the nearby house. "You be careful. Those tools are expensive!"

* * *

 _ **Xiao Long House**_

Glynda sat between Port and Oobleck, her arm in a cast and sling, with a look of disgust on her face. She'd rather be out looking for Roman and figuring out what he was up too. Her broken arm be damned, she would find out what he was up to.

"But that wasn't the best part!" Port shouted as the two teachers, plus Taiyang laughed. "And then, Qrow walks in, wearing a skirt! I-I just started teaching so I didnt know what to do! I just left the room to laugh!" The males laughed while Glynda sipped her tea.

"Yeah, I told him it was kilt!" Tai confessed. "He'd never seen a uniform before so he bought!"

Oobleck chuckled. "That's horrible! What is wrong with you?"

"Hey, I did that jerk a favor!" Tai defended himself. "All the girls loved his legs. But that's not even the best part, after that-"

Port put his foot up on the table. "Like what you see, ladies?" The other two laughed even harder when Port lost his balance and fell over. The laughter died down before they looked over to Glynda, a cold look on her face.

"Why are we here?" She asked. "We should be working to fix Beacon, not laughing to stupid jokes."

"Glynda, you're working yourself to death." Port said. "You haven't eaten a thing since we got here. If you don't pace yourself, you won't be so lucky next time."

"We shouldn't even be talking about that right now." Tai said. "So any way, we were standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, in a skirt. Then Ozpin tells us, it's time to work on our landing strategy." The men chuckled at the implication.

"Qrow and Raven were always an... interesting pair, to say the least." Oobleck added.

"That didn't stop young Tai from-" Port started when Glynda stood up.

She walked over to the doorway when Taiyang stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To clean up the mess the children were dragged into." Glynda answered. "It's our job as Huntsmen, after all."

"Look, I hate to break it to you, but you're in no condition to fight." Tai said back. "Look, we need to have some faith in Ruby and her friends. They're out there, looking for away to stop this."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!?" Glynda asked. "Look, they are not adults, and they have a long way to go to reach that level."

"If you don't have faith in them, then they never will." The blonde man asked.

"Is that so?" Glynda asked, glaring at Taiyang.

"Yeah, it is!" He butted heads with her.

"Now I see where your daughter gets her naïveté." Glynda said, making Port and Oobleck look at the two worried. "If she truly believes she can stand up to this enemy, I guess she lost some of her brain cells along with her arm."

Oobleck and Port stared at the statement in shock. Taiyang had enough and threw his fist at her. "You bitch!" He hit her arm square on the wrist before Oobleck and Port pulled the two apart. "My daughter is more of a woman then you will ever be!"

"Let go of me!" She pulled herself out of Oobleck's grip and left out the back door, slamming it shut.

"Jeez, what is with her?" Tai asked. "I don't get her at all. My older daughter lost her arm, knocked me out with her prosthetic, and they both left on a journey to Mistral. If anything, I should be upset. But do you see me insulting her family? No, why? Because she doesn't have any!" He shouted the last part out the window.

"You can't blame her." Port said back. "This is an unprecedented time. A Huntsman Academy has never been assulted like this, and she's afraid. But like any emotion, it will fade away. It does in everyone."

"Are you still afraid of mice?" Oobleck asked.

"They are disease carrying flea bags!" Port shouted. "And don't even get me started on their tails. So hairless, it's unnatural!"

"Port, calm down." Oobleck said. "There's no mice here." The three continued their talk until 3 in the morning. "Well, we should be going. Glynda is probably still fuming about what happened." The three headed to the front door and opened it to find Glynda leaning against a tree, Zwei sleeping by her feet.

"Thank you for having us, Tai." Port said. "Even if Glynda won't admit it, she needed this."

"Anytime, guys." The blonde said back.

"It could be a while before we come back." Oobleck confessed. "There is still much to do at Beacon, and we still need to find out what Torchwick is up to."

"I'm... hesitant to ask but, have you hear anything from either of them?" Port asked, making Glynda glance over.

"Not yet." Tai answered, making her shake her head.

"What about going after them?" Oobleck asked. "Trying to bring them back home?"

"We all have responsibilities." Taiyang said back. "School's starting again soon, and I used up all my sick days. Can't wait for them to come home if I don't have one."

* * *

 _ **With The Group**_

The seven ex-Beacon students walked through the forest, Ruby once again holding the map. "Alright guys, if we keep up this pace, we can reach the next town before the sun sets."

"That is if it's still there." Jaune said.

"I thought Vergil was the goth one." Aerith said.

"Hey, I'm not that depressing." The swords man said back.

"It WILL be there." Yang spoke up. "This town is bigger than Shion, which means it's better protected. "What's it called, sis?"

Ruby looked down at the map. "Knee... gah... bag... ha..."

"Higenbana." Ren pronounced correctly. "As Yang said, it's a well protected village with a popular inn."

"Yea-oh! No camping in the rain." Nora cheered.

"Good, it'll be nice not to comb bugs out of my hair when I wake up." Yang complained.

"I could always cut it for you." Vergil suggested, earning a soft punch in the face. "It was just an idea."

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby chuckled. "Hey, does anyone else think it's weird that we haven't seen any Grimm in a while?"

"I guess our luck is changing." Nora suggested. "Onwards and upwards! To Higanbana!"

The others followed her cheer, save for Vergil who didn't care and Ruby who messed it up, again. They walked past a cliff and a Déras watched them. It's white hooves contrasted against the gray stone before leading up to the black fur. The white mask on its face was twisted to the side at its mouth and its two curved horns were coated in matching spikes. The left horns had a line of them going to the tip while the ones on right were just randomly placed.

The flesh around its legs were twisted in a muscle pattern and a gash on its skull went under the left horn. Its red eyes glared at the group before it let out a demonic bleat, that ended when a sword pierced its mouth and sliced upwards. Qrow watched the body fall to the ground as he watched the kids, in front of a herd of dead rams. "Luck, huh?"

* * *

 _ **Higanbana**_

Rain poured down just as the group of seven entered the inn. Qrow watched through the window of the bar as Ruby and friends bought rooms for the night. A glass of whisky was placed in front of him, making him look over to the waitress. "You know, I didn't..."

"It's from the lady upstairs." She explained. "With red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf." She looked up to the next level and Qrow followed her eyes. "But, I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you." She left with a wink as Qrow picked up the rocks glass and walked up the stairs to find his sister, mask on the table.

"Hello, brother." Ignoring the greeting, Qrow walked over and sat down across from her.

"Raven." Qrow finally acknowledge his sister as he held the drink over the wood, glaring at the mask on the table. Raven rolled her eyes as she pulled it back and Qrow put his drink down. "So, what do you want, sis?"

"Is it so wrong for a girl to want to catch up with her family?" She asked back.

"In your case, yes, because you're not doing that." Qrow gripped the glass and waved it around carefully. "So either keep these coming, or we're done here." He took a sip of the drink before putting it back down.

"Does she have it?" Raven asked.

Qrow stared at the drink before twirling his finger around the rim. "Are you aware that Yang lost her arm?"

Raven was starting to get annoyed. "I didn't-"

"Rhetorical question." Qrow interrupted. "I know damn well you know. It's pretty hard to miss a girl with that kinda tech this far from Atlas." He took a sip from his drink and swallowed before chuckling. "It's amazing to me, you talk about family and then carry on like your daughter doesn't exist, let alone that she lost her arm."

"I saved her." Raven said back. "I save that thing-"

"That 'thing' as you call him makes your daughter happy." Qrow glared at her. "And as I recall, you grouped their favors together for a one time deal. 'World's Best Mom' material, right there."

He reached down for his drink and his sister grabbed his wrist. "I warned you that Beacon would fall, and it did. I said Ozpin would fail, and he has. I told you not to trust THAT THING, and I was right. So you tell me; DOES SHE HAVE IT?"

"Remind who said they weren't interested in all of this?" Qrow asked back.

"All I want to know is what we're up against." The female twin answered.

"And which 'we' is that?" Qrow asked with a smirk. A scowl on her face, Raven let go of his hand and sat back down. "Just come back to us, Raven. The only chance we have against Salem is if we all work together."

"You're the traitor here, not me." Raven said back. "The tribe raised us, yet you turned your back on them."

He took another drink before looking her square in the eye. "Small comfort, being raised by killers and thieves."

"They were still your family." Raven said back.

"What is it with you and that word?" He asked. "One day, you can't stand that idea. The next it's all you think about. Yet no matter what day it is, the true meaning of that word always escapes you."

Raven stood up in anger. "I lead our people now, and as such I will do everything to ensure our survival."

"Yeah, I saw your little show." Qrow said back. "And so did everyone in Shion village."

"The strong live and the weak die, those are the rules of the world." Raven told him back.

"Well, you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen what they can do." Qrow said, raising his glass as Raven turned around.

"None of us could have known that it would have come as quick as it did." Raven said.

Qrow lowered his glass and stared at her. "I'm not talking about the Ichabod. And I'm not talking about you either."

Raven turned and chuckled as she put her hand on her mask. "If you don't know where the relic is, then we're done talking."

Qrow reached over and grabbed the mask. "I dont have a clue where the spring maiden is, but if you do, I need you to tell me."

"Why would I ever do that?" Raven asked, pulling her mask away.

"Because if they have control over Natsu, then he's hunting them." Qrow explained. "And if he gets to them before our side does, we're all going to die."

A candle went out as Raven chuckled. "And which 'we' is that?" Raven turned and put her mask on. She picked up her sword next to the wall and delivered a slash, summoning her portal before walking through it.

A glass shattered as Qrow looked over to the waitress staring in fear as the portal closed. "Do me a favor, make this a double." He motioned to his glass and the waitress left.

* * *

 _ **Higanbana Inn**_

 _ **Yang's Room**_

The group had split up for the night and managed to get three room rather cheaply. Aerith, Ruby and Nora shared one, the guy's got another and Yang had her own. Sound asleep, Yang missed the sound of Raven opening her portal. Glaring though the mask at the prosthetic limb, Raven sheathed her sword. "This is all that things fault."

Raven reached into her robe and pulled out Natsu's severed tail. "Hopefully, this will end that little fantasy romance." She placed it next to her daughter on the bed. Turning around, she summoned another portal and left.

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

A massive scream woke up the whole inn. Ruby and the others rushed into Yang's room and found her on the other side of the room pointing to her bed. They followed her finger and found themselves staring at a large lizards tail. "That's... Natsu's..."

"Yang, this doesn't mean anything." Jaune said, walking over. "Whoever put this here is just trying to scare us."

"And that means we're on the right path." Vergil added, studying the tail. "If I had to guess, Cinder put this here."

"Right, Cinder did this..." Ruby mumbled. Of course she and Yang felt bad for lying to the others, but the truth might splitter the group before they ever get to Haven. If they were going to stop Cinder, they needed all the help they could get.

"So, what do we do with it?" Nora asked, holding the tail by the tip.

"We bury it." Yang snatched the tail out of her hand and walked out of the room. A shallow grave later, the group payed their bill and left the town.

In he bar across the street, Qrow groaned as he woke up form the drinking party he started, curtesy of his sister. He grabbed his head in pain as he counted the glasses on the table. Slowly standing up, Qrow looked out the window and found the inn empty. He stumbled towards the door and shielded his eyes from the bright sun before looking down the road, catching a glimpse of red way down the street. "Not again."

* * *

 _ **Menagerie Port**_

The Golden Hind blared its horn loudly as it lowered its drawbridge (A/N: Forgive my lack of nautical knowledge.) to the port. The bell tower rolled as the passengers walked off the ship.

Yasha, Sun and Blake walked towards the ramp and Sun stared at all the Faunus in the market. To call it a busseling metropolis might be much, but there were still a lot of shops. He snapped out of his shock before running after Yasha. "You sure this is gonna work?" He asked, pointing to Sage now with green donkey ears followed them.

"Who's gonna notice one extra Faunus?" The eagle faunus said back. Sage reached them and the four began walking together.

"I've never seen so many Faunus in on place." Sun mumbled in amazement.

"This is the one place everyone can call a home." Blake explained, looking over to a vendor. "No matter who or what they are."

"So then why I have to wear these?" Sage whispered, not wanting the whole market to hear him.

"And is it always this... crowded?" Sun asked, having been bumped into three times.

Blake and Yasha rolled their eyes at the last question. "Yes, it is." The girl nodded as they continued to walked together.

"Can you answer my question, then?" Sage asked. "You just said everyone is welcome here."

"Yeah, but when you're part of the species that tried forced another onto an island made up of two thirds desert, you're bound to have some hostilities build up against you." Yasha explained.

"Wait, what?" Sun walked in front of them and stopped the group. "You guys have all that space left!? Why not use it!? A little sand never hurt anyone."

"This isn't like Vacuo, Wukong." Yasha said back. "The deserts here are full of dangerous wildlife that can kill even the most seasoned Huntsman."

"So, they gave us a crappy island, in the farthest corner of Remnant to try and shut us up?" Sun asked.

"That sums it up pretty well." Blake said.

"Sorry." Sage said for his whole species.

"Yeah, that's really gonna make things better." Yasha sarcastically said back. "Not treating our species as equals, but a simple 'Sorry'."

"We've tried make the best of things." Blake told Sun as they walked up a staircase carved out of a hill. They all reached the top and stared out at the mountains in the horizon. "This is Kuo Kuana."

"Its... beautiful..." Sun whispered in amazement. "Okay, I take it back. This place is awesome! Why would anyone want to leave!?"

"Sun, you're missing the point." Blake snapped back. "This isn't what we were asked for. We asked to be treated the same, as equals. But instead, we were given a small island and told to make do. We've done the best we can, and make a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this place, will always be a reminder that we're not equals. That we're just second class."

Sun put his hand on her shoulder, making her look toward him. "Hey, I'm feeling pretty at home."

Yasha scoffed at the phrase before walking down the hill. "You guys do what you want. I'm going to see my sister."

Blake let out a sigh as she agreed with the eagle. "Okay, let's go home."

"Alrigth." Sun pulled her in before pointing to many houses. "Which on is it? That one? Or is it that one? I like the paint job." Blake grabbed his wrist and pointed towards the large house at the base of the hill.

"You, live there?" Sage asked. Blake nodded and Sun let out a gasp in shock. The three walked down the hill and reached the house quickly. Blake reached out to the door handle, but heisitated instead of grabbing it.

"What's wrong?" Sun asked.

"It's just... I didn't exactly leave home on the best of terms." Blake confessed.

"Well, we came all the way here." Sun said back. Blake reached out and banged the handle against the door, creating a loud bang that startled them all and scared Sage's ears off. "Okay, one hundred percent honesty, that's like super intimidating."

The door creaked open as Sage quickly picked up the ears and put them back on as an older looking Blake poked her head out the doorway. "Blake?"

"Hi, mom." Blake nervously answered. Her mom walked out and hugged her tight, much to Blake's shock.

"My baby girl." She whispered before Blake hugged her back.

"Kali!?" A man shouted from inside the house. "Whose there!?" Blake's father walked forward and stared at his daughter. The small smiles went all around as they all sat down for tea.

"We were terrified once we heard the news." Kali told her daughter. "Vale wasn't a perfect Kingdom, but noone deserves that fate. We were so worried."

"Speak for yourself." Her father bragged. "I wasn't worried a bit."

"Ghira, don't lie in front of her." Kali scolded her husband. "He was pacing back and forth for weeks."

"You had nothing to worry about." Sun said back as Blake picked up her cup. "I've seen your daughter in action. She's got some serious moves."

Ghira glared at the monkey Faunus in distrust of his words. "And what do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?"

Realizing the double entendre in his words, Sun slowly turned to the older man. "I, uh, I mean, well, you see..."

"What he means is he's sparred against her more than enough times." Sage said, saving his friends tail from getting ripped off. "I've seen her fighting against a lot of people in Beacon's training room, and she's one of the best."

"Mr. Ayana." Ghira turned to the hidden human. "If I want your input, I will ask for it. And another thing, take that ridiculous thing off your head."

"How did you know?" Sage asked, making Kali chuckle.

"Do you really think you're the first to try that? Besides, not many Faunus have backwards facing ears." Ghira pointed to the mirror behind him and Sage looked at his reflection.

"Well, it worked for a while." Sage picked them off his head and spun them around before them back on.

"Why are you even wearing that?" Kali asked.

"Isn't their a lot of animosity against humans here?" The human asked confused.

"At first." Ghira answered. "But if that was the case, then we wouldn't have many trading partners here, would we?"

"So why did-" Sage started ask before realizing he's been punked. The whole room could swear they heard a donkey braying as the fake ears fell off. "Oh, that son ofa bitch."

"Why are they here?" Kali asked as Sun broke out into laughter.

"They kinda... just followed me here." Blake answered.

"I see..." Kali chuckled as Sage drank his tea in embarresmant. "They certainly are entertaining."

A bang caught their attention as Sun stopped laughing. "Damn it. I completely forgot about the meeting." Ghira mumbled as Kali grabbed his hand. "Give me a moment." He stood up and walked into the front hallway.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it's just poor timing." Kali nodded, picking up her cup. "It's just getting harder dealing with them."

"Dealing with who?" Blake asked as her mother finished her sip.

"The White Fang." She answered. Blake and Sun jumped up to their feet in shock as Sage coughed down his sip of tea.

The two teen Faunus ran into the hallway. Given the violent redorec against humans and the many reports of unprovoked attacks by the Fang, Sage hid behind the wall as backup, ready to unsheathed his sword. "Dad!" Blake shouted, making her father turn around.

"Blake, what's wrong?" He turned to the two, showing the Fang members in brown robes.

"Miss Belladonna." One member said as they bowed to the two.

"We had no idea you'd returned." The other one with fox ears said.

"What are you doing, talking to these people?" Blake asked.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain." Ghira motioned to the fox Faunus respectively. "They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie."

"Those madmen are here!?" Sun shouted.

"Young man, I don't know what you've been told, but let me assure you. We aren't anywhere as vicious as what you would have heard from the media." Fennec said back.

"What we've heard?!" Blake shouted. "We've seen what you've done first hand. You're fanatics who slaughter and maim people!"

Ghira slowly turned back to the two. "What are they talking about?"

"The very thing we came to talk to you about, Your Grace." Corsac said, trying to butter him up.

Kali opened the door and walked up behind Blake as she glared at the two. "Is everything okay?

Sun slowly realized that the parents hadn't heard all of the news of Beacon. "Wait, you mean you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Her father asked Blake.

"The White Fang was at the fall of Beacon." Blake stated, shocking the parents. "They attacked innocent people, and let Grimm onto the school grounds."

The reps shared a glance as Ghira turned back to them. "Is this true?"

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is." Fennec nodded in sorrow.

"Don't you dare act-" Blake started when her father cut her off.

"Explain yourselves, now." He ordered the two.

The two looked at each other before Corsac spoke up. "Thought it saddens us to admit it, it has become blatantly clear that the Vale branch of the White Fang no longer cares about following the orders of High Leader Kahn. Instead, they rally themselves behind the rules of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his rather... extreme philosophies."

"Well it's not like Beacon was the first attack the Fang did in Vale!" Sun shouted back.

"The Council always had suspicions of a splinter group, but until this incident, they never had any solid proof." Fennec said back.

"'Incident?'" Blake repeated the word with venom in her tone. "People are dead. One of my friends lost her arm and another is missing, maybe even dead, because of him."

"That only makes this tragedy worse." Corsac said with a bow.

"Your Grace, we came here to personally assure you that Brother Taurus and his group do NOT represent the true will of the Fang." Fennec added.

"And what proof do you have of that?" Ghira asked.

"Your skepticism to these claims is completely understandable." Corsac told the elder man. "The Fang has taken a bit more of an, aggressive approach to political matters since you stepped down as High Leader and became the chieftain of Menagerie. But this... slaughter. This is not the way to make our message heard."

"We have ample documents from the council that show several strategies to apprehend and punish these rogue characters." Fennix added. "If you care to review them."

"I will." Ghira nodded. "But that is for another day. Right now, I wish to reconnect with my daughter."

"Of course, Your Grace." Fennec nodded. "We completely understand." The two bowed to him before they turned to Blake. "It was a joy to see you again, young Belladonna. We were heartbroken to hear your departure from the Fang, but we understand that you can no longer support our cause. It is an exhausting fight, after all."

"Who said I'm done fighting?" Blake asked back.

"Well, if you ever wish to come back, you only need to come fight us." Corsac said. "I'm sure sister Ilia would be delighted to know of your return."

Ghira walked over and grabbed the doors. "Goodbye, gentlemen." He closed the door in their faces as Sage walked out from the inner door. Blake pushed him out of the as she marched away in anger.

"Okay, those guys were weird." Sun said, making Blake's father turn to him.

"I truely don't like you." He blatantly said.

"Don't worry." Sage told the older Faunus. "He grows on you."

"Really..." Ghira raised his eyebrow sceptically.

Sage rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I mean... it takes a few months."

* * *

 _ **Outside the Belladonna House**_

The two canine Faunus turned and slowly walked down the stairs. "An interesting development, wouldn't you agree brother?" Fennec asked.

"Yes, very interesting." His brother nodded.

"So, shall we inform brother Taurus?" Fennec asked with a smug grin.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Corsac said, watching as Yasha walked across the street into a small house, bags in hand. "But, it certainly wouldn't hurt to be prepared."

Yasha opened the door and was almost tackled to the ground by a blonde haired girl in a pink dress with eyes matching his own. "I told you I was coming, didn't I, Jillian?"

"That just makes me happier!" The little girl shouted. "Let's play, big brother."

"Okay, let's play 'tickle monster!'" He started tickling her ribs, making her laugh. They spent the rest of the day playing board games and such until the night fell. But there was a darker side to this. The whole time they were together, a small red dot stayed on the back of his sister's neck.

Night had fallen and Yasha tucked her sister into bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as he looked out the window. A pitch black girl in a White Fang mask stood up and cocked the rifle, letting an empty round fly out before walking away. It was a warning, she could have killed her if she wanted. He walked out the door out and closed it tight.

"May the gods forgive me, for what I have to do." He walked away, loading his knives with pure dust.

* * *

 _ **Higanbana Tavern**_

The waitress scrubbed the floor with vigor before she looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Excuse me." Two people, one a black haired girl in a black and white dress with green eyes, and a man in a black trench coat with his hair braided. "We're looking for someone."

His piercing golden eyes scared her before his companion stepped in for front of him. Bowing to the girl, the black haired girl pulled out her Scroll and showed the waitress a snapshot of Ruby.

* * *

 **As cold as Raven is, am I the only who thought 'Esdeath' when she talked about the weak and strong? Given the subtle hatred these twins have, I HIGHLY doubt she would just come out and tell Qrow the spring maiden is with her. But she does have a bit 'Godfather' in her.**

 **You get the joke with the ears? Sage just made an ass out of himself. I originally wrote him with bunny ears, but then insperation just hit me. It's not like Blake is gonna know what happened to Natsu, lying on the ground with a stab wound in her gut.**

 **When ortizale317 first suggested his characters to me, he gave convoluted backgrounds for each one. But after first watching 'Menagerie', this whole idea came into my head. The name Jillian means absolutely nothing to the story, I just randomly thought of it.**

 **On to the Grimm. Yes, I am well aware that the headless horseman story comes from England and the Nuckelavee comes from Scotland, but I counter with this. According to the original legend, Ichabod Crane disappeared after his encounter with the beast. So, this is what happened to him after that headless SOB caught him. As for the Déras, it comes from the Greek translation for the word 'fleece', as in 'The Golden Fleece'. Ya know, Jason and the Argonaughts.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	31. Joint-Business Venture

**Chapter 27**

 **Joint-Buisness Venture**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

The crowed applauded at Weiss once she finished her performance. She looked up to the top balcony seats and found her father 'smiling' and brother clapping. She looked over to the other side and found Ryuko and her family applauding her as well. She turned back to the crowd and bowed again before turning around, her face morphing into one of sadness.

* * *

 ** _Party Room_**

All around Weiss, the richest people in Remnant went on and on about 'problems' that made her want to vomit. They weren't real issues, they were just complaining about have so much money. Yet despite their vast wealth, no one made something even close to an offer on the artwork for sale, let alone buying it.

"That's exactly my point." Jacques told one of his many sheeple with Weiss beside him. "We offer Faunus the exact same wages as the rest of our mining staff. Their argument is automatically invalid."

"Yes, that's their argument." He looked over as Ragyo walked over, drink in hand. "Not that their told to go into the more dangerous areas of the mines while the humans go on a lunch break they don't get. Not compensation for when they lose a finger or an arm. Not that their wages are stagnant while the humans get a pay increase. It's that they get offered the same wages at the start."

"Yes, and I'm sure your business is paradigm of virtue." He teased, making the other chuckle.

"Well, unlike you, my company actually treats Faunus like equals." Ragyo bragged. "Do remind me, which company actually has an equal insurance and retirement plan for their employees?"

"Yes, and your company can ship out their product." Jacques said, swirling his drink around. "Suspicious, is it not?"

"That's probably because no one's ever waged a war with clothing as a weapon." Ragyo said, making the crowd chuckle.

He quickly gulped down his drink before grabbing Weiss' arm as she started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm... just a little thirsty." Weiss nervously answered as the group actually began talking about solutions to the wage gap between humans and Faunus.

"Weiss, we have people for that." Jacques raised his hand and waved someone over before Weiss pulled it down.

"I'm not a little girl. I can get it myself." She told him. "I'll be right back." She turned and walked away as Jacques returned to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, I tuned out for a second." He said before turning back to Ragyo. "Tell me, how much is Ironwood paying you?"

(A/N: For the uniforms for his army! Filthy, you're filthy.)

Weiss reached the velvet rope and stared at the painting. It was Beacon academy, before the fall. In front of it was a plaque that, as if screaming for praise, read 'Show the World We Care'. "It's beautiful." Weiss turned and glanced at someone who can only be described a douchier Neptune. "You as well."

"Yes, it's wonderful piece of art." Weiss huffed.

"So... I'm guessing I didn't even chip the ice I meant to break?" The boy asked.

"You didn't even put a dent in it." She said back.

"Well, I've always been one for honesty." He chuckled before offering his hand. "Henry Marigold."

Weiss rolled her eyes before turning to him. "Weiss Schnee." She offered her hand and he whole it.

"I know, I saw your performance... as did the whole room." He joked as they let their hands go. Weiss turned back to the painting as he cleared his throat. "You were wonderful. And I'm not just saying that because of your looks." He turned and leaned on the rope. "Honesty, remember? So... you thinking about buying it?"

"No, I'm not." She quickly answered.

"Yeah, it's a little pricy for a painting." He added.

"It's for charity..." She snapped back.

"Really, for what?" He asked.

"For what?" Weiss repeated, her anger rising.

Henry let out a chuckle before grabbing a drink off a butlers tray as he walked by. "Not gonna lie. The only reason I come to these things is the food and drinks. And the extraordinary company, of course." He took a sip of his drink as Weiss turn to face him. "So, is this another Mantle fundraiser, or..."

"Get. Out." No two words had ever felt so good for Weiss to say.

"What?" Henry asked, thinking it was a joke.

"Get out, or I'll make sercurity escort you out." She explained.

"What did I-" He started to ask.

"Leave." Weiss said commandingly.

Henry looked at her for a second before blowing a raspberry at her. "Whatever..." He took another sip and walked away as some pompous asshole complained about a tiny difference in his drink.

'Calm down, Weiss.' She turned and looked back at the painting. 'It's just one person who was an idiot. It doesn't mean this whole room is-'

A glass shattered and the whole room, including Weiss, turned to the center of the room. Satsuki held her sister back as Ryuko shot daggers at a blonde. "Ryuko, control yourself!"

"Me, what the hell about her?!" Ryuko asked. "This Gyaru bitch is gonna pay!"

"I didn't say anything everyone else wasn't thinking." The rich woman said.

"So the whole room was thinking that Vale deserves to be wiped off the map!?" Ryuko shouted before pulling herself free. "How can any of you just stand here with your thumbs up your asses, thinking the whole world revolves around what you do?"

"We are the center of the world after all." The woman said back, making Weiss clench her fist in anger.

"Ragyo, control your daughter." Jacques ordered.

"Like you do yours?" She asked back, walking over to her daughter. "How many people here actually know what this little soirée is all about?" More than a few mumbles wandered all over the room. "Wonderful job, Jacques. Can't call it a charity if people don't know what it's for, can you?"

"Please, our lives are far too busy to know every little detail about the commoners of Vale." The woman chuckled back.

"Shut up!" Everyone turned to Weiss, even Ryuko, out of shock. "None of you have a clue! All you're doing is standing and talking about the most useless things. I've learned more about the real world in the few months I was at Beacon then the rest of have in your whole lives!"

Jacques marched over and grabbed Weiss' hand, a small smile on Whitley's face the whole time. "Enough, Weiss."

"Does the princess need a timeout?" The trophy wife teased.

"That's it!" Ryuko tackled the girl to the ground and was about to beat her up when Satsuki pulled her off. Ryuko crashed to the ground as Weiss glared at the blonde girl, clutching her fist even harder. Her knuckles turned white as she summoned a large glyph behind her.

The whole room watched as a white Boarbatusk manifested from the glyph and stared the girl down. It charged her as she begged for her life before it jumped into the air. A gunshot killed the beast as Ironwood walked out of the crowd. He glanced over to the girl on the ground and the one standing up. "Arrest them both! They're insane!" The trophy wife shouted.

"So far, they're the only ones that are making any sense here." He said back. "Wonderful party, Jacques." He walked away as the older Schnee felt his daughter rip her hand out of his grip before she helped Ryuko up. His anger only grew as he watched Ragyo lead them out the room.

* * *

 _ **Farmhouse**_

"Oscar!" The farmboy looked up from his book as his aunt called him. "Supper's almost ready!"

"What is it?" He shouted back.

"It doesn't matter!" His aunt shouted. "You're eating it."

"Those aren't the terms I agreed to!" He joked back.

"They are once you signed the 'living under my roof' contract." She said back. "Read the fine print and then wash up."

Oscar put the book down and climbed off his bed. 'We need to leave.' The all to familiar phantom voice of Ozpin said. Ignoring the voice, Oscar marched towards the door. 'Oscar. Oscar!'

He reached out for the door before pulling his hand back. "I know you're not real, so I'm just going to ignore you." He told the voice. "So just give up."

'I know how you feel.' The voice said. 'I went through the same panic and confusion.'

Oscar looked back at his bed and closed the book before putting it away. "It's not real. Its not real. It's NOT real."

He stood up and looked at his reflection in the window. 'Let me assure you, you are perfectly sane.' Ozpin told him.

"Says the talking voice in my head." Oscar pointed out.

'Normal and sane are not the same thing.' Ozpin told him as the farmboy turned to the door. 'There's actually a significant difference-'

"Shut up!" Oscar shouted. "This isn't some game, you know."

'I understand that better than anyone, believe me.' Ozpin said back. 'I wish this wasn't the case, but I've told you. Our Auras, our souls, are combined.'

"I'm DONE listening to you." Oscar said.

A few moments of silence later, Ozpin spoke up again. 'Have you ever been to Haven?'

"What part of 'I'm done listening to you' do you not get?" Oscar asked back. "Besides, I already said I'm not going."

'Do me a favor, describe the headmasters office for me.' Ozpin requested.

"How could I describe something if I've never been there?" Oscar asked.

'Just try...' Ozpin egged on. 'Right now.'

"Its just..." Oscar stared before foreign images drowned his head. "It's autumn colored, with big mahogany desk. It has a small table and chairs in the corner for guests. There's a tea set on it that I... gave to him... Why did I say that? How did I know that?"

'Because I helped build that school.' Ozpin said. 'The tea set was a gift to the man running it now.' Oscar sat down on his bed and grabbed his head. 'If you don't believe me, you can look it up. If I'm right, your aunt has several books about Mistral downstairs. I know you can find a picture of them.'

"That... that's it..." Oscar said. "I saw it in one of her books."

'Oscar...' Ozpin spoke up.

"Just shut up!' Oscar shouted, standing up.

'Unfortunately, I cannot do that. Ozpin said. 'I have a serious duty that I must uphold. We both do...'

Oscar fell to his knees, seemingly giving up. "I never agreed to this..."

'No, you didn't...' Ozpin agreed. 'Neither did I, really. But right now, you have an extraordinary opportunity.'

"For what?" The farmhand asked.

'Greatness...' The voice answered. 'Greatness in knowing that when the world need someone, you came to help it. It won't come easy, or without sacrifice. But you and I both know that you want more than to just be another farmhand in Mistral.'

"Wait, you just took it upon yourself to read my thoughts?" Oscar asked the voice.

'I... well...' Ozpin started before letting out a sigh. 'They're both of our thoughts now.'

"Get out of my head!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oscar! Supper time!" His aunt shouted, breaking up the seemingly insane boy. "I wanna see clean hands!"

* * *

 _ **Atlas**_

 _ **Revoch Company Car**_

Weiss sat next to Ryuko as she kept her head down as her father marched back and forth on the large screen in the car. _"I cannot believe it."_ He stopped marching and turned to the screen. _"Do you two have ANY idea how much this little stunt cost me!?"_

"I don't know... ten, fifteen bucks." Ryuko joked, not taking this conversation seriously.

 _"I wasn't talking about lien, you brat!"_ He shouted back. _"My reputation, the entire Schnee family name, your own name! Ragyo!"_ He turned to the older woman in the back. _"Aren't you going to say something to them?"_

"I think going to that Oum awful party was more than enough punishment." Ragyo said back.

Jacques let out a sigh as Weiss spoke up. "I'm done."

 _"Come again?"_ Jacques asked.

"I said I'm done just living my life the way you want me to." Weiss explained. "I don't wanna stay at home. I don't want to stay in Atlas."

 _"Young lady, I don't give a damn about you what you do and don't want."_ Her father said back. _"This isn't about you, this is about the Schnee family name, and you insistent need to drag it through the mud with these delusions of grandeur you carry!"_

"Remind me who married into that name?" Ragyo asked, making Jacques growl at her. "From what my daughter has told me, and the reports I've read, your daughter has done more to restore the Schnee name that you seem intent on destroying."

Jacques let out of sigh as he turned to Weiss. _"This behavior of yours is becoming more and more unacceptable. None of you could possibly understand the efforts I've gone to keep this family at the top of the world. Do you honestly believe that running off like your sister will make the Schnee name stronger? You're_ _wrong. Siding with her only makes us weaker."_

"I'm not siding with anyone." Weiss said back. "I'm doing what I know is right. And that does not include wasting away up here with braindead people in Atlas. The Schnee family name isn't yours to leave, its mine. And I'll do it as a Huntress."

"I think I like this rebellious streak, Weiss." Ryuko said.

 _"No, you won't."_ Jacques said, making them all look at the screen. _"The second this little play date is over, you're coming home, and you're not to leave your room unless I say so. You will remain in your room, out of sight, and out of trouble, until we come to an agreement on your future."_

"Jacques... you're playing a dangerous game..." Ragyo said as Ryuko glared at the man on the screen.

 _"This is for her own good."_ He told her. _"If you knew anything about parenting, you'd know that children should be seen and not heard unless they're asked to."_

"You can't do this!" Ryuko shouted, banging her head as she stood up in anger. "In case you've forgotten, she's the heir to your little company. People are gonna ask questions once she just disappears."

 _"And that is exactly why she is no longer the heiress to this 'little company'."_ He said back, shocking the three. _"It's clear that attending the fall of Beacon has affected her more than we first thought. Which is why Weiss has willingly given up her claim as heiress to her brother."_ Weiss stared at her father, hoping it was just one big threat. _"We all need to wake up and face reality one day."_

The call ended as Ragyo shut off her Scroll. Weiss pulled out her own and dialed her brother. "Whitely!"

 _"Yes sister?"_ He asked, clearly feigning ignorance.

"Did you know about this?!" She asked back.

 _"Know what?"_ He asked again.

"You never liked Winter, or me." Weiss explained. "So why is it that the second I came home, you've been nothing but supportive?"

 _"If caring about my big sister is some sort of crime, then I guess I'm guilty as charged."_ He joked.

Weiss stared at the screen in shock "You wanted this to happen, didn't you?"

 _"It's foolish not to do as father asks, sister."_ He said back, pure disdain in his voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Ryuko shouted, grabbing Weiss' Scroll. "That's your sister!"

 _"Miss Matio, this is a private conversation."_ He told her. _"If you had any sense of class, you'd know it's foolish to go against your parents."_ He looked over her shoulder and chuckled at her sister. _"Enjoy your last day of freedom, sister."_ The call ended as Weiss broke down into tears.

The car stopped and the driver opened the door to show the Kiryuin mansion. "So, what do we do?" Ryuko asked as she handed Weiss some tissues."

"He won't do a thing." Ragyo waved her Scroll around before pressing play and the entire conversation from the car repeated. "I knew he'd slip up one day, and if he does try to do what he threatened, I'll leak this to the biggest news show in Remnant. I wonder how much his stock price will fall."

"But we can't keep her here forever." Satsuki said, coming out of the front passenger seat. "Mother, what exactly is your plan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She lead the group towards the mansion and opened the door, showing Klein holding a case.

"Klein, what are you-" Weiss started to ask.

"Before I worked for your father, I worked for Miss Kiryuin." He explained.

"One of the best butlers I've ever had." Ragyo bragged. "And of course, over the years I've built up a few favors with him." The two lead the group to a room all to familiar to Ryuko. Ragyo flicked on a light, showing all kinds of training equipment as Klein opened the case and showed Mrytenaster to Weiss. Instinctually, she picked up the sword and held it to her face before walking over to the training ring.

"Are you seriously doing what I think you're doing?" Satsuki asked. "You're giving them this space to train?"

"In case you for got, Satuski, this is my house." Ragyo walked over to box and opened it. She turned around and showed Ryuko her Scissor Blades, polished and sharpened.

"I-I can't." Ryuko said back. "I've failed as a Huntress. I-i..."

"Tried to prove yourself to me." Ragyo said as she walked over. "And while the results were... less than desirable, that doesn't make you a failure. It make you human. But if you let this failure control you, you won't be able to move forward." Satsuki rolled her eyes and left the room as Ragyo reached the younger daughter. "A true Huntsress learns from her failure and strives to make herself better."

She handed Ryuko one of the blades. "I had this life stripped from me, but now I see it was so you could live it." He handed her the other half. "You were never meant for the cozy life of an Atlas billionaire." She gripped her daughters shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "This is what you were born to do."

Her mother's words ringing true in her heart, Ryuko gripped the blades tighter than ever before she walked over to the ring and stood across from Weiss. "Okay. Let's get started, Weiss."

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen, this story has reached a milestone. Over three hundred reviews! I didn't do this, you did this. And while some may say it's not that big a number, in the words of Leonard Church 'It's important to me.'**

 **Jacques reminds me a lot of our president, 'Donny Tiny-Hands'. Super thinned skinned, ego maniac who can't take a joke and just says stupid things that end up destroying progress instead of making it. Case in point, only he would throw a charity concert where people DON'T KNOW what the charity is.**

 **I had a completely different idea when I first thought of this chapter. It included Satsuki taking over the company and arranging a merger with the SDC, by marrying off Ryuko to Whitley. I might be able to mix and match different parts of that idea into later chapters if you want.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	32. Bad Luck Charm

**Chapter 28**

 **Bad Luck Charm**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"Another day, another adventure!" Nora cheered, stretching her arms to the sky.

"So, what the plan for today, bunny-boy?" Yang teased Jaune, holding the map.

"Lots of walking." He said back.

"With a side of..." Ruby said hopeful.

"MORE walking." Vergil emphasized, looking over Jaune's shoulder.

Ruby dropped her head with a sigh. "Haven's a lot farther away than I thought."

"Wait, sis. How long did you think this trip would take?" Yang asked. All the others stopped walking and turned to the defacto leader.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She shouted back. "We grew up on an island, remember Yang?! The farthest I'd been before this journey was Beacon."

"That doesn't answer the question, Ruby." Aerith said back. "How long did you think it would take?"

"Maybe... two, three weeks." Ruby mumbled before walking a head.

"Weeks!?" Vergil shouted in shock as the others marched after her. "Have you ever seen a map of Remnant!? The trip to Haven is far longer than a few weeks!"

"How would you know?" Nora asked.

"Me and my brother had to guard cargo heading there on a job before... we split up." He explained, not wanting to stop and explain to the JNPR members about the death.

"Guys..." Ruby spoke up, making them all look forward to some old walls. "What is that?"

Nora jumped up on a fence post and looked over the wall. "Weird... the map says we shouldn't see another village for a few days." Jaune said, looking at the map.

"Those buildings looked... damaged." Nora said.

"There could be survivors! Lets go!" Yang launched through the gate and the others followed her, Vergil picking up the map throw by Jaune.

"This costs money!" He rolled it up and put it in his pocket before running after them. They ran past the gates and into the town and weren't horrified, but confused. There was no blood anywhere, moss had overtaken most ground and the buildings weren't damaged, they were incomplete.

"Anything!?" Yang shouted from inside a building.

"Nothing!" Nora shouted back.

"Clear here!" Vergil added, lifting a pallet off the sidewalk.

"Anyone else getting a creepy vibe here?" Aerith asked.

"Its like, this place was abandoned." Ren said. Ruby stared up at the tallest building in town as the others ran ahead. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was a little scared of the empty town.

"I got something!" Yang shouted. Ruby ran over to the rest of the group as they huddled a small sign. The blonde pushed some vines out of the way, revealing the name on the sign. "Oniyuri... I'm guessing that's what this town was called."

"I've never heard of it." Nora said.

"That makes seven of us." Vergil added.

"No, I've heard of it." Ren spoke up. "This is essentially Anima's Mountain Glenn, except it wasn't completed. Years ago, the wealthiest members of Mistral were unsatisfied with the government was running things. Annoyed at the council, they polled their resources together and began building their own city, with laws made by them. One day, they even hoped it would be its own kingdom."

"Real patriotic of them." Vergil mumbled.

"Indeed." Ren nodded. "Still, many thought it would be the future." He walked away and stared down at the stone railing. "I know my parents did."

"So, what happened?" Ruby asked the one question on everyone's mind.

Ren brushed some dust off the railing, revealing five claw marks etched into the stone. "What always happens..."

"The Grimm..." Aerith whispered.

Ren turned and clenched his fists in anger. "Not just any Grimm..."

Ruby glanced over at Nora before Yang spoke up. "Wait, one Grimm did all this?"

Birds flew out of nearby trees before Ren could answer. "Let's get going." Jaune said. "This place is really creeping me out."

"That makes two of us..." Aerith nodded as they lead the others away from the sign. Yang and Ruby were the last to follow Ren through the gate, looking over their shoulders like someone was watching them.

Off in the distance, Tyrian and Neo watched the group through two binoculars. Tyrian lowered his after catching a glimpse of Ruby. "Let's get her."

Neo quickly lowered her own pair looked at him like the madman he is before typing up a sentence on her Scroll and showing to him. _'Are you crazy? It's seven on two! We should isolate her and take her without the others ever knowing we were there!"_

"Where's the fun in that?" He jumped out of the tree and ran towards the town. Neo rolled her eyes at the crazy mans antics and put her Scroll in her pocket before jumping onto a building.

The group, lead by Ren, walked through the arch into the center of the destroyed town when he stopped and motioned for them to as well. "What's wrong?" Aerith asked as the whole group looked around. Ren listened to the sound of footsteps running towards them as he gripped his weapon, making the others do the same.

Tyrian jumped off a roof and landed infront of them, his gauntlets shifting into twin pincer-like blades. Laughing, he charged at Ruby when Yang tried to punch him. He ducked and kicked her legs out before swinging his blade at her. She grabbed one and blocked it before getting kicked in the gut, sending her flying back.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as Aerith and Vergil caught her. The psycho charged and she blocked with her scythe before getting kicked in the face. He spun around and scratched her pole with his blade before jumping onto Jaune's shield and stared at the blonde with psychotic joy.

The other three looked up at the sight and were about to charge when an all too familiar girl jumped down and bowed to them. "You again!?" Yang charged her and Neo ducked before kicking her in the chin. Vergil charged with his gauntlets and swung at her, but every blow was moved to the side by the umbrella. The two locked eyes for a second before Neo rolled out of the as Aerith slammed her staff on the ground.

Neo jumped back as a crash drew their attention to a tower that Tyrian flew through on purpose. "We're not trying to start a fight!" Jaune shouted.

"Who are you?" Ren asked as Neo jumped off of Rebellion as Vergil swung it, making her land near Tyrian as he jumped on the ground.

"Who I am matters not to you." He told Ren as the other three ran over to the group. "Or you." He pointed to Nora. "Not you either." To Jaune. "Certainly not you." To Vergil. "Nor you." To Aerith. "Or..." He stopped at Yang. "No, you DO intrigue me." Neo stomped her feet and motioned him to keep his eyes on the prize. "No, we only truly matter to you..."

He pointed towards Ruby in the back of the group, making them stare at her, and her at him. "Me?"

The one word question made Tyrian laughed. "She-she really is clueless, isn't she?" He asked Neo. "How exciting this is!"

"What do you two want?" Yang asked, cocking her gauntlet.

"Oh, the rose has a dragon guarding her." He teased her. "It's nothing vile. I'm merely here to wisk her away with me."

"So what happens if she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora asked, stepping in front of Ruby.

A bored look plastered Tyrian's face. "Then we'll be forced to take her."

"That's not going to happen." Jaune said, stepping in front of the girls.

"I was hoping you'd say that..." Tyrian smiled as he charged and appeared behind him, his gauntlets ready to strike. Vergil swung his claymore at him and Tyrian ducked before jumping onto Jaune's shield as Ren fired at him. Neo spun and kicked Ruby away before she dug her scythe into the ground to stop herself from crashing into a building.

Aerith fired her gun at the tri-colored girl, who blocked every shot with her umbrella before jumping out of the way as Yang punched the ground instead of the thief.

Jaune swung his sword at at Tyrian and he bent out of the way before kicking the blonde in the back of the head. Neo flipped backwards as Vergil fired his pistols at her. Aerith swung her staff at her and the mute kicked it out of her hand before pulling the blade out of her parasol. Twirling the two around in her hand, she easily held off the two before jumping out of the way as Yang tried to punched her again.

Tyrian kicked Jaune out of the way before charging at Nora. Ruby smiled and looked down the scope before pulling the trigger. The round flew through the air as Tyrian watched it hit Nora instead of him. Tyrian slapped the side of his face in disbelief before bursting into laughter, missing the smile on Ruby's face. "Well, if that isn't hilarious, I don't know what is."

Sparks shot off Nora as she stood behind him. He turned around just as Nora charged behind him, her hammer ready to strike. "Buh-bye!" She swung her hammer and a massive explosions kicked up a lot of dust.

All the fighting stopped as they looked as Tyrian, a tail sticking out of his back, pushed back the hammer. "Surprise!" He brushed the hammer to the side and delivered a spin kick that pushed her back into Neo as he backflipped onto a railing and threw off his coat.

The mute jumped out of the way, leaving her wide open for Yang to finally hit her. As Neo hit the ground, her Scroll bounced on the ground until it was stopped by Yang's foot.

The action turned on the screen, showing the screensaver of Natsu and Spumoni. Yang picked it up and stared at it, making Neo smile as she showed off her illusion before turning back to normal. "You were her?" Neo nodded before charging her. She threw a punch that Neo slid under, grabbing her Scroll as she flipped over and landed on a railing, umberella opened.

Vergil and Aerith were about to charge her when Yang stopped them, remembering the train. "Wait. She's taunting us." Neo winked at her before tapping her nose.

"I'm starting to hate this girl." Vergil said as the stared up at the two.

"He's a... He's a Faunus..." Ren said about Tyrian.

"Just what is this about?" Ruby shouted. "The White Fang!? Roman Torchwick!?"

"Plastic soldiers and a toy General." Tyrian's tail wagged from side to side as he spoke. "My heart belongs solely to our goddess." Neo rubbed her bridge as she shook her head in shame.

"Cinder..." Ruby whispered, making Neo's shoulder's heave up and down, her smile showing the humor she found in that statement.

"Not in her wildest dreams." He said back. He jumped off the stone and landed behind Yang and Ruby before swinging at Ruby. Spinning her pole arm around, she tried to block the stinger before she swung at him. He bent out of the way before upper cutting her back. He turned to Yang and thrusted his stinger at her, making dodge the extra limb.

"We gotta help her." Jaune said. The others charged him, but Neo landed in front of them. The five charged her, but she easily dealt with them until they hit the ground, exhausted.

A crow flew towards the abandoned town as Yang threw a punch that missed. Tyrian wrapped his tail around her arm and flung her around like a rag doll before throwing her into a building. The bird flew passed a gate as Ruby charged the scorpion man. He dodged a swing beige punching her in the face again and again before sending her flying. He raced after and delivered a spin kick to her gut, depleting her aura.

The bird flew past a building and somehow turned into Qrow, who raced forward. Yang clutched her arm as she watched the Faunus walked over to her sister. His eyes turned purple as he trusted his tail forward. "Ruby!" A building exploded as Qrow landed in front and blocked the stinger with his blade.

Ruby looked up at her uncle as Tyrian laughed. The silver eyed girl smiled as Qrow looked down at her. "Hey..." He pushed the tail backwards before twirling his weapon around, turning at the same time.

"Well, as I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen." Tyrian chuckled before bowing. "A genuine Huntsman has entered the fray."

Qrow just stared at him, wondering who dropped him on his head when he was a baby, as Ruby picked herself up with her scythe and he turned to her. "Don't look at me. This guys weird, really weird."

Qrow turned back to Tyrian as he stood back up. "Look, buddy, I don't know who you are, but you're gonna leave my nieces alone."

Tyrian chuckled as his eyes returned to normal. "Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And..." He glanced over to Neo. "I believe you've heard of her. But as for leaving them alone, that's not possible. Our orders from her grace were to retrieve this young girl, and that is what we will do. One does not simply ignore the Queen."

"The what?" Yang asked from the ground.

"Salem..." Qrow mumbled.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"I think we're done talking, don't you." Tyrian asked as he crouched down.

"Couldn't have said it better-" The scorpion lunched off the ground and swung his blades. Qrow blocked them all and forced him, and Tyrian preformed a summersault stomp that missed. He flipped back and dodged a swing from Qrow before throwing a punch that Qrow matched. Their blades resonated with each other and forced the two back.

Qrow charged and swung his sword, which Tyrian blocked with his tail and blades. In a dance of metal and exoskeletal chitin, the two began to trade attempted blows at each other until Qrow jumped into the air and slammed his sword down. Tyrian blocked with his blades and the pressure wave that bounced off knocked off a roof.

Tyrain chuckled before his gauntlets cocked and started firing rounds, forcing the two to separate. With a sick laugh, the Faunus kept firing at Qrow, who spun his blade to block them.

Having briefly recovered from the onslaught from the mute, Ren and Nora charged for the Faunus. Nora raised her hammer to slam it down, only for Neo to pull it to the side and kick the hyperactive girl into Ren, sending them crashing to the ground. Aerith twirled her staff around and tried to hit Neo, only to have it blocked by the blade in the parasol. The two stared eye to eye until Aerith looked over to the side, making Neo follow her.

Vergil jumped off of buildings, landed and charged Tyrian with his swords. The distraction allowed Aerith to trip her up and slammed her boot down on Neo's chest, her staff pointed at her neck. "Now, let's talk..." Yang walked over, craking her knuckles

Tyrian looked over and grinned at him before kicking him like a mad man before charging at Ruby. Just before he could touch her, Qrow blocked the blades. "Stay away!" Qrow growled as he pushed the Faunus back.

"Fine!" Ruby ran over to the nearest building and jumped up to the roof before slamming her scythe down, looking down its scope. She tried to get a shot in, but the movements were so erratic that she couldn't.

Using his tail, Tyrian jumped over a swing before whipping his tail around. Qrow blocked the tip and swung again, only to engage in another game of 'trade the swings'. After the 12th round, Tyrian shot his tail at Qrow. It missed and as it pulled back, it wrapped around Qrows arm and ripped the sword out of his hand, sending it flying into a way.

Qrow rotated his wrist as Tyrian stood up straight, laughing as he did. A shot flew by him as he glanced over to the hole in the ground. With a gleeful hum, he blocked the rounds with his tail, not even looking at the girl.

Taking a page out of Yang's book, Qrow cracked his knuckles and socked Tyrian in the nose. Another punch and an uppercut forced he Faunus back before a straight kick forced him to the ground. He forced himself to his knee as Qrow walked over to his scythe.

He grabbed the handle and Tyrian charged him, forcing Qrow up on the wall. He pulled a trigger and the blade curved up before he ripped it out of the wall, catching a plank of wood and balancing himself on it. Tyrian jumped up and sliced the beam in half before falling down on Qrow, their blades glancing off.

Tyrian wrapped his tail around a beam and flung himself back up, firing at Qrow before almost forcing him off the ledge of the building. Qrow glanced over to an old beam and forced Tyrian off of him before running over to it. Tyrian jumped in the air and landed on the beam, breaking it in half. Qrow almost jumped off the roof before Tyrian's tail wrapped around his leg and pulled him down, making the entire roof collapse.

Ruby jumped off the roof and ran over to the dust storm, right next to Yang. The door exploded as they reached it and Qrow flew out of it, landing on his weapon as his maroon aura flashed. Tyrian launched out of the duct and charged at Qrow, how pulled his weapon out of the ground. He charged back but before impact, Ruby swung her own scythe and blocked the blades as Yang threw a punch that misssed.

"You guys!" Jaune shouted in concern as Ren stopped him from charging in.

"Do you wish to be taken!?" Tyrian asked the red head.

"No, but I'm not going to stand by and let anyone else get hurt." Ruby declared as the the family members charged. Qrow and Ruby swung his weapons and Yang threw her fists. The blades were blocked by the gauntlets and Tyrian's tail wrapped around Yang's arms before flinging her to the side. He kicked Qrow away before turning his attention to Ruby.

She swung her scythe and he his gauntlets before thrusting his tail forward. Ruby gasped in a panic before Qrow blocked the tail before the blades. "What did I tell you!? Get back!"

"He picked a fight with us!" Yang shouted. "And we're gonna finish it!" She charged the Faunus and threw a punch that launched a blast. Tyrian jumped over it and wrapped his legs around her neck and one of her arms in a chokehold.

"No!" Ruby charged him and Tyrian swung her sister at him, sending both crashing to the ground under the roof. They stood up as the roof fell over heading straight for them. Qrow sliced it half as they shared a smile before he gasped in pain. The three looked down as the tail scratched his chest.

Tyrian snickered as his tail started to pulled back. Ruby quickly put her blade on the limb, pulled the trigger and sliced it off, forcing Tyrian to cry in pain. The stinger twitched on the ground as purplish blood splattered on the ground. "YOU BITCH!" He stumbled forward until Yang grabbed what was left of the tail.

"Don't ever!" She pulled him in and punched him in the face, letting a blast of Dust go off. "Call!" She pulled him back in and repeated. "My!" Again. "Sister!" Again. "That!" One final punch and she let him go and he rolled on the ground. He quickly stood as Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Vergil walked over to him, their weapons at the ready.

"She'll forgive you..." Tyrian mumbled. "She'll have to... Neopolitan!" The girl under Aerith activated her Semblance and vanished from under the boot. Having watched the whole scene, when Aerith turned back to the ground, she was shocked to find the space under her boot empty.

Raising her foot off, she looked around only to get hit in the back of the head as Neo reappeared. She flipped over the others and landed near Tyrian before she bowed to them, in a manner all to familiar to Yang. "Oh no you don't!" She launched forward and threw a punch that upon impact, shattered the two like glass. "Damnit! I REALLY hate that bitch!"

The adrenaline gone, Qrow dropped his weapon and fell to his knee as the other surrounded him. "Just a scratch..." He mumbled, looking at the blood in his hand.

The other began asking him questions ranging from who the guy was to how he got here. The most prevalent question was why people were after Ruby. "Uncle Qrow, what is going on?" Yang asked as she walked over.

Qrow panted a bit before he looked over to the blonde and asked his own question. "What's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 _ **Outside the Town**_

Tyrian dropped to his knees in pain as he examined the nub that once held his stinger. "This... this isn't my fault... it's hers'... yes that's it... blame it on her..." He turned to his partner, only to find empty air. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

* * *

 **Damnit, Rooster Teeth, ya beat me to the punch! I was gonna do a scorpion Faunus story, but now, if I do do it, I'll just be know as the guy who made a Tyrian ripoff story! I was gonna give him mandibles and everything! Ah, well.**

 **When I first say this set of episodes, I figured it be much easier to just do Ruby's group in one chapter and Weiss on the other, so that's what I did.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	33. When the Smoke Clears

**Chapter 29**

 **When the Smoke Clears**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Night had fallen over the world of man and Faunus as the fire Qrow started as blazing away. Four logs formed a perfect square around the fire as Ren and Nora sat across from Qrow and Aerith, who was healing the master scythe welder, and the sisters sat across from Jaune and Vergil. Qrow finished explaining before taking a swig of his flask before looking around to find the teens in silence. "What, no questions?"

"Of course we have questions..." Jaune said back. "This is just... a lot to take in at once..."

"Yeah, I know it is..." Qrow nodded, remembering when Ozpin told him.

"So these... Maidens... are powerful women who use magic, not Dust, to fight Grimm?" Yang asked, recapping what her uncle told them.

"Yeah..." He nodded to the blonde.

"And, there's four of them?" Nora asked, getting her own nod.

"And when one of them dies, the power moves on to someone, a female, that they care about?" Ren asked.

"Pay attention." Vergil interrupted. "It's whoever's in their last thought, unless it's a man or a girl older than..." He turned back to Qrow. "What was it, fifty, fifty-five?"

"Seventy." Qrow corrected, waving his flask around. "The best case is it's someone we trust. Their souls become... combined, in a way."

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrha." Jaune said in anger, thinking back to Beacon. "The night the Tower fell. You were trying to turn her into a Maiden."

Qrow nodded as he fiddled around with his flask. "The last Fall Maiden, Amber, had been attack. She was young, inexperienced... and her attacker, who we now know was Cinder, somehow... stole some of her powers. She didn't get all of them, but we were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well."

"So you just forced it on Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, anger seeping from his mouth.

"We didn't FORCE anything." Qrow said back. "We told her everything, and we gave her a choice. And she made her choice. You heard her, not me."

Jaune spun around and walked off into the distance, after kicking the log. "I'm sitting on this." Vergil reminded the blonde.

"That guy, Tyrian..." Ruby spoke up. "Why was he after me?"

Qrow turned to the girl with a sigh. "Well, after that little show you put on at Beacon, I'm surprised theres not a giant bullseye flying above you. Don't you remember what I said about silver eyes? Add in the fact that you can actually use them, and you've managed to piss of some pretty powerful people. Very few people know about the silver eyes, and those that do aren't happy that someone with them has popped up."

"So, that's why you were following us..." Vergil spoke up. "To keep us safe." Qrow looked at him confused. "Crows don't usually fly outside their murder."

"Sharp eyes..." Qrow mumbled.

"Wait, so why not just travel with us?" Ruby asked. "Wouldn't that have just been easier?"

"He was using us as bait." Jaune coldly said.

"That's a lie!" Yang shouted back. "He would never do that!"

"You're both kinda right." Qrow said back. "You weren't bait, but at the same time you were. It's... complicated."

"What is this about?" Jaune asked, turning around. "Ruby's being hunted, the schools are being targeted, all for what!? What is the point of all this death and destruction? What is the point of this?"

Qrow let out a sigh as screwed the lid back on his flask, looking over at Jaune. "Sit down, kid. You're stressing me out." Jaune listened to him, but he wasn't happy about it. "Not a lot of people are into religion these days, present company excluded." He waved his flask to Aerith, who finished healing his wound. "This world's been around for a long time, long enough that we even turned a few men into gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real."

"They were brothers. The older one, the god of light, found joy in creating all manner of life. And the younger one, the god of darkness, created the forces of darkness. As brothers tend to do, they started arguing. Both were convinced their way of running things was the right way. The older one spent his days creating water, plants and wildlife."

"But at night, the younger brother would wake up and grow disgusted at what his brother had made, and turned it to ash. He brought about, drought, famine, fires, anything he could do to rid Remnant of any trace of life. But no matter how hard he tried, life would always eturn. So one night, the younger God made... something. Something that shared his hatred for life, his desire to destroy everything and anything."

"The Grimm." Ruby said.

"Right on the money." The Huntsman nodded. "That was the last straw for the older brother. Realizing that their little feud would only destroy themselves, he proposed they make one last creation, together. Something they could both be proud of. Their masterpiece, so to speak. The younger brother agreed. This final creation would be given the power to not only create, but also destroy. It would be given knowledge so it could learn about the world and itself. But most importantly, it would be given the power to choice. To have the will to decide what path to take. The path of light, or the path of darkness."

"And thus, man was born." Vergil finished the tale. "So... what does all this voodoo have to do with us?"

"That's the kicker." Qrow said. "See the four gifts to mankind, knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice; they aren't just a some metaphor. Each of them is physically real, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant. On they're own, they're incredibly powerful, but if someone were to collect all four, they could change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants."

"The Huntsman academies were created to train the next generation of humanities protecters. But beyond the surface, they also serve another purpose; to guard the relics. When Ozpin's predecessor found the schools, he built them around the schools. Easier to guard when you have an army of trained warriors around them. The hope was that this would keep mankind from using the relics against each other. And of course, out of her reach. So, there's that."

"Her..." Ruby focused on that one word. "You mean, Salem?"

"Yeah." Qrow nodded back. "We don't know much about her, but that really doesn't matter. All that matters is that she wants the relics, badly. And if she gets them, it's not going to end well."

"Okay, so what IF we believe all this?" Jaune asked. "There really is this crazy woman orchestrating these attacks and its not just some thugs trying to become powerful. Why doesn't the world know? Why doesn't Atlas go after them, or Mistral?"

"And why aren't we getting to Haven faster?" Nora asked in a panic. "Shouldn't we be warning them? For all we know they could be next."

"It wasn't some kind of secret coup at have." Qrow said back. "He saw everything, and he'll be on guard. On top of that, mobilizing forces that size takes time. "Do you really believe they planned Beacon's fall in one night?"

He turned and pointed at Jaune. "And as for you, it's the same reason we keep quiet about the maidens. If everyone on Remnant knew about the relics and Salem, it be utter chaos. It'd be the Great War all over again, and this time, you'll be the one to fight it." Jaune turned away, still angry at the scythemaster.

"Look, everyone who was shown this stuff had the same questions. But this is the one thing Ozpin was stuck on. 'We can't cause a panic'. I've lost track of how many times I've heard that." He pulled his flask back out and unscrewed the lid. "Salem is smart. She works in the shadows, using others to get what she wants. That way, when the dust settles, she's not the target of hate, we are."

"I know that all too well." Yang softly mumbled, thinking about the festival and Natsu.

Qrow took a gulp and staired up at the night sky. "She wants to divide humanity, and so far, she's done a damn good job of it." He looked up at the moon before staring down at the lid of his flask.

"Alright..." Everyone turned to Ruby as he spoke up. "So what do we do?"

Qrow chuckled back. "That's the one thing I don't know. Ozpin put a lot of trust in the headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part of stopping Salem. Atlas is always on high alert, even before the attack on Beacon. As for Vacuo, well... it's Vacuo. Pretty hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to go against OTHER thieves and scoundrels. Add in that Cinder and her cronies claim to be from Haven, and I think we found their next target."

"So, we're on our way to the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack. I'm hoping he has the answers." Clutching his gut, Qrow stood up and put his flask away. "Okay, story times over. Let's get some shut eye."

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, making him turn to the sisters. "This is a lot to take in. And it all sounds crazy, but me and Yang are willing to do whatever we can to help, because we both trust you. But why didn't you trust us? Why didn't you just travel with us instead of all this secrecy and-"

"This has nothing to do with trust." Qrow interrupted. "It-it's a long story, okay?"

"Wait, now you don't feel like playing storyteller?" Yang asked.

Qrow turned and stared at the fire. "Did you know crows are a sign of bad luck? Sounds stupid, I know, but it's how I got my name." He crouched down and tended the fire. "Some can heal wounds that an Aura can't, others can turn into walking armories, and others still can absorb hits before throwing the power back."

"But me, I was just born unlucky. My Semblance isn't like others. It's not something I do. It's always there, wether I want it or not. I bring misfortune where ever I go." He chuckled before throwing the poker into the fire. "I'm nothing more than a walking bad luck charm. Comes in handy when I'm fighting the bad guys, but it makes it hard on friends and family."

He stood back up as Jaune glared at him. "Just a real bundle of help, aren't you?" He asked.

Qrow looked down in shame before limping away from the group. "Where are you going?" Ren asked.

"It's called a walk." Qrow said back.

"So there's nothing else you want to tell us?" Yang asked as a raven landed on a branch.

Qrow turned to it and glared before continuing his walk. "Not yet." A single log rolled out of the fire pit and on to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Menagerie**_

 _ **Belladonna House**_

Blake leaned against the railing outside her fathers office. "It's not locked..." She jumped a little as her mother walked over, holding a tea tray. "You can go in and say hi."

"I don't want to bother him." She said back, rubbing her arm nervously.

"No parent is ever to busy for their child." Kali said back.

"Not sure all my friends would agree with that." Blake joked.

Kali kissed her check before she handed her daughter the tray. "Here."

"What?" Blake asked as her mother walked away. "Where are you going?"

"You've never been one for talking, but that blonde you brought home loves to run his mouth." Kali said before continuing to leave. "I wanna hear more about this Team NVAR."

"So why can't you have Sage do this?" Blake asked. "Dad actually like him."

"I sent him out to get some food." Kali smirked.

"But all the stories are closed." Blake said.

"I know." Her mother said back. "And so does he." She resumed walking down the stairs, smile on her face.

"But-" Blake started.

"Kali? Is that you?" Ghira asked from his office.

The tray was shaking in her hands as she slowly opened her screen door. "Uh, hi dad..."

"Blake! Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Her father said, standing up from behind the desk.

"I, uh..." Blake mumbled.

"Please sit." Her father walked over to the coffee table and she followed him. "Don't worry, I've got it. Sit down." He told her as she set the tray down.

"I don't wanna keep you from-" Blake started to make an excuse to leave.

"Please, I've been stuck in here all day." Ghira said back, pouring tea into a cup before doing the same to the second one. "You still like sugar, right?" He asked, putting a cube in Blake's cup. This sparked a messy conversation about who got to drink from what cup that ended when Blake sipped from the sugary cup, only to find it hot.

"So, is it warm in Vale?" He asked, confusing Blake. "It's just... your outfit doesn't cover that much."

"Its fine." Blake said back, crossing her arms.

"I just think a little armor might help." Ghira defended himself.

"I can take care of myself." Blake said back.

Ghira let out a sigh as he stared at his drink. "I know you can, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Blake asked, confusing her father. "Why would you just say that?" He shifted to the couch she sat on and asked for an answer. "How can you still love me, after everything I did?"

"Blake, your mother and I will always love you." He told her.

"You were right!" Blake was almost crying. "I shouted at you and called you cowards, but you were right."

"It's okay." Ghira gripped her daughters shoulder.

"I should have left the Fang with you and mom. I should have listened to you and I'm sorry." Blake said. "I'm so, SO sorry."

"It's fine." Her father wiped the tears forming around her eyes. "Neither of us held anything against, and i knew you wouldn't fail. The only thing that I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path. And I'm proud to see that you haven't."

"But I did!" Blake shouted back. "I-"

"Pulled yourself out of it." Ghira finished for her. "Not many have the strength to pull themselves out, and even fewer can face the demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon. You faced the White Fang time after time."

"I wasn't alone." She mumbled.

"No, you weren't." He nodded back. "Which is why I wanted to ask, why did you leave Vale? Why leave your friends behind?"

"I-" Before Blake could answer, the office door fell off the hinge, and crashed to the floor, Sun behind it. "Sun!?"

"Whoa! Hey! This isn't the bathroom! I'll just be going." The monkey said as he back up, trying to leave in one piece. "Sorry to interrupt this tender family moment."

The father daughter pair glared at Sun until Ghira spoke up. "I really don't like you." Blake walked over and grabbed Sun by the tail, dragging him out of the room as Ghira put the door back up.

Blake growled as she threw a slap that hit Sun. "No concept of privacy!" She threw another one. "No respect for personal space!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Sun shouted as he held his face in pain as Blake marched away. "I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important. I promise. I need to find you to talk to you!"

"About what, Sun!?" Blake asked. "What could be so important?"

"I was talking to your mom, and she said something weird about the White Fang." Sun started.

"Shut up, right there." Blake back, cutting him off. "I told you back on the ship. I'm not here to fight the Fang or anyone else. I'm here to rest, figure things out, and see my family."

Sun was undeterred and pressed on the issue. "You mom said that White Fang members don't wear masks in Menagerie. But I saw one in the market yesterday! I even got a picture!"

"Sun..." Blake growled as he pulled out his Scroll.

"I'm just trying to help!" Sun said back.

"I don't WANT your help!" Blake swatted the Scroll into the woods by the house. A small gasp from the woods cause the two to slowly turn to the palm trees, catching a glimpse of white and red. A gasp from Blake made the masked member jump off and into the woods.

"A ninja!? Seriously!?" Sun shouted.

"A spy." Blake mumbled before jumping off the railing after the spy.

Kali, having heard the commotion, ran up the stairs and around the corner. "What's going on?"

"I called it! The White Fang is evil, and I'm bringing your daughter back!" Sun summarized. "Call Sage and tell us to meet us in town!" Sun jumped off the railing after Blake.

The spy and Blake jumped off the trunks of diffrent trees before Sun jumped down off the top of one. "Gotcha!" Hoping to catch the girl in a stomp, he missed when the spy jumped out of the way.

"Don't let her get away!" Blake shouted as she jumped after the spy.

The spy landed on a roof and started running on the tiles, Blake close behind her. The spy slid under some pipes before turning around. Her skin turned to a tan shade as she held out am extending rapier. A moment later, she slashed the pipes and steam shot out of the hole she made.

Blinded by the vapor, Blake tried to find the spy in the mist. The espionage artist prepared to swing again when Sage jumped up on the roof and tried to hit the spy, forcing her back. Blake rolled through the mist and stared at the masked Faunus. "Why are you watching me?"

The other girl lowered the weapon before Sun jumped onto the roof behind her. "Ya know, me and Sage aren't above hitting a-" The blade shot towards him and startled him, making him fall to the ground. Blake charged the girl and kicked the girls Scroll out of her hand before trading swings and kicks.

Sun and Sage tackled the spy as the Scroll slid along the roof. "Get the Scroll!" Sun shouted. "Someone here thinks it's important!"

"Get OFF!" The spy headbutted Sun off her before trying to punch Sage, who caught the fist and pinned it to the roof. The mask began to crack and fall as she reached for her weapon, before one of Suns copies piled on top of Sage, then another and another.

Blake stopped for a moment and looked at Sun, struggling to keep his Semblance active. "Stop staring, and go!" He shouted to the cat Faunus. Blake grabbed the Scroll before it fell of as Sun dropped to his knees, exhausted. Sage picked the girl up and held her arms behind her back as her mask cracked.

"Ilia..." Blake said.

"You know her!?" Sun asked in shock.

"You sure don't look like a faun-" Sage started before Ilia stomped on his foot with her boot before slamming her head into his nose. His grip loosened by the pain, she broke free and rolled over to her weapon and grabbed it. Her skin turned red and hair turned yellow as she swung her weapon at him. The whip blade hit his shoulder and he screamed in pain before dropping to the ground.

"Sage!" Sun shouted before the whip was sent his way. He pulled out his staff and spun it, wrapping the blade around it like a corkscrew.

"Give. It. To. Me." Ilia said, glaring at Blake.

"No." The cat said back.

The whip loosened as her the chameleon Faunus' skin turned green and her hair blue. "You shouldn't have come back." The whip sword returned to her before she swung it at the roof. A screen of dust covered her escape as Blake and Sun covered their eyes.

"Sage!" Both ran over as blood started coming out of the shoulder. "No, no, no, no, please, not again..."

"This isn't your fault!" Sun told her, knowing what she was thinking. "Let's just get him some help..."

* * *

 _ **Anima**_

 _ **Campsite**_

The group of seven woke up to the sound of Qrow coughing. Ruby and Yang raced over to him as he coughed into his hand before looking at it, finding a purplish residue on it. Ruby gasped as she looked down to his wrappings, finding the same color seeping out. "Well, that's not good..."

"I thought you healed him?" Nora asked Aerith.

"I can only do wounds. You know, broken bones and gashes stuff, like that." Aerith raced over to the man who saved her. "Even if I knew that guy had venom, I couldn't cure it."

"So what do we do now?" Jaune asked.

"We're taking him with us." Vergil declared, pulling out the sleeping bag he didn't use.

"We can't just carry him in that." Ren said as Vergil started ripping and layering it, trying to make as flat and thick a surface as possible. "The rest us will look for some sticks. We'll make a gurney."

Ruby, Aerith and JNR ran into the woods looking for the biggest sticks they could find. Yang stayed by her uncle as Vergil ripped the padding out of the bag. "You'll be fine."

The venom must have done something to his brain, because what he said next shocked Yang. "Stop with the questions, Scales." Qrow mumbled. "We can't tell anyone about this."

"Natsu knows about this stuff?" Yang asked, soft enough that only Qrow could hear her.

"It's our job to protect the maidens." Qrow mumbled in a stupor. "Think of it like a family business. Your mom knows about this too."

Yang crouched down and forced him to look her. "Uncle Qrow, who is Natsu's mom?" He dropped his head and broke into a coughing fit just as the others came back with the longest sticks they could find.

"I'm finished." Vergil finished making the mat and tied it to the sticks before Jaune and Ren lifted Qrow onto the stretcher. "Lets go." The JNP men picked it up and started to walk forward.

"Yang..." Ruby looked at her sister as she stood up.

"I'm fine, sis." Yang rubbed the younger sisters hair before they raced to catch up the others.

* * *

 _ **Atlas**_

Surrounded by round pillars of stone and moss, Weiss thrusted her rapier at Ryuko, who blocked it between her blades and kicked her back. Pushing a button in her right left blade, the twin scythe blades popped out before she flung it into the air. As it fell she jumped up and kicked it Weiss, who summoned a wall of ice that trapped the disc of death.

"Forgot about that." Weiss said as Ryuko used the scythe to jump over the ice and lengthened the blade in her hand. A downward swing was blocked by the rapier before the two smirked at each other as Weiss pushed Ryuko back. "You have to show me how that mode works."

"Teach me how to summon, and you got a deal." Ryuko teased before landing. She did a backheel trip on Weiss before pointing her blade at her neck.

"Resetting training room floor." A computer program said before the room returned to normal as Weiss helped Ryuko pull the other blade out of the ice.

"So, wanna try that summoning again?" Ryuko asked as she jumped off of Weiss' shoulder.

"Yes." Weiss placed the tip of Mrytenaster on the ground and the glyph to summon appeared on the ground. The pommel and handle of a sword slowly rose out of the ground before the guard and blade came out.

"Hello, you two." Satsuki stood at the doorway. Her concentration broken, Weiss' glyph faded away as the two turned to Ryuko's sister.

"Beat it, sis." Ryuko said, not looking at her. "We're busy here."

"Ah, yes. Still chasing a childs dream." Satsuki teased. "When are you two going to grow up?"

"You are just like Whitley." Weiss said, standing up. "He's jealous of us, too. Why else would you talk down to us?"

"Me, jealous of you two?" Satsuki chuckled at the statement. "Not in the slightest. Why would I be jealous of people who wish to return to the ways of barbarians. It's beneath people like mother and I. What can a single Huntsman do that an army cannot? It's why we have one, even if it's an army run by an idiot."

"She told you to leave." Weiss told the older sister, gripping her handle.

"Very well, I have more important things to do." Satsuki turned and walked out the doorway. "Enjoy your, training. No matter how pointless it is." A glyph appeared on the door and closed it shut.

"How is she your sister?" Weiss asked as she returned to her summoning.

"Could ask the same about you and Whitley." Ryuko joked. The glyph on the ground began to glow brighter and brighter before Weiss shoved the rapier tip into the floor. The seal exploded and blinded Ryuko with a bright light before it died down. "Wow..." The seal was gone and in its place stood a giant Knight that bowed to Weiss. "Round ten, me against that thing."

Satsuki walked out of the elevator hall until she reached the doors to her mother's office. _"Ragyo, returned my daughter to me at once!"_ Jacques shouted, probably on live chat.

"So you can lock her up like some old story book princess?" Ragyo asked back. "Not a chance. Tell me, what do you think the press will think once they hear this?" She pressed play and the conversation from the car played aloud for him.

 _"You little bit-"_ Jacques started before the video was cut off.

"I love watching him squirm." Ragyo chuckled before her Scroll buzzed. "Damn, forgot about the pitch." Satsuki hid behind the door as Ragyo opened it and walked down the hall. Satsuki looked in the room and found her mother's Scroll on the desk before walking in.

Picking up the Scroll, she opened it and studied the audio file. "This is for her own good." She pressed the delete button before opening the recent calls and redialed Jacques. "Mr. Schnee, I have a deal for you."

"Oh, do tell." The door opened and Ragyo leaned against the door frame, a second Scroll before she pressed play, the conversation from the car playing.

"But I thought-" Satsuki started before turning to the Scroll in her hand.

"A good designer makes copies of everything." Ragyo explained before walking over, a disappointed look in her face. "Why are doing this, Satsuki?"

The older daughter kept her stoic face as she turned around. "She can't do this. She's not meant for menial labor. It's below someone like us."

"The REAL reason." Ragyo clarified. "Im not asking as a CEO, I'm asking as your mom."

The eldest daughter clenched her eyes shut and spoke through grit teeth. "You coddle her to much." Satsuki explained. "When she wanted to be a Huntress, you supported her. When she failed that dream, you comforted her. And now, when she embarrasses the family, you tell her it's fine and give her a room to train for that failed dream."

"So that's what this is about?" Ragyo asked. "Petty jealousy?"

"I am not jealous of her!" Satsuki shouted, turning around. "Why would I be jealous of her? Because she could see the world while I was doing everything for this company!? I've done everything you wanted of me, yet you care more for her than your real daughter!" She swung her arms and knocked everything off the table

Ragyo wrapped her arms around the seething Satsuki and hugged her tight. "I would never care for one of you more than the other. I love you both equally, but let's be honest; Ryuko has no business sense. She could barely handle her allowance as a kid." She let go and turned her daughter around, finding tears in the eyes. "I thought you wanted this life, but if not, I'll help you find whatever path you want."

"No, I-I want this." Satsuki said. "I just,-"

"Next time you feel like this, just talk to me." Ragyo said, walking back to the door before opening it and holding a hand to her daughter. "That pitch was real. Do you want to come and help me win them over?"

Satsuki stared down at the floor for a few seconds before wiping the tears from her eyes and following her mother out the door.

* * *

 _ **Anima**_

Ren and Vergil lead the group as Yang and Jaune carried the truss tha held Qrow. Aerith and Nora guarded the rear as Ruby walked alongside the truss. "Hang on, uncle Qrow."

"Tai..." Qrow mumbled aloud, clearly affected by the poison. "She's not... coming... Tai..." He started another coughing fit.

"He's getting worse." Jaune said.

"How much farther?" Nora asked.

"Let's see..." Vergil mumbled, holding the map. "The next town is about... whoa, two days away."

"He won't make it that far." Aerith said.

Vergil numbed into Ren, who stopped walking. "Warn me when you're gonna stop walking. What is it?" Ren ignored his question and raced forward to a signpost and a fork in the road.

The post had three signs, one pointing backwards towards Higanbana. Two pointed to the left that read Kuchinashi and Mistral, and one pointed to the right. It's name was Kuroyuri, but there was a massive 'x' going through the letters.

"Mistral!" Nora shouted, running forward. "Were on the right path!"

"But Kuchinashi is still two days away." Vergil reminded, reaching the two. "Not to mention the path goes through the mountain." He looked over his shoulder at the older Huntsman. "If we take that path, he won't make it."

Ruby went wide eyed at the statement before rushing forward to the sign. "Okay, so, what about this place?" She pointed to the sign on the right. "Kuro-Kuroyuri? Can we get help there?"

"That village was destroyed years ago." Ren answered, clenching his fists tight as the other three walked forward.

"If it goes around the mountains, it'll be faster." Yang said, concern soaking her voice. "And if it's faster, he'll have a better chance."

"It will take to long." Ren said back.

"You rather risk one of us slipping on a rock and him falling off a cliff?" Vergil asked.

"A town would have had doctor." Aerith pointed out. "And that means there may be some medicine we can find."

"We're not going to find anything." Ren said back. "We just have press on!"

The normally calm Ren acting like this shocked everyone. "I-is it possible to divide and conquer?" Aerith suggested.

"Yeah, half of us could go through the mountains, and the other half could check this town out for medicine." Yang expanded on the idea, before noticing they were already split up by the sign. "So, you four will go through the mountains, then?"

"No, we stick together, and keep each other safe." Jaune protested.

"We don't have time for safe!" Yang shouted at the other blonde. "If they make it to Kuchinashi, they'll send us help. If not, then they get a better view of things. Maybe see how close Haven is." Qrow coughed again and the decision was made for them.

"Okay..." Jaune quickly hugged Ren before letting him go. "Just be careful..."

"It's us." Vergil reminded. "We can handle ourselves."

Yang and Jaune picked Qrow up again and Ruby lead them towards Kuroyuri as the other four raced up to the mountains. "Theyll be fine, Jaune." Ruby told the exleader.

"You don't know that." Jaune said back. Ruby dropped her head, knowing he was right. The three marched onto the town, unaware that they were walking through a giant hoofprint.

* * *

 _ **Bandits Camp**_

 _ **War Tent**_

"Lady Raven!" The masked mother turned and faced three others that quickly bowed to her. "We found this Scroll addressed to you." The middle man offered the Scroll to their leader and she took it.

The Scroll was unlocked and when Raven opened it, she stared at a snap shot of Ruby Rose. She scrolled down and found a small caption written. 'If you want to survive Salem, bring us the Silver Eyed Warrior.' Following that, there was a map showed a fork in it. One way led to Kuroyuri, the other to a cave.

Raven looked over to the map of Anima laying on the table. Tracing the path from their position to Kuroyuri with her finger, she smiled under her mask before throwing the tablet to the ground. "Gather everyone." Raven said as she marched towards the entracne to the tent. "We're going hunting."

The others followed her, unaware of the flash behind them. Neo picked up her Scroll before sticking her tongue out at Raven before vanishing with her Semblance.

* * *

 **It ain't just in RWBY that crows are bad luck. In Greek mythology, Apollo cursed a dove for delivering bad news about a girl he fancied and turned it into the first crow in the world, a sign of misfortune and bad news. The only reason I know this is (arrow pointed at me) NERD!**

 **Originally, Satsuki was going to delete the only sound file and make a deal with Jacques. But NiA pointed out all the flaws in that, and suggested I do a heart to heart moment with mother and daughter. Hopefully you like it.**

 **Do you really think Raven wouldn't do this? She said she'll do ANYTHING to keep her people safe. She already attacked an entire town, so kidnapping her daughters sister is not that big a deal. Speaking of parents, I wish mine were as forgiving as Blake's. I made one little mistake as a kid, and they've held it over my head ever since.**

 **Next chapter will be the grande finale of this volume for this story, and trust me, you don't wanna miss it. BIG THINGS are gonna happen in it.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	34. Blasts From the Past

**Chapter 30**

 **Blasts From The Past**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Oscar stared at the bag on his bed before picking it up and walking out of the barn. He started to march away from the only home he knew before looking over his shoulder. He shook his head and continued his march to Haven. 'I'm sorry.' Ozpin said from inside the boy's head.

"The weirdest part is how it feels, ya know?" Oscar asked. "Leaving home, going to the city, everything you've told me. It's all crazy. But now, it doesn't feel crazy. It feels like the right thing."

'Well, I suppose that's good.' Ozpin said.

"No, it's scary." The farm boy corrected. Thunder cracked over head and raindrops started falling, forcing him to run to the train station. Safe under the roof, he reached the ticket machine and tried to order one, only to find he had inseficnet funds. "Stupid thing. I'm guessing you don't come with an unlimited supply of cash?"

Ozpin chuckled inside Oscars head. 'No, I'm afraid you'll have to settle this matter on your-' The voice stopped mid sentence, catching Oscar by surprise. 'Be on your guard.'

"Wait, what do you mean?" Oscar asked.

"Here." Oscar turned and found Hazel walking over to the machine. He raised his fist and slammed it down on the box, making it beep in approval and spit out a ticket. Oscar bent down and picked it up as Hazel walked back into the rain before turning back to him. "Such a small obstacle should not block your path."

He walked over to the train as Oscar just stared at him. "That man... I... who is he?"

'A part of my past.' Ozpin explained. 'Someone who should not be taken lightly.' A train rolled by as Oscar stared at Hazel fading image.

* * *

 _ **Atlas**_

 _ **Kiryuin Manor**_

"Wake up, both of you." Satsuki pulled the blankets off Ryuko and Weiss, sending them crashing to the floor.

"What was that for?" Weiss asked, annoyed at the action.

"Your father is here, and he wants you back." The elder sister explained, shocking Weiss.

"And what, you're just gonna give her to him?" Ryuko asked.

"Don't be stupid. I'm sneaking you both out of here." Satsuki answer. "Klein is keeping Whitley busy. Get dressed, and then head to the study. Knock on the shelf nearest the staircase and knock seven times in a row. I'll know its you."

She started walking towards the door when Ryuko stopped her. "Why are you helping us? This isn't like you, sis."

"You're right, it's not." The older sister nodded. "But I must admit, it is much more fun." She left the room, leaving Ryuko and Weiss confused. Not wanting to take any chances, the two quickly dressed, grabbed their weapons and some spare clothes before sneaking out of the room.

"Which way to the study?" Weiss whispered.

"Follow me." Ryuko lead the way, Weiss heels clicking with every step. "Do you have to wear those?"

"Now is not the time to argue about footwear!" Weiss softly shouted back.

The two ran down the hall as softly as they could until a crash brought them to a stop in front of Ragyo's office. "Give me back my daughter!" Jacques shouted.

"She's a guest in my house, a house that you so rudely barged into!" Ragyo shouted back as the two girls listened in.

"Both of you, calm down!" Ironwood interrupted the two.

"Calm down!?" Jacques shouted back. "She takes MY daughter away from MY home, and you want me to clam down!? I guess you two are more alike than I thought. You BOTH stole my daughters!"

"Jacques, shut up about that!" Ragyo rubbed her temple in annoyance. "I cannot take another round of that argument."

"For once, we agree, Kiryuin." Jacques said back. "We have more pressing matters to focus on, starting with James' lunacy!"

"JACQUES!" Ironwood loudly shouted. "Winter is one of my best, and if she tells me that there is a threat in Mistral, I will NOT take that news lightly. She's been there for weeks. People are mobilizing, there's a spike in weapons and Dust trade. SOMEONE is about to do something, and I don't trust Leo to stop it."

"Other than yourself, who have you trusted?" Jacques asked back.

"There's a good reason for that!" Ironwood slammed his fist on the table and almost broke it in half. "If Ozpin had just listened to me from the start..."

"James, calm down." Ragyo requested.

Ironwood let out a sigh as he stood up straight. "Our people need protection. So by this time next week, Atlas will be closing its borders. Nothing in, nothing out. Not without the council's permission."

"What do you mean, 'nothing out'?" Jacques asked in anger. "You're cutting off our trading routes, that's insane!"

"Let's go." Ryuko motioned to for them to keep moving. "I do not want to get caught now." Weiss nodded and the two ran by the room, their footsteps drowned out by the aurguing.

The two reached the study and walked over to the nearest shelf. Ryuko knocked on it seven times and the case popped open, showing Satsuki in front of a staircase. "What took you so long?"

"Hey, you ever tried running in heels?" Ryuko asked, pointing back at Weiss. "It makes a lot of noise."

"Don't start that again!" Weiss demanded.

"Hurry up. Your ship is leaving soon." Satsuki declared.

"Ship? Where are we going?" Weiss asked.

"Mistral." Satsuki answered. "It was the only mother could get you two out of here; a Revochs cargo ship."

"Isn't that where Winter is?" Ryuko asked, making Weiss nodded. "I guess, in the end, you really can count on your big sister." The two passed Satsuki as she left the passage. "Hey..." Ryuko called out to her sister. "Thanks, Sats."

"Don't mention it,... sis." Satsuki closed the secret door behind them as they raced down the passageway. Ten minutes later, they reached the outgoing ship and the pilot let the, aboard.

"I could lose my lisense for this, but orders are orders." The pilot mumbled before taking off.

* * *

 _ **Menageire**_

 _ **Belladonna House**_

The sun shined through the screen doors as Sage slowly woke up, grabbing his shoulder in pain. "Easy there, buddy." Sun helped him up as Blake sat in the chair next to the couch.

"This is why, Sun." She said with her head down. "This is why I left everyone behind."

"Where am I?" Sage asked.

Blake stood up and walked over to the two. "I am sick and tired of seeing my friends hurt because of me."

"Blake..." Sun started.

"Shut up!" She shouted back. "Do either of you think I WANT to be alone? Everyday I think about them. Ruby, Weiss, Yang! They were all my friends! I loved them like I never thought I could love anyone. And I want them to hate me for leaving them."

"That's a lie..." Sage tried to sit up before Blake shouted him down.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" She shouted before sitting down. "Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't. You both saw what Ilia last night, and she wasn't even the worst! They're better off without me, even if they don't know it. I made my choices, and I will deal the consqueses because they belong to me."

"You're not the only one whose made choices." Sage groaned as he sat up. "Yeah, that chameleon friend of yours got me good, but I made the choice to fight her. If it meant keeping my friends safe, I'd do it all again."

"Same here." Sun added with a smile. "And I know Yang would say the same. You can make your choices, but you can't make ours. When one friend fights for another, it's because they want to. So STOP trying to push us away. That's more painful than anything any bad guy could do."

An uneasy silence filled the room as Suns words sank in. "But hey, if it makes you feel any better, the next time I see lizard girl, I'm not gonna fight her for you. It'll be to get even for Sage."

"Hey, if anyone is gonna fight her, it's gonna be me!" Sage declared before grabbing his shoulder in pain. "Where's Aerith when you need her?"

Blake chuckled before the door fell down, showing her parents, specifically her mom, eavesdropping. "Oh, dear. Would you look at that. He's awake, thank goodness."

"Kali... please." Ghira grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Mom!" Blake shouted.

"Hey, Mrs. B..." Sun chucked.

Blake stood up and walked over to the door, or where it was. "What are you two doing?"

"Well, sweetheart, your father and I have something we need to speak to you about." Kali explained.

"Wait, what?" Blake asked as her parents walked in.

Ghira threw Sage his mended coat before placing Ilia' Scroll on the table. "Your suspicions turned out to be true."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked sitting down as Sage put his coat on carefully.

"Adam Taurus is planing a coup on the leader of the White Fang and stage an assault on Haven academy. It will be the fall of Beacon all over again." A series of 'thunks' drew their attention to the doorway. "What was that?"

Sage, already up, look out the hole where the door was before turning around as a high pitch whirring filled the room. "Get down!" Sage tackled Blake and Sun as Ghira covered Kali before the room, and roof, was blown to kingdom come.

All of Menagerie stared at the smoke cloud rising from the Belladonna home. The dust settled as shrapnel made from blast settled as everyone coughed. "You okay, Kali?" Ghira asked.

"I think so..." She nodded. Footsteps drew their attention as a in golden eagle mask walked in to the room glaring down at them.

"You just couldn't do it, could you?" He asked, taking out some kunais. "You couldn't just lay down and die!?" He raised his arms to threw them at the two when Blake raced up and punched him in the face.

The mask shattered instantly, revealing... "Raoul!? Why are you doing this?"

"None of your damn business! Now step aside!" He roared.

"I thought you hated the Fang!" Blake shouted. "Is this why you were following me? To kill my parents!?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He grabbed Blake and activated Semblance wings, taking off with Blake as a prisoner.

"We have to go after her!" Sun shouted.

"How, we don't know where he went?" Sage pointed out.

"Didn't he say he had a sister here?" The monkey Faunus. "We need to find her!"

"What's his last name?" Ghira asked as he Kali helped him up. "I know everyone in Menagerie."

"I think it was okami or something." Sage said.

"I know her." Kali spoke up. "I see her in the market from time to time. She's shown me to her house before."

"Let's go!" Sun and Sage took over helping keep Ghira up as Kali lead them to a small house. Kali knocked on the door and Jillian slowly opened the door.

"My brother said I'm not supposed to talk to anyone." She said from the crack.

"This is important!" Kali told her. "It's about your brother."

"My brother?" Jillian asked, opening the door all the way. "What's happened?"

"He's in trouble." Kali explained. "He might be hiding somewhere. Is there anyplace that means a lot to him?"

Jillian raced into the house and came back with a photo album before opening it to a specific page. "Here."

Outside the town, there was a small plain, free of any of the dangerous wildlife or the troubles of man and Faunus. It was an oasis, but now it was the sight of a murder attempted.

"How could you do this?" Blake asked as he threw her onto the ground. "How can you face your sister?"

"Everything I do is for her!" He threw a wave of his knives at her. Even with her Semblance, she was still pinned to a large rock. "I didn't want to do this! But I don't have a choice. If it means keeping her safe, I'll kill the whole damn world!"

"What is this about!?" Blake shouted.

"The Fang threatened her, and unless I took out your parents, they would kill her!" Raoul landed as he pulled out more knives. "All that maters is her safety, nothing else! They told you suffer, but I think killing you should get them to leave!"

"Stop!" Both looked over to find Jillian running in front of Blake, arms wide.

"Jillian, go home." He growled.

"No!" She shouted back before tackling him. "This isn't you anymore! I used to look up to, but now I don't even recogise you anymore! I just want my big brother back!"

Her words shocked her brother to the core as he dropped his knives. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He picked her up and carried her over to Blake before pulling out the knives that held her in place. "Can you ever forgive me, Blake?"

"I guess..." Blake said, looking for any scratches.

The leafs in a branch rustled and the other four popped into view. "Man, she is fast." Sun panted as Raoul put down his sister.

"Look, there's some thing I need to-" He coughed up blood as the tip of a sword pierced his heart.

"No!" His body fell over, showing Ilia flicking the blood off her sword before jumping away. "Damn it!" Blake pounded the ground in anger.

"Big brother?..." Jillian asked as she tapped her brothers shoulder. "Wake up..." Tears filled her eyes as she knew what happened to her only family left as she broke down and cried. Kali crouched down and hugged the girl tight, letting her cry in the mother's arms.

"We have to destroy the White Fang." Sun said darkly. "They've caused too much damage."

"No." Blake stood up and turned to the others. "We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back."

* * *

 _ **Salem's Domain**_

Cinder could barely stand on her damaged legs as the Beowolves crept around her. Willing herself on, she swung her left arm and a blade of fire sliced three of them on half. Weakened by her use of power and her legs, she was almost crushed by Bobo the gorilla. A flaming palm strike to the gut turned it to ash before it did any harm to her before she dropped to her knees in pain and exhaustion.

"Enough." Salem walked from the safe zone and glared at Cinder. "You told me that you wanted power. That you were tired of being weak. Did you lie to me!?" Cinder turned and shook her head no in response. "Then why are you still holding back? If you truely wish to mater your powers, you must-"

The door opened, catching their attention as Tyrian walked in, sniveling like a dog before falling to his hands and knees. "It's her fault... just tell her that... she'll believe you..."

"Tyrian." His rabblings were cut off when Salem spoke up. "Your mission... was it a success?"

"N-no..." He dropped his head in shame as Salem walked away. "But-but all is not lost! My tail, my stinger, I poisoned him. He will not bother us any more. No, no, no, I made sure of that. Have I pleased you?"

"The last eye is blinded..." Salem mumbled before turning back to the Faunus. "Tell me, where is Neo?"

"She abandoned me!" Tyrian shouted. "After the girl cut my tail off, she forced us to flee and then just left!"

A buzzing noise caught everyone's attention as Emerald nervously fiddled with her Scroll. She pushed a button before walking over to Salem. "It-its for you."

She pressed the speaker button and a picture of Roman's old face popped up. _"Boss lady, I've got bad news, good news, and great news. The bad news is the relic isn't here. We've searched all of the tower and only found broken stones and a mug. The good news..."_ A picture popped up on screen, one of Qrow's flasks, dented and broken. _"I know who has it."_

"Qrow took the relic?" Salem asked, looking down at Tyrian in anger fro not noticing it. "And what is the 'great news'?"

 _"My spies have been tracking Red and her friends ever since they took down the Ghiest."_ Roman explained. _"They're headed to a place called Kuroyuri. And Neo has taken the liberty of sending the Spring Maiden and her guards there as well. If we play this right, we can get all three at once."_

Salem smiled at the plan Roman proposed. "I approve. The rest of the Grimm will stay at Beacon. Take a Nevermore to this town, and gather as many Grimm along the way. An army for an army." The conversation ended and Emerald quickly backed away from Salem. "Seems they're proving their worth. You should try to be more like them, Tyrian."

Salem left the room as Tyrian started to sob. The last Beowolf sensed the disparity from him and pounced. In a crying rage, Tyrian turned and whacked it to the ground with the remains of his tail. He jumped on to it and unfolded his blades, before beginning his own version of Lingchi*. Even after the beast was dead, he still kept stabbing it, breaking into a psychotic laughter as Cinder watched in horror.

* * *

 ** _Anima_**

 ** _Kuroyuri_**

To call the place a ghost town would be an understatement. The gate was destroyed, buildings were scorched with old flame marks and bones decorated the streets. Houses had their roofs crushed in and old bottles rolled in the wind. "Well, this is welcoming." Yang said as the three plus victim arrived.

"Let's go." Jaune lead the group into the town.

"Does you guys see anything that looks like a pharmacy?" Ruby asked, looking around.

"Honestly, it's hard to tell, sis." Yang answered.

"Ren really didn't want to come here, did he?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah... seemed like it..." Jaune added.

"Do you know why, bunny boy?" Yang asked, trying to keep thing light.

"I think I have a pretty good idea..." Jaune answered with a sigh as they walked past an old, withered lotus plant. Qrow started coughing again, this time much more violently. Setting him down by an old tree, the three split to look for medicine. A few minutes later they met up again. "Nothing."

"We should get back to him." Ruby lead the three back to Qrow who was now mumbling. A soft roar drew their attention as Jaune and Yang turned to fight whatever made the noise. "It's far in the distance."

"I know, but the others are still out there." Jaune loosened the grip on his sword as Yang dropped out of her stance.

Ruby stood up from her uncle and walked a bit to the other two. "I'm sorry."

"For what, sis?" Yang asked.

"This is all my fault." The younger sibling said. "I never should have dragged anyone else into this."

"No dragged anyone into this." Jaune said back. "All of us wanted to come."

"But, Tyrian, this Salem, all of this-" Ruby started to rationalize how everything was her fault.

"Sis, everyone..." Yang paused and let out a sigh before continuing. "Everyone lost someone that day. Pyrrha, Penny, Natsu. We can't ever bring them back. But you... gave us the courage to move on. Weiss, Ryuko and Blake are gone, and we may never get them back. But you chose to come out here, because you wanted to make a difference."

Ruby looked up as Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. "We all made that same choice, because of you." Ruby wrapped the two in a hug and they followed her lead.

* * *

 _ **Mountain Path**_

Vergil climbed up a short ledge before giving Aerith a hand up. "So, why didn't you want to go to Kuroyuri?" He asked Ren, walking ahead of the other three.

"It's... a bit of a long story." Nora answered since Ren wouldn't.

"We have a lot of time." Aerith said as they walked after Ren. "We could use a story."

Nora looked to Ren for what to do and he nodded back. "I... I suppose I had to tell you eventually, it's just hard to go through it again, it's plagued my mind for many years." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. As the group walked, Ren and Nora took turns telling the tale of Kuroyuri's demise.

"That sounds... traumatizing." Vergil said, trying to think of something comforting to say, but just failed.

"Probably because it was." Aerith said back before turning to Nora. "So, you two have been together ever since?"

"Not 'Together' together." Nora clarified. "But yeah, ever since that day."

Ren stopped near the front of a cave as the wind blew around them all. "Our path was never the easy one."

"Easy is never any fun, is it?" Nora joked before turning to Ren. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. And you?" He asked back.

"You're with me, aren't you?" She teased before walking forward. "Come on, there's more than one way up a mountain." Thunder crashed above them as Nora reached the cave. "Guys, there's wind coming from this cave."

"Cave?" Aerith asked. Ren and Vergil ran forward, the latter stopping when he noticed Aerith wasn't moving. As she stared at the opening, sweat was going down her face as she couldn't stop shaking. "My body won't let me move..."

"Is this about what happened to your friends?" Vergil asked, making Aerith nod. "That was then and this is now. Trust me, we can handle a few Grimm." He lead her over to the cave and to Ren and Nora, waiting for them. "So, think this might lead to the peak?"

"Only one way to find-" A piece of cloth hit Ren in the face, making Aerith and Nora laugh, while Vergil only smirked. "Yes, get your laughs out." He pulled the cloth off before looking at it.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked before looking at the fabric herself. "That's Shion's symbol..."

"But that's the village where we found the Huntsman." Aerith mumbled. "That was weeks ago."

Ren dropped the cloth and ran into the cave. The others, including a reluctant Aerith, raced after him and were met with a horror show. Black blood scattered the floor and walls of the cave as broken weapons acted as trophies. Ren noticed something on the ground and walked over to it; it was one of his father's arrow.

Nora walked over and stared in shock. Ren followed her eyes to bloody hoofprint on the ground. "What is it?" Vergil asked as he and Aerith reached the two. Ren raced over to the other entrance to the cave as a roar echoed around them.

"It's headed for the others!" Ren shouted. "We have to get to them!"

Another roar shook the cave, making a few pebbles fall. "Wait... shouldn't the noise be getting lower if it's heading for the town?" Vergil pointed out. A clopping sound made them turn to the entrance they used. "Me and my stupid mouth."

All four starred as the Ichabod entered it home, and it was not happy to find intruders. It let out a blood curdling roar as Ren and Aerith drop to the knees. It was their childhood all over again.

Cracking the bones in its two fingers, it launched its arm forward at the group. On instinct, Nora pulled Ren out of the way as Vergil jumped out of the way. Aerith sat on the ground as the arm flew by her and hit the wall. It galloped forward, intent on making her into a pancake.

Ren recovered from shock and slammed his hand on the ground. His arm glowed before Aerith was covered in the same glow, making the Ichabod stop in its tracks, confused. "What the hell did you do?" Vergil asked.

"Just snap her out of it!" Ren shouted. Not needing to be told twice, he raced over and grabbed his teammate as Nora fired grenades at the beast.

Vergil placed Aerith behind a rock formation and started shaking her. "Aerith, focus!"

Aerith curled up into a ball and covered her ears. "Make them go away, Cloud. Make them go away..."

"Aerith, snap out of it!" Vergil shouted as the Grimm whacked the rocks they were using as a shield. "If you don't do something now, you're friends are going to die again, and this time, it really will be your fault!" Aerith just rocked back and forth, mumbling names. "Forget it! I'll deal with your problem for you!"

He raced around the rock and fired his guns at the beast, drawing its attention to him. It swung both arms at him and he jumped over them before shooting the hands. Ren shot the beasts head drawing its attention as Vergil charged and unsheathed Yamato before slicing one of the legs.

He turned to swing again only to get kicked in the face, sending crashing into the wall, making his sword fly out of his hand. The beast turned to him and launched an arm towards him, aimed at his head. "Aerith!"

The girl snapped her eyes and raced forward, stopping in front of Vergil. "Not again." Aerith swung her staff and sent the arm away from them. "Never again!"

Vergil pulled himself out of the wall and walked next to her, picking up his sword. "Glad to see you're back to normal."

"Who said anything about being normal?" Aerith asked. "I'm still just a scared little girl."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared." Vergil said back. "Not gonna lie, I get scared too. But you cannot let it control you. Fear leads to courage, and that's what we need right now."

"Let's go. Everyone!" Ren and Nora glanced over to Aerith. "Move in a circle!"

Nora fired two rounds at the head and others ran a round it, firing their guns as Vergil charged with Rebellion, slicing another back leg, and this time, he dodged the hoof that raised to kick his teeth out.

The beast let out a short roar before the spikes in its spine grew longer. The gunk connecting its upper and lower jaws together separated, letting it screech that forced everyone to cover their ears. It swung its arms and whacked them all together as it stopped screaming.

Ren stood up and jumped onto a large rock before firing Stormflower. He jumped off, only to get pinned to the caves wall by an arm as it cracked its other arm, preparing to launch it forward. "Aerith!" Nora jumped off the staff as Aerith swung it, sending flying towards the wall.

Ren braced for the impact, only to hear a thud and some cracks. He looked up to find the other arm around Nora's hammer, leaving her hanging above him. "Don't look." She pulled up her skirt as Ren looked away. The Ichabod, still gripping the hammer, slammed Nora down on the ground before throwing her out of its grasp, her aura depleting as she rolled on the ground.

Ren stared at the sight before trying to cut and shoot his way free. Vergil sliced the back legs and the horse bucked, letting Ren pry the hand off and him fall free. In a mad dash, he charged the beast and sliced the arm, only to get hit by the second one. He tumbled back a bit before racing back forward.

"Ren, stop it!" Aerith shouted. Ignoring the cry, Ren missed the arm digging itself out of the ground and grabbing his legs. Spinning him around, Ren skidded of the ground and dropped his weapon before it flung towards Nora.

Nora pushed herself up to her knees and found Ren staring st the beast as it charged them, only for Nora to push them behind a rock. The beast followed them and the two waited for the impact. It never came.

Ren glanced around the side and found Vergil blocking the front feet. It pushed him down as Aerith fired her gun at it. The beast threw its arm at her and she polevaulted out of the way before the arm charged her again. Ren raced out to help them when Nora grabbed his arm "Nora, let go!" Ren shouted but she wouldn't let go. "Nora, if we don't help, they're going to-"

He turned to her and she slapped him across the face. Catching his attention to say the least, Ren looked at her as she dropped her head. "I won't let you kill yourself. After everything we've been through, I won't let it end." For a brief second, Ren saw Nora as he did when a child. "Not like this."

Ren glanced down and found his father's arrow, having been bounced around from all the fighting. He picked it up and gripped it as Nora grabbed his hand, making him look up to her. "We can do this." He stared at her for a second before nodding. The two moved out from the rock as Vergil and Aerith reached it as Nora picked up her hammer.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Ren asked.

"Me and Aerith will handle the arms." Vergil said and Aerith nodded.

"I'll deal with the horse." Nora added, gripping her hammer.

"And I'll take care of the rest." Ren finished as Nora jumped up onto the rock.

Vergil ran to the side and blasted its face, catching its attention. It swung its arm at him and he rolled to the side before pulling out rebellion and pinning the arm to the wall, making it scream in pain.

Aerith ran forward and whacked the beasts undercarriage, angering it even more. After rolling out of the way of the kicks, it swung its free arm at her. She spun her staff around and it wrapped around like a cork. It started pulling her towards it as she dug her heels into the ground. "Cathc!" Vergil tossed Aerith Yamato and she pinned the other arm in place, making scream in pain again.

Nora fell off the rock with a smile and slammed her hammer down on the horses head. Its mode of transportation dead, the Ichabod screamed in pain as Ren walked forward, arrow in hand.

The beast roared in his face as he gripped the shaft tight. 'For my mother, my father, all those you've slain.' He grabbed the beasts horn and stared into its eyes. "For myself!" He slammed his father's arrow upwards into the beasts head, killing it.

The cave filled with black smoke, forcing them to run for clean air. They reached the caves entrance and coughed a bit before Nora tackled Ren in a hug. "We did it!"

"You feeling okay?" Vergil asked Aerith.

"Yeah, I think... I think I'm fine now." She nodded.

He smiled back before looking forward. "Guys,..." All looked up as he pointed to Kuroyuri. "We have a bigger problem." They followed his finger to the destroyed town, as an army Grimm marched towards it.

* * *

 _ **Kuroyuri**_

A screech drew the threes attention as a Nevermore landed outside the town. Ruby jumped up on a building and looked down the scope of her rifle. "Oh, man, that's a lotta Grimm."

"How many?" Jaune asked.

"I... can't count that high." Ruby confessed, jumping down. The Grimm started marching into the to the city, lead by Roman and Neo. "He really is alive?" Ruby asked.

"We can't fight that many." Jaune said. "We need to hide." He picked up Qrow and Ruby helped him as Yang followed them.

"Little red, little red." Roman called out. "Come out now, and we won't kill your friends." A portal opened up before him and he smiled. "Right on cue."

The three able bodies plus Qrow huddled down and found a place to hide as all of Raven's tribe stepped out of the swirling mass. Jaune poked his head out of an old window just as the portal closed. "I think we just walked into the middle of a war."

"Stand aside, criminal." Raven said.

"What does that make you, bandit?" Roman asked. "Get out of the way, and I'll forget this ever happened." Raven glared through her mask before motioning her men to charge. "Get them!" Roman fired his cane and took out a man l as well as wounding two before the Grimm charged. Roman casually walked forward and dodged Raven's blade. Ursas charged her and after she took them out, Roman blasted her in the gut. "Let's go, sweet cheeks." Roman teased as more Grimm assulted her as Neo ran into the fray.

Tribesman and Grimm fought with savagery and brutality. No grace, no sense of glory and honor, just fighting for survival. Hina used the maidens' power to fling an Ursa into the top of the building, sending it crashing down on top of Ruby, Jaune and Qrow under it. "Yang!"

Quickly pushing the fading bear off her, Yang tried to lift the roof off, but the angle kept her from getting a good grip. "Stay there! I'll get you out!" Yang ran around a corner and found herself staring at Natsu. Time seemed to slow down for Yang as Natsu walked past her, showing just the tip of a new tail sticking out of his nub. He pulled his arm back before punching clean through a tribesman gut. He turned and grabbed another one before ripping out his throat with his teeth.

Blood flew onto Yang's face as Natsu slaughtered anyone who came across him. "Yang!" Ruby shouted, snapping Yang back to reality. She turned back to the roof and pulled it off before setting it back down with her behind it. "Yang?"

"We're staying here until the fighting is over." Yang said commandingly.

Roman blocked a swing from Ravens and pushed against the sword as Raven looked around the battle zone. Even with all her power, her men were no match for the sheer number of Grimm, but they were making a dent in them. Roman kicked her back as all the moss instantly died around them. The dried leaves floated onto the air as a ball floated up and back down and Raven knew what it meant. "No, no, no, no, no... Damn it, Hina!"

Roman smiled as he fired a shot into the air. "We got what we came for! Retreat!" The Grimm covered him and Neo as they escaped to the Nevermore.

The rest of the Grimm acted as a living shield for the two and when the last fell, Raven ran over to find Hina' body against a wall, her guts spilled out, her mask destroyed, and her face covered in strange burns. "Spread out and find the girl with silver eyes." The tribe began looking around as the four hid, the only time moving was to stop Qrow's coughing fit.

"Guys, I think I hear something." Jaune whispered.

Raven looked up as two airships flew into sight. "Damn it!" She hated the idea of retreating, but no one could see know of the existence of her tribe. "We're leaving!" The whole tribe ran out of the village as ships hovered over the town.

"Yang?" Ruby asked her sister, putting her arm on Yangs shoulder. She pushed the roof off them and helped Qrow up and into the sight of the crew on the airships. They landed in the center of town and once all four were loaded, the ships took off into the air.

"How did you find us?" Jaune asked as Ruby stayed by her uncles side.

"We were on patrol and saw all the smoke." The guard said. "No ones been out here for years so we came. Didn't think we find a massacre here." He looked back at the blood spattered town. "What happened down there?"

"You... don't wanna know." Jaune answered. "Our friends are still out there. They went up a mountain path."

"I don't think they made it." The guard said back. "There's a monster there that destroys everything it can."

An large shot came from the top of the mountain, catching everyone's attention. "That's them!"

"You sure?" The assistant asked.

"There's only one guy I know who can pull of something like that. Vergil." Jaune added. The ships reached the cliffs and the other four waved to their friends. Quickly boarding the ships, the vessels took off.

"What if we don't make it in time?" Ruby asked.

"Guys..." Vergil pointed to the side and both looked up to find the city of Mistral, coming out of a mountain.

Ruby smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes before looking down at her uncle. "We did it, uncle Qrow."

On the other airship, Ren and Nora held hands as the wind blew their hair. Yang sat alone in the corner, her hair covering her face.

* * *

 _ **Mistral Hotel Room**_

Ruby walked into the room her uncle was sleeping in. The doctors there had treated Qrow for the venom and he would make a full recovery. She placed her weapon on the bed before turning to the desk and the pen and pad on it. She sat down on the chair and started writing to her dad.

She told him... she told him how hard it was to be away from home. Having Yang helped a little, but after what happened in Kuroyuri, she seemed distant. Every step took them farther from what they knew, and they started wondering if anything good could happen again.

She told him how that was scary, and that Yang once told her that bad things happen for no reason. But now, she knows she was right. Bad things happen for no reason, but so do the good things. That's why they were there, to try and make more good things happen in this world.

She told him that sometimes we lose something, or someone. But, if everyone gave up every time they lost, then no one would be able to move forward. That we'd never see what the future could be. Without the strength to change, nothing would ever get done, or bee there for people who need us.

* * *

 _ **Menagerie**_

 _ **Remains of the Belladonna House**_

Blake looked around the remains of the office and found her prize; an old box that survived the assault. She opened it and picked up the banner of the White Fang, and glared at it in hate. She placed it down Kali and Jillian walked in, tears still fresh in the child's eyes.

She picked up the old banner of the Fang and looked at it as Kali placed Jillian down. The little girl walked over and handed Blake the new banner of the new White Fang; Raoul's Emblem.*

* * *

 _ **Mistral Hotel Room**_

Ruby finished writing the letter as Qrow woke up. "Hey, looks like you saved me this time?" He joked.

Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes as Yang walked in. "Sis, Uncle Qrow is awake!" She hugged the blond in joy, only to be meet with a pat on the head.

"Ruby, I need to talk to Qrow alone okay?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded and left the room as Yang sat down on the other bed.

Qrow rolled over and looked at the blonde. "So, what do you want to talk a-"

"Natsu knows about the maidens." Yang cut him off, staring at her hands, "You said so in your ramblings. And I saw him at Kuroyuri. His eyes were blank and... he..." She let out a sigh as she looked up at her uncle. "Uncle Qrow, I need to know. Who is Natsu?"

Qrow sat up and swung his legs over the bed, clutching his gut. "Glynda's gonna hate me for this... but I think it's time you know."

* * *

 _ **Salem's Domain**_

Cinder snapped her fingers and Emerald triggered her Semblance. Yang appeared on her knees, both arms missing, before looking up for mercy. Cinder glared at her before disintegrating the illusion. Salem smiled as the door opened and Roman walked in. "Roman, you've returned. Tell me, did you capture the silver eyes?"

"No." Roman shook his head.

"Did you capture the relic?" Salem asked.

"No." Another head shake.

Salem was starting to lose patience. "What about the Spring Madien?"

"I didn't kill her." Roman answered.

Salem sighed in disappointment. "Then you have proven your ineptitude. Cinder?" The scarred girl pulled her hand back and was about to burn Roman when a vine shot out and pulled her hand upwards. All turned to the source of the vine, none other than Neo's palm, her eyes glowing with a tint of green.

"I said **I** didn't kill her. Neo on the other hand..." Roman chuckled. "So, am I still in trouble?"

"For the deception, yes." Salem nodded. "But, one out of three goals is not horrible. All we need now is Watts to report in." Neo stuck her tongue out at Cinder before turning to Natsu, smile on her face.

Cinder glared at Neo as Natsu mumbled a name.

* * *

 _ **Mistral**_

 _ **Lionhearts Office**_

"Thank you, professor." Watts picked up his tea cup and put his feet up on the table. "Salem did say you were... very hospitable..."

* * *

 _ **Mistral Bar**_

That was the worst conversation Qrow ever had, not to mention the one he didn't ever want to have. Doctors orders be damned, he need a drink. He sat at the bar staring at the liquid courage.

"Excuse me?" He turned around and found himself staring at a little kid.

"They don't serve milk and cookies her, pipsqueak." Qrow said. "I'd leave before the bartender gets back here."

Oscar turned and whispered to himself. "I'm getting there. Ummm... I'm supposed to tell you, I'd like my cane back?"

Qrow stared at the kid for a few second before nodding. He stood up and pulled the cane off his side. "Good to see you again, Oz." He tossed the cane to the kid and it opened up for him.

* * *

 *** Lingchi- Death by a thousand cuts. Used as an execution method by medieval Chinese armies***

 *** Raoul's Emblem. (The blue team flag in red Vs blue, minus the knives.) ***

 **When Ren's mom told him that everything is okay, I just thought 'has anyone ever said in fiction that without IMMEDIATELY dying afterwards?'. Seriously, it's like those words are cursed or something. I know he used his dad's knife in canon, but to me, it just seemed more poetic if he kills Ichabod with something that his father failed to kill it with.**

 **One of the biggest complaints I've heard about this volume was the lack of action. Personally, I liked the fact that they slowed down and didn't smother us in action. It gave R.T. a chance to explore the emotional side of the characters instead of just shooting and slicing stuff. But I am intuned to will of the people, so I hoped you like the extra action I put in.**

 **Some told me that the last chapter of this volume was Renora confirmed. To that I say, where was that? Cause I did not see it AT ALL. All I saw were two friends closing a chapter of their past. For me, conformation is either a kiss or a confession. Don't get me wrong, it's GOING to happen. I just didn't see it CONFIRMED in this volume.** **  
**

 **I don't know why everyone got on Raven for 'being stupid' for going after Ruby. The guest review nailed it. 'Raven has a Maiden in her tribe.' So she knows Salem will be coming after her, regardless if she captured the silver eyes or not. But I counter with this; did you really think she was just going to GIVE Ruby to Salem? If that's all it took, why not just give her Hina the second she became a Maiden? One bargaining chip is good, but two is great.**

 **Well, that's the end of this run for the story. But don't worry, I plan on doing another RWBY story to fill the time until volume five comes out. Who knows, I might be able to squeeze two of them.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	35. Creation

**Chapter 31**

 **Creation**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **15 Years Before The Start of The Story**_

 _ **Atlas Laboratory**_

Zeref pulled a switch and a machine started powering on. Four lines of blood flowed through tubes until they reached a small pod, inside it was a stillborn infant. Dust powered the machine as the blood reached the corpse and a blue liquid filled the pod. The pod started to glow as the body started bouncing around until it stopped. The glow died down and the body was now horribly burned, but still dead.

"Damnit! Another failure!" He pounded the control panel in anger, breaking the metal in anger. "How am I supposed to do this if all the subjects don't work!?"

Zeref Stygian was probably one of the smartest people in Remnant. His theory's were brilliant, his methods airtight, and his discoveries changed the world. It's no wonder that Ironwood sought him out. The second Zeref left college, the general placed him of the Igneel Division of Atlas Biological Research, named after the God of creation.

A man of science, he paid no mind to the mythology Ironwood seemed obsessed with. His mission was simple; study Aura and how it works. A few years later, his research was handed over to the Geppetto Project. The man in charge of that focused on building some kinda Aura using robot. The projects were intertwined and the men in charge got along very well, until one day.

One day, Ironwood walked into the department, holding four vials of blood. He told Zeref that this blood was special, and that they needed to be studied. He never knew where the blood came from, but Zeref knew they were special. After studying an old plant under a microscope, he decided to place a drop of the blood on it. Amazingly, the blood seemed it regenerate the dead plant matter.

That gave Zeref an idea; if one drop from one vial could bring a plant back to life, what could all four vials do together, on a body? Zeref was obsessed with glory; if he could go down as the man who beat death, no one could ever top him. This started a spiral into madness, that caused him to focus only one what he dubbed Project Igneel.

Stem cell research was an issue that was solved long before he was ever born, so his department had plenty of test subjects donated to them; stillborns. He built a machine that infused the blood into the corpse, using Dust to give it a head start. In theory, it should have worked; but reality often had a hard time making theories work.

"I refuse to be beaten by a mere corpse." Zeref huffed, glaring up at the body in the jar.

A door burst opened and an assistant ran into the room. "Sir! We just got word from Matoi's branch!"

"Matoi?" Zeref asked. "What did he discover? Where is he?"

Ishiyn Matoi was a college buddy of his. He was obsessed with the Grimm, though that might have been because of his mentor, Dr. Merlot. But while Merlot thought the Grimm were the pinicle of evolution, Ishiyn was obsessed with answering the big questions about the creatures. Where did they come from, why did they hunt us, anyways to repeal them. So when Zeref was hired by Atlas, he brought along Ishiyn to head that division.

He had a theory that positive emotions were toxic to them, as negative emotions attracted them. Unfortunately, there was no way to test this theory on paper; he had to test this in reality. So he went to the one place we're there was plenty of Grimm; Mountain Glenn. He brought along two hundred solders to protect him and his assistants as he studied the creatures.

The aide panted heavily, bend over his knees before standing back up. "...He's dead." The assistant answered, somber in tone. "And as for what he discovered, you're gonna want to see it for yourself."

"Do you have his notes?" He asked.

"Just one set." The aid pulled out his Scroll and handed it to his boss, who opened it and studied the message sent to him. It was a hastily written message, barely legible with all its grammatical errors. To any sane man who read it, it was a warning to stay away lest they met the same fate. Zeref was no longer sane.

The second he read about something that could make life out of nothing, an idea popped into his head. "Set up a meeting with Ironwood for me." He picked up the pod and threw it into the incinerator as the corpse turned into mush, but the sturdy pod remained in one piece. "I want a new subject by the time I get back."

"Back?" The messenger asked as Zeref walked by him. "We're are you going?"

Zeref looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "I'm going to Mountain Glenn."

* * *

 _ **Mountain Glenn**_

It wasn't hard to get Ironwood's permission to go to Mountain Glenn. All he did was tell him that he wanted to check on his friend; that was partially true. James sent him there under the company of a thousand men. The ships landed in front of a cave and they worked their way in, Zeref smack dab in the middle of them.

It wasn't hard to find Ishyin's camp under the city. All they had to do was follow bodies that were running away, now being feasted on by the Creeps. The guards dealt with the beasts rather easily, but they just kept coming. They soon reached the research complex, and found nothing more that blood spattered papers and metal cages broken open, except for one whit the keys hanging in them.

"Sir, I don't think we should be here." One of the soilders said. "Were not going to find him alive, or at least not for much longer."

"I know." Zeref answered. "I didn't come here just for him." He stepped over a severed arm and walked to the wall in the back of the compound. It was filled with small cracks everywhere, all of them connected to one larger one. The spiderweb of cracks led so high his flashlight couldn't reach. The darkness was that of a Grimm, but powerful, more ancient. An enormous Grimm that had survived for possibly aeons, such a powerful specimen. It was no wonder why Ishyn chose this failure as his base. A wicked smile came across the young man's face as a dastardly idea came to mind.

"And how are you today?" He joked before pulling out a syringe and shoved it into what he could only assume to be the beasts head. He fill the vial with black tar-like blood before pulling out the needle. He stared at the vial as the contents began to bubble. "All for science."

A rumbling shook the mountain as the cracks in the wall began oozing a black substance. The second it touched the ground, Grimm popped up and started attacking the soldiers. "Get me out of here!" Zeref shouted.

"But sir!" The soldier shouted. "The others won't survive this!"

"I don't care!" The scientist shouted. "Your job is to protect me at all costs! These men are part of that costs."

With angry growl, the soldier led Zeref through the slaughter. Just as the airship was in sight, a Beowolf pounced and dug it's claws into the shoulder, forcing the soldier to the ground. "Help me!" He reached out and grabbed the door of the ship.

"Get us out of here!" Zeref ordered as the engines turned on before he turned to the solider. "I thank you for your contribution to science." Zeref kicked the hand off as the door closed and the ship took off.

"Damn you, Zeref!" The solider shouted as the Grimm brought its fangs down over the neck.

* * *

 _ **Atlas**_

After fooling Ironwood with the report, Zeref returned and set up a new tube that let the Grimm blood flow down into the pod. He walked over to the nearest tube and studied the vial feeding it. 'This is the last of the blood. If this doesn't work, nothing will.' "Start the experiment."

"But sir-" One of his assistance started.

"I said start it!" He shouted before marching over to the console and starting the experiment himself. As the pod filled with the liquid and the blood flowed to it, he looked up to find the pod empty. "Where's the subject!?"

"Sir, that's what I was trying to tell you!" The aid shouted. "We didn't have time to procure a new subject!" The Dust activated and the whole room was blinded by light as sparks shot off the device, destroying anything electrical they touched.

All lowered their arms from the bright light as it faded, and they were stunned by what they saw. Floating in a ball in the tube was a small child with pink hair. A small tail stuck out its back and its hands and feet were claws. "Did we just... make life? From Grimm blood?" The aid asked.

Zeref slowly circled the pod and studied the new life form. Project Igneel was a success, and all it took was the blood of a dragon. 'Dragon, Igneel... Dragneel.' A new idea crossed his mind. If Gary Blue* could make a weapon for Atlas, why couldn't he? "We shall name him End: Eradicator; Natsu Dragneel."

"Eradicator, sir?" The assistant asked.

Zeref nodded with a smile as he placed his hand on the glass. "That is what he will do to the Grimm..."

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

Ironwood was marching down the hall to Zeref's lab, his usually composed attitude was replaced with rage. He just read the report Zeref gave him, and he had had enough of being strung along. The General slammed the door open to find the infant in question being chocked full of electricity, a barbaric method of expanding ones Aura before the schools came to be.

"Zeref, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" The General shouted, making the scientist turn to him.

"I'm doing what you ordered me to." He answered before returning to his procedure, shocking the child even more.

"I told you to study the blood, not make a monster!" Ironwood shouted, quickly placing the scientist between the wall and his metal arm.

"I beg your pardon?" Zeref asked.

"There are three things you don't do in this world." Ironwood said. "You don't let Grimm loose into a town, you don't kill people to prove your point, And YOU DON'T DISOBEY MY ORDERS! You're done, Zeref!"

The soldiers that accompanied the general secured the other scientists and turned off all equipment, including the machine used on the child. "Where are you taking them!?" Zeref shouted.

"They're being reassigned." Ironwood told him. "All data you have on this little experiment is now mine. And I've talked to the pilot from your little escapade. You're under arrest Zeref!" Guards marched into the room and pointed their guns at him before one cuffed him.

"You can't stop progress, General!" Zeref shouted. "I've created the future! And he will show us all what's possible!" The guards dragged the now mad scientist out of the lab as Ironwood opened the door to the child.

He unstrapped the child and placed him down, only to find the child hanging off his neck, crying. Holding him close, he became a still guardian until the boy cried himself to sleep. 'What am I going to do? He's only a child, can I really just kill him in cold blood because of his genetics...' The General shook those thoughts from his head. 'He deserves a chance at life, but I can't provide him one. There's only one person I know who can do that.'

He cradled the child in his arms as he pulled out his Scroll and dialed a number. "Ozpin, I need a favor."

A few minutes later, he walked out carrying Natsu as Gary Blue walked into the room. "Sir, can you explain why Zeref was dragged out of here in cuffs?" Ironwood told him everything that Zeref did. "I see... Its a shame. If he hadn't gone insane, he would have been labeled a genius. So, what are you going to do with him?"

"Do with who?" A voice asked from the scientist pocket.

"Oh, sorry Penny." Gary said, taking out his Scroll. "It's just another child. Would you like to meet him?"

Natsu opened his eyes to find a black screen at him. A green power symbol appeared on it before it shifted into an outline of a face with curled hair and a bow. "My name's Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." In a terrified panic, Natsu launched out of Ironwood's arms and hid behind his legs. "Did I do something wrong?" Penny asked.

"No, I think it's because he hasn't seen an A.I. before." Gary chuckled. "So, back to my question."

"I'm sending him to Ozpin." James answered. "If he stays here, the will only be another Zeref who does this to him. In Vale, no one will know who he is. He has a chance at a real life there."

"I see." Gary nodded. He leaned down and looked at Natsu, who hid further behind the generals legs. "I just wish there was something I could do to make him feel better."

"Father, what about that?" Penny suggested.

"Oh, right." Gary said loudly, scaring Natsu. "Sorry, James, give me one second." He ran out of the room, and a few seconds later he returned, a long white scarf in his hands. "I was gonna give this to Penny, but I think he needs it more." He crouched down and held it out for Natsu, who stared at it confused. "Let me help."

Natsu winced for pain as Gary wrapped the cloth around his neck. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I hope we can be friends someday." Penny said with a smile. Natsu nervously smiled back before returning to his hiding place.

"Gary. Can I talk to you for a second, in private?" Ironwood said, motioning to Penny.

"Oh, sure." The scientist was confused by the request but still abided by it. "Penny. I need you to shut down for a bit, okay?"

"Okay, father." The lines nodded before they faded away.

"So, what is it?" Gary asked.

"I need you to erase Penny's memories about this." Ironwood request. "Natsu might seem fine now, but I'm guessing he's repressing everything that's happened to him. If he mets Penny again, they could all come back to him. Who knows what kind of damage that could do to him."

"But, what about Penny?" Gary asked, concerned about his daughter. "This could negatively affect her as well."

"I know, but we also know that she can't lie." Ironwood said back. "So we can't ask her to lie if they ever met again. This is the safest route." With a reluctant sigh, Gary nodded in agreement. "Thank you. Natsu, let's go." He reached down and the child took his hand before the cyborg lead him to the motor pool.

Gary turned his Scroll back on and quickly accessed Penny's memory file. "Father, what are you doing?"

"Penny, you're online?" Gary asked. "Please, just go offline for a little longer. This is-"

"To help Natsu." Penny finished. "I know, I heard everything."

"I thought I asked you to shut down?" Gary asked.

"You did, I just choose not to listen." Penny answered. "Will this really help him?"

"Ironwood thinks so." Gary nodded.

"...Then do it." Penny told him.

"Are you sure?" Her father asked, making the lines nodded. Feeling a little better that he wasn't taking them away from her without her consent, he deleted the last ten minutes of her memories. "Penny, are you okay?"

"Of course, father. Why wouldn't I be?" Penny asked, completely forgetting about what happened.

"No reason." Gary said as he walked out of the room. "Now, back to our previous descusion. Do you have any suggestions for what you want your body to look like?"

"Um... How about this?" The lines turned into an attractive woman with long hair and a tuff sticking up in the front in a long dress.

"Maybe we try something simpler." Her father joked.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

 _ **Salem's Domain**_

Neo skipped down the hall in joy. Now that she was a Maiden, she'd have as much chance with Natsu as Cinder, all she needed was her Scroll and he would follow her every command. To a normal person, she would come off as a psychopath, but to her, it was simply that she fell head over heels for the dragon.

* * *

 _ **The Battle At Kuroyuri**_

 _Neo raced into the fray,_ _she had just jumped from the back of a tribesman after slashing their Achilles tendons, giving an easy kill to her mindless beasts, when she saw her target_ _. Hina stood across from her as an Ursa charged the Maiden. The tribeswoman summoned a vine and flung the bear over the tri colored girl, who charged at the Maiden._

 _Neo jumped and tried to slam her knee into the mask, but the first hatchet blocked her and the second one almost took her foot off. Neo flipped back before trying a 540 kick. Hina punched her in the face and Neo slid back along the ground before she used her Semblance, making_ _two copies of Neo. Hina pulled both hatchets back and charged them both. One went clean through like glass, the other nicked Neo's arm._

 _Clutching the wound as her Aura healed it, Hina turned the hatchets into the bow form and she fired a volley of arrows at Neo. With her one good arm, she opened her umbrella and the arrows bounced off the dust infused fabric, save for one that clipped her leg. Limping away into an old building, Hina chased after her._

 _She enetered the building and was met with a kick to the face as Neo stabbed the door frame and used her umbrella like a monkey bar. Her wounds healed, Neo raced forward before she_ _jumped off of Hina, breaking half of the mask with her heel. Her eye freed from the material, she flared before Neo flashed. In the blink of an eye, Hina_ _found herself surrounded by_ _a ring of Neos. She held out her hands and two vines shot out of the palms. Spinning around in a circle, she was shocked to find them going through ALL of them._

 _By the time she realized she was tricked, Neo jumped off the roof and dug her heel into Hina's check, scratching it. Hina turned to the girl as she rolled to saftey and then sprinted towards her. She flipped her bow into the hatchets and threw them at Neo. She ducked the first one, but the second one hit her and she shattered like glass. 'A trick on top of a trick?'_

 _She raced and grabbed her hatches off the ground and turned,_ _only for the blade in the umbrella to_ _slice along her belly. Blood poured out of the wound as Hina dropped her weapons and gasped in pain. "Lady... Raven..."_ _Neo wasn't going to let that obstacle get the power she fought tooth and nail for, raising her hand to the brown haired face, her glove glowed before an insectoid Grimm appeared, beginning to absorb the Sping Maiden's powers and give them to her._

 _The Maiden gasped for air as she_ _fell against the wall. As the green glow went into Neo, making her eyes turn green, Hina bled out from her torn aorta and died._ _Her body slouched to the ground as Neo flicked the blood of her blade and the bug returned to the glove._

 _The second the corpse hit the ground, the grass around her died and turned into mulch. A green ball of energy shot out of the now dead tribeswoman and into the air. Neo activated the glove again and the black bug shot out and up, grabbing the ball of magic. It quickly pulled it back down and into Neo. The second it merged with the power in her, Neo felt unbelievable strength. The kind she never felt before. Her Semblance was like a drop of rain in a storm compared to this._

 _A flare shot up into the sky and she knew it was the sign to retreat. She raced back to the man-Grimm and the two took off on the back of the Nevermore. She glanced over to the side as Natsu flew along side the large bird._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Neo reached Natsu's room and opened it, but calling it a room might have been a bit of an overstatement. It was as basic a place to live in as it could be, the bed wasn't even slept in once. She looked around and found no sign of Natsu, so she waited. Time was hard to tell in this plain because there was no sun, no clouds, nothing.

In the time she spent waiting, she practiced with her powers, making small vines from her palm and even turning her flesh into bark. The door opened and she turned to find Natsu, holding Cinder in his arms as she had her own around his neck.

Cinder chuckled at the crush shown by Neo as Natsu put her down and keeping her stable. She flashed her Scroll around in a bragging fashion before Neo swatted it, making it land on the bed. The two Maidens glared at each other, ready to fight over the man they both fell for.

Before any fists were thrown, a Seer floated by and clicked at the two. Salem wanted them, and it was a very bad idea to keep her waiting. Neo pushed Cinder out of the way and she fell on to Natsu's bed, next to her Scroll. Neo chuckled at how pathetic the Fall Maiden looked before she walked down hall. Natsu was behind her, carrying Cinder, again.

The two followed the Seer to the training area and found Salem waiting for them. Cinder was placed on the ground and a Berginel dragged Natsu out by the wings. "I have eyes everywhere, and I have had enough of your constant bickering. The two of are Maidens, and yet here you are, acting like children. It's disgraceful."

The two hung their heads in shame and fear as Salem walked over to them. "If you two insist on hating each other, then I must train you to use it properly." She snapped her fingers and black blood started oozing out of the wall before it turned Beowolves that crept towards them. "You two must work together to survive, no exceptions." She walked passed the girls as they glared at each other, both blaming the other for the trouble they were in.

A Beowolf pounced and the two turned to it in anger before destroying it with vines and fire.

* * *

 ***Gary Blue - A play on words of the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio, who brought the puppet to life. Remember the white haired dude who watched the Vytal Festival from Atlas in Volume 3, episode 9? That's what he looks like.** **When and if we find out the name of Penny's father, I will go back and change it.**

 **I know I said I wasn't going to do another chapter until volume five came out, but that's just WAY too long a wait. So I gave you something special. Here we have a glimps into Natsu's... birth, I guess? I wrote this and I don't even know what to call it. Seriously what is this? Creation, delivery? Seriously, someone tell me.** **I don't know if this makes Penny and Natsu 'siblings' since Zeref helped to make them both, but... fuckit. It's my story.**

 **Speaking of Zeref, I don't care HOW WRONG I am about how he made Natsu in the Fairy Tail world, or why he made him, and I don't wanna know. In this story, this is how it went! I'll read about the canon way on my own, not through spoilers! His last name, Stygian, is used to describe darkness.**

 **As for why Neo is in this chapter, people WANTED to see the fight between her and Hina. I screw up, I admit it. And I guess it is the 'creation' of a new Maiden. One last thing before I go; if Igneel is the god of creation (The older brother), who do you think is god of destruction (the younger brother)?**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


End file.
